yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Tartışma:Merzifon Amerikan Koleji
Anadolu koleji GEORGE EDWARD WHITE (1861-1946) TERCÜME: CEM TARIK YÜKSEL ÖNSÖZ Sık sık Anadolu Koleji’nin tarihini neden yazmadığım sorulmuştur. Türk yönetimi altıda, Küçük Asya’nın merkezinin kuzeyinde Merzifon’da kurulan bu kolejin kuruluşu, hizmetleri; tarihin en büyük savaşının getirdiği fırtınada yok olması; şayet kelimeyi nesneler için kullanabilirsek, ruhunun ve özünün vücudundan ayrılıp 800 mil uzakta yeni bir kıta, yeni bir ülke ve yeni bir şehirde, Selanik’te, kitapsız, yataksız, zilsiz, sırasız ve binasız yeniden kurulması; daha da önemlisi fikirlerimizi elle tutulur hale getirdiğimiz ilk yerdeki dört ana milliyeti temsil eden Ermeni, Rum, Rus ve Türk hocalarımızın hepsini bu yeni şehirde kaybetmesi. İşte bu hikaye kabilinden kitabın ilk gayesi, içinde benim de bulunduğum bu hadiseleri kaydetmektir. Kolejin Küçük Asya’daki ve daha sonra, Yunan hükümetinin hakimiyetindeki Makedonya’daki hocalarının, personelinin ve mevzunlarının bir listesi, kitabın sonunda, yukarıda bahsedilen hadiselerin peşine eklenmiştir. Ayrıca bu hadiselerle birlikte gelişen geniş sosyal değişmeler,koleji can alıcı şekilde ilgilendiren ancak kolej kampüsünün dışında meydana gelen milli ve dünya çapında hareketler de kısa bölümler halinde kitabın sonuna eklenmiştir. Kitap, Dr. Albert Shaw tarafından okunmuş ve kendisinin kıymetli tavsiyeleri alınmıştır. Kitabın basımı mütevellilerimizin kontrolü ve idaresi altında olmuştur. Kolejin başkanlığını benden sonra yürüten muhterem Ernest W. Riggs ve kitabın önsözünü de yazan Boston Eski Güney Kilisesi’nin ve Mütevelli Heyetinin Başkanı Dr. Russel Henry Stafford kitabın basımı ile yakından ilgilenmişlerdir. George E. White GEÇMİŞ VE BAŞLANGIÇ 1886 ÖNCESİ Birçoklarının bildiği gibi, Türkiye’deki insanlara Amerika’nın ilgisi, on dokuzuncu yüzyılın başlarında hızla artan yabancı ülkelerdeki misyonerlik faaliyetleri ile başlamıştır. Bu tabii bir başlangıçtır i. Dindarların haricinde hiç kimse, denizaşırı ülkelerin refahı ve kalabalık nüfusları ile ilgilenmemiştir. Dünyaya bağımlı kişiler zorluklar ve tehlikeler içinde olmak istememiş ve misyoner öncülerinin kabullendiği kısıtlı imkanları ve düşük maaşları kabul edememişlerdir. O günlerde; Amerika’da hüküm süren kilise standartları ve geneldeki inanış. Kalviknisti ve Puritanıktı. Üzerinde durdukları doktrinler; insanın mahrumiyeti, günahkarlığı, İsa Peygamber’in çalışmaları ve insanların ilahi kurtuluşu, insan varlığının değersizliği, vicdan ve bilincin hakimiyeti, gerçekleşecek adil hükmün kesinliği ve ilahi mükafatları, kurtulmuş ruhlar için cennetin kutsanmışlığı idi. Bu kuvvetli inançlar ve onlara dayalı vaazlar, çoşkulu genç hristiyanlar için hayatlarını mukaddes hizmete adamaları yolunda açık bir mesaj oldu. Ve bütün diğer tehlikeli hareketler gibi önce Amerikan Kolejleri’nde yayılıverdi. 1806 senesinde, büyükbabalarımız genç iken, Williams Koleji’nde bir fırtına esnasında, bir ot yığınının altında,dua için bir araya gelen bir grup genç,tarihi bir birlikteliği yaşıyorlardı. Uzak Asya’nın ihtiyaçlarını, günahlarınıkederlerin ve i konuşan bu beş genç,fırtınanın karanlık bulutları dağılıp gökyüzü aydınlanırken, kendilerini yabancı memleketlerde misyonerlik faaliyetlerine adamaya karar vermişler ve özellikle Hindistan’ı düşünmüşlerdi. Dört yıl sonra 1810’da daha yaşlı kişiler tarafından teşkilatlanan Amerikan Yabancı Misyonlar Birliği, A.B.C.F.M.(American Board of Commissioners for Foreign Missions) Boston’daki merkezde faaliyete geçti. Hareketin liderleri çoğunlukla Kongresyonalistler idi (*). Ancak harekete katılmak isteyen diğer grupların temsilcilerine de açık davranıldı. Bir süre sonra, Williams Kolejinin Başkanı olan Mark Hopkins denizaşırı ülkelerde mukaddes haçın misyonerliğini yapmak üzere talebelerini teşvik eden bütün güzide kolej eğitimcilerinin temsilcisi olarak, harekete katıldı. Böylece hareket, küçük başlangıçlarla önce öncülerin sonra kalabalık grupları dünyanın her yerine gönderecek hale geldi (Osmanlı) Türk İmparatorluğu, iki milyon mil kare olduğu tahmin edilen ve bugün ki Türkiye’nin yaklaşık on katı olan o zamanki geniş alanı, barındırdığı değişik milliyetleri, Müslüman ve baskı altındaki Doğu (Oriental) hristiyanlarından müteşekkil 40 milyon nüfusu, dünya etkilerinin eşsiz merkezi ve imparatorluğun payitahtı Constantinoplc’u.Filistin’de Kudüs , Arabistan’da Mekke gibi mukaddes şehirleri, daha önemsiz ama yine e mukaddes Badğdat ve Kahire’si ile heyecan verici ve reddedilemez bir fırsat idi. (Küdüs Jerusalcm), isminde barış ve huzur taşıyan, ancak tarihi boyunca öyle olmayan bir şehirdir. (Salam, Orta Doğu’daki Selamlaşma kelimesi olup.Jeru- Salem Huzur Şehri manasına gelir). Dolayısıyla, zırhlı ve kılıçlı ilk haçlılar için olduğu kadar, yeni misyonerler için de heyecan verici bir hedefti. Mamafih Türk İmparatorluğu’nun bütün bölgeleri ve anlaşmazlık içerisindeki ütün bmilliyetleri başlangıçtan itibaren dikkate alındı. (*) Kongresyonalizm: (Congregationalism) 1648’de Cambridge’te ortaya çıkan, 19.yy.da New England’ta baskın hale gelen, Kalvinistik gelenekte köklere sahip, yerel cemaatlerin kendilerini idare ettikleri kilise yönetim sistemi. Kongresyonalist (Cemaat) Kilisesi: (Congregational Church) 1957’de Birleşik Kilise’ye katılan Kongresyonalizm ilkelerini uygulayan bir Evanjelik Protestan grubu. (Mütercim) Önce tetkik gezileri 1819’dan itibaren yapılmaya başlandı. Kudüs ziyaret edildi. Fakat mukaddes topraklarda sürekli yerleşim, diğer coşkulu dindarlara bırakıldı. İngiliz koruması altında, Malta’da bir matbaa kuruldu ve rehber ve uyandırıcı dini literatür basılarak, dağıtıldı. Bu faaliyeti, uyanan dünya heyecanla karşıladı. Ayrıca, Amerikan misyonerleri bir şansa daha sahipti. Grek klasikleri ve Yunanistan’daki Yeni Ahit, Reforma Uğramış Protestan kiliselerinde(*) ve Evanjelik eğitimde(**)ön sıralarda yer almaktaydı. Bu sayede, hürriyet mücadelerinin başladığı 1821’lerden beri Yunanlılarda, Amerikalılara karşı bir sempati sözkonusuydu. Küçük Asya üzerinden Kafkasya’ya ve İran’a yapılan tetkik gezileri, önce misyonerler buralarda dağınık olarak yerleşmiş dost Ermeniler’le karşılaştırdı. 1831’de Constantinople misyonerler için bir merkez ve Amerikan Misyoner Teşkilatı (American Board) için bir istasyon olarak kabul edildi. Bu arada İzmir’de de yerleşilmeye başlanmıştı. Evanjelik etkiler, dostça, politika ve mezhepçilik yapmadan, yerleşilen coğrafi hatlar üzerinde yayılmaya başladılar. Hükümetin kontrolü, ticari etkiler, kültürel otorite, evanjelik etkileri izledi ve Osmanlı hakimiyetindeki her yere nüfuz etmeye başladı. Küçük misyoner grupları stratejik noktalarda istasyonlar ve merkezler kurdular. Hiç kimseye kin garez gütmeden, herkese merhametle davranarak ve Allah’ın onlara doğruyu göstermesini dileyerek çalıştılar. Türkiye’deki ilk öncüler arasındaki Cyrus Hamlin 1840’da Constantinople’nin bir ilçesi olan Bebek’te tarihi okulunu açtı. Okulun gayesi, gençleri vaiz rehberler,gezgin rahipler ve eğiticiler (*) Evanjelik ve Reforma uğramış(Reformist) Kilise 26 Haziran 1934’te Kuzey Amerika’daki Evanjelik Birlik ve Birleşik Devletler Reformist Kilisesi’nin birleşmesiyle ortaya çıkmış: Herdelberg Katesizmi’ni (Catechism:Soru-cevap methodu ile eğitim ve bu metodla yazılmış dini kitap), Luther Katesizmi’ni ve Augsburg Itirafını doktriner standart olarak kabul eder 1957’de Birleşik Kilise’ye (United Church of Christ) katılmış Protestan kilisesi.(Mütercim) (**) Evanjelik Eğitim: Katoliklerin kurtuluş için kiliseye verdikleri öneme karşılık Incil’in tartışılmaz doğruluğu ile kurtuluş için Incil’e ağırlık veren, reformist doktrinlere sahip Protestan hareketinin verdiği eğitim.(Mütercim) olarak yetiştirip, kendi insanları arasında faaliyet göstermelerini sağlamaktı. Aynı tip çalışmalar ve eğitimler, İmparatorluk’ta kurulan değişik misyonlarda genç erkek ve kadınlar üzerinde uygulanıyordu.Bu eğitimlerde, Amerikan Evanjelistlerinin vaizleri gibi Protestanlıktan bahsedilmiyor ve mezhep değiştirme çalışmaları yapılmıyordu. O dönemde, Türkiye’de Protestan kilisesi yoktu, düşünülmüyor ve istenmiyordu. Böylece, tek ve ana gaye Hristiyan erkek ve kadınlarına, Mukaddes Kitab’ın ve Hz.İsa’nın anlattıklarını öğretmek ve bu ümit vaat eden genç insanların, kendi insanları ve akrabaları arasında, bu eğitimin neticelerini faydalı ve kabul edebilir şekilde yaymalarını sağlamak olarak belirlendi. Eski oriental kiliseler ve bunların cemaatlerinden büyük bir sıcaklık, sempati ve dostluk söz konusuydu. Bu insanlar, kalpleri, ruhları ve şuurları ile uyanıyorlar, kuvvetlerinin farkına varıyorlardır. İlk istekliler genelde Ermenilerdi. Sonunda Evanjelik inanca bağlanan bu kişiler, otorite endişesi içerisindeki Ermeni Hiyerarşisi tarafından yalnız tepki görmekle kalmadılar,aynı zamanda cemaatin dışına çıkarıldılar. Bunun mantıki bir neticesi olarak da Protestan kiliseleri kuruldu. Bu noktaya ancak 1846’da ulaşılabildi. Doğu kiliselerinde, kendi cemaatlerinden kişiler tarafından yapılın reformun ümit ve hedefi,o dönemde ve o seviyede insanlar arasında şaşkınlık ve ürkekliğe neden olmuştu. Dolayısıyla Evanjelik kiliselerin kurulması kaçınılmaz bir hadiseydi. 1846 yılında yapılan ot yığını altındaki toplantıdan 40 yıl sonra ve ilk Amerikan misyonerlerinin Orta Doğu’ya ayak basışından 25 yıl sonra, Amerikan rahip-habercileri şanssız Ermenileri istekli ve bastırılmış olarak buldular. İlk maceracı öncüler Kudüs’te hristiyanlığın 3 ana dala sahip olarak kabul edildiği ve bunların Roma, Grek ve Ermeni dalları olarak isimlendirildiklerini duyduklarında şaşırmışlardı. Ayrıca İstanbul’daki Ermeni Patriği sadece dini lider değil, bu dağınık grupların aynı zamanda siyasi lideri idi. Buna rağmen Ermeniler, Türkiye’de ancak “gizli kalmış su altındaki bir grubun” yer ve derecesine sahiptiler. i. Genelde din adamları,basit nazik ve bilgisiz kişilerde Normal halk ise fakir ve acınacak derecede cahildi. Fakat ne Ermeni Kilisesi ne de Rum Kilisesi Papa tarafından yönetilen Roma Katolikleri’nin hiyerarşisine sahip değildi. Doğu Kiliselerinde bölge rahipleri ve diğer din adamları sınıfı, Ermeni veya Rum olup, aile hayatı yaşayan evli kişiler olmaları isteniyordu.Doğru yolu görmeye, öğrenmeye ve kardeşliğe hasret duyan birçok kişi denizaşırı memleketlerden gelen rahiplerce eğitiliyordu. Amerikan öncüleri geldiklerinde, İmparatorluk’ta “konuşulan” herhangi bir dilin öğretildiği birkaç okul olduğu söylenmişti. Osmanlı devlet okulları genelde camilere bitişik olup, Kuran’ın ezberlenmesi ve öğretilmesi gayesiyle hizmet veriyorlardı. Hristiyan grupların okulları, devlet vergilerinden sonra verilmeye çalışılan gönüllü yardımlarla ayakta duruyor ve klasik diller ile eski çağların literatürü üzerine eğitim veriyorlardı. Bu kitaplar, halktan sıradan kişilere kapalı kalmış kitaplardı. Herhangi bir dergi basılmıyor, yayınlanmıyor ve okunmuyordu. Basit düzündeki okul sisteminin neticeleri acıklıydı. Mamafih, üstünde gelen savaşlar nedeniyle birtakım iyileştirmeler söz konusuydu. Dr. Cyrus Hamlin, kendisinin sarayda kurup çalıştırdığı elektrikli telgraf hakkında ilginç bir hikaye anlatıldı: Kırım savaşı esnasında kullanılan bu telgraf, süratli idari ve askeri haberleşme ihtiyacı yüzünden, kısa zamanda çok kullanılır hale gelmişti. Rusya ile 1877 yılında çıkan savaş memleketi sarstı. Ama aynı zamanda cahillik ve baskı bulutlarını da dağıttı Gelişen Protestan toplulukları, kiliselerin yanında okullar da kurmaya başladılar. Protestanlar şuurlu, ilerlemeye açık ve belli derece de varlıklıydılar. Protestanların sözüne hüküm mahkemelerde ve pazarlarda güvenilmekteydi. Bunu doğrulayan hadiseleri, bizzat yaşadım. 1864 yılında; Batı Türkiye Misyonu, Hamlin’in Bebek’teki okulunu, Constantinople gibi güçlü bir metropolde talebelerin karşı karşıya kaldıkları geniş dünyanın çekiciklerine daha az maruz daha içerilerde bir bölgeye taşıma kararını oyladı. Böylece yetiştirilen genç rakipler de, hizmet verecekleri insanlara daha yakın olacaklardı. Bazı nedenlerden dolayı, Merzifon çekici ve iyi bir yerdi. Ve yeni yerleşim yeri olarak seçildi. J.Y.Leonard ve eşi halahazırda Merzifon’daydılar. İzmir’den Dodd ve eşi, peşinden Amerikan’dan John Smith ve karısı bu yeni gruba katıldılar. Aynı zamanda, daha sonra Kızlar Okulu’nun 30 yıl süre ile başkanlığını yürütecek Eliza Fritcher geldi. Antep’den önce, Muhterem Avedis, Assadoryan, daha sonra Muhterem Garabed Thoumayan, hoca olarak geldiler. Bundan sonraki 20 yıl boyunca, ümit eden 100 genç okula devam etti. Bunlardan 93’ü, 3 veya 4 yıllık, İncil ve öncü hristiyanlar için gerekli temel bilgiyi veren eğitimden mezun oldular. Bu genç mezunların Küçük Asya’da, yerleşik hristiyanların arasında, şehirlerde, köylerde; vaiz, hoca ve dini liderler olarak çalışmaları arzulanıyordu. Onların zamanı ve kuşağı için oldukça yararlı oldular. Bu gençler, yaşadıkları ve faaliyet gösterdikleri yerlerdeki insanları harekete geçiren, uyandıran hafif bir melteme benziyorlardı. Onların etkileri, gelişen Protestan gruplarının sınırlarının ötesine ulaştı. O zamana kadar, İncil’in Imparatorluk çapında konuşulan birkaç dile tercümesi yapılmıştı. Bunlar birçok kişi tarafından okundu.Ouaker(*) dostlarımızın söylediği gibi; “İncil bir reformlar kitabıdır.”Tabii ki bu genç liderler, faaliyetleri için malzemelerini aldıkları ve teşvik edildikleri Merzifon Teoloji Okulu’ndaki hocaları ile münasebetlerini sürdürdüler. Misyonun Kızlar Yatılı Okulu, bu topluluk içerisinde hizmete girdi. Başlangıçta bile, misyonerler tarafından gönderilen 25 kız, Türkiye’nin 10 vilayetini temsil ediyorlardı. Okul aynı zamanda sayıları değişen gündüzlü (*) Ouaker: 1652’de Ingiltere’de George Fox tarafından kurulmuş hristiyan topluluğu, İsimleri, Fox’un “Tanrı’nın sözüyle titre.”lafından alan (Ouake, İngilizce’de şiddetle sarsılmak, titremek manasındadır.) topluluk, Dostlar (Friends) olarak da bilinir. 17 yüzyılında, kilisenin devlet tarafından kontrol edilmesine ve Roman Katolizmine yaklaştırdığına inandıkları kilise doktrinlerine karşı çıkan; ilk yıllarında kilise ayinlerini basmak gibi dikkat çekici hareketlerde bulunan ve öğretileri kurucuları Fox’un “Tanrı’nın herkesin içinde olduğu” inancına dayalı bir topluluktur. İnsanın içindeki ışığı izleyen doğru ile yanlışı ayırt edebileceğine inanırlar. Puritanlar ve İngiltere Kilisesi tarafından baskı gördüler. Amerika’da daha şiddetli baskıya maruz kaldılar. 1656’da Amerika’daki ilk öncüleri, Ann Austin ve Mary Fisher hapsedilip sürüldüler.Üyelerden William Penn, 1681’de Pennsylvania’yı satın aldı, burada güçlendiler. Köleliğe muhalefetleri ile dikkat çektiler. 1827’de “Orthodox”ve”Hicksite”diye iki gruba ayrıldılar.1955’de birleştiler. 19.yüzyılda diğer işlerle uğraşmayıp, kendi sosyal hayatlarınısıkı bir düzene soktular. Swartmore, Haverford, Earlharm, Guilford, Whittiler kolejleri gibi okulları desteklediler. Savaş muhalifi bir topluluk olup, 1970’lerde 200.000 üyeleri olduğu bilinmektedir. (Mütercim) talebelerle de dolu oluyordu. Beş kişiden müdeşekkil ilk grup, 1868 yılında mezun edildi. Mezun sayısı 105’e vardığında, bunların 88’i en azından bir sefer hocalık yapmıştı ve yirmisi rahiplerin eşleri olmuşlardı. Türkiye’deki ilk Amerikan Misyonerleri, kuvvetli şahsiyete sahip kişilerdi. Allah onlar için tartışılmaz bir gerçekti. Vicdanları ve şuurları her kararlarında rehberleriydi. Hz. İsa’nın yolunda bir hayatı arzuladılar ve öğrettiler. Onların vazifeleri olan Yeni Ahit’in yayılmasını tabii bir şekilde, daha iyi eğitim, insan hayatının ve sağlığının düzeyinin yükseltilmesi, halkın refahı, yeryüzünde barış ve huzur, insanlar arasında iyi niyet gibi değişik konular için yapılan çalışmalar izledi. Düşüncelerde ve faaliyetlerde daha sonraki yıllarda meydana gelen değişiklikler, şüphesiz hep daha iyi için oldu. Bu Puritan öncülerin kimler oldukları ve neler yaptıklarının farkına varıldıkça onları takdir etmemek mümkün değildi. Seksenlerin başında Türkiye’deki Amerikan Misyonu göze çarpan bir yararlılık ve varlığa doğru ilerlemekteydi. Batı Türkiye Misyonu’nun yanı sıra, Doğu Merkezi ve Avrupa Misyonları ile teşkilat dört misyona ulaşmıştı. Merzifon, Batı’nın ortasındaydı ve Batı Misyonu’nun sınırları kabaca, İzmir ve Rodos kıyılarından Samsun ve Trabzon’a Toros Dağları’ndan Karadeniz’e kadar uzanıyordu. Bu geniş bölgede 60-70 çıvarında Amerikalı yerleşmiş, iki yüzden fazla yeni inanan ile birlikte yüzü aşkın yerde vaazlar veriyor, yüzü aşkın okulda eğiterek canı gönülden bir hizmet sunuyorlardı. Lise seviyesindeki kız ve erkek okulları ile diğer dini okullardaki 600’u aşkın çocukla birlikte dört bin çocuğu eğitilerek çocuk sayısı beş bini buluyordu. Bütün Batı Türkiye’deki sistemi besleyen ve hocaları sağlayan tek Amerikan Koleji, İstanbul’daki Robert Kolejdi. Kolejin hamileri, zengin ve üst seviyeden görevlilerden müteşekkil olup, geri kalan kısmını Türkiye’deki kısmen veya tamamen yapancı olan kişiler tamamlıyordu. Kuzey Doğu Anadolu’ya hizmet veren Doğu Misyonu’nun Harput’taki Fırat Koleji (Euphrates) ve Güneydoğu’ya hitap eden Merkezi Misyon’un Merkezi Türkiye Koleji cesaret verici başlangıçlar yapmışlardı. Fakat bunlar, Batı Anadolu’dan oldukça uzak ve ayrıydılar. Genç ve büyük koleji ile Beyrut daha da uzaktaydı. 1880’de Batı Türkiye grubunun yedi misyon merkezinden delegeler, yıllık toplantılarını İstanbul’da yaptılar. Daha yüksek seviyedeki eğitimin gerekliliği ve yararları ile kazandıracaklarını tartıştılar. Misyonerler, neticede, bu memlekette yapancıydılar. Başlangıçtan beri kuruluş, yönetim ve okullar ile kiliselerin desteği, büyük ölçüde yerel grupların elindeydi. Bu topluluklar, Misyon Dini Okulları’nda eğitilmiş rahiplerce yönetiliyordu. Bu rahipler ise kabiliyetlerini geliştirmek için bir kolejin desteğini arıyorlardı. Merzifon bu isteği duyacak bir kulağa sahipti. Ve Anadolu Koleji bu isteğe bir cevap oldu. O dönemde, Merzifon’da yerleşik dört Amerikalı hoca vardı: Smith, Herrick, Tracy, Riggs.Hadiselerin gelişimi, onları 1881 yılında, hedefleri, Harput ve Antep’inkilerden aşağı kalmayan bir okul kurmaya sevk ette. Gereksiz herhangi bir geçirme olmadan kolej statüsüne erişildi. Akıllıca bir şekilde öncelikle bir lise ile başlanmasına ve hedeflerin sınırlı bir şekilde genişletilmesine karar verildi. Daha önceden dini okuldaki eğitim 3 seneden dört seneye yükseltilmiş ve bunun ilk iki senesi dil, fen ve benzeri genel konulara ayrılmıştı. Bu iki senelik bölüm tamamen ayrılarak, dört senelik bir lise eğitimine çevrildi. Eksik ve hazırlıksız gelenler için bir yıllık bir hazırlık sınıfı eklendi. Eski okulun ikinci iki yıllık dönemi, rahiplik için eğitim ve çalışmaya ayrıldı ve üç yıla uzatıldı. Bu üç senelik yüksek dini bölüm sadece kendini dine adamaya karar veren ve destek bekleyen daha olgun kişilere açıktı. Halbuki; Lise, kabiliyetleri seviyesinde genel eğitim görmek isteyenler içindi ve belli bir ödeme gerektiriyordu. Bütün masraflar olabildiğince düşük tutulmuştu. Zira öz ve gaye hristiyanlığa hizmetti. Cemaatçilik, milliyetçilik veya mezhepçilik değildi. Ermeniler, Amerikalıların ilk gelişlerinde gösterdikleri sıcaklığı, kolej fikrine de gösterdiler ve ilk destekleyicileri oldular. İhtiyacı açıkça hissediyorlardı. Bir Ermeni Üniversitesi, başkenti veya kültürlerinin bir merkezi yoktu. Belli bir kurulu okul sistemleri, dünyaya açılacak deniz kenarında bir limanları ve tabii ki orduları, deniz kuvvetleri yoktu. Dağınık Ermeniler Kafkasya’da ve Türkiye’de gizli kalmış, su altındaki topluluklardı ve bir diğerini iten büyük devletler yollarının üzerinde yerleşmiş bu küçük topluluğu eziyorlardı. Hristiyan ve dostça bir eğitim kapısı, Anadolu Koleji’nde açılıyordu. Genç Ermeniler bu kapıdan girmeye istekliydiler. Öncü lise, Dr. Tracy’nin daha sonraki yıllarda bize söylediği gibi, Anadolu Koleji talebelerinin ve kolejin dostlarının çok iyi bildikleri, eski okulun taban katında bir köşe odada faaliyete geçti. Başlangıçta sadece dört talebe vardı. Daha sonraki dört yılda bu sayı kırka yükseldi. İlk yıl içindeyse sayı, 13 talebe oldu. Bunlardan üçü yatılıydı. Okulun mobilyası, bir küçük çam masa, dört çam iskemle, bir hasır kaplı sandalye, birkaç kaba sıra ve bir kara tahta idi. Daha sonra Profesör Dr. Olan Sivasliyan okulun tek hocası ve müdürüydü. Yavaş yavaş küçük imkanlar eklendi ve diğer hocalar da özellikle dini okulun yüksek sınıflarındaki talebeler de yardımcı olmaya başladılar. Eski talebeler yenilere hocalık etti. Teologlar hazırlık sınıfındakileri eğitti. Eski dini okuldan mezun Kayayan, 1884’de Ermenice dersinin sürekli hocası oldu. Bir Merzifon ailesinden genç ilim adamı Prof.Thoumayan Isviçre’deki çalışmalarından sonra geri döndü. Dini Okul’dan ve kolejin ilk sınıfından mezun, Prof.Hagopian ve muhterem George Anastasiades çalışmalarını yaparken hocalık vazifesini de yürütüyorlardı. Ve tabii ki bütün her yerde ve yapının zayıf noktalarında bu işe gönülden bağlı dört Amerikalı vardı. Dr. Herrick, Smith, Riggs ve Tracy.Tracy, başlangıçtan beri Direktör olarak görev yapıyordu. Öyle zannederim ki, başka hiç kimse,böylesini önemsiz gözüken bir görev ve eğitimsiz çocuklarla uğraşarak kendini zora sokmak istemedi. 1885 senesinde dokuz genç talebeden müteşekkil bir sınıf mezun oldu. Bunlar lisenin gelişim döneminde mezun olan tek sınıf oldular. 1886 Haziran’ında Kapanış töreninde, Dr.Tracy, lisenin ölme noktasında olduğunu zira Anadolu Koleji’nin doğduğunu müjdeledi. Lisenin en yüksek sınıfından mezun olacak beş genç, kolejin en yüksek sınıfı olarak bir sene daha eğitime devam ettiler. Sınıftan iki kişi, Muhterem George Anastasiades Makedonya’da ve Prof. A.G. Gulbenkian Newyork’da hala yaşamaktadırlar. 8 Eylül 1886 günün ilk ışıkları ile birlikte kolej kapılarını açtı. Bir kolej Bütün istek ve ihtiyaçlarıyla ! Hitap ettiği geniş bölgenin kalabalıklarının bütün istek ve ihtiyaçlarıyla ! Ve artık başka her şey önemsizdi. Ne bir şirketleşme, ne bir kanuni varlık, ne irat, ne kasada altın tasarrufu, ne mütevelli heyeti, ne bina, ne kampus, ne kütüphane, ne de alet vardı. Fakültenin çekirdeği lisede ders veren ve bir adım ileri gitmeye hazır birkaç kişiydi. Talebelerin çekirdeği ise liseden gelen 93 kişiydi. Kolejin ilk yılında bu sayı, 115’e çıktı. Dr.Tracy ve arkadaşları, her şeye rağmen şunu söylüyorlardı. “Orada bir kolej vardı. Bizim kolejimiz. Anadolu Koleji”.Büyük bir gayret içerisinde idiler. Karakteristik zekaları, güçleri ve nadiyen terk ettikleri şükürleri ile. Hayat normal şekilde sürüyordu: Doğum, vaftiz ve gelişme. Merzifon’a gelen ziyaretçiler bu küçük Amerika’lı grubu yıpranmış ve ağarmış saçları ile fakat eskisinden de daha istekli buldular. Bazı arkadaş toplulukları girişimin filizlenmesine yardımcı olmak istediler. Lisenin son yılında, Merzifon’daki büyük kilisenin liderliğindeki Pontus Evanjelik Birliği, misyonerlere lisenin bir an evvel kolej derecesine yükseltilmesi konusundaki sabırsızlığını belirten bir mektup yazdı ve 1000 Türk Liralık yani 4000 S’lik bir yardımı üstlendi. Aynı zamanda İstanbul’da toplanan Batı Türkiye Misyonu da aynı gayeyle harekete geçti. Boston’daki Amerikan Board’un İdari biriminin Ekonomik Komitesi, girişimi destekledi ve Amerika’da geçici bir teşkilat birimi gibi çalışarak, ihtiyacı karşılayacak başka kaynak ve yardımlar bulunana kadar, her sene için 1200 S’lık bir yardım sağladı. Aynı zamanda, iki tane maaşlı misyonerin de koleje hizmet vermelerine aracı oldu. *** KOLEJİN İLK ON YIL 1886-1896 1890 yılın 15 Kasım cumartesi akşamı,karım ve ben Marsovan veya Türkçe söylenişi ile Merzifon’daki Anadolu Koleji kampüsüne vardık. O günden sonra 30 yıl boyunca bu kampüs bizim yuvamız oldu. Çocuklarımızın hepsi orada doğdu. İlk hafta Dr.Edward Riggs ve karısının misafiri olduk. Ernest Riggs o zamanlar küçük bir çocuktu. Ioawa’dan Anadolu’ya kadar olan seyahatimizde, Dr.George F.Herrick bizim rehberimiz ve yönlendiricimiz oldu. 1882 yılında Grinnel Koleji’nden 1887’de ise Chicag o dini (Teoloji) Okulu’dan mezun oldukdan sonra lowa’da Wavcriy Cemaat Kilisesi’nin 3 yılık rahip okuluna girdim. Grinnel’den sınıf arkadaşım olan karınla, ilk evimiz orası oldu. Okuldaki insanlarla mutlu bir hayat sürüyorduk Fakat denizaşırı ülkelerdeki büyük dünya, bir kilise oklundan daha fazla ihtiyaca sahip ve daha geniş bir alan idi.Böylece Misyon Board’nın , ilk on yılının ilk yarısında bir koleje sahip olmuş Merzifon’daki çalışmalara katılma teklifini kabul ettik. Ekimin 11’inde New York’tan, bir İskoç buharlı gemisi olan Furnessia ile yola çıktık Bizi Clyde’ki tersanesi ile Glasow’un ışıltıları ,ünlü üniversitesi ile,aristokrat Edingburg ve haşmetli Londra ve uzun süreden beri faal,Dost ve Cömert İncil’in Toprakları Misyonu Yardım Cemiyeti karşıladı. 126 Koridorunda soyumuzun atalarından olduğu iddia edilen John Selden’in büstünü gördüğümüz Parlamento’ya bir ziyaret kendimizi evimizde hissetmemizi sağladı ve ilerideki yıllarda da İngiliz dostlarımızla arkadaşlık ve yardımlaşlamıza vesile oldu.Kıtayı, yataklı vagonlara sahip olmayan trenlerle geçtik.Ve Yakın Doğu’nun o zamanki tabii başşehri kozmopolit İstanbul ile tanıştık.Bible House ve Robert Kolej’deki misafirperver Amerikalılar bizi çok sıcak karşıladılar.Daha sonra küçük Rus buharlı gemisi Rostoff ile yola çıktık.Rostoff her zamanki karakteristik kalabalık yolcusu ile doluydu.Ermeni kürt tüccarları,semaver ve çay sohbetleri ile İranlılar,iriyarı Kürt hamalları,Türk satıcılar,Yunanlı kolonistler,göğüslerinde fişeklikleri ve kamaları ile Kafkasyalı Dağlılar ve hepsinden saygı gören dinç Ruslar. Böylece Samsun’a vardık.Yavaş hareket eden gümrüğü biraz zorlayıp,diğer formaliteleri de tamamladıktan sonra,bir Cuma sabahı;Amerika’nın batısına ilk gelenlerin arabalarının cep basımları gibi küçük benzerleri olan örtüsüz,oturaksız arabalara eşyalarımızı yükledik.Gece yarısını geçene kadar,taş kaplı,kaba yollarda sarsıldıktan sonra,Kavak’ta ilk oryantal han tecrübesini yaşadık.Ertesi gün,öğleden önce,klasik zamanlardan beri sıcak kaplıcaları ile ünlü Havza’da,13 genç adam bizi karşıladı.Bunlar,kolejin son sınıf talebeleriydi.Talebelerimizle el sıkıştık ve J.P.Xenides (sonra Profesör) ile Kevork Chakarian (sonra idareci)’in “hoşgeldiniz” hitapları ile kendimizi evimizde hissetmeye başladık.Hemen peşinden Amerikalıların bazıları ile onları izleyip yürüyerek veya başka vasıtalarla gelen guruplar birbiri peşisıra gelmeye başladılar.Hepsi,yeni gelenlere yürekten bir “hoşgeldiniz” demek için geliyorlardı.Şehre yaklaşmamız,Zeytin Dağı’nın üstündeki Kudüs’e yaklaşmaya benziyordu. 5000 çam ve meşenin arasında atlıların çıktığı yerde,şehir batıya doğru gözler önüne seriliverdi.Orada tanışmalar,selamlaşmalar yapıldı ve iyi dilekler sunuldu.Daha sonra arabalarımız,sonbahar serinliği içerisinde Misyon merkezine,Anadolu Koleji kampüsüne doğru ilerlediler. Küçük Asya veya yerel deyişle Anadolu,avucu size bakan iyi niyetli dost bir sağ ele benziyor.Asya kıtasının derinliklerinden Avrupa’ya ve batı dünyasına uzanan bir el.Kuzeyde,batı Ege Denizi,güneyde Akdeniz var.Constantinople,işaret parmağının ucunda.İzmir orta parmağın ucunda. 127 Karadeniz kıyısındaki Samsun,başparmağın sırtında ve Samsun’dan ve sahilden 80 mil uzaktaki Merzifon başparmak çıkıntısının altında. Ertesi sabah,bir gençlik toplantısı için bir araya gelen talebe ve diğer kişilerin,kaba kaldırım taşları üzerindeki ayak sesleri ile uyandık.Öğleden önce birkaç yüz inanç sahibinden müteşekkil bir dost kalabalığı ile karşılaştığımız Protestan Kilisesi’ne götürüldük.Yavaş yavaş gözlerimiz kampüse,şehre ve okulun sınıflarına alıştı.Kolej 4 yıllık çalışmasını tamamlamış ve beşinciye başlamıştı.26 tane yatılı talebesi vardı.Bütün kurucular ve ilk hocaların tamamı henüz okuldaydılar.Okulun süresi 6 sene ve geçmişi 5 sene olduğu için,bazı talebeler ilk günden beri okuldaydılar.Bazıları daha önceden de Harbinger Yüksek Okulu’na devam etmişlerdi.O sene kolejin toplam 124 talebesi vardı. Amerikalı gurubun yerleşim yeri;şehrin kuzey sınırında,şehirdeki kendisine en yakın araziden bile 65 cm. (2 feet) yüksekte ve 32376 metrekare alana sahipti.Şehir tarafında,kampus duvarlarına yakın bir şekilde kümelenmiş evler;kampusün kuzeyinde ise,eski Pontus’un canayakın ve haşmetli dağlarının eteklerinde verimli toprakları uzanıyordu. Kampüs içerisinde,Teolojik 1(Dini) okul,2 kolej ve 3 kızlar okulu vardı.Tamamında 200 talebe vardı.Kampüsün en yüksek yerinde,Teoloji Okulu’nun beyaz alçıdan,alt kısmında iki kat,üstte ise küçük bir çan kulesi olan,1871 yılında,400 Türk Lirasına veya 1760 dolara mal olan kare bir yapı vardı.Bu bina kolejin beşiği oldu.Kız okulu ise da aşağı kısımında idi.Ayrıca,bir tanesinin bir kısmı bize tahsis edilen üç Amerikan evi ve ekmeği ile ünlü bir fırın,talebelerin biraz para ve şahsiyetlerini kazandıkları,makine kullanmayı öğrendikleri küçük bir atölye kampüs sınırı içinde yer alıyordu.Oyun ve spor için alanlar olmakla beraber,bazı ciddi talebeler bu tip öğrencileri kendi ruhaniyetleri açısından gayrıciddi ve gereksiz buluyorlardı.Bunların yanı sıra ağaçlık ve çiçekli güzel bir bahçe,bir çift at ve bir inekle,bir ahırda kolejin müçtemilatındandı. Kitaplıkta,çoğunlukla dini konuları içeren 2000 civarında kitap vardı.Diploma törenlerinde,her sene verilen ödüllerden birisi,yerli bir papazın verdiği,bir dini vaizler cildi idi. 128 Kolej,fizik çalışmalarında kullanılmak üzere el yapımı bazı aletlere sahipti.Dört yıllık teberrülerden meydana gelen fonda 13433 dolar vardı.Bu,Türkiye’nin uzak bir köşesi için hiç fena bir rakam değildi. Kampüsün dışında;şehir,zaman ve yerin uzak sınırları içerisinde oldukça ilkeldi.Evler ve duvarlar Hititler’in zamanındaki gibi güneşte kurutulmuş kerpiçlerden yapılmıştı.Sokaklar o kadar dardı ki,damdan dama atlayarak sokağı geçen bir kediyi bizzat görmüştüm.Sokaklar ortaya doğru eğimliydi,böylece akıntı sağlanmıştı.Yağmur dönemlerinde,kasap artıkları ve kan dahil her türlü pislikle tıkanırdı.Saygıdeğer insanların güneş batımı ile evlerinde olmaları beklenirdi.Geç saatlerde,yağ kandilleri taşıyan gurupların dışında,sokakta kimse olmazdı.Merzifon,Türklerden önce,kesinlikle Hıristiyanlar tarafından oturulmuş bir şehirdir.Bütün bölge Bizans İmparatorluğu zamanında başkenti Amasya olan “Ermeni Tema”sının içinde yer alıyordu.İlk Amerikalılar da şehrin ismini,Hıristiyan telaffuzundan adapte etmişlerdi.Hepimiz,şehrin en yüksek yerinde bulunan,büyük taşlı duvarları ve demir kapıları içinde bir akropolise benzeyen büyük Ermeni Kilisesi ve okul binalarına aşina idik. “Barışsever Ermeniler”,Türklerin hakimiyetinden sonra,böyle stratejik bir mevkiiyi koruyamamışlardır.Şehirdeki eski bir Türk hamamı,bariz bir şekilde görüldüğü gibi,Bizans kilise mimarisine ait kolonlar ile kurulmuştu.Kilise “St.Barbara”Kilisesi diye biliniyor ve her sene “St.Barbara Günü”nde,Rumların ibadeti için kullanılı İklim mükemmeldi.Sıcaklığı,yükseklik belirliyordu.24 km’ye 48 km ölçülerinde ve bir kancanın ters kısmının ezilmiş hali gibi bir görünüme sahip ve haşmetli dağlarla çevrelenmiş Suluova,şüphesiz Strabon’un “Bin Köy Vadisi’ydi.Bizim doğu tarafımızda bulunan Akdağ,New England’in White Dağları’ndan ve diğer bütün dağlarından daha yüksekti.Taş kaplı şose yollar son yıllarda yapılmıştı.Bu yollardan,şehre,birçok yolcu ve ticari yük gidip geliyordu.Bizim pazarımız önemli bir ticaret merkeziydi.Buğday,un,Manchester pamukluları ve yerel ihtiyaçları karşılayan basit ve değişik dükkanlar pazarın ağırlığını taşıyordu.Bağdat Yolu,ovanın bir ucundan geçiyordu.Bağdat postasını taşıyan,resimlerdekilere benzeyen Tatar atlıları şehrimizden geçiyorlardı.Büyük bir Protcemaati ve bunların bizi saygı göstererek misafir olarak karşıladıkları değişik ilkokulları vardı. XXXXX129XXXXXXX Ebeveynime yazdığım bir mektupta;”Başlamak için sabırsızlanıyorum.Öylesine büyük,çekici ve fırsatlarla dolu ki…” diyordum.Halbuki Amerika’dan ayrılmadan önce onlara;”Karımda kendi ailesine “Evden ayrılmak düşüncesi dayanılmaz geliyor…” diye yazmıştı.Muscatine’de, tren istasyonunda vedalaştıktan sonra bir daha ailesini göremedi.25 sene içinde,Amerika’ya sadece iki defa izine gittik.Trenimiz Balkan Dağları’nı aşarken,dağlılara bakarak,Nebraska Hastings Koleji’ndeki öncü enstitüde geçirdiğim 3 yıl boyunca tanıdığım talebelerimi,ve vazifenin davetine uyarak çıktığım yolculukta,geride bıraktıklarımı yüreğim burkularak anmıştım. Fakat çevreye alıştıkça,(barış zamanlarında) bütün basit mantıklı insanlarda olduğu gibi,birçok nazik,samimi,gelişmeye açık,Hıristiyan ve Türk insanlarla karşılaştık.Genellikle,askerler tarafından coşkulandırılıp,harekete geçirilmedikleri sürece,Türklerden hoşlanmışımdır.Köyler ve kırlık arazi,bir kısım,Kürt ve Çerkez bulunmakla beraber,genelde Türklerin denetimi altındaydı.Şehirde ise yarıya yakın nüfus tüccar ve zanaatkar Ermenilerden müteşekkildi.Ayrıca,şehirde Rumlarda vardı.Bunların bir kısmı Türklerin atalarından kurtulmak için dağlara kaçmış ve halen oralarda yaşıyorlardı. Merzifon,önemli bir hemşeriye sahipti:Vezir-i Azam’lığa kadar ulaşan ve Türk ordularına 1688’de İkinci Viyana Kuşatması’nda kumanda eden Kara Mustafa Paşa.Mavi Tuna’nın şehri ve Avrupa’nın orta noktası olan Viyana,İstanbul’dan Londra’ya ve Madrid’den Moskova’ya yolların tam orta noktasıydı.Viyana,Türklerin batıda ulaştıkları son noktadır.Her iki Viyana kuşatması da başarısız olmuştur.Kara Mustafa Paşa da bu yüzden ölüme mahkum edilmiştir.Ancak Vezir-i Azam olduğu günlerde,şehrin en iyi suyunu Değirmen Vadisi’nden şehre getirtti.Tüccarlar için Paşa Hanı’nıPaş,a Hamamı’nı ve kendi köyü Marınca’da Paşa Camiini(*)yaptırttı.*)Merzifon’un merkezinde de 1666 yılında inşa edilmiş bir camii ve bir vakıf kütüphanesi vardır.Camii halen Paşa Camii adıyla anılır.(Mütercim) XXXX 130XXXXXX İstanbul’dan bu tarafa demiryolu yoktu. Posta genelde, kontrol memuru istediğini alıkoyduktan sonra hatta da bir gelirdi. Şehirde veya Türkiye’nin bu bölümünde basılan bir tek gazete bile yoktu. Küçük şeylerin, zalim başlangıçların ve büyük Ümitlerin zamanıydı.Ama her şey, Sultan Abdul Hamid’in şüpheci ve baskın idaresi altındaydı. Koljejde ilk iki sınıf hazırlık sınıfı olarak adlandırılırken diğer üst dört sınıf, normal kolej isimleri ile adlandırılırdı.Talebelerimizin geldikleri okullar, onlara fazla bir şey vermiyordu. Amerikalılar,Türkiye’ye ilk geldiklerinde yerli dili öğreten çok az sayıda yer vardı.Eğitim genelde klasik dillerde ve dini bilgi ışığında yapılıyordu.Fakat talebelerimizin çoğu, moterin hayata yönelik bir gayeye geliyorlardı.Gerekli ve yararlı bir şahsiyet kazanmak istiyorlar ve kolejin onlara bu başlangıcı vereceğini hissettirtiyordu. Yıllar sonra bir talebem bana şunları söylemişti: Merzifon’a geldiğinde okuma yazma bilmez ve kendi dilini veya başkasını okuyamaz durumudaymış.Kendi köyünde daha fazla şey öğrenme şansı yokmuş.Birkaç ay bir Amerikalı ailenin yanında sığırtmaç olarak kalmış ve aynı zamanda istekle çalışmış Daha sonra başlangıç sınıflarında bir _iki yıl ona güvenilir bir şahsiyet kazandırmış.Dartmouth, Williams veya diğer Amerikan Kolejleri çalışmalarının ilk yıllarınında buna benzer çok az örnek gösterebilirler. ç Kurucuların,genç okulun ilk planları arasısındaki ilk gayeleri,güvenilir, kabiliyetli ve kendilerini bu işe adayacak hocalar bulmak; şeçmek ve onları özel gürevleri için, özel eğitimler almaya teşvik etmek olmuştu. Ermeniler arasında büyük isim ve etkiye sahip Prof. Thoumayan da kolejde hocalık yapıyordu.Şehir Meclisi’nın önde genel üyelerinden, olejin doktoru ve Philadelhia’da tıp eğitimi görmüş bir doktor olan Dr.Melcon Altounian, k ba şlangıçtan beri psikoloji ve kimya derslerinin de hocası idi Kendisine, varışımızdan birkaç hafta sonra, Amasya’da buzda kırılan sağ bacağımın tedavisi, belki de büyük ihtimalle hayatımı borçluyum. 131 1890’da, bizim varışımızdan birkaç hafta önce; Alman bir anne ve Ermeni bir babanın oğlu, dört yıllık Berlin Üniversitesi bilim öğrenciliğinden yeni mezun,Türkçe hocası ve Berlin Üniversitesi’nden basılmış bir Türkçe gramer kitabının yazarı, gördüğüm en kabiliyetli ilim adamlarından biri, daha sonraları profesör olan Manissadjan da okulun hocaları arasına katılmış. Yeni bir örnek keşfedildiğinde, ilim dünyasının bilgisi yeni bir zaferle müjdelenir. Profesör Manis, daha önceden bilinmeyen,Küçük Asya’nın fauna ve florasından seksenin üzerinde bitki, kelebek keşfetti Bu onun, kolejde25 yıllık yorulmaz çalışmasının ve daha sonraki yıllarda kurduğu ve geliştirdiği müzemiz için gösterdiği gayretlerin yanında önemsiz kalır. 1892 de Prof.Theocharides, Atina’daki 4 senelik yüksek seviyedeki çalışmasını bitirerek geri döndü .Hevesli,işinin başinda ve işinden gurur duyan,gerçek bir ilim adamı olarak 1921 senesine kadar, sürekli gelişen Yunanca kürsüsünün kurucusu oldu. 1893’de ise, İstanbul’daki imparatorluk hukuk Okulundaki 2 senelik bir yüksek ihtisas çalışmasından sonra Prof. Hagopian geri döndü. Mükemmel bir Türk ilim adamı,değişik kitapların yazarı, adil bir diplomat ve gelişen bir hristiyan olarak, 1915’de yurt dışına gidene kadar bizimle çalıştı. 1 1894’de,Carleton Koleji’den matematik ve astronomi üzerine yaptığı 3 yıllık dokdora çalışmasından aldığı derece ile Prof.A.G.Sivaslian aramıza geri döndü. Teoloji ,felsefe ve tarih çalışmasını bitirerek geri döndü. 1897’da eski göze batan taleblerden prf. J.P.XenedeseEdimburg da yaptığı 4 senelik Teoloji, felsefe ve tarih çalışmasını bitirerek geri döndü. 1890a, biz gittiğimizde, H.T.Kayayan. Ermeni dilini öğreten saygıdeğer bir hocaydı. Goorge Anastasıades, genç Rumlara temel İngilizce ve diğer dersleri öğretiyordu. Mr.Nerso, çok yönlü kabiliyetlere sahip, Amerikan atölyelerinde çalışarak eğitim görmüş zeki bir insandı.Bizim “ Kendine Yartım Atölye’ mizin başındaydı.Kolej girişiminin baslangıçtan beri ağırlığını koyduğu yönlerden birisi bu “ Kendine.YardımAtölyesi’ydi. Dr Tracy’nin belirtiği gibi gaye; 132 1Gençleri zanaatları üzerine serbest bir eğitime sahip kılmak, 2. Kentine güveni geliştirmek 3.Emeğin mukaddesliği fikrini geliştirmek, 4.Gençlerin el becerilerin ve aletlerle pratiklerini artırmak, 5.Vücutlarını fiziki yönden aktif tutmak 6.Satışlar sayesinde masrafları mümkün olduğu kadarıyla karşılamak, idi Böylece bu atölye,başlangınçta 10-20. zamanla 30-40 talebeyi, genelde haftada 10 saat olmak üzere,saati 20 para veya 2 centten çalıştırmaya ve neredeyse profesörlük maaşı kadar bir para vermeye başladı.Zamanla ciltiçilik,bahçe işleri,mevsiminde ipekçilik gibi işler, bina bakım ve tamiri gibi işler eklendi. Genelde talelerin masraflarına böylesi işlerle katkıda bulundular.Bu rakam daha sonraki senelerde 100’den üçte biri, okul fazla talebeye çıkdı. Daha önceki misyonerden kalan kullanılmıs eşyalarla döşenmiş yeni evimize taşınır taşınmaz,belli bir seçimle sınıflardan birinin eğitimini üzerine aldım Konu olarak Ekonomi politikasını seçtim ve diğer 10 kişiye katılarak,fakülte toplantılarında, dini hizmetlerde, komite çalışmalarında ve genç hocaların diğer vazifelerinde kendi payına düşen kısmını yüklendim.Dr.Tracy,varışımdan hemen sonra,ihtiyaç duyduğu bir tatil ve mümkün olursa bir destek kuruluşu organize etmek üzere Amerika’ya gitti.Yerine Dr.Herrick Direktör oldu. İlk basta karşımıza çıkan iş, Türk dilinin uygulamadaki bilgilerini öğrenmek oldu.Ben öğrenmem gereken dilin Türkçe olması gerektiğine memnundum.Ziya Türkçe ,hükümetin ve halkın genel diliydi. Halbuki bizden öncekiler, bastırılmış durumdaki Ermenice ve Rumca ile uğraşmak zorunda kalmışlardı. O günlerde öğrentiğimiz.Türkçe,asil bir dil olup Anglo-Saksonlar için Almanca ve Frantsızca kadar zor, diğer .Turan dilleri gibi çekimli bir dildi. Yani değişik manalar tek tek heceler veya kisa kelimeler bir araya getirilerek teşkil edilen uzun kelimelerle ifade ediliyordu.Halbuki,Amerikan ve Avrupa dilleri değişik ifadeler için ve ayrı ayrı kelimeler kulanırlar .Mesela “bocauseI shall not be ahle 10 -- come’(gelemeyeceğimden) ifadesi Türkçede yedi hecelik bir kelime ile 133 İfade edilir Telgraf için iyi olmakla beraber, oldukça zor bir dildir. O günlerin Arap-Tün harflerin ile okuyup yazmak kelimelerin kısaltılıp resimleştirilmiş halini (rebus) kullanmak gibiydi. Ve olumlu-olumsuzlar sık sık karıştırıldı. İlgi zamirlerinin eksikliği ve onların yerine kullanılan çetrefil bir isim-fiil sistemi, bazı yabancılar için oldukça güç oluyordu.”hc(shc orit) struck my- heres’ifadesi, çogul, sahibiyet ekli, dolaylılık ihtiva eden bir zarfa sahiptir.i Fakat Türkçe grameri, çalıştığım diğer dillere göre,şaşırtıcı şekilde düzenliydi.Bu dili öğrenmekten zevk aldım ve kendi dilim gibi hissettim.Tahminime göre, zamanla 14.000 fiili formunu öğrenmiştim ve kolayca kullanabiliyordum.Bu rakam 17000 Fiili bildiğini söyleyen bir başkasıyla karşılaşama kadar mübalağa gibi geliyordu. Kendi ama dilimin kelime ve deyimlerini bildiğim seviyede kelime ve deyim bilgisine erişemedim. Ama topluluklardan münferit kişilere, paşalardan.başkanlara; kilise veya okuldaki sıradan dinleyicilere kadar herkese hitap edip konuşabiliyordum. Bir konuşmayı, bana verilen bilgiyi veya bana iletilen edip konuşabiliyordum.Bir konuşmayı, bana velilen bilgiyi veya bana iletilen mesaji anlayabilecek ve anlatabilecek kadar iyi durumdaydım. Bazen kendi şahsi duamı o andaki ruh halime bakarak İngilizce veya Türkçe yapardım.Mesela kilisede halkla yaptığım akşam ayinlerinden sonra veya zor bir günün akşamında, bir komite veya toplulukla zor bir meseleyi tartıştıktan sonra Karışık Arap harfleriyle yazılan Türkçemi, henüz ikinci bir misyon dili öğrenmeye girişecek mükemmelliğe getirememiş.Türkçe ilk vaiz riskini Merzifon Kilisesi’nde, bu memlekete gelişimizden bir sene sonra 1891’in Kasım’ında göze aldım. Bir ilahinin konusu olarak kullanılan bir bölümdü;”Sevilen bizler, Tanrı’nın çocuklarıyız’gibi şeydi. Amerika’daki yönetici ve destekleyicilerin denizaşırı misyon çalışmaları için yaptıkları plan, İsa’ya ve mukaddes ruha dönüşü sağlamak ve Tanrı’nın ışığında kendi kendine yeten, kendini yöneten ve propaganda yapan Protestan Kiliseleri teşkil etmekti Bu kiliseler yabancı otorite ve para kaynaklarından mümkün olduğunca çabuk bağımsız kılınmalıydılar .Merkezi noktalarda yerleşmiş Amerikalılar birer istosyon teşkil ediyorlardı. Batı Türkiye Misyonu olarak teşkilatlanmiş böyle yedi istasyon vardı;İstanbul,Bursa, İzmir,Kayseri, Sivas,Trabzon ve Merzifon. 134 Bir Dış istasyonlar ise daha ileri noktalardaydılar.Bazen sayıları oldukça fazla olabilen bu dış istasyonlarda,düzenli vaazlar, eğitim ve diğer işler yerli eğitimcilerce yapılır ve bunlar istasyonlardaki Amerikalı’larca kontrol edilirdi.Bayan White ve ben, baston’da öncelikle misyoner olarak vazifelendilirmiştik. Kolej bizim çalışmalarımızda tesadüfi olarak yer almıştı ve ikici derecede ilgi alanımıza giriyordu. Merzifon’daki istasyonun üyeleri olduğumuzda, şehirdeki Protestan cemaatinin 1000 civarında kayıtlı üyesi vardı. Aynı zamanda bizim dışımızdaki 20 dış istasyonda 2000 üye daha vardı. Kısa zamanda bu dostlarla sıcak münasebetler kurdum ve bir misyoner kardeş olarak, bu istasyonları dolaşmak ve ziyaret etmek konusunda oldukça faal davrandım. Bağımsız Merzifon Kilisesi’nin daveti üzerine, onların çalışmalarında sık sık rol aldım. Birkaç sene asıl rahibin yokluğunda Pazar Okulunu ben yürüttüm. Dış istasyonlarımızdan bazıları önemli şehirlerdeydiler. Amasya, “ Anadolu’ nun Bağdat’ı ” , Roma’ lıların , Mithradatelerin, Hitit’lerin zamanlarından beri bir taşra başşehri; Samsun, İstanbul ile Kafkaslar arasındaki sahil şeridinde ikinci ticari metropolis; Kastamonu, Türkiye’deki teşkilatlanmış bir Protestan kilisesi veya cemaati olmayan tek bölgenin önemli şehri; Hereke, küçük fakat sağlam inançlı kişilere sahip bir şehir; doğru Fatsa Jason Burnu’na bakışı ve temiz kalpli denizci ve dağlarının teşkil ettiği büyük cemaati ile bir diğer istasyonumuz. Diğer dış istasyonlarımız ise büyük köylerde veya mütevazi küçük köylerde idi. Bunlardan bazılarını şöyle sayabilirim: Akşam dualarını meşale ateşinin ışığı altında yaptığım Azabaghu, cemaati her gece dua için bir araya gelen Dereköy. Dereköy’deki rahip, bana, gülümseyerek, İngiltere’de kadınların oy kullanmalarının tartışıldığını, halbuki Dereköy’de kilisenin kadın üyelerinin uzunca bir süreden beri oy verdiklerinive bununda oldukça tatminkar olduğunu söylemişti. Fakat bu durumda kilise üyeliği için başvuran kadın-erkek, herkes, mukaddes kitabı okuya bilmek mecburiyetindeydi. Tepelerin arasındaki, Kapukaya, Hıristiyanların New England tepelerindeki köylerindeki ilk günleri gibi bir hale sahipti. 135 Ziyeretler oldukça zor idi. Özellikle baba evden uzak olduğu için anne ve çocuklar için daha zor oluyordu. Kasabalar arasında sadece taş kaplı yollar ve at arabaları vardı. Yağmur, kar ve rüzgarda dağ yollarında ata binmek, kışın buzlu akıntıları gezmek, yazın sıcak ovaları geçmek, geceleri yol kenarı hanlarda geçirmek, başlangıç ve sonunda kısa görülen, ortasında canlı, hayat dolu seyahatler ve zevk olmaktan çıkan ata binmek. Gerci, “ bir atın dışı bir insanın içi için iyidir”deselerde ata binmek neşeli olmaktan çıkardı. Evet bu ziyeretleri yapmak, çok çekici bir işti ve ben bundan insanlardan hoşlanıyor, onları seviyordum. Bir sene, bölgemdeki seyahatler yüzünden evimden ve ailemden 113 gün ayrı kaldım. Bu zamanın altı haftasında ailem benimle beraberdi. Bu, çocuklara çok düşkün evimizin bakıcısı için oldukça zor oldu. Tabii ki ona ihtiyaç duyan insanlara, İncil’in mesajlarını götürmek çok zevkli bir işti. Bize örnek olan Dr. L. Moody, Chicago’daki dini okulda bize şunu öğretmişti: “ İnsanlar bu tip bir şeyin tadını aldıklarında, ondan hoşlanırlar”. Okul tatillerinde değişik yerlere ikişer ikişer guruplar halinde turlar yapılırdı. Amerikan misyonerleri, Kızlar Okulu’nun bayan hocaları, kolej profesörleri, dini eğitim görmüş talebeleri, şehirdeki kilisenin temsilcileri ve vücut ve ruhca tazelenip dönen ve gördüklerini anlatan turistler. Öyle zannediyorum ki, seneler boyunca, Türkiye’deki Hıristiyanlar onları binlerce veya diye biliriz ki herkes tarafından yanlış değerlendirildiler ve dikkate alınmadılar. Mesela Alaçam’lı Nikolaki Efendi veya Hereke’li Krikor Ağa Tüfekçiyan gibi ince bir Hıristiyan karakterini hiçbir Hıristiyan ırk ve inanışta görmedim. Her biri zengin, etkili vatandaşlar ve tüccardılar. Ancak Nikolaki aynı zamanda evanjelistti. Moody gibi istekli ve Mark Twain gibi şakacıydı. Ve nihayet bir gün rahip olarak vazifelendirilmesinde pay sahibi olmakla iftihar ettim. Krikor Ağa ise şehrinde ve hatta bölgesinde beklide en iyi tanınan, en faydalı kişiydi. Bir dış istasyonu ziyaret eden bizden bir grubu, sık sık, “hoşgeldiniz’demek için yolda bekleyen potestan cemaati üyeleri ve diğer dostlar karşılardı.Meşgul günler saatler bunu izler; vaazlar, okul ziyaretleri, konferanslar.komiteler, sık sık vaftizler, diğer dini törenler, zaman zaman 136 Düğün ve nişan törenleri birbirini izlerdi. Danısmaya gelen işciler, görüşmek için gelen bizim eski talebelerimiz olurdu. Genellikle hükümet görevlilerine nezaket ziyaretleri yapar ve kibarca kabul edilirdik. Ayrıca değişik gruplarda, Müslüman veya hristiyan dini liderleri, değişik okulların hocalarını ziyaret ederdik. Hemen hemen hiç değişmeden hep aynı içten dost hane tavırla karşılanırdık. Ancak zaman zaman siyasi heyecan günlerinin korkulu dönemlerinde, Türkiye’de misafir bulunmamıza rağmen bazı istisnalar oldu. Tabii ki bazen dini propaganda endişeleri söz konusu oldu. Fakat kendi hesabıma şu memnuniyetle söyleye bilirim: Kimseyi kendi dini inanış veya cemaatinden, Protestanlığa veya başka bir şeye davet ve tavsiye etmedim. Ülkedeki insanların çoğu fakirlik ve korku içinde yaşıyorlardı. Bir dağ köyündeki bir akşam yemeği çarpıcı bir misal olarak aklıma geliyor. Birlikte “İsa’nın Son Yemeği” ayinini yapacağımız cemaatten dostlarımızla birlikte olduğumuz, kalplerimizi ısıtan bir gündü. Papaz baş yardımcısının evine akşam yemeğine davet edildik. Kütüklerden yapılmış bir evdi. Hayvanlarını, erzaklarını ve malzemelerini korudukları samanlık ve ahırın üzerinde bir büyük odadan ibaretti. Odanın ortasında geniş yassı taşlarla yapılmış, ocağın içinde bir ateş yavaş yavaş yanıyordu. Geceleri yatakta veya yataksız yerde yatılıyor, ocağın etrafında halka olunuyor, ayaklar ateşe doğru uzatılıyordu. Dumanın bir kısmı ama tamamı değil, çatıdaki geniş kare bacadan dışarı çıkıyordu. Masa 30 cm. yüksekliğinde, yuvarlak ve bir metreden küçük bir çapa sahipti. Birbirimize yakın oturarak, herkesin sığmasını sağladık. Sağ omuzlarımız üzerinde sadece üç çeşit yiyecek olan masaya doğruydu. Ana yiyecek olan mısır ekmeği, iyi yapıldığında güzel olurdu. Ama masadaki, değirmen yüzünden taneli kalmış, bir kısmı yanık, bir kısmı çiğ, bir mısır ekmeği veya halk ekmeği idi. Ayrıca hepimize yetmesi için suyla karıştırılmış bir tabak ekşimiş süt vardı. Ellerimizdeki tahta kaşıkları daldırarak içiyorduk. Bunların yanında yeşilbiber turşusu vardı. Başka bir şey yoktu ve bu köyün evlerinde birinde, misafirlerine ellerinden gelen en iyi misafirperverliğin gösterildiği, haftanın en iyi yemeğiydi. 137 Sabahleyin o köyden ayrılırken Rusya’dan göçmüş ve bölgede yerleştirilmiş Müslüman Gürcü komşularının tehdidi altında yaşadıklarını, *************************** 137 ******************************* Söylediler. Böylece, 3 genç Ermeninin, dağın eteklerine kadar birkaç kilometre bana refakat ederek, beni bir tehdit sınırının ötesine geçirmelerine karar verdi. Sürülerinin ve kendi canlarının korunması için bazı gençler, hükümet yetkililerinin görmemesi gereken Rus tüfekleri taşıyorlardı. Bu tüfekler, onların başını hükümetle derde sokacağından, bizde akşamın erken saatlerinde yola çıktık. Ev sahiplerim bana bir at verdiler. 3 koruyucu ise, kızıl derili usulü, biri önde diğer iki kişi arkada yürüdüler. Önümdeki beyaz pamuklu pantolon giymişti ama gece o kadar karanlık ve geçtiğimiz orman o kadar sıktı ki atımın başının hemen yanındaki bu beyazlığı, sık uçurumlu ve küçük dereciklerin aktığı bu dağ patikalarında hiç göremedim. Çerkezler de, Rusya’dan göç etmiş ve Anadolu’ya yayılmış bir diğer Müslüman kabiledir. Hürriyetlerine düşkün olmalarıyla ün yapmışlardır ve bu şöhretlerine uygun yaşarlar. Bir keresinde bir istasyondan eve dönerken, bize eşlik etmeleri için tuttuğumuz dört Çerkez’in liderleri şöyle dedi: “ Şimdi Efendi, yarınki menzilimize varabilmek için iki yol var. Birisi dağlardan, diğeri vadi den. Dağ yolu kısa ve direktir. Vadi yolu uzundur, dolaşık, sıcak, kalabalık, tozludur ve manzarası yoktur. Dağ yolu serin ve güzeldir. Vadi yolunun suyu sıcaktır, seni serinletmez, hal bu ki dağ yolu, dişlerini ağrıtacak kadar içemeyeceğin soğuklukta birçok kaynakla doludur. O yüzden dağ yolundan gidelim.” Fakat yol arkadaşım, Ermeni vaiz-hoca kesin ve inatçı bir tavırla başını salladı. Sonunda sabırsızlanarak konuştum: “ Şayet dağ yolundan gitmemek için bildiğin iyi nedenler varsa söyle, aksi takdirde istedikleri yoldan gidelim.” . “ pekiala, dağ yolu soyguncularla doludur.” Dedi. Ekip lideri neşeyle: “Soyguncular biziz” dedi. “ Bizimle olduğunuz ve biz size eşlik ettiğimiz sürece tehlike yok” diye ekledi.(*) Yolda, tütün kaçaklığı yapan büyük bir Çerkez gurubuna rastladık ve çene çalmak için durduk. Bana karşı bir prense davranırmışcasına nazik davrandılar. Gece yol kenarında kamp kurduk ve ertesi gün zamanında ve rahat bir şekilde vardık. (*) Çerkezler, uzun yıllar süren direnişten sonra, Rusların Kafkasya’yı istila etmeleri üzerine, Osmanlı topraklarına göç etmeye başladılar. Bu göç, Rusların göçe zorlayıcı politikaları sayesinde Çerkezler için büyük bir kıyım oldu. Değişik kaynaklarda 1855’ten başlayıp 1907’lere kadar süren, *************************** 138 *********************** Ağırlığın 1864 civarında olduğu göç için verilen muhacir rakamı 1.500.000 civarındadır. Bunların Osmanlı topraklarına ulaşa bilenlerin sayısı 600.000 civarında olduğu hesaplanmaktadır Osmanlı İmparatorluğu’nun güç durumda olduğu dönemlerde bir muhacir kitlesi boş olan devlet arazilerinde yerleştirilmeye çalışılmış, halk tarafından yardım görmüş ancak göçün devam etmesi ve Osmanlı’nın durumunun daha da kötüleşmesi, göçmenleri tamamen perişan etmiş ve birçoklarının daha ölmesine neden olmuştur. Osmanlı Devleti, bu göçmenleri sınırlarını korumak üzere, değişik bölgelere dağıtmış, Rumeli’de rastlandığı üzere, zaman zaman tekrar göçe de tabii tutmuştur. Bu dönemleri sıkıntılı bir şekilde geçiren Çerkezlerden açlıktan ölenler, soğuk ve hastalıktan hayatını kaybedenler, Kafkasya’ya geri dönerler ve eşkiyalığa kalkışanlar olmuştur. Çerkezlerin yüksek bir toplumsal şuur ve sorumluluk ile terbiye görerek yetiştirildikleri ve şahsi şeref ve gururlarına aşırı düşkünlükleri, topluma karşı vazifeleri ve toplum düzeni hakkında gösterdikleri ciddiyet ve saygı göz önüne alındığında, sözü edilen hadiselerin bu şartlar altında değerlendirilmesi gerektiği ortaya çıkmaktadır. (Mütercim). ************************** 139 ************************ Bir başka sefer, bir Çerkeş’le beraber, yalnız ikimiz seyahat ediyorduk. Böyle bir ortamda yararlanarak, ona işleri ve meşguliyetleri hakkında birkaç soru sordum. “ Bazen senin gibi bir yolcuya refakat ediyorum. Ama asıl işim tütün kaçakçılığı. Köydeki herkes düzenli bir işe sahiptir. Kimileri tütün kaçakçısı, kimisi çiftçi, kimisi soyguncudur.” Diye cevapladı. Yakalanma ihtimalini sordum. Hemen cevapladı: “ İki tip kaçakçı vardır. Birisi yakalanır, diğeri yakalanmaz.” Sonra dindar bir şekilde, Allah’a şükreder bir ifadeyle, henüz yakalanmak gibi bir utançla karşılaşmadığını söyledi. Anadolu atlı polisinin, genelde dağ yollarının soyguncu ve kaçakçıları arasından seçildiğini çok iyi biliyorduk. Bu, sağlam bir kadro bulundurmanın en etkili yolu ve dağlarda cesur bir soyguncu olarak isim yapmanın ödülüydü. Bir diğer sefer, ikimizin de yabancı olduğu bir köyde, bir Çerkez’e rastladım. İkimizde misafirdik ve köyün en iyi odasında ağırlandık. Adam öldürmek yüzünden 15 yıllık cezadan sonra hapisten yeni çıkmıştı. Belki de vicdanı onu rahatsız ettiği için, bütün gece boyu uykusunda benden daha fazla rahatsız göründü. Bazıları, bir veya iki öğretim üyesinin yokluğunda okul çalışmalarının süreklilik ve düzeninde kayıplar olduğunu vurgulayabilirler. Fakat biz tatiller esnasında kolej alanımızın dışına çok seyrek giderdik. Anlatılan seyahatlerin hepsi okul ve derslerin faal olmadığı günlerde yapılırdı. Bunun yanı sıra Anadolu bir Amerikan Koleji idi. Bizim bölgeye uyum sağlamamız ve hizmet götürmemiz başlangıç noktasındaydı. Biz yabancılar Türk İmparatorluğu’nun bulunduğumuz kısmını bilmeye ve geniş potansiyele sahip bölgemizde kendimizi evimizde hissetmeye ihtiyaç duyuyorduk. Biz, genç insanların, evlerine geri gidip, cemaatleri içinde çalışıp, yaşamaya hazırlıyorduk. Gayemiz onları evlerinden kopartmak, diğer memleketlere göç ettirmek değildi. Evimiz olan topraklarda, iyi vatandaşları eğitmek istiyorduk. Ayrıca fakültenin elemanları geçici olarak mevcut olmadıklarında, yerlerine bir alternatif bulup çalışmalara devam ettirmek genellikle mümkündü. Kolejin 10 yılının sonunda, mezunların yarısı gençlere İncil’den vaazlar veriyor, eğitiyorlardı. Kolej kampusü, barış ve huzur dolu, güzel çalışmalarla bezenmiş atmosferi ile, bölgedeki her seyahatten dönüşümüzde, kapıdan içeri girdiğimizde çok daha çekici görünürdü. Talebeler, hocalarından öğrenecekleri şeyler için hevesliydiler. Onlara verdiğimizi almak istiyorlar. **************************** 140 **************************** Öğrenip, sahip olduklarını evlerine götürmek ve kendi insanlarının alınyazılarını şekillendirmekte yardımcı olmak istiyorlardı.Ve bizim bölgedeki milletlerden hocalarımız, Amerika ile Anadolu arasındaki mümkün olan en iyi aracılardı. Koleje geldiğinde “ Bekleme Odası”nda ağırlanan bir talebe, sonraki günlerde bu ilk tecrübesini “Kısaca, bollukla yaşadık.” laflarıyla özetlemişti. Newyork paralelinde, ama 720metre yüksekte Merzifon’un iklimi, duru bir gök, tertemiz hava ve su, dağlar ve ova, okulların yerleşimi; sağlık ve yaşama şartları açısından bir başkent niteliği kazandırıyordu. Bir Temmuz sabahı, kapının gölgeliğinde veya bizim büyük İngiliz ceviz ağaçlarının gölgesinde kahvaltı ederken genelde üzerinize hafif bir ceket almak ihtiyacını hissedersiniz. Tabii olarak, biz Amerikalıların gayretleri, diğer istasyonlardan ziyade Merzifon’daki cemaat ve Evanjelik Kilisesi üzerinde yoğundu. 1893’ün Mayıs’ında, ebeveynime yazdığım haftalık mektupta şöyle diyordum; “geçen Pazar yine kilisede yine vaaz verdim. İlham verici bir görüntü ve dinleyici. Kilisenin rengi solmuş ve güzelliği yok olmuştu. (Bildiğiniz gibi yeni bina için paranın bir kısmını buldular ve yeni bina yapmayı ümit ediyorlar). Birçok insan gelmişti ve kilise doluydu. Bine yakın insan vardı. Kürsünün sağında kilisenin gramer okulunun 100 erkek talebesi vardı. Değişik topluluklardan 100 kolej talebesi bunların etrafındaydı. Dinleyicilerin asıl kısmı, kapıya doğru arka sağ tarafta oturan erkeklerdi. Etrafları kadınlarca doldurulmuştu. Okuldan bazı kızlar, kadınların arasında bir tarafta ve diğer tarafta kilisenin kız okulundan ve çocuk okulundan aynı sayıda bir diğer grup kız yer alıyordu. Bu durum benim yetersiz Türkçem yerine Apollo’nun diliyle uzun bir konuşma yapıp, bu insanların kalplerine İncil’in harika mesajlarıyla erişmemi sağladı. Daha ileriye gitmeden, Türkiye’de “bastırılamaz bir çalışma”nın ortaya çıkmaya başladığının emaresi gizli kıpırtıların farkına varmalıyız. Merzifon’da biz bir savaş alanının ucunda bir koleji teşkilatlandırıp, etkili çalıştırmanın mücadelesini veriyorduk. Bu sayfaların, aslında bizim kolejde ve bölgemizde yaşadığımız tecrübelerin birer kayıtlı belgesi olmasına niyetlenilmiştir. Dünya çapında o, ***************************** 141 ************************** andaki tarih yaşanıyordu ve bizler de bölgedeki hadiselerin şahitleriydik. Bu hadiselerin milli ve milletler arası sahnedeki gelişmelerini kaçınılmaz bir şekilde izliyorduk. Böylece, Ermeni problemine, konuyla şahsi olarak münasebetimiz olduğundan burada kısaca değinilmektedir. Bizim kaçınılmaz katılımımızın neticesi ve bütün zamanların bir dünya meselesi olması açısından Ermeni problemine ait kısa bir açıklama, Anadolu Koleji tarihinin bu kadar kayıtlarını izleyen bir dizi kısa açıklama bölümlerinin arasında yer alacaktır.(*) Selçuklu Türkleri M. S. 1064’de Ermenistan’ı fethettiler. Ermeniler o zamandan günümüze hakimiyet altında yaşadılar. 1877’deki Türk-Rus savaşının peşinden, eryesi yıl yapılan Berlin Konferansı’nda varılan anlaşmada, Türkiye’nin Ermenilerin oturduğu kısımlarında, Avrupa güçlerinin gözetiminde reformlar yapılması kararlaştırıldı. Bu kışkırtıcı karar, Ermenileri yanlış ümitlere sevk etti. Memleketin hakimi Türkleri ise, otoritelerine karışarak sinirlendirdi. Avrupa güçleri sözlerini tutmadılar. Fakat 1878’den sonra, ümit pırıltılarının heyecanı… ____________________________________ (*) Birinci Dünya Harbi’nin öncesindeki ve sonrasındaki, Osmanlı İmparatorluğunda dış güçlerin tesirleriyle parçalanma temayülünün ve ihtilalci hareketlerinin, isyanların yer aldığı zor ve sıkıntılı günlere rastlayan, yazarın Anadolu’da yaşadığı yaklaşık 30 senelik süre boyunca gördüğü hadiselere dayanarak, İmparatorluğun bu dönem boyunca Ermenilerle olan sıkıntılarını bütün tarihe şamil bir hale getirerek, Ermeni problemini “ bütün zamanların bir dünya meselesi” olarak değerlendirmesi ilgi çekicidir. Kitabın sonuna bu konuyla ilgili olarak eklediği kısmında da görüle bileceği gibi Ermeniler, bir devlet olarak yaşadıkları Selçuklular öncesi dönemde de, Anadolu’nun doğusu gibi, güçlü devletlerin sık sık kendilerini gösterdikleri hassas bir bölgede, kendilerinden önceki devletlerinde yaşadıkları iniş, çıkış ve sıkıntıları yaşamışlardır. 19.yüzyılım sonundaki hadiselerden hareaketle, tarihteki bir devlet için tabii tecrübeleri de olarak “ bütün zamanların dünya meselesi” yorumunu yapmak, dikkat edilmesi gereken bir noktadır. Bu, Amerikan misyonerlerinin Ermenilere bakış tarzlarını göstermektedir. Verdikleri eğitimde de bu bakış açısının etkili olacağı gözden kaçırılmamalıdır.(Mütercim) ****************************** 142 ******************************* … Hissediliyordu. Ayrıca her başkaldırıdaki olağan sıralamadaki gibi, hürriyet, milliyetçilik, din, sosyal ve ekonomik ideallerinin yer aldığı, gizli Ermeni hareket ve gayretleri söz konusu oldu. Meşru olması ve sempati kazanması ile birlikte, tehlikeli ihtilalci hareket ve gayeye sahip kişi ve planlar ortaya çıkmaya başladı. Tabii olarak böyle gurup ve hareketler, diğer yerler ve zamanlarda olduğu gibi, yavaşça ve gizlice gelişti. Hile, her zaman için zayıflığın sığınağıdır. Thcodore Roosevelt, kendi zamanında, reform hareketlerini “deli saçmaları” olarak nitelemişti. 5 Ocak 1893’de şehir kilisesindeki Dua Haftası gece toplantısında dönem talebeler kolej kapısında bir ilan buldular. İlan: Türkleri memleketin hastalıkları için Hindistan’a uyguladığı ilacı kullanmaya davet ediyordu. Bu Türkiye’nin kontrolü için İngilizlerin davet edilmesi manasına geliyordu. Mülayim gözükmekle beraber, açıkça ihtilalci ve patlamalara sebep olacak bir ifadeydi. Türkler hiddetlendiler. Şehirde ve bölgede bolca ortaya çıkan ilanların kaynağı olarak koleji suçladılar. İlanlar Türkiye’de nadir bulunan cyclostyle adlı bir aletle basılmışlardı. Dr. Herik ve idare, suçlamayı şiddetle reddettiler ve idarenin konuyla hiçbir ilgisi olmadığını kaydettiler. Fakat iki Ermeni hoca, Profesör Thoumayan ve Kayayan tutuklandılar. İhtilalci oldukları iddia edilen diğer kişilerle birlikte yargılanmak üzere Ankara’ya yollandılar. Bizi sıkıntılara ve hüzünde boğan bir dönemdi. Biz Amerikalılar, ihtilalde herhangi bir payımızın olmamasından yana bilinçliydik. Amerikan hükümetine ve memleketinde misafiri olduğumuz, Türk hükümetine şerefle bağlıydık. Birçok insan hapsedildi. Üzücü dayak, işkence, tehdit, rüşvet, zulüm, şiddet, hile söylentileri ve iddia edilen ihtilalin dedikoduları dolaşıyordu. Kolej talebeleri panik içindeydi ve biz Amerikalılar tamamen çaresizdik. Sonunda iki hocamız, İngiliz hükümetinin baskıları ile serbest bırakıldı fakat yurt dışına sürüldüler. Düşünün bir kez!(*) ________________________________________ (*) Ocak 1893’te Merzifon’da görülen bu ilanlar, aynı zamanda İmparatorluğun muhtelif şehirlerinde de asılmıştı. White’in bahsettiği ilanda, “Müslümanların selametini isteyen Hintliler” imzası yer alıyordu. Bu ilanda Hindistan’da kullanılan çarenin, en iyi ilaç olduğu ve 34 yıl önce Kraliçe Victoria’nın iradesi ile kullanılmaya başlayıp, hala Hindistan’da yürürlükte,,,, *********************** 143 ************************* Olduğu, ilacın tüm hastalılara iyi geldiği, insanın gözlerini ve kulaklarını açtığı belirtiliyordu. İlacın Türkiye’de kullanılmasının tavsiye edildiği ama, diktatör kişilerin kullanımını engellediklerini; ilacı uygulayan doktorun yardımcıları ile birlikte Türkiye’ye gelip ilacı dağıtacakları, ilacı kullananların zorba ve diktatörlerden kurtulacakları söyleniyordu. Bu ifade ile, Sultan Abdulhamit’in idaresine karşı İngilizlerin hakimiyet ve idaresi bir çare olarak gösteriliyordu. White’in sözünü etmediği bir ikinci ilan daha vardır. “Osmanlılar!” diye başlayıp, “İslam Mücahitleri Komitesi” diye imzalanan bu ilanda ise; Osmanlı Tahtını kirleten ve İslam dinine kötülük eden Abdulhamid’in sonunun geldiği: göklere yükselen zülüm çığılıklarının, akıtılan kanların ve vatana yapılan kötülüklerinin intikamının alınma zamanının geldiği, milyonlarca müslümanı yöneten büyük bir kuvvetin yardıma koştuğu belirtiliyor ve ilan “Cesur olun” diye bitiyordu. Bu ilanlar, Amasya, Merzifon, Çorum, Tokat, Yozgat, Ankara, Diyarbakır ve Sivas’ta asılmıştı. Bu hadiseyle ilgili, adı geçen şehirlerde çok sayıda kişi tutuklanmıştı. Çoğunluğu gayri Müslim ve Ermeni olan bu kişilerin arasında az sayıda müslümanda vardı. Merzifon’da, İngiliz belgelerine göre ilk anda, 300 Ermeni tutuklanmış, bunlardan 10-20 si dışındakiler sonra serbest bırakılmıştı. Tutuklananlar arasında kolejin hocaları Prof. Thoumaian ve Kayayan’da vardı. Bu ilanların basılmasında kolejdeki aleti kullandıkları iddiasının yanı sıra, çevredeki köylerde isyana davet eden konuşmalar yaptıkları ve gizli teşkilat kurdukları iddia ediliyordu. Amerikan koleji de huzursuzluk çıkartmakla suçlanıyordu. Bu hadiselerle ilgili olarak tutuklananlar, Ankara’ya sevk edildiler. 3 Türk, 1 Ermeni ve 1 Rumdan müteşekkil bir mahkeme tarfından yargılanan bu tutukluların sayısı, İngiliz belgelerine göre 1800 kişidir. Bunlardan 50’si Merzifon’da, 70’ i Amasya’dan ve 30’u Merzifon’a 20 km uzaktaki Hacı köyden olup, geri kalanları diğer bölgedendi. Bu arada 1 Şubat 1893’de kolejin inşa halindeki Kızlar Okulu binası kundaklandı. İngilizler, bunun hadiseden 2 gün önce kolejden Dr. Melcom’a, Sivas Eyalet Jandarma kumandanı Khosroff Bey’in bunu yapacağını kendisinin söylediğini iddia ettiler. Yıllar sonra Max Balian adlı Ermeni bildirileri kendisini astığını itiraf etmiştir. Sivas valisi ve Amerikaların bölgedeki konsolosu Merzifon gidip inceleme yaptılar. Daha sonra Merzifon ve civarını İstanbul’dan Amerikan Sekreteri Newberry de gezdi. Bütün bunların neticesinde Türk ,,,,, *********************** 144 ************************ Hükümeti, Amerikalıların baskısıyla koleje 500 lira tazminat ödedi. Bu arada, Kayseri’de de olaylar çıktı. Ankara’da mahkeme, Haziran ayına kadar serbest bırakılanlardan sonra kalan tutuklulardan 15 kişiyi idama mahkum ederken 11’ini beraat ettirdi ve geri kalanlara 2 ile 15 yıl arasında hapis cezası verdi. İdama mahkum edilenlerin arasında 2 Profesörde vardı. Thoumaian, kendisinin akrabası olan, gizli teşkilat lideri Artin Thoumaian ile karıştırıldığını ve bölgedeki köyleri ticari maksatla gezdiğini söylüyordu. İdam cezaları Temyiz Mahkemesini tasdike yollandığında İngilizler baskı yapmaya başladılar. İngiltere Elçisi Sir Nicholson 21 Haziran 1893’de İngiltere Dış İşlerine Earle of Rosebery’e yazdığı raporda, Vezir-i Azam ve Hariciye Nazırı ile yaptığı görüşmeleri, hadisenin İngiltere ve Avrupa için fevkalade rahatsız edici olduğunu ve münasebetler üzerinde muhtemel tesirlerini anlattığını ve padişahın affını beklediklerini söylediğini anlatmaktadır. Bir başka raporda da, Ermeni Artin Paşa ile görüştüğünü ve Paşanın, padişahın Temyiz Mahkemesinin tasdikini bekleyeceğini söylediğini anlatır. İngilizlerin bu baskıları neticesinde Temyiz Mahkemesi idamları, tasdik ettikten sonra Sultan Abdulhamit iki profesörü affeden ama imparatorlukta kalmalarını izin vermez ve istedikleri yerlere gitmelerine müsaade eder. 6 Temmuz’da Ankara’dan ayrılan 2 profesör, 11 Temmuz’da İstanbul’dan Avusturalyalılaran Lyoyd buharlı gemisiyle ayrılırlar. Kendilerinin yol masraflarını Türk Hükümeti öder ve kendilerini de 15 er paund verilir. Diğer Ermenilerin cezaların da hafifletilir. Ölüm cezaları 8 sene kürek mahkumluğuna, 15 seneler 6 seneye, 10 seneler 4 seneye, 7 seneler 3 seneye indirilir. Burada ilginç olan noktalardan biriside Hatchakian (Hınçak) adlı gizli, ihtilalci bir teşkilatın kurulduğunun anlaşılmasıdır. Hatta bu teşkilatın lideri ile yaptığı görüşmeyi Newberry, Amerikan elçisi Thomson’a yazdığı 12 Nisan 1893 tarihli raporunda belirtir ve teşkilatın, Amasya, Kayseri, Tokat, Çorum ve Ankara’da dallarının olduğunu yazar. Bu dönemde Atina’da Hatchakian (Hınçak) adlı bir dergi basılmaktadır. Bu derginin bazı kopyaları tutuklamalar sırasında bulunmuştur. Nitekim, Konsolos Graves, 6 Mayıs 1893’de Sir Clare Ford’a yazdığı mektupta, Ermeni hareketinin Atina, Cenevre, Londra, Marsilya’da ki komitelerce desteklendiğini yazmıştır. Tohoumaian’nın, Atina’daki çalışmalarından sonra koleje gediğini, White hatıratında yazmaktadır. 1893 Ocak ayı sondan itibaren Temmuz ayında, ,,,,,,,, *********************** 145 ********************** Profesörlerin affedilmelerine kadar, İngiliz Hariciye Sekreterliği Earl of Rosebery, İstanbul Elçileri Sir Clare Ford ve Sir A.Nicolson, Trabzon Konsolosları Longworth, Erzurum Konsolosları Graves, Samsun Konsolosları A. Spadarı, Ankara Konsolos Yardımcısı Tom Newto, Amerikan Elçisi Thomson ve Amerikan İrtibat Bürosu Sekreteri Newberry arasında yapılan konuyla ilgili yazışmalardan bir kısmı, ana başlıkları ile şöyledir: (Mütercim) 8 Şubat 1893 Longworth’dan Sir Clare Ford’a: Samsun’dan A. Sparado’nun raporuna göre, - 18 – 19 Şubat akşamı Amasya, Merzifon, Çorum, Tokat, Yozgat, Ankara, Diyarbakır ve Sivas’ta, Türkçe basılmış, Sultan’ın aleyhinde ilanların etrafa asıldığı. - Amasya’da 300 Ermeni’nin tutuklanıp, sonra 10-12’si dışındakilerin serbest bırakıldıklarını. 11 Şubat 1893 Longworth’dan Sir Clare Ford’a: Amerikan Sivas Konsolosu Dr. Jewett’in mektubunda. - Merzifon’daki Protestan okullarının İlanların basılmasını ve huzursuzluk çıkartmakla suçlandıklarını yazdığını. 26 Şubat 1893 Sir Clare Ford’dan Earl of Rosebery’e: - 5 – 6 Şubatta muhtelif şehirlerde ilanların yapıştırıldığını, bunların hectograph veya cyclostyle ile basıldığını, bir ilanın Sultan’ın aleyhinde, diğerinin Müslümanları Hıristiyanlara karşı kışkırttığını. **************************** 146 ******************** Sivas Valisinin bir hectographa sahip Amarikan Kolejini suçladığını ve 2 profesörün tutuklandığını. Görderilen asker yetkilinin, isyana teşvikin temelinde kolejin olduğunu , ve 2000 hristiyanla birlikte bazı Müslümanların da tutuklandığını. 15 Şubat 1893 Longwrth’dan Sır Clare Ford’a: Kolejin yandığı ve 2 gün önce Sivas Eyaleti Jandarma Kumandanı Khasroff Bey tarafından yapılacağının kendisi tarafından kolejden Dr.Melcom’a söylendiğini. 14 Mart 1893 Sir Clare Ford’dan Earl of Rosebery’e: 18 Mart 1893 Thomason’dan Newbery’e; Yangını, Türk yetkililerinin ilişkilerini, ilanların kaynağını araştırılmasını. Dr.Herrick’ten Clare Ford’a ,ondan Earl of Rosebery’e; Gemerek’ten biri, bir Protestan vaiz alan 3 kişinin itiraflarında, iki profesörün isyanı teşvik ettikleri, peşlerinden gelen bir kişinin gizli teşkilat kurduğunu ve ilanların Merzifon’dan Prof.Thoumaian’a ait bir takma isimle postalandığını söylediklerini. Thoumaian’ın akrabası Artin Thoumaian ile karıştırılmış olabileçeğini, suçlamanın asılsız olduğunu. Nicolson’un, Vezir-İ Azam’a yollanan Raporla ilgili incelemesi; xxxxxx 147 xxxxxxxx Drenik’teki manastırın papazının sucunu itiraf ettiğini ve ilanların iki profesör tarafından basıldığını söylediğini. 6 Nisan 1893 Bab-i Ali’nin yayınladığı bir memorandumun Sır A.Nicholson tarafından özeti; Merzifon komitesinin düzenlemelerinin ve Temmuz’da yapılan 12 delelgelik toplantıların kararlarının ele geçirildiğini. Bunların Merzifon İhtilalci Hınçkayan Komitesi (Revolutionary Conmittee Hatchakian of Marsavan Comite revolutionnaire Hyntchakian de Merzifon) Mührü ile mühürlendiklerini 06 Mayıs 1893 Tom Newton’dan Clare Ford’a; Ermeni hareketinin Atina,Cenevre, Londra, Marsilya’daki Ermeni komitelerince desteklendiğini. Thoumaian’ın gizli teşkilatı lideri olan akrabası Artin Thoumaian ile karıştırdığını idda ettiği. 22 Mayıs 1893 Tom Newton ‘dan Sır Clare Ford’a; Tutuklu Ermeni liderinden birisinin, gayelerinin “ Küçük Ermenistan” diye atlandırılan Merzifon bölgesinde Bir Ermeni Krallığı kurmak olduğunu söylediği. Xxxxxx148xxxxxx 16 Haziran 18 A. Nicolson’dan Earl of Rosebery’e: - Thoumaian ile Kayayan’ın idama mahkum oldukları. 4 Temmuz 1893 A. Ncolson’dan Earl of Rosebery’e: - İki profesörün, Sultan tarafından affedildiklerini, Türkiye’de kalmalarına izin verilmediğini ama istedikleri yere gidebilecekleri.( Mütercim ) ******************************* 149 ******************************* 1 Şubat 1893’te gece yarısı, çığlıklarla uyandık ve Kızlar Okulu’nu alevler içinde bulduk. Bina inşa halinde idi. Çatının keresteleri, ustaların merdivenleri, iskeleleri içerideydi. Öfkeli insanlar.korosen tenekekerini çatının tepeden yağmur olduklarına kadar döküp, ana merdivenden aşağı akıtarak getirip, daha sonra ateşe verip- kaçmışolmalıydılar Soğuk bir kış gecesinde. Bütün bina baştan aşağı. Çatıdan zemine alevler içindeydi. Yetkililer şüphe uyandıracak kadar çabuk geldiler.Hemen olayın faillerinin, memkelette karşıklık çıkarmak isteyen Ermeni ihtilalcilerin olduğunu ileri sürdüler.Ermenilerden şüphelenmek için bir sebebimiz yokdu. Önce Sivas Amerikan konsolosluğu bir araştırma yaptı.daha sonra İstanbul’dan gelen, Türk ve Amerikalı’lardan müteşekkil bir komisyon araştırma yaptılar. Sonunda Türk hükümeti bizim varlıklarımızı korumakta ihmalde bulunduğunu kabul etti ve bize, maddi zararın tahmini karşılığı olarak 500 Türklirası veya 2200 S tazminat ödedi. Planlarımızı yeniden gözden geçirdik ve binamızı yeniden yaptık.(*) Genel durum gittikçe ciddilesiyordu. Dağ yollarında şiddet hareketleri görülüyordu. Posta saldırıya uğruyor. Soygunlar yapılıyor, tek başına dolaşan atlı zaptiyeler öldürülüyordu. Son olarak şehirde 12 veya 20 kişilik bir Ermeni ihtilalcı grubun saklandığı rivayetleri çıkmıştı.Gayelerini varlıklı Ermenilerden şiddet ve tehditle para toplamak, bununla silahlanmak ve Avrupalı güçleri ve temsilcilerini Türklerin İmparatorlukta düzeni korumayacakları ve Ermenileri idareleri altında tutmaya devam etmeyi beceremeyecekleri hususunda ikna etmek olduğu söyleniyordu. Bu planların ve ümitsiz mücadelerin temeli, Avrupalılara 15 sene önce Berlin Anlaşması’nda verdikleri sözü hatırlatmak ve yerine getirmelerini (*) 24 nisan 1893’de İstanbul’daki İngiliz Ecisi Sır Clare Ford, İngiliz Harciye Sekreterliğine yazdığı mektupta;Amerikalı meslekdaşı Thomson ile Bab- Ali arasında, Merzifon’daki kundaklama hadisesi ile ilgili pazarlığın bittiğinin kendisine haber verildiğini ve Osmanlıların binanın kıymetini ödemeye ve yeniden inşası için izin vermeye razı olduklarını,okulun çalışmalarının ve etkili bir şekilde korunması için bir padişah iradesinin çıkartılacağını anlatıyordu.Ayrıca, Amerikalıların sucluların cezalandırılması konusundaki isteklerinin de yerine getirilmeye çalışıldığını belirtiyordu.( Mütercim) 150**************** Sağlamaktı.Şehirde 20 tane ünlü Ermeni ihtilalci yakalandı ve ödürüldüler. O yaz ,ortalığı saran katılam tehditleri ile çifte korkunun ıstırabı çekilmeye başlandı. Dr.Tracy, Dr. Riggs ve bazı Ermeni hocaların hayatları tehdit edildi. Bir Pazar günü, şehir kilisesinde vaaz vermem istendiğinde,karıma bunun için hayatımı tehlikeye attığımı söyledim. Görevimi yapmam için beni teşvik etti. Kiliseye gidip gelirken, önümde ve arkamda silahlı Türk muhafızlar yürüdüler.Korkmuş insanlara, İncil’nin mesajını iletmenin zorluğunu iyi hatırlıyorum. Ermeni hocalar, halklı olarak can korkusuyla. Okulun işleyiş disiplinine katılmayı reddettiler. Kolej yönetimine katılan ve destek olan yerli dostlarımızın ortadan kalktı. Birgün,atcist, nihilist bir Rus Ermenisi, onu koruyan ve göz kulak olmak üzere bekleyen talebelerle birlikte kolejin dolaplarından birisinde yakalandı. Bu ve bunun gibi zor durumlarda. Tehlikeli münasebetlerimizi, Amerikan yetkilerin, Amerikan vatandaşlarının Türk hükümetinin polisliğini yapmamaları şeklindeki isteğinin ışığı altında yönlendirirdik. Ayrıca Abdulhamid rejiminin yetkililerin kimseyi disipline etmeye uygun olmakdıkları bir ülkenin en eski misyonlarından birisi olmanında bu tavırda etkisi vardı. Ayrı zamanda, Abdulhamid döneminde,telebelerine başka kişilerin Türk haishanelerine teslim etmek, ciddi bir mesuliyetti (*) O dömende. Yönetimdeki bir değişiklik,gördüğüm en kabiliyetli, en dürüst, en zeki iderecilerden biri olan güçlü bir çerkes’i şehrin başına yönetici olarak getirdi.Dolap hadisesi hakkında hiçbir şey söylemedik, ama birkaç gün sonra kendini ziyaret eden birkaçımız, bizi orada bulunan Arabis,dan gelmiş bir dervişe tanıtırken söyledığı şu sözlerle donakaldık: “Bunlar sana balısettiğim Amerikalı dostlarımız.Çok iyi insanlardır.Biliyor (*) w hite’ın daha sonra hatıratında da bahsettiği bir diğer hadise daha vardır. Aynı sene 2021 Eylül 1893 gecesi, Merzifon’daki ihtilalci Ermeni gizli teşkilatının saklandığı yer basıldığında çalışma çıkmış ve askerler ile ihtilalcilerden ölenler olmuştu.Çatışma sırasında damlardan kaçmaya çalışırken vurulan ve ertesi gün ölen Komite lideri de bir Rus Ermenisidir .Bekir pasa’nın kolejdeki hadiseden haberdar olması ve daha sonra bu çalışmanın çıkartıyor.(Mütercim) Musun, geçen gün bir Rus nihilistini bir dolapta yakalamışlar ve kampüsten dışarı çıkarmışlar.Talebelerin onunla münasebet kurmasına izin vermemişler. Bu Amerikalılar iyi insanlar.”Ayrınca şunu da eklemeliyim Bekir pasa adındaki bu bölge yöneticisi ile, hızla tırmandığı memuriyet basamaklarının daha yüksek noktalarında da senelerce içli dışlı dost olduk Tehlikeli günlerde kampüste bulunan bir müfrezenin kumandanı olan bir teğmen, birgün bana bir isteğini söyledi.”Bekir pasa ile aranız iyi, sizin dostunuz. 20 yıldır teğmenim. Benin için ona birkaç kelime söyler misiniz? “Yine şehir bir başka idarecisi de,biz ve kampüsümüze ait bilgisi ile ilgilidüşüncelerini’koleji hergün ziyaret ettiğini’söyleyerek ifade etvmişti. Hikayenin devamına dönelim:1893,yazının sonlarına doğru, Kızlar Okulu’nun yeni hocaları olan Miss King’i karşılamaya Samsun’a çağrıldım..Sahilden içeriye dönerken, Merzifon’daki harp söylentilerini duyduk.Karım ve çocuğum için çok endişelendim.Sonradan öğrendiğimize göre; Bekir pasa, bir sabaha karşı,kanun kaçağı ihtilalcilerin yeri hakkı (*) 20-21 Eylül 1893 gecesi komitacıların bulunduğu haber alınan bir bölge ,Bekir paşa kumandasındaki 300 kişilik bir kuvvet ile sarılmış,sabaha karşı baskın yapılmıştı. Ermeniler ateş açmışlar,dinamit kullanmışlardı.4 saatlik kuşatmadan sonra eve girilmişti.Bu arada 25 Türk askeri yaralanmış veya ölmüştü. Komitenin lideri olan Rus Ermenisi, kaçarken vurulmuş, ertesi gün ölmüştü. 2 komitacı öldürülmüş, ikisi ihtihar etmişti. Bir tanesi kaçmayı başarırken , dördü yakalanmıştı. Bekir paşa, şehirde suküneti sağlamış ve çok sayıda silah ele geçirilmişti. Bu hadiseyle ilgili olarak, İngilizlerin Samsuna konsolası A Spadaro yazdığı raporda: hadiseden iki gün önce, Amasya mutasarrıfunın kilisede konuştuğunu ve Ermenilere bu kötü durumun onların yabancıların öğütlerine (Amerikan misyonerlerin) uymaları neticesinde olduğunu hükümetin onlar için okullar açmaya hazır olduğunu ve kendilerinden hükümete karşı kişilerin isimlerini bildirmelerini istediğini anlatmaktadır. Komitelenin şehirdeki Ermenileri de rahatsız ettiklerini , politik nedenlerle kendi milletlerinden kişileri de öldürdüklerini, İngiliz belgelerinden (24 mayıs 1893 tarihli Long worth’un raporu)görebiliyoruz. (Mütercim) Mantıklı Ermeniler, saklanan isyancı kanun kaçağı çetelerin yakalanmasına yardımcı oluyorlardı. Bunlar,şehrin caddelerinde katliamdam hoşlanmıyor.sorumsuz partilere para vermek istemiyor ve nihilist ve ateistlerin liderliğine güvenmiyorlardı. Türklerde tehlikeli bir şekilde düşmanlık uyandıran provkasyonları yapan ama kendilerini tehlikeden uzak tutan Paris ve Atina’daki klik ve komitelere içerliyorlardı. Daha bilinçli Ermeniler şunun farkındaydılar:Türkler hükümeti ellerinde tutuyorlar posta, telgraf, ordu ve askeri kaynakları idare ediyorlardı. Ayrıca Türkler, memleketin milletler mozaiğinde ağır basan gruptu. Bazı Ermeniler ise sabırlı olurlarsa, Avrupa’nın vaat ettiğı sözü tutacağını ve adalet getireceğını ümit ediyor ve sabrediyor. Daha büyük etkiye sahip, daha büyük merkezlerdeki Ermeni temsilcileri , Avrupa güçlerine başvurularını tekrarladılar. Bunu yapmakta haklıydılar. Sır Charıes Wilson daha önce Sivas vilayeti ve bölgesinde güçlü bir İngiliz askeri ataşesi idi.Trabzon’daki İngiliz Genel Komsolosluğu, Wilson istediğimde, onun bir parçası gibi hareket etmek gibi bir üne sahipli . Gladstone, Türkiye ve Sultanlar hakkında sert dil kullanıyordu.Fakat Bismark,bütün Ermeni milletinin pomeranian grenadier askerinin (grenadier:El bombası alan asker –Mütercim) kemikleri kadar kıymeti olmadığını söylüyordu. Ermeniler küçük düşmüş, acı içinde bir şekilde düzentilmesi gerekli adaletsizliğin pençesindeydiler. Rus ise kendisini bölgedeki hristiyanların koruyucusu ve Bizans imparatorluğu’nun varisi olarak görüyor ve müdahele edebilmek için karışıklıkların artmasını tercih ediyordu. Bu iyiyle kötü arasında gidip gelen, değişen şartlar altında okulun çalışma şartlarını olabildiğince düzgün tutmaya çalıştık. Bütün aktörler sahnede olmakla beraber en ilgili arkadaşlarımızla devam ettik.Bu Arada elimizdeki kültür ve eğitim imkanlarının daha iyi kullanılabilmesi için yaptığımız. Çalışmalarla, 1895 sonbaharında talebe sayı 187’e vardı. Kampusün her tarafı kalabalıklaşmıştı. Dr. Tracy, “Başarıya batmıştık’ diye yazıyordu.Ayrıca Avrupalı hristiyanların müdahele edecekleri hususunda gizli bir ümit. Hatta inanç vardı ve bu kısa zamanda doğrulandı. 1895 senesinde kolejde bulunan hiç kimse, Ekim ayında Türk ve Amerikalı yetkililerin verdiği, Majestelerinin Anadolu’nun 6 doğu vilayeti olan Erzurum, Van, Bitlis, Trabzon, Harbut ve Sivas’ta istenen reformları garantilediği müjdesiyle ortaya çıkan neşe ve heyecanı unutamaz. Merzifon’daki bizler, Sivas .Vilayetini bölgesindeydik. Ve 15 Kasım günü , Kara Cuma Geldi. Şehir yöneticileri,öğle ezanından saat 4’e, ikindiye kadar hayatı askıya aldılar. Bu arada yaklaşık 70 Ermeni öldürüldü.Ermeni dükkanları kalabalıkça yağmalandı. Bizim binalarımıza da ateş edildi. Ama duvarlarımızın içinde kan dökülmedi. Hocalar ve talebeler, korunmak için biz Amerikalıların evlerinde toplandı. Bu Küçük Asya’daki dalgalanmanın küçük bir tecrübesiydi. Bütün dalga 70000 Ermeninin hayatına mal oldu. Bu hadiselerin üstüne dikdakli bir örtü çekip, gözlerimizi başka tarafa çevirmeliyiz. Bizim küçük Amerikalı topluluğumuz, bu dönemde daha aci verici bir trajedi yaşadı. 1895 yazında, carleton Koleji’nden genç bir hoca, Miss Charlotte R.Williard, Merzifon’daki sınırlanmış. Münasebetleri zayıflatılmış hayatımıza katıldı. Hocalık döneminden bir yıl kaybederek,Avrupa’yı geçip Kursal Topraklar’ı ziyaret etmeyı planlamakla beraber, zamanının çoğunu Merzifon’da Carleton’un yeni mezunlarından Miss Frances Gage ve Miss Martha king ile geçirmeyi düşünüyordu. Miss king onun “kesfi’’idi ve özel himayesindeydi. İlk yıllarımızda Carleton Kolej’liler, Anadolu Koleji’nin güçlü destekçileri idiydiler. Bu, o zamanlara kadar devam etmişti. Kasım ayındaki Kara Cuma’dan birkaç hafta sonra Miss King acı çekenlerin acılarını dindirmeye niyetli olarak şehre geldi.Ama çiçek hastalığına yakalanmıştı ve o korkunç hastalık ilerliyordu.Hemen hepimiz bu tip tecrübelere sık sık maruz kalırdık.Mrs.White Miss King’e bir banyo yaptırdı.Ama henüz teşhis edilmemiş hastalıkaniden kendini gösterdi ve bizim evimize ve üç küçük çocuğumuza da geldi.Miss Gage ve Miss Williard çiçek hastalığı geçirmiş bir talebe kızla birlikte Miss King’in yanında ona yardım etmek için karantinaya girdiler DR.Melcon elinden geleni yaptı ama alışıla gelen çarelerin yararsız kaldığını belirtti.Sonun gelişi 11 gün sürdü.Kızlar okulu ile Tracy’lerin evi arasında acımasız bir telefon hattan taşıdı.” Marlic” King vefat etmişti.Tarih 1 Şubat 1996 idi.Onun güzel hayatı ve şahsiyeti;Minneapolis’te ve Nortfield-Carleton Koleji’ndeki arkadaşları, Merzifon’daki Kız Okulu’nun talebe ve hocaları için sonsuz bir etkiye ve örneğe sahip oldu. Şehrin idarecisi de onun kaybından dolayı üzüntü içindeki bizlere, onun güzel şahsiyetini, okula sevgisini takdir ettiklerini ve üzüntü duyduklarını bildirenler arasıdaydı. Fakat asıl Miss Williard, kendi keşfettiği öğrencisi, himayesindeki Miss King’ın vefatından sonra tamamen çöktü. Davetimizi kabul ederek , kodromuzdaki boşluğu doldurdu ve Merzifon’daki 35 senelik büyük hizmetine başladı. O karanlık kış, sevgi hizmetin yıpratıcılığı, çocukların dışındaki en genç Amerikalı’ nın peşinden en yaşlısının da hayatına mal oldu.Dini (teoloji) Okulun başlangıçtan beri başkanı olan , 100’ den fazla rahibin hocası Kızlar okulu’nun talebe ve hocalarının babası , Kolejin dört Amerikalı kurucusundan biri Mütevelli Heyetinın başkanı ve hesaplardan Musul Muhterem john F Smith’i kaybettik. Şehrin evanjelik yapısını iyi biliyordu. Dış istasyonlarla ondan iyi kimse ilgilenemez ve dış istasyonlar, tavsiye ve yardım için başka kimseye başvurmazlardı. Hafif bir üşütme grip gibi başladı ve 20 Mart 1896’da bizleri terk etti. Yalnız ve acılar içindeydik. Nakit isteyen ödemeler, faturalar, hesaplar, hastalık yüzünden ertelenen, duran işlemler daha fazla ertelenemezdi. Mr.Smith’in cenaze toplantısında, onun yerine hesap mesulü seçildim. Başkan Mr. Smith’in vefatı ile , 10 senesini tamamlayan kolejin dört Amerikalı kurucusundan birincisi hayattaki işlerini tamamlayıp gitmiş oldu. Mr. Smith, bütün Ermenilerce sevilen,güvenilen, nazik, içten bir insan olup, ekonomik açıdan iyi bir idereciydi. 1893’te ,Dr.Tracy’nin Amerika’dan dönüşü ile Dr. Herrick İstanbul’a gitmiş ve ilk tercihi olan İncil tercümanlığı ve geniş misyon literatürünün yazarlığına başlamıştı. Zeki, idereci karaktere sahip ve kararlı birisi idi.Dr.Riggs, muhafazakar, ilim adamı eleştirmen ve akli, fiziki, dini yönlerden güçlü birisiydi.Dr. Tracy, yumuşak kalpli dost canlısı, hayalkırıklığına uğramayan, gerilemeyen bir liderdi. Kolejin hayatı ve faaliyetlerindeki payım, bu yaşlı insanlarla birlikte çalışmış olmak ve onların mirası olan şeylerden yararlanmamla olmuştur. Eğitim ilminde veya herhangi bir alanda mütehassıs değillerdi. Fakat iyi eğitilmiş, bilgili, pratik ve kabiliyetli kişilerdi Türkiye’de o günlerde neyin gerekli olduğunu ve neyın mümkün olduğunu biliyorlardı. Her işe en uygun kişiyi kendi Kaynaklarından nasıl bulacaklarını da biliyorlardı. Bu girişim onların birleşmiş yapıcı liderliklerin neticesiydi.Bu birliktelik Amerika’da ve Türkiye’de birçok dostun yardımını hak etmiş ve almıştı. Tek kişinin kararı söz konusu değildi. İstasyonun ve kolejin idaresi, ilginç ve heyecan verici idi Şehirde bir banka yoktu. Bir çok ödeme ve tasarruf küçük miktarlardaydı ama toplam hiç de küçük değildi. Maaşlar, burslar, İstanbul’daki Bible House’in Amerikan Mütevelli Heyeti’nin yardımıyla sağlanan Amerika’dan gelen bağışlar ,Dr. W.W. Peet bir çok yardım kuruluşunun, değişik ve özel gayeli müesseselerin misyonların geniş hacimli hesap islerinde kabiliyetli, zeki, nazik ve saygıdeğer bir hesap sorumlusuydu. Misyonerlerin yanı sıra en kabiliyetli Amerikalı ve diğer diplomatlar, eğitimciler, hakimler ve özel danışmanlar da onun bilgisinden faydalanırdı. Amerikan Mütevelli Heyeti’nin “mavi çekleri’’ memleket içinde, diğer bankaların kağıtlarından daha fazla itimat görüyor ve el değiştirebiliyordu.Benim meselem bu kağıtların kar sağlayacak ve mevsimlik veya diğer sebeplerden kaynaklanan para sıkıntısını gidererek şekilde kullanmaktı. Daha da önemlisi , Dr. Peet’in belirlediği hesaplardaki kredi limitimizi aşmamaktı. Bu arada Dr. Peet’in Grinnel Koleji’n den olması , bir Grinnel Kolejli olarak benı sevindiriyordu. Her talebeden yapılan her harcama ve ödeme istenirdi. Cennetin caddelerinin altınla döşeli olması gibi , Doğuda da Amerika’ nın caddelerinin gümüşle döşeli olduğunu düşünüyorlardı. Pazarlık ve randevüye güç gelmek gibi eski Doğu adetleri ile başa çıkmak oldukça zordu. Ama Pazarlıklarda dürüst olmayan hareketlere çok nadiren rastladım .Hizmet edenler ve işçiler hesaplarını oldukça kesin ve dürüst tutarlardı. Talebelerin yarısı ticaretle uğraşan ailelerden geliyordu. Diğer yarısı da kolejden sonra ticaretle uğraşmaya başlıyordu. Hesap sorumlusunun kapısını, çoğunluğu kuyumcular olmak üzere bunlardan bir çoğu ve bir nedenle şehre gelen uzaktan kişiler Amerikan okulunun ve insanlarının ne halde olduklarını görmek için çalıyor ve memnuniyetle karşılanıyorlardı. İçlerinde Türklerin de olduğu bu kadar çok kişinin bana gelmesi onları arayıp bulmak konusunda bana zaman kazandırıyordu. Borçları toplarken , sık sık, Dr. Tracy’nin gelen prensibine sığınmaya ihtiyaç duyuyordum. “Bükülmez bir dirsek ve yumuşak, bükülebilir bir bileğin olsun’’ İngilizceyi kullanabilen bir büro yardımcım yoktu ve hesaplar karışık ve zor olduğunda, yardımıma şu sözlerle liderimiz geliyordu. “Hristiyan ve inanan birbirine yardım etmelidir.’’ Yaklaşık 40 kişi çalıştıran 20 civarında dış istasyonun hesapları dikkatli bir kayıt ve hızlı bir cevaplandırma istiyordu. Çalışmalarımızla bu münasebet hoşuna gidiyordu. Zira hesapların gerektirdiği, hızlı karşılık verme, cevaplama ihtiyacı, genel olarak ilişki kurmayı da beraberinde getiriyordu. Hesap sorumlusu bir manada; “kırların rahibi” veya başka bir tercih ve tabirle “sorumlusu” oluyordu. Ben profesörlük koltuğuna rahipliği tercih ettim ve bundan büyük zevk aldım. Kampüste yapılan kolejin ekmeği çevrede şehrin en iyisi olarak ün salmıştı ve bizimle münasebeti olan herkes bu ekmekten istiyordu. Bu iş tamamen benim mesuliyetim altındaydı. Mevsimin en uygun fiyatlarına göre buğdayın alınmasından öğütülmesine, pişirilmesinden, sofrada kalan parça ve kırıntıların kullanılmasına kadar. Yakın Doğu’da hiç ikamet etmemiş Amerikalılar şu sözün manasını asla bilmezler: “Ekmek, hayatın temelidir.” Ambarlarımızı, sonunda 73000 litrelik hacme ulaştırdığımızda, bunları sık sık taşacak kadar dolduruyorduk. Merzifon, tarım ve tabiat olarak oldukça elverişli bir mevkideydi. Ova ve düzlüklerde meyvelikler ve otlaklar, dağların tepeleri ve tepe yamaçlarında ormanlar vardı. Ana ürün sert kış buğdayı ve arpaydı. Değirmen vadisinde veya yakınında arkaik tarzdaki 30 değirmene ve Avrupa’dan gelmiş makinelere sahip yeni ve büyük değirmenlerin çalışmasını da sağlayacak su gücü de mevcuttu. Bu yeni değirmenler, Çeltek Ovası’nda, Havza sıcak su kaynaklarından gelen su ile çalışıyorlardı. Koyun, keçi ve kümes hayvanlarının etleri, bol, ve ucuz bulunan et kaynaklarıydı. Patates, lahana, turp, soğan, patlıcan, kabak ve bir çok sebze kolaylıkla üretilebiliyordu. Ayrıca bölgeye has meyveler, üzüm, elma. Vişne, armut, kayısı, bazı şeftaliler, lezzetli yaban çilekleri, böğürtlenler de iyi bir pazarlıkla yarım kilosu iki sentten alınabilirdi. Uzun zaman saklanabilen portakal, limon, incir, hurma ve zeytin bol miktarda getirilirdi. Şehrimiz, Manchester pamuk ipliğinden kareli kumaş dokuyan 2000’den fazla el dokuma tezgahına sahipti. 1895’teki 15 Kasım fırtınasından sonra, şehirdeki bütün dokuma tezgahları durdu ve Ermeni tüccarlar iplik ithal etmeyi durdurdular. Dış dünyada gerçeklerin bilinmesi, acıların dindirilebilmesi için Avrupa ve Amerika’dan yardım gelmesini sağladı. Fakat eldeki kaynaklar dağıtılırsa, hiçbir netice elde edilemeyen yakın bir zamanda sonu gelecekti. Böylece, acıları giderme konusunda bir plan yaptık ve birçok kadını dokumaya ve yün eğirme teşvik ettik. Bu sayede, büyük bir ailede herkes para kazanabilecekti. Bu iş hemen hemen tamamen hesap sorumlusunun üzerindeydi, özellikle satışlar. Ve iki yılda, 150.000 metreye yakın kareli kumaş ve bir miktar Türk havlusu ürettik. Bunları pazarda satarak, her seferinde para tasarruf ettik. Netice de işi küçülttük ve kapadık. Bu arada meydana gelen tasarrufu dağıtarak, üreticilerin kendilerine gelip tekrar çalışmaya başlayabilmelerini sağladık. Bu kötü dönemden geride kalan; 150 yetim çocuğun Mrs. Tracy’nin himayesi altına girmesi ve onlara barınacak yer, gıda ve bakım sağlanan 2 yetim evinin kurulması oldu. Bu, acı içindeki çocuklar için manalı bir adımdı. 1894’te 12-15 yaş arası erkek çocuklar için bin Ev’in kurulması, önemli hadiselerden birisidir. Bunların daha yetişkin çocuklarından farklı bir düzenleme ve ilgiye ihtiyaçları olduğu belliydi. Kızlar yeni ve daha iyi binalarına gittiklerinde, Kızlar Okulu’nun eski yerleri bu çocuklar için kullanıldı. Ve kendi çocuklarına annelik eden Mrs.Edward Riggs bu yeni evin mesuliyetini aldı. Birkaç sene sonra onu Mrs. Smıth izledi. Ve sonraki 12 sene boyunca Mrs.Getchell buranın mesulleri oldular. Başlangıçta hazırlıklar 30 erkek çocuk için yapılmıştı. Ancak kısa zamanda bu sayı 50 oldu ve sınır olarak kabul edildi. Burası kolejdeki daha büyük yaştaki çocukların arasına katılan bu küçük çocuklar için güzel bir ev yaşantısı sağladı. Burada, kendi yerleri vardı. Yemekhane, yatakhane, çalışma salonu, oyun alanı ve diğer müştemilat. Genellikle üst sınıflardan 2 talebe bu çocukların yanında gözetmen ve ağabey olarak kalırlardı. Kendi toplulukları, yetişkinlerinki gibi değişik komiteleri, sosyal düzenlemeleri, okul şarkıları, yarışmaları vardı. 500’den fazla çocuk burada hevesli adımlar atarak, daha yüksek sınıfların talebesi ve faydalı bir hayatın sahibi olmakla mükafatlandırıldılar. Netice de, ek geniş bir alan satın alındı. Newyork’tan Mrs.John Stewart Kennedy’nin yardımı ile fazladan binalar ve sorumlular için rahat bir ev sağlandı. Bütün bunlar Yakın Doğu’da harp patlarken oluyordu. Evin temeli, hevesli bir kolejli topluluğunun önünde 10 Nisan 1914’te atıldı. Rastgele çekilen bir fotoğrafta, arkada Türk askerlerinin çadırları görünüyordu. Türk hareketliliğinin kışlalarından taşlığını ilk defa görüyorduk. Büyük harbe doğru, bu hazırlık, ertesi Ağustos’a kadar resmen açıklanmamakla birlikte, Almanların zorlaması ile oluyordu. KOLEJİN İKİNCİ ON YILI VE SONRAKİ İKİ SENE (1896-1908) 1896 Senesinde başlayan kolejin ikinci on yılına, 1908 senesinde Osmanlı yapısı ile ilgili ilanı içine almak üzere 2 sene daha eklenmelidir. 1896 senesinde, kolej ümitsizlik ve sıkıntı içindeydi. Fırtınalı ayların yıldırımları ve gök gürültüleri geçmiş olmakla beraber, siyası dalga, rüzgar ve bulutlar yine etkiliydi. 1895’teki Ermeni katliamını müteakip, bir hoca da dahil olmak üzere bazı Rumlar, ortamın muallaklığı ve güçlüğü içerisinde Ermenilerle karıştırılmamak üzere koleji terk ettiler. Yaza doğru, biz White’lar, Merzifon’da kalan tek Amerikalılardık insanların bizim onlarla kalmamız için gösterdikleri istek, iç ısıtıcıydı. Benim kalmamın sebeplerinden birisi, gittikçe gelişen dokuma işini ve acıları dindirme çalışmalarını idare etmekti. Tatilin sonuna doğru, İstanbul’da Osmanlı Bankası’nın ihtilalcilerce ele geçirildiği haberi geldi ve bütün memleket bu hadiselerle şaşkınlık ve korkunun doğurduğu paniğe kapıldı. Kimse ülkede hangi güçlerin hakim olacağını veya ciddi problemler varsa, hangi yabancı güçlerin bulanık suda balık avlamak isteyeceğini bilemiyordu. Eylül’de okulu açma zamanı geldiğinde, okuldaki tek Amerikalı bendim ve bu mesuliyeti yalnız başına yerine getirdim. Yerli elemanlar, bu ağır yükün altında oldukça sıkıldılar. Daha sonra, Amerikalı arkadaşlarımız mümkün olan en kısa zamanda bize katıldılar. Dengesiz şartlar altında, düzeltme çalışmaları hızlı bir şekilde tamamlandı. Alışverişler, halkın sadece temel ihtiyaçlarını karşılayacak şekilde azalmıştı. Zamanla halkın paniği bitti, yatışmaya ve sakinleşmeye başladılar. Bizim çalışmamızda ise bir çok kişi, daha öncekinden daha yüksek seviyede tutulan eğitim ve yeni değerler karşısında şaşkınlığa uğramıştı. 1896-97 senesinde talebe sayısı 145 idi. Daha sonraki sene bu sayı 212’ye çıktı ve bir daha 200’ün altına hiç düşmedi. Babama yazdığım mektupta şöyle diyordum: “Geçen Haziran kolej onuncu yılını kutladı. Asya’nın batı yarısından gelen “bölgelerinin prensleri” 75 genç adam, on sınıftan mezun oldu. Bunlardan 5’i öldü. 12’si misyon için çalışıyor. Diğerleri de öyle yapacak. 4’ü Merzifon, Edinburgh, Hartford ve New Haven’deki okullardalar. Ve henüz eğitimlerini bitirmediler. Geri kalanlar Türkiye’de vazife yapıyorlar. Aralarından 9’u hoca olarak seçildiler. Bütün talebelerimize verdiğimiz hazırlık İncil derslerini bunlar veriyor. 27 tan hocamız var ve Amerika’daki bir hizmet müessesesinin öğrettiğinden daha fazla öğretiyorlar. Küçücük yetimlerden, lise ve kolej *talebelerine kadar, 1000’den fazla talebe bunların mesuliyeti altında. Yaklaşık 15 kişi ticaret hayatına atıldı. 6’sı eğitimini seçtiler. Bunlardan birisi geçen sene Beyrut’ta sınıf birincisiydi. Bir diğeri Baltimore’da 114 kişilik sınıfta ödül kazandı. Yine bir başkası Minncapolis’te şeref listesine girdi. Birkaç ay içerisinde 3 genç ki; birisi henüz mezun bile değil. Yunanistan’da İncil öğrenmek ve dini eğitim vermek için iş teklifi aldılar. Böyle bir müessese elbetteki eğitimini tamamlayamayan talebelere de sahip olacaktır. Fakat bunlarda zamam zaman katılan talebeler olarak büyük faydalar elde ettiler. Bunlardan birisi Latin Amerika’da hocalık yapıyor. Gürcü olan bir başkası, kendi halkına vaazlar veren bir rahip oldu. Bir diğeri, geçen seneki hadiselerde iki ibadethanesi yanan ve şimdi 2 Gürcü kilisesinde her Pazar hizmet veren bir Protestan misyoneri oldu. Bu sınıftan bir çok kıymetli hoca yetişti. Herkesin ümidi, kendi geçlerinde. Biz Amerikalılar kaçınılmaz olarak yabancıyız. Fakat hoca ile talebe arasındaki münasebet olabilecek en yakın en sıcak ilişki. Bu gençler, bizi müspet ve menfi yönlerden sık sık hayal kırıklığına veya şaşkınlığa da uğrattılar. Yine de onlar için ve onlarla birlikte çalışmanın mükafatı kesinlikle alınıyor. Anadolu koleji, şimdikinden daha fazla ümit verici olamaz. İnsanların görevini kazanması ve gençlerin hedefi haline gelmesi bunun ispatları. 1894’te Dr.Tracy, Amerika’dan döndükten kısa bir süre sonra, Boston’da kolejin müesseseleşmesi tamamlandı ve Amerikan Mütevelli Heyeti’nin Tedbir Komitesi, o an için mütevelli heyeti olarak belirlendi. 14 Nisan 1899’da Sultan Abdulhamid’in bir fermanı kolejin bir balkonundan okundu ve gerekli formalitelerle Başkan Tracy’e teslim edildi. Şehrin idarecisi, birçok askerle birlikte şehrin askeri birliğinin kumandanı, bir çok resmi görevli, din adamı ve dost oradaydı. Kolej adına Prof.Hogabian cevabi bir konuşma yaptı. Dr.Riggs Türkçe dua etti. Askerler, “Padişahım çok yaşa” diye bağırdılar ve böylece, Anadolu Koleji, Türk hükümetince, varolma ve başvuran talebeleri eğitme hakkına sahip kılındı. Değişen şartlarla, Kolej daha büyük etkilere açık, daha fazla talebe ve mesuliyete sahip hale geldi. Birbirimize daha sık sarıldık ve devam ettik. Gelişme ve ilerleme için heves ve gayretimiz tükenmezdi. Kampus parça parça genişliyordu. Malzemelerin artması, her çeyrek saatteki sesi ile İsviçre saat kulesi, daha güçlü makinelerle yeni bir atölye, bizden genç bir hocanın yolladığı, Türkiye’ye gelen ilk telsiz-telgraf, 4 aylık toplantıları ile ilgili çalışmalar için teşkilatlanmış bir Hocalar Birliği, 24-25’e varan sayıdaki müstakbel mezunlar sınıfı, Boston otoritelerince kabul edilen B.A.derecesi (İşletme lisansı), iddialı bir eğitim için teçhiz edilmiş dördüncü hazırlık sınıfı, az çok kolejin etkisi altında ve aynı zamanda kolejin kaynakları da sayılabilecek Sivas, Kayseri, Tokat ve Karadeniz kıyılarında teşkilatlanan liseler. Bütün bunlar, sabırlı gayretlerin, günlük ve senelik düzendeki çalışmaların neticesinde elde edilen şeylerdi. Bu senelerde, Türkiye’nin bizim bulunduğumuz bölgesindeki okulların sayısının, eğitimlerinin ve çalışmalarının iki katına çıktığı hesaplanıyordu. Burada, senelerce kışın her cuma akşamı yapılan sohbetleri, zaman zaman verilen konserleri, bunları dinlemek ve öğrenmek için gelen, buna alışmış yüzlerce kişi de hatırlatmalıyım. Bu üniversitenin genişleme temayülünün gerçek bir göstergesiydi. Hocalar da taşra ile iç içe münasebetlerini sürdürüyorlardı. Avrupa veya Amerika’ya yapılan bir seyahat nedeniyle, hocaların okulda bulunamamaları oldukça nadirdi. Tatilde eski evlerini, komşularını ziyaret eden, konuşan, tavsiyelerde bulunan, (toplantı yapan) Fakülte üyeleri, insanların istekle okudukları mektupları, kitapları ve makaleleri kadar geniş etki yapıyorlardı. 1896 senesinde,Henry H.Riggs yeni hocamız olarak aramıza katıldı.1899 senesinde Carleton Kolejinden Getchell 3 seneliğine aramıza katıldı.Ama bu süre daha sonra,34 yıla kadar uzadı ve kendisi Kolejin ütün hizmetlerinde görev aldığı gibi,civarda yaptığımız bütün ziyaretlerde de bizimle birlikte çalıştı.Muhterem Felix Margot Fransızca öğretmek üzere gelen ilk İsviçreliydi.Elmer,senelerce çok verimli çalışan kabiliyetli hocalarımızdandı. Almanya’da iki dönem ileri seviyede müzik çalışmaları yapan ve kabiliyeti Grieg ile karşılaştırılan bir besteci haline gelen ve müzik seviyesini bir hiçten çok önemli seviyelere getiren Prof.Dağlıan da talebemiz ve hocamızdı. Anadolu kampüsüne yerleştiğimiz ilk günlerden itibaren,kolejin yan kapısının yakınlarındaki caminin uzun minaresinden Müslümanları ibadete çağıran müezzinin sesine alışmıştık.Günde beş defa tekrar eden çağrının ilki;siyah ve beyaz saçın birbirinden ayrılabileceği şekilde gün ağardığı zaman zamanda;diğerleri sırayla:öğleyin,gün batımından iki saat önce,güneş battığında ve gün batımından iki saat kadar sonra idi.Bu sonuncusu,aynı zamanda yatma zamanını belirliyordu. Bir Türk,ibadete çağrıldığında,inancının gereği olarak ibadetini etmelidir.Eğer uygunsa,tercih edilen bunu diğer ibadet edenlerle veya büyük bir topluluk halinde saflara dizilerek yaparlar.Dil daima Arapça’dır.Latince’nin İngilizce ile münasebetinde olduğu gibi, Arapça’da Türkçe ile ilişkisinde aynı sıklığa sahiptir.Birtakım kelimeleri ve manaları öğrenerek sık sık camilere gitmeye başladım.Evimizden görünen biraz uzakta birkaç minare ve alçak gönüllü binalar vardı.Fakat Müslümanlar,Macaulay’ın Puritanları gibi (*)İnsanlar önünde alçak gönüllü değillerdi. (*) Puritanlar:16.YY da ortaya çıkan bir İngiliz Protestan reform hareketi. İngiltere kilisesini ve gündelik dini uygulamalrı ıslah etmek üzere ortaya çıktılar.Reform düşüncelerini Kavlin ve Kalvinistik geleneğe borçludurlar.Bir diğer kaynakları İncil’dir.Puritanlar,Roma Katoliklerini,hristiyanlığı doğru yoldan saptırmakla suçlarlar.İsimlerini saf manasına gelen pure kelimesinden alan Puritanlar,bu kelimenin kullanımı ile isteklerinde aşırı oldukları eleştirisini aldılar.Charles I zamanında (1625-1649) güçlenip politik bir kuvvet olan Puritanlar,Amerika’da Pylmouth ve Massachusetts’de yerleştiler.O zamandan beri Amerika’daki bir çok reformist dalganın kaynaklığını yaptılar.İngiltere’de kapitalizmin ve bireyciliğin gelişmesinde de katkıda bulunan Puritanlar,ruhani durumları hususunda titizdirler.(Mütercim) Doğru inançlı,bu dünyada ve öteki dünyada Allah’ın seçilmiş kullarıydılar.(*) Türkiye,Müslüman bir ülkeydi.Gerçekte o dönemin kabullenilmiş teorisine göre,kilise ve devlet arasında bir birlik yoktu.Fakat Müslüman kilisesi (eğer bu kelimeyi kullanabilirsek) kendini ifade etmekte ve Türk devleti içinde yer alıp onu teşkil etmekteydi.Hristiyanlar ve diğer gavurlar(Kafirler)belli müsamaha görüyorlardı. Türklerle olan münasebet ve sohbetlerimiz,her zaman için ilgi çekici olup,yavaş yavaş birbirimizi iyice tanımaya başlamıştık.Onlarla dini husuta tartışmaya girmek kolaydı.Zira inancın kalıplarını,ibadetin şekillerini ve insan hayatının tecrübelerini ifade eden din dindarlığı anlıyorlardı.Bir gün itikatlarının temel unsurlarını, bir tanesi bana şöyle anlatmıştı. *Allah’tan başka ilah yoktur ve İbrahim Allah’ın dostudur,)Halilül Allah) *Allah’tan başka ilah yoktur ve Musa Allah’ın elçisidir(Kelimullah) *Allah’tan başka ilah yoktur ve Davut Allah’ın ermişidir.(Veliyullah) *Allah’tan başka ilah yoktur ve İsa Allah'ın ruhudur. (Ruhullah) *Allah’tan başka ilah yoktur ve Muhammet Allah’ın sevgilisidir.(Habibullah) Bu standart kalıbın yanlış anlaşılması çok kolaydır.İlah kelimesi özellikle “Allah” kelimesi ile aynı değildir.Daha aşağı seviyede bir mabutluk (İlahlık) manası taşır.İsa için kullanılan “ruh” kelimesi de mübalağa edilmeye çok açık bir kelimedir. ”Nefes” genellikle, aynı düşünceyi doğru ifade edebilmek için kullanılan bir kelimedir. Hocalar Cebrail Melek’inin Meryem’e göründüğünü ve ona üflediğini böylelikle İsa’nın doğduğunu anlatırlardı. Genellikle Eski Ahit’in değerleri ile aynı şekilde değerlendirilirdi. Ama peygamber Muhammet ayrı ve tek başına bir sınıflandırılmaya tabi idi.Camilerde Allah ve Peygamber Muhammet’in ismi ile birlikte 4 halifenin isimleri de geçer ama İsa’nın ismi anılmazdı. (*) Müslümanların bu moral gücü Kuran-ı Kerim’deki “Siz insanlar için ortaya çıkarılmış en hayırlı bir ümmetsiniz…”(Ali İmran 3/110) ayetinden kaynaklanmaktadır. İtikat ve pratiklerindeki manidar bir nokta “Merhametli olan Allah’ın insandan yapılması zor olan bir şey istemediği”dir. On Emir’in bazı emirleri bu mazeret ile çöküyor ve İsa’nın ikinci emri parlıyordu. Sosyoloji ve laik kanunlar, dini izin ve idrakin üstünde yer alabilirler. Gerçekte, müslüman komşularımız kaderciydiler. (*) Kan dökmeler ve yağmalar gibi hadiseler için, “Bunları engellemek mümkün değil zira bunlar asırlarca evvel yaldızlara yazılmıştır.”(**) diyorlardı. Fakat bir kaderci; doğru ile yanlış arasındaki seçim, vicdanlı ve şuurlu hareketler ve ahlaki hüküm ve mükafatlar için mesnete sahip değildir. Zamanla, ziyaret ettiğim camilerde, kendi evimde gibi hissetmeye başladım. Daima gerçek bir saygı ve içten bir sıcaklıkla karşılandım. Vaizler, vaazdan önce ve sonra konuştuklarını benimle tartışmaya başladılar.Kullanılan dili, İngilizce gibi anlamaya başladım. Bir gün bir dost, benden İsa’nın uluhiyeti hakkındaki Hristiyan teorisini açıklamamı istedi. Gayesinin, benim onun uluhiyetini inkar etmemi sağlamak değil, fakat benim için mümkünse, uluhiyeti kendisine kabul ettirmem olduğunu ekledi. Onların Tanrı’nın oğlu düşüncesi çok cismani ve haksızdı. İnsan hayatı ve idaresi hakkındaki düşünceleri de seviyesiz ve Tanrı’nın çocukları için haksızdı. Havari John, “O, oğla ve babaya sahip değildir.” demişti. Cami ibadeti, oldukça etkileyicidir. Bir erkek (kadın yoktur), omuz omuza, birbirinin ardındaki saflarda, birbirine sıkı sıkıya bağlı bir tarzda dururlar. Müezzinin sesiyle, hepsi doğrulur, tekrar aynı sesle alınları zeminde dizlerinin üstünde secde ederler. Sesin tekrarı ile yine doğrulurlar. Camideki ibadetler, bana daima gerçek bir ibadet olarak (Cami ibadeti) gözükmüştür. Ve yerimde yapabildiğim doğrulukta onlara katılmışımdır. Kuran’ın ilk süresini dikkatlice inceledim ve kendi dualarımda İngilizce olarak kullandım. Fakat bir Müslümanın bunu bilmesine izin vermedim. Zira Türkçeye tercüme bir tabu idi. (*)Müslümanların kaderci olduğu hususu Batı literatüründe genel bir kanaat ise de Müslümanlar arasında hiçbir zaman Cebriyeci (Fatalist) anlamında bir cebir inancı yaygın olmamıştır. Kaldı ki kadere inanmak bütün semavi dinlerde müşterek inançtır. (Mütercim) (**) Müellif İslam inancındaki Allah’ın varlık hakkındaki ezeli takdirinin “Levh-i Mahfuz” da yazılı olduğu gerçeğini yıldız şeklinde anlaması yanlıştır.(Mütercim) Misyonerler, David Livingstone’un şu düşüncesini sık sık zikrederler. Tanrı’nın tek oğlu vardır ve O ona bir sağlık vazifesi vermiştir. Livingtstone, kendisi de bir doktordu. Afrika’da büyük hizmetlerde bulundu. Afrikalılar arasında öncelikle tıbbi bir görevli olarak kaşif, ilim adamı ve hümanist olarak çalıştı. Merzifon’daki ilk günlerinden itibaren Amerikalılar, özellikle bayanlar hastalıklara karşı çok şey yaptılar. Dr.Melcon Altouian kendisine gönderilen fakir hastaların tedavisi için az miktarda düzenli bir maaş alıyordu. Bn.Tracy’de sayıları oldukça çok olan yoksullara tıbbi yardım için büyük gayret ve zaman sarfetti. 1894’teki bir kolera salgınında “Hamlin” çarelerinin becerikli kullanımı ile birçok can kurtardı. O yaz, Susan Riggs ve ben İstanbul’daki yıllık toplantıya dele olarak katıldık. Riggs’in erkek kardeşi Theodore da bu seyahatte bizimle birlikteydi. Eve varmadan önceki son bir günlük yolculuğumuzda, karantinayla yakın münasebetimiz oldu. Akdağ’ın eteklerindeki karantina istasyonuna Cumartesi akşamı gün batımından bir saat kadar sonra vardık. Ertesi gün dini günümüz Pazar olduğu için, o gün seyahat etmeyip Haziran’ın o Pazartesi gün doğumundan bir saat sonraya kadar, arabalarımızda rahat bir şekilde bekledik. Daha sonra üç günlük karantina süresini doldurduğumuzu belgeleyen bir yazılı izinle serbest bırakıldık. Mesul doktor, Cumartesi gün batımından sonra gelmiş olmamıza rağmen, karantinaya varmaya niyetlenmiş olduğumuzu (Samsun’da o sabah karaya çıkıp, arabalara binmiştik) ve ayrıca komşu olduğumuzu belirterek, bunu bize bir hediye olarak telakki ettiğini söyledi. Bu, Efendimiz’in yeniden dirilişinde hesaplanan zamanın ve hesaplama metodunun aynısıydı. Şayet bu kanaat için biraz baskı yapsaydık, Doğulu resmi görevliler şunu söyleyeceklerdi. Biz Cumartesi akşamı karantinada değil miydik? Bir diğer yorumla gün batımından önce oradaydık. Pazar? Kesinlikle. Pazartesi? Evet, en azından gün ışığından bir saat. Cumartesi, Pazar, Pazartesi. 3 gün oradaydık. Yeni Ahit yorumcuları ve inceleyicileri, zaman zaman bu tip gerçekleri göremezlerdi. 1895’teki ciddi hadiselerden sonra, önde gelen İngiliz Quaker’lerinden Dr.Rendel Haris ve eşinin ziyaretinin bize çok yardımı dokundu. Bu ziyaretin bir neticesi olarak diğer İngiliz Quaker, George Cadbury, Merzifon’da eğitimli bir hemşirenin bir senelik masrafını karşıladı. Hemşire Josephine Taylor, Bn.Cadbury’nin kız kardeşi idi. Daha sonra iki hemşire ise, Bn.J.H.Hoyland oldu. Önce bizim arkadaşlarımız ve tanıdıklarımızdan fakir hastalara bakmaya başladı. Sonra, kampusun dışında kiralanan bir evde küçük bir hastane açtı. Bu, Merzifon hastanesinin başlangıcı oldu. Bizim istek ve tekliflerimizin neticesinde, Amerikan Board’u ertesi sene Dr.Carrington ve eşini yolladı. Bu dönemde Doktor Carrington genç bir asistandı. İstanbul’da bir daveti kabul edip bizden ayrılırken yerine Dr.Marden geldi. “Kendine-Yardım” Atölyesi’nin deposu olarak m-kullanılan bir kulübe yeniden düzenlendi ve doktor çalışmalara başladı. Başlangıçta Amerikalı bir doktor olarak yerel dil eksikliği ve yerli çalışanların bulunması nedeniyle, doktora uzun bir süre, özellikle önemli durumlarda tercümanlık yaptım. Doktor’un eğitimi ve gözetimi altında, ilk sene yaklaşık elli büyük operasyonda kloroform vererek bir anestezist olarak çalıştım. 1898-99 senelerinde, White ailesi Amerika’da sıla izni yaptılar. Özel bir imtiyaz olarak, o günlerde ananevi olarak kabul edilen on senelik süre yerine sekiz senenin sonunda bu izini yapmamıza müsaade edildi. Bu sekiz uzun senede Merzifon’da gördüğümüz Avrupalı ve Amerikalıları saydık. 34 kişiydiler. Çoğu mecburi gezilerinde şehrimizden geçen kişilerdi. Merzifon’da otel yoktu. Ve Doğu’nun hanları yabancı seyyahlar için pek cazip değildi. Böylece Türklerden farklı pasaportlara sahip bütün yabancılar bizim kampüsümüze geliyor ve misafir olarak karşılanıyorlardı. Aralarında resmi konsoloslar, tüccarlar ve hayırseverler vardı. Karadeniz’de bir Alman gemisinin köprüsünde, Yunanlı kaptanımızdan İspanya Savaşı’nın çıkışını ve Manilla’daki Dewey Zaferi’ni öğrendim. NewYork’a vardığımızda, Amerikan bayraklarını ve Amerikan bandosunun sesini duymak, özellikle ailenin genç fertleri için olağanüstü bir olaydı. Bu izin senemizde Grinnel, Iowa’da kaldık ve çocuklar okula orada gittiler. Bn.White ve ben Kolejin 1882’deki “Kasırga Sınıfı”nın üyeleriydik ve daima Kolej ailesinin fertleri olarak muamele gördük. Şehirde ebeveynlerimin de aralarında olduğu akrabalarımız vardı. Amerika’nın batısından Y.P.S.C.E.’nin temsilcileri olarak saygı gördük ve Amerikan Board’un Chicago bürosunun yardımıyla bazı konuşmalar yaptık. Aksi takdirde resmi görevliler çalıyma tavsiye etmek veya yönlendirmek için fazla şey yapmıyorlardı. Bunun sebepleri; öncelikle izinde olup sürekli çalışmamızın beklenememesi ve ayrıca misyonerlerin çalışmalarının başlangıcında belli bir serbestliğin tanınmasıydı. Bn.White’in babası Dr.A.B.Robbins, 1843’te gelen yerli misyonerlerin teşkil ettiği “Iowa Grubu”ndardı. Kayınpederim, 50 seneden beri eyalette cemaat temsilcisiydi. Ben de yurt dışına gitmeden önce, Waverly’de 3 sene rahip olarak çalışmıştım. Her ikimizde konuşmalar yapmak üzere bir çok davet aldık ve bunları olabildiğince karşıladık. Babam da 15 senedir Grinnel yakınlarında Chester Merkezi’nde rahipti. Amerika ile yeniden münasebette bulunmak ve unutulmadığımızı görmek çok güzeldi. Biz de Birleşik Devletler’den uzak kalmakla çok şey kaybettiğimiz hissine kapılmadık. Amerika aynı ülkeydi. Kabii ki insanlığın gelişimine bağlı olarak bazı değişikler vardı. Bu arada biz de kendimizi geliştirmiştik. Dünyamız genişlemiş, yeni insanlar tanımış ve yeni bir hizmet başlatmıştık. Tabii olarak, dinlenebilme imkanı, Amerikan hayatı ile yüz yüze gelebilmek, çalışabilme ve benzeri sebeplerle bu izin senesinden çok hoşlanmıştık. 12 aylık sürenin sonu çabuk geldi ve biz gerçek evimize ve çalışma alanımıza doğru yola koyulduk. Yokluğumda, Dr.Riggs işletme ve hesap sorumluluğunu almıştı. Anadolu kampüsündeki her birimiz, başkası olmadığından yapılacak her şeyin sorumluluğunu alabiliyorduk. Arkadaşlarımla bir araya gelip, işlerimizi toparladıktan sonra, büyük sınıflardaki talebe sayısının yüksek onarı ile Kolejin giderek artan bir etki kazanmaya başladığını fark ettik. Kızlar Okulu ve Hastane de aynı şekilde ilerleme göstermişlerdi. Türkiye’de eğitime karşı giderek büyüyen istek, yeni ve gelişen okullara yönelmişti. Bir talebe için alınan eğitim harcı, 44.00S’dan 48.80S’a çıkarıldı. Chicago’lu varlıklı ve cömert Dr.K.Peorson, annesinin adıyla isimlendirilen Hannah Pearson Salonu’nu kolejimizin genişletilmiş çalışma salonu olarak inşa ettirldi. Şimdiye kadar Anadolu, sadece normalden farklı hayırseverlerin ilgilendiği bir denizaşırı kurumdu. 1891’de evimizde bir akşam yemeğinde teşkilatlanan Mezunlar Birliği, her çeyrek saatte çalan gümüş bir çana sahip, güzel bir İsviçre saat kulesinin inşası için gerekli paranın büyük bir kısmı olan 500S’i karşılayabilecek kadar güçlenmişti. Bütün şehir, Eski Doğu’nun kullanışsız ve ilim dışı gün batımı hesabı yerine kolejin saatinden zamanı öğrenmeyi ve saat 12’yi öğle olarak kabullenmeyi öğrendi. Eski hesaplamada akşam ve sabah, Yaratılış’ta olduğu gibi bir gün içinde kabul ediliyor ama önce akşamın geldiği kabulleniliyordu. Pazarda daha fazla alışveriş yapılıyor, bu da kolejin etkisine katkıda bulunuyordu. H.C.Tracy, daha sonra Profesör Manis tarafından oldukça iyi bir noktaya getirilen bir müze teşkilatlandırdı. Profesör Daglian, kendisi, Dr.Tracy ve Kızlar Okulu’nda Bn.Platt ve iki sene geçici müzik hocalığı yapan Bn.White’ın da dahil olduğu diğerleri tarafından hazırlanan temel üzerinde sağlam çalışmalar yapabilecek bir müzik eğitiminden sonra Almanya’dan döndü. Kolej alanında ve etrafında bir arkeolojik bilgi hazinesi yatıyordu. Büyük bir kısmı sadece tahmin ediliyordu. Bir Arkeoloji Klubü’nün kurulmasına sıra gelmişti. Etrafta, her yönde birkaç millik at binimi mesafede tamamen veya kısmen yıkılmış kaleler vardı. Bazı eski başşehirler de uzakta değildi. İlk gelen Amerikalılar Küçük Asya’da kullanılan Hitit kelimesini hiç duymamışlardı. Bu büyük imparatorluk ve insanlar hakkındaki bilgi, büyük bir çapanın başlangıcıydı. Onların varlığı, dağlarımızda, ovalarımızda ve yaylalarımızda fark edilmeye başlanmıştı. Bir keresinde bir köyden atla geçerken muhteşem bir Hitit aslanı, Roma yol taşları, Bizans-Grek-Hristiyan mezar taşları bulmuştuk. Köylüler şii veya başka deyişle muhalif Türklerdi. Burada yaşayan insanlar biner yıl arayla, dört farklı din , dil, ırk ve kültürün temsilcisiydiler. Eski şehir ve kalelerin etrafında, suni kümbetlerde, saklı tapınaklarda ve benzeri yerlerde bol bulunan boyalı çanak çömleği toplayıp karşılaştırmayı adet haline getirdik. Çocuklarımız genellikle Hititlere ait çivi yazılarının parçalarını toplamak ve bulmakta ustalaştılar. Bu eski eserler ve arkeolojik değer taşıyan parçaları yolladığımızda, bize bilgi verebilecek merkezler ve British Museum ile münasebet kurduk. Böylece Anadolu Arkeolojik Klubü kuruldu. Genelde cemaatin yetişkin üyeleri aktif üye olarak çalışrken, yetişkin talebeler de yardımcı oluyorlardı. Bazı tanınmış arkeologları da şeref üyesi olarak belirlemiştik. Toplantılar üç aylık olup, gayrıresmi ve ilginç bir havada geçiyordu. Bilgiyi belli bir merkezden toplayıp, oradan kullanarak, tatilimizi veya gezilerimizi yaptığımız sırada ilgimizin hedefini teşkil eden eserleri aramayı ve Klübe rapor etmeyi adet edindik. Birkaç senelik çalışma oldukça kullanışlı bir kitaplık ve ilgi çekici kitap ve periyodikler sağladı. Dergiler, popüler veya ilmi olsu, kendilerine sağlanan bilgiyi basmaktan memnu oluyorlardı. Bizim alanımız yeniydi ve üzerinde çalışacak, anavatan ve Avrupa’daki merkezlere rapor edecek çok çeşitli bilgi ve keşif vardı. Bu dönemde, Türk dostlarımız şaşkın ve mutsuzdu. Ticaret ve iş dünyası gittikçe gelişiyordu. Daha çok seyahat, konuşma, eğitim ve aynı zamanda şüphe ve tereddüt söz konusuydu. Bir gün bir Türk araba sürücüsü ile beraber giderken, bana döndü ve “Bir Avrupa Kralı taç giymek istediğinde, öncelikle bizim sultanımızdan izin almalıdır. Ancak ondan sonra taç giyebilir, öyle değil mi?” diye sordu. Ben kaba ve yalan olmayan bir cevap taslarken, o sorusunu kendi cevapladı. “Tabii ki öyle. Bir Avrupa kralı taç giymek istediğinde önce sultanımızdan izin almalıdır. Ancak o z aman taç giyebilir” dedi. Bu İslam’ın eski inancını, Kuran inancına göre kılıç veya haraç alternatiflerini gösteriyordu. Fakat bu modern günlerde şüpheler başlamıştı. Ve şüphe şaşırtıcı olduğu kadar, acı vericiydi. Değişik zamanlarda, Arnavutluk veya Balkanlar’a tehlikeli Rus sınırına veya Arabistan çöllerine gönderilen zorla toplanmış askerler gördük. Arkadaşım olan şehrin müftüsü savaşa giden askerler için dua ederken hükümet binasının kapısında yanında durmam için beni de davet ederdi. Askerler “Çok yaşa padişahım” diye bağırırlardı. Sonra davullar, borular, marşlar çalar, kalabalığın kenarındaki kadınlar ağlayarak evlerine koşarlardı. Müftü ve ben sık sık genel ilgi konusu konuları serbestçe tartışırdık. Bir gün sıkıntılarını açığa vurdu. “Görüyorsun, mutsuz memleketimizde her şey nasıl oluyor. Allah korkusu yık., camilerde ibadet eden yok. Ramazan’da gündüz insanlar oruç tutuyor ama gece o kadar çok yiyorlar ki ayın sonunda başlangıcından daha şişman oluyorlar. Dünya zevklerine bağlılık, çıkarcılık Ve ahlaksızlıktan başka bir şey kalmadı. Gerçek şu ki biz ingilizleri aynen Mısırda olduğu gibi burayada getirene kadar bu huzursuz ve dengesiz halimizi çözüme kavuşturamayız. Ben Mısırda bulundum ve birtakım şeyleri gördüm. O yüzden biliyorum. Mekke’ye hacca gidiyoduk ve kolera salgını yüzünden karantina vardı. Aramızdan 20.000 kadar hacı karantinaya alındı ve hepimizin eşyaları tek bir yığında toplandı. Hepsini bir tane yarı uykulu ingiliz askeri korudu. Ve hiçbir şey çalınmadı.Şayet orası bizim askerlerimizden bir alay tarafından korunsaydı geriye hiçbir şey kalmazdı. İngilizler kimsenin dinine ve özel hayatına karışmazlar ve herkes için aynı şekilde iş sağlarlar. “Tabii ki dostum bir casus olarak düşünülebilir. Ama onun böylesine şüpheli durumları saklamayacak kadar iyi birisi olduğunu gayet iyi biliyorum. Bu konuda kötümser olan sadece Müftü değildi. Şehrin idareciliğinide yapmış ileri gelenlerinden biriside, sık sık memurların karakterlerinden, hal ve hareketlerinden şikayetçi oluyordu. Bir fırsat bulduğumda, memurlarının yüzde kaçının, eğer bir fırsat bulurlarsa hırsızlık yapabileceklerini sordum. Cevabı kati ve çabuktu: “Yüzde yüzü” . Bu olaylar Abdulhamid’in idaresi altında ikendi. Daha sonraki senelerde, farklı olabilir. Konuyla ilgili bildiğim kadarını ve o zamanki hali söylüyorum. Değişik tipte yetkili şahıslar ve vatandaşlar vardı. Mesela; Gümüşlü Hacı Hamdi Efendi. Birgün vilayetin yönetiminin bulunduğu merkezden bir arabulucu geldi ve “karargahta kar paylaşıyorlar, Hacı Hamdi Efendi. Senin payınada 100 S kadar düştüğünü tahmin ediyorlar. Gel ve payını al dedi. Fakat resmi görevli olmamasına rağmen çok saygı gören ve çok etkili birisi olan dürüst, yaşlı adam, böyle bir teklifle karşılaşmış olmaktan dolayı öfkelendi ve bir şey almayı reddetti. Haberci; Mesele nedir? Miktar mı kifayetsiz? Eğer öyleyse bir miktar daha artırabiliriz dedi. Türklere aralarındaki iyi insanlara ve diğer tarafta vergi ve gasplarla çökertilen, zorla askerlik yaptırılan zavallı fakirlere acıdım. Birgün derin ve hüzünlü Moğol gözleri ile kibar bir insan olan Tatar Osman Paşa, resmi görevlilerin yakınımızdan geçerken yapmayı adet edindikleri gibi, Koleje uğradı. Büyük askeri kabiliyeti ile tanınan ve Osmanlı İmparatorluğu’nun bir kanadında Avrupa veya Balkanlardaki düzensizlikleri bastırmaya giden Paşa, gerçekler anlaşılabilse, Türkiyenin Balkanlar olmadan daha iyi durumda olabileceğini söyledi. Bu bölgeler gerçek Türkiye, buralarda yaşıyan aşiretler ve insanlar da Türk değildir. Türkler bu bölgeyi fathetmiş ve buranın ellerinden çıkmasına izin veremiyorlardı. Bir gün Ermeni Gregoryenlerinden bir talebemiz hastalandı ve sonunda şehirdeki evinde öldü. Hocalarımızdan birkaçı, tabii olarak Ermeni Gregoryen veya milli kilisesinde yapılan cenaze törenine katıldı. Gregory ismi, Ermenice’de Krikore diye okunur. Böylece, Gregory ismi, I.S.301 yıllarında Ermeniler arasında Hristiyanlığın kurucusu ve havari, Aydınlatıcı Krikore Lousavorich’in ismidir. Zamanla bazı formların ve törenlerin altında, sathi ve lafta kalan tanışıklık yerine, tam tersine sağlam ve dayanıklı bir Hristiyan cemaatinin farkına vardım. Ülkedeki yaşlı hristiyanlar genellikle olduklarından daha aşağı seviyede zannediliyorlardı. Bir millet olarak, uzun süreli ve müteaddit savaş ve işkenceler yaşamışlar ve bunlara dayanmışlardı.Başka Tanrıları, İsa’dan başka kurtarıcıları, İncil’den başka kutsal kitapları, Mukaddes Pazar’dan başka kutsal günleri, kiliseden başka da mukaddes müesseseleri yoktu. Onların ki hristiyan kiliselerinin büyük kurumları, ayinleri, ananeleri, konsülleri ve rahipleriydi. Tokat’ta dağlar arasına gizlenmiş Ermeni manastırı’nı, gezilerim sırasında, bir çok defa ziyaret ettim. Tokat Christendom’un altın dilli Yunan hatibi Chrysostom’un olduğu yer olarak biliniyordu. Onlarınki Batı Christendomu’ndan anlayış, sıcaklık ve dostluk için büyük bir hasretti. Bizimle, bizim onlarla bir araya gelmeyi istediğimiz kadar çok bir araya gelmek istiyorlardı. Amerikalı ve Ermeniler birbirlerini tanıdıkça, birbirlerini daha iyi anlamaya ve birbirlerine saygı duymaya başladılar. 1846’da başlayan evanjelik kiliselerin kuruluşu ile evanjelik eğitimi yaygınlaştırma gayretleri kolejin genç olduğu günlerde gelişti ve yayıldı. Ayrıca Protestan teşkilata Gregoryen kilisesinin dışından gelen evanjelik prensipleri kendi Gregoryen kiliselerinde uygulamaya başladılar. Milli liderlerin çoğu Amerikan okul ve kolejlerinde eğitilmişlerdir. Topluma göre az sayıdaki protestanların etkisi derin ve kuvvetliydi. 1902’de Dr.Tracy kolejin menfaatleri ile ilgili çalışmalar için Amerika’ya izine gitti. Ben de onun yokluğunda başkan olarak görevlendirildim. Bu görev 3 sene sürdü. Dostumuz Mr.Dickens’in belirtiği gibi Anadolu Koleji’nde yirminci yüzyılın başlangıcında Başkan olmak zevk ve sefa demek değildi. Dr.Tracy resmi görevliler ve değişik mevki ve sınıflardaki insanlarla uğraşmak konusunda bir üstad idi. Fakat ayrıldığında talebelerimizden altısı cezaevindeydi. Ve vilayetimizin idarecisi de uğraşması kolay birisi değildi. Bu çocuklar hakkında ihtilalci suçlamalar vardı. Fakat yaptıkları sadece, ihtilalci veya asi bir hava taşıdığı anlamı getirebilecek bazı şiirler yazmak veya şarkılar söylemekten ibaretti. Araştırmalar, şüphesiz yakında neticelenecekti. Kolejden bazılarımız birkaç sefer bu çocukları gördüler. Zayıflıyorlar, bezgin ve çökmüş bir hale geliyorlardı. Ama kanuna karşı şeyler yapmak tehlikesi ve hapisteki çocuklara daha kötü davranılması riski yüzünden fazla sık arayıp soramıyorduk. Cepleri boş olduğunda dahi yiyecek sıkıntısı çekmemelerini sağladık. Zira genellikle merhametli olan gardiyanların vazifeleri arasında, mahkumlara yiyecek sağlamak yoktu. Sonunda altı talebe de serbest bırakıldı. Bazıları serbest bırakılırken, bazılarıda 1 sene hapse mahküm edilmişlerdi. Ama hapishanede bir seneden fazla kaldıkları için, suşlu-masum hepsi aynı zamanda serbest bırakıldılar. Bir Türk zat, bana o zamanlar 25.000 kişinin sürgünde olduğunu syledi. Yani, bu 25.000 kişi, evlerinden, işlerinden, hayatlarındaki ilgi ve meşguliyetlerinden koparılmış ve genellkle, bu yeni ve zorlama topluluk ve yerleşim yerinin sınırları içerisinde yaşamaya zorlanmışlardı. Hiç şüphesiz gizli düşünce ve hisler ortaya çıkmaya başlamıştı. Jön Türkler Partisinin kurulmasına ve 20 sene önce ilk defa ilan edilen Anayasa’nın 1908’de tekrar ilanına yol açtı. Nöbetçilerin sıkı bir şekilde takip etmelerine ve izin vermemelerine rağmen, şüphesiz bir çok talebemiz sınırlardan kaçarak, Amerikaya gittiler. Bu tip sürgünler orada iyi karşılanıyorlar, çok çalışıp hak ediyorlar, kendilerine sunulan fırsatları, iyi bir iş için daha ileri seviyede üniversite çalışmaları yaparak veya daha iyi işler bularak değerlendiriyorlardı. Biz talebe ve mezunlarımızın vatanlarında kalarak, kendi inzanları arasında faydalı olmalarını istiyorduk. Bir çoğunun böyle yapmasına karşılık, bazıları eğer kalırlarsa hayat boyu bir fırsatları olmayacağını hatta hayatlarını sürdrrme şanslarının olmayacağını hissederek kaçıyorlardı. Dr.Tracy, kolejimizin durumunu; ancak yukarıdan görünmeyen bir gücün tutmasıyle üzerinde yürüyebileceği keskin bir bıçak sırtında yürümeye çalışan bir insana benzetiyordu.Bu yukarıdaki güce sürekli ihtiyaç duyuyorduk. Kendim için, bana senede bir düzineden fazla vaaz verme fırsatı veren ve talebelere ve cemaate günlük olarak Kutsal Kitap’tan dersler vermemi gerektiren işimi seviyordum. Aradığımız tutucu güç ve rehber, Kutsal Kitab’ın bölümlerinde ve ayetlerinde gizliydi.Bir gün Dr.Tracy, bize 30 milden daha yakın, sıralamada bizim kaymakamlığımızdan üst seviyedeki Amasya’da bir iş nedeniyle bulunuyordu. Bir grup genç Ermeninin Kendisiyle özel görüşmek istediğini haber vermişler. İsteklerine uygun olarak, gizli yollardan grubun toplandığı yere götürülmüş. Grubun sözcülüğünü ve liderliğini kolejimizin yakın zamandaki mezunlarından birisi yapıyormuş. Hepsi, bir haydut veya ihtilalcinin giydiği başlıklardan giymiş durumda ve iyi silahlar ile bol sayıda mermi ile kuşanmış durumdaymışlar. Uzun boylu genç lider, kolejin başkanına vatanperverliğin dini bir vazife olduğunu söylemiş. Daha sonra da gayesini açıklamış.Ermenilerin nesillerdir, zalim, adaletsiz, merhametsiz Türklerin baskısı altında köle gibi yaşadıklarını söylemiş. Dünya kamuoyunun bildiği gibi, Avrupalı güçlerin verdikleri reform sözü ile kendilerinin bu acılardan kurtulmaya hak kazandıklarını anlatmış. Ancak şimdiye kadar bir şey yapılmadığını, böylece Ermenilerin kendilerinin isyanlarla huzursuzluk ve karmaşa çıkarmaları gerektiğini, bu sayede Avrupalılara Türklerin Ermenileri artık kontrol edemediklerini, memlekette düzeni sağlayıp koruyamadıklarını göstermek niyetinde olduk-larını anlatmış.Hepsinin hayatlarını bu mukaddes gayeye adadıklarını, gerekirse kan dökeceklerini ve kendi kanlarını boşa harcayacaklarını söylemiş. Böylece Avrupalıların Ermenileri ve Ermenilerle ilgili sözlerini hatırlayacaklarını ve yardıma geleceklerini anlatmış. Hristiyan eğitimci oldukça zor durumda kalmış. *****174**** Zulme uğrayanlara duyulan sefkate rağmen açınılmaz tehlike,muhtemel hata,barış,düzen,sabır düşünülmeliydi.(*)Dr Tracy açık ve etkili bir nasihat vermiş.Buna rağmen grubun çökertilmesi ve mezunumuz olan liderin öldürülmesi uzun sürmedi. Bunların ötesinde kolej hayatı genellikle sessiz ve sakindi.Bir çok genç çalışmaktan ve öğrenmekten hoşlanıyordu.Talebeler ve hocalar arasındaki münasebet,bir insanın hayatındaki en zevkli ve ödüllendirici münasebetti.Kampüsümüzdeki en mutlu dostlukların bazıları milliyet sınırlarını açmıştı.Hırıstiyan ve Müslüman talebeler gibi,hocalarımız sık sık ellerindeki ağır iş yükü ve elamansızlık gibi sebeplerle sıkışıyorlardı ama hiçbir zaman bu çalışmanın karşılığı hususunda ümit,ve güvenimizi kaybetmedik.Baharda senelik “Dağ Günü” pikniğinde,bütün kolej cemaati tepelerin ve dağların eteklerine keyifle yayılıp,kuzu eti,pide,pilav ile karınlarını doyururlardı.Bu unutulmaz hatıralarımızdandı. 1902’ye kadar,okula 1045 talebe girmiş ve bunlardan 115’i 16 sınıftan mezun olmuştu.1903 dönemi başlarken,kolejden 24 kişilik bir sınıf,Kızlar Okulundan 10 ve dini okuldan 6 kişi mezun olmuştu.Türkiye de eğitilen ilk hemşire olarak Lousaper Torigian hastaneden diplomasını aldı.Buna hak kazanmıştı.Onların müessesesinde birkaç düzine yetim oğlan ve kız çocuğunun yanısıra,500 tane de talebeleri vardı.Çocuklarıyla beraber 15 Amerikalı yetişkin ve 70 kişilik hocalar,hemşireler,hizmetlilerle sadık ve gayretli bir grup idiler. İdari mesuliyetimin bir neticesi olarak uzun mesafelere seyahat etme ve buraları dolaşma imkanlarım azalmıştı.Bunun üzerine,yardımcılarımla birlikte işlerimi Cuma günleri serbest kalıp şehrin camilerinde ve ovadaki 65 köydeki Türk dostlarımızı ziyaret edebilecek şekilde ayarladım.Cumaları camiye gitmek için zaman ayıran sıcakkanlı Türkler açısından, o gün ziyaretçilerini kabul etmek için uygun zamandı.Köylüler dış dünyadan birisiyle karşılaşmaktan hoşlanıyorlardı.Düşünceme göre,birisine yardım etmek veya onu etkilemek istiyorsanız,işe onun olduğu yerde başlamalısınız. (*)Bu tip bir planı 23 Aralık 1893 tarihli Boston Congregational Juarnal gazetesinde Dr.Hamlin bir komitacıya ithaf en yayınlamış.Ermeni saldırı ve vahşetinin gayesinin Ermenilerin üzerine saldırılmasını ve bunu üzerine Rusya’nın koruma amacıyla,Berlin Anlaşmasının 61.maddesi de kullanılarak müdahale etmesini sağlamak olduğunu belirtmiştir.(Mütercim) *****175*** Sık sık bir yabancı olarak gittiğim köylerde rastgele su soruyu sorardım. “Bu köyde geçen sene bizim hastanemizde kalan kimse yok mu?”. Cevap genellikle ‘evet’ olurdu.”Şu ve şu kimseler oradaydılar.Seni görmekten memnun olacaklar.Seni onun evine götürelim.” Derlerdi.Bazen cevap menfi olur,bazen de “Şu kimseyi kastediyor olmalısın.Onun evi ilerdeki köydedir.”cevabını alırdım. Bir keresinde köylüler hasatla meşgulken, 3 kişi komşu bir kasabayı ziyaret ediyorduk.Hasat kaldırıp,harman döven bir köyden geçerken,hastanemizde tedavi görmüş olup olmadığını sordum.Cevap”Osman Ağa’yı kastediyor olmalısın Bugün burada değil.Bir başka köyde.” oldu.Ertesi gün dönerken yolumuza çıkan üç kişi,atlarımızın dizginlerini tutarak;Geri dönmelisiniz.Durup bizi görmeli ve yolunuza devam etmeden önce bizim yanımızda dinlenmelisiniz.”,dediler.Yolcu olduğumuzu ve yolumuza bir an evvel devam etmemiz gerektiğini söyledik.Benim atımın dizginlerini tutan köylü öne çıktı ve samimi ve nazik bir şekilde;”Ben Osman Ağayım.Dün sorduğunuz adamım.Sizin Amerikan Hastanesi’nde kaldım.Şimdi siz benim küçük evime girmeyip,mütevazı ev sahipliğimi reddederek köyümden geçerseniz,bu benim için yüz karası ve utanç olur.”dedi.Böyle bir davet reddedilmezdi.Böylece refakat ile serin ve bulunabilen en iyi halı ve yastıklarla döşenmiş bir eve götürüldük.Olabildiğince çabuk hazırlanan ve yapılabilenin en iyisi olan yemek hazırlanırken (bu yemeği anlatabilmek için,Şükran Günü yemeğine benzediğini söyleyebilirim.) Ev sahibimiz oradakilere tecrübesini anlattı.Yüzündeki acımasız bir kanserin tedavisi maksadıyla hastaneye gelmiş ve müdahale yapılmıştı.Başlangıçta korkmuştu fakat onu temiz ve güzel bir yatağa yatırmışlar ve bazı ilaçlar vermişlerdi rahatça uyumuş ve uyandığında müdahalenin yapılmış olduğunu görmüştü.Yarası iyileşene kadar hastanede kalmıştı.Daha önce,dünyada böyle bir yerin olabileceğini düşünmediğini söylüyordu.Orada çalışanların arasında kavga,dövüş ve küfürleşme yoktu.Herkes iyi huylu ve davranışlı idi.İşlerini iyi biliyor ve gece gündüz,zamanında doktorun talimatlarına göre çalışıyorlardı.Böylece ilaç,gıda ve ihtimam her hastanın ihtiyacına göre ayarlanıyordu.Burası aynen cennet gibiydi.Sonra kendi durumu hakkında iman sahibi İbrahim’e yakışır bir tevekkül ve metanetle konuştu.Yüzündeki kanser tamamen iyileşmişti.Her an daha güçlü olarak geri gelebileceğini bildiğini söylüyordu. Ancak o ve onun hakkındaki şeyler Allah’ın elindeydi ve o’ndan gelecek herşeye razıydı. ****176***** Küçük Asya’daki hayatın seviyesi giderek yükseliyordu, ama hala acınacak kadar kötüydü. Bazen birkaç yüz kişilik köy, sağlıkla ilgili imkanlardan tamamen mahrum kalıyordu. Bir defasında bir köy odasında bir hafta sonu geçirdim. Toplanmak ve oturmak için kullanılan genel oda (köy odası)’nda duvarların dibinde iki sıra halinde 30 kişi oturabiliyordu.İç kısımda uçta bir ocak vardı. Bu ocakta, zayıf, içten içe yanan şekillendirilmiş ve hayvan gübresinden yapılmış tezekler yanıyordu. Böylece bereketine ve ürününe ihtiyaç duyulan topraklar verimsizleşip, azalıyordu. Sert rüzgarlı bir Mart havasıydı ve ben üşütmüştüm, Dostlarıma, ateşi genelde bu kadarmı yaktıklarını sordum. Öyle olduğunu söylediler. Bu kadarcık ateşin onları ısıtıp ısıtmadığını sorduğumda ise, neşeyle, ateşin yanında oturan iki kişinin ısındığını diğerlerinin ise üşüdüğünü söylediler.Birçok talebemiz böyle veye benzeri şartlardan gelmişlerdi. Böyle bir tanesi okulun açılmasından bir hafta önce geldi. Bir hristiyan köyünden olduğu ve Pazar ayini yaptıkları için haftanın günlerini biliyor fakat takvimi olmadığı için ayin günlerini bilmiyordu. Kolejin Çarşamba günü açılacağını biliyor ama hangi Çarşamba olacağını bilmiyordu. Okul günlerinden bir tanesini bile kaçırmak istemediği için, Sahildeki pazara buğday taşıyan bir eşek kafilesine katılmış, onlarla birkaç gün yolculuk yapmış ve bir hafta önce Anadolu Koleji kampüsüne varmıştı. Evde dikilmiş yabanlık giysilerden başka 4.40 S’a karşılık gelen ve onunla okula başlayacağı bir lirası vardı. İlk senenin sonunda bir yakın arkadaşına şunları söyledi: Hocalar kütüphane ve laboratuarı onlardan daha iyi biliyorlardı ama onlar da kampüsteki her sivri taşın ve devedikeninin yerini hocalardan daha iyi biliyorlardı. Bu, ayaklarındaki zavallı ayakkabılardan dışarı fırlayan parmaklarının her diken ve keskin taşla tanışması sayesindeydi. Sağlam yapısı ve kabiliyetleri sayesinde, bizim “Kendine-Yardım” atölyemizdeki her cins ve miktardaki işi yorulmadan yapardı. Doğrusu mezun olduktan sonraki senelerde, Yakın Doğu ülkelerine kaç bin dolar değerinde Amerikan tarım aletleri ve otomobilleri getirip sattığını bilmek isterdim. ****177***** Hatırladığım bir diğeri, Merzifon’dan, annesi kör ve fakir, babasız bir Rum çocuğuydu.Kışın okula karlı sokaklardaki taşların üzerinde çıplak ayakla,ucuz bir çift ayakkabısını elinde taşıyarak gelirdi.Kolejdeki çeşmeye geldiğinde,buzlu su ile ayaklarını yıkar,edepli bir şekilde ayakkabılarını giyer,bütün gün boyunca böyle dolaşır,akşam evine yine ayakkabıları elinde çıplak ayakla giderdi.Daha sonraki senelerde tekniker olarak çalıştı ve incil’in samimi bir vaizi oldu. Merzifon’daki Rum cemaati,birkaç yüz en fazla bin kişiydi.Rum varlığının ve kültürünün üst seviyelerini de temsil etmiyorlardı.Bir çoğu birkaç nesil önce Trabzon’daki madenlerden Gümüş’teki gümüş madenlerinde çalıştırılmak üzere getirilen bir madenci klanına mensupturlar.Bugünlerde de madenin kazılması ve arıtılması sürmekle beraber,yavaş yavaş karlı olmaktan çıkmış ve ataları başlarda serf olan madenci aileleri ekmeklerini başka yerlerde başka işlerde aramaya başlamışlardı.Oysa Rumlar(Grek) Atina’da yabancı hakimiyeti ile viran hale gelmiş dünyanın en mağrur baş şehirlerinden birisine sahiptiler.Ve nüfusu az ve daha küçük olmakla beraber bir Grek ülkesine de sahiptiler.Küçük Asya’daki köylüler için ulaşılmaz ve uzak olmakla beraber bir üniversiteleri ve kültür merkezleri de vardı.Bütün bunların üstünde savaşlar ve zulümler bazı yerlerde hayatın görünüşünü çökertmiş olmakla beraber Bizans’ın mirasının ve Doğu Ortodoks Klisesi’nin paha biçilmez hazinelerinin koruyucularıydılar.Antik ve harap olmuş mezarlıklarda bin yıllık Hristiyan mezar kitabelerinde bugün Hristiyanların mevcut olmadığı bölgelerde “Burada Tanrı’nın hizmetçisi Daniel Yatıyor” veya “Burada Rahibe Maria Yatıyor”gibi yazıları okumak hüzün vericiydi. Ama her zaman için okullarımızda bir miktar Rum talebemiz oldu. İlk senesinde, Klejde iki Rum hoca ve 21 Rum talebe vardı. Yavaş olmakla beraber zamanla sayıları arttı. Okulumuzun eğitim yılı açılışlarında, küçük asyanın içlerinden bir haftalık yolculukla gelen bir düzineye yakın “Karamanlis’i okulumuza getiren yarım düzineye yakın arabayı görmek alışkanlık haline getirmişti. Samsun ve Karadeniz kıyıları, bazıları halihazırda oldukça iyi yetişmiş talebeleri gittikçe artan bir şekilde yolluyordu. ******178***** Trabzon ve Kafkasya ise paylarını güçlü, kuvvetli ve saldırgan Lazlar ile dolduruyorlardı. İstanbul ve ötelerinden saygıdeğer tüccarların oğulları geliyorlardı. Babaları başarılı birer şehir adamıydılar.Ama taşradan yetişmişlerdi ve oğullarının daha basit mütevazi bir cemaatte eğitim görmelerini tercih ediyorlardı. Sonunda kolejin Rum talebeleri diğerlerinin sayısını aşacak sayıya vardılar.Kolejin hayatının yarısındaki bu yıllarda, bütün talebelerin üçte birini hatta daha fazlasını teşkil ediyorlardı. Şehrin Rum papazı, nazik ve yumuşak kalpli iyi bir hristiyandı. Kendisiyle iyi dost olduk. Zaman zaman aramızda görmeye alıştığımız bir sima oldu. Türkçe verilen teoloji derslerine zaman zaman katılıyordu. Ayinleri Rumca yönetip, cemaatle Rumca dua etmekle beraber, sadece Türkçe bildiği için Türkçe teoloji derslerini takip ediyordu. Rum cemaatin okulu çok basit seviyedeydi. Bu yüzden bizim okullarımızla aradaki açığı kapatabilmek için, kolejde ve kızlar okulunda birkaç sene için özel sınıflar ayırt ettik. Papaz, talebelerin köy kiliselerindeki vaiz ziyaretlerinde, özellikle bu özel sınıflarla ilgileniyordu. Bizim mezhebimizin tutumunu kapmaktan korkmuyordu. İlk defa bir doğu kilisesine vaiz için davet adildiğimde, papaza beni davet edebilecek seviyedeki itimatının sebebini sordum. “Benim kilisemde benim için dostça olmayan şeyler söylemeyeceğini biliyorum” dedi. 1904’un korkunç ilk nbaharında ve gerekli olan yağmurlar geçikti. Açlıkla neticelenebilecek bir kuraklık tehlikesi meydana geldi. Kadir’i Mutlak Allah’a, özellikle etkili bir şefaatçi olduğuna inanılan bir ermişin mezarı başında dualar ettik. Güzel bir sabah, erkenden 3000 kişi, bizim binalarımızın yakınındaki eski mezarlıkta, yağmur için Allah’a dua etmek üzere toplandık. Koyun ve kuzu sürüleride vardı. Aç kuzuların ve annelerinin melemelerini Kadir-r Mutlak işitsin ve merhamet etsin diye ayrı tutuluyorlardı. Müftü yüksek bir taşa çıktı ve cemaate vaaz etmeye başladı. “Yağmur sıkıntısı çekiyoruz. Ürünlerimiz kuruyor, yakında aç kalacağız. Yağmuru yağdırmrk için bir yolumuz yok. Bu, Allah’a bağlı. Günahkar olduğumuz içn, O’nun merhameti üzerinde bir iddiamız yok. Sadece O’nun acıması için yalvarıyoruz. Bu zavallı hayvanlarada merhamet göstermesini diliyoruz. Onların günahı yok, ama onlarda acı çekiyorlar. *****179**** “Musa peygamber, Allah’la buluştuğu dağın tepesinden, gelecek kışın soğuk olacağını, insanların yakacak depolamaları haberini getirdi. İnsanlar ona itaat etti ve peygamberin dediklerini yaptılar. Ama kış fazla soğuk yapmadan geçti. İnsanlar peygambere bunun manasını sordular. Bütün paralarını yakacak için kullandıklarını, ihtiyaç duydukları diğer şeyler için paraları kalmadığını ve bu yakacaklara da ihtiyaç duymadıklarını zira kışın soğuk geçmediğini söylediler.” “Peygamber utandı ve bir açıklama için dağa çıktı. Allah ona şunu söyledi: Söylediğim gibi yeryüzüne soğuk bir kış yollamaya niyetliydim. Ama sen benim huzurumdan ayrıldıktan sonra, zavallı uyuz bir köpek geldi ve İnsanlara, onlara soğuk bir kış yollayacağının haberini gönderdiğini duydum. Onlar sıcak evlere, kürklere, ocaklara ve yakacaklara sahip. Sıkıntı çekmeyecekler. Ama bana bak. Ben içinde yaşayacak sıcak bir kovuğa, hatta kuytu bir sığınağa dahi sahip değilim. Sırtımda sıcak bir palto yok ve hastayım. Eğer soğuk bir kış yollarsan ben ne yapacağım? Dedi. Ve o zavallı köpeğin hatırı için Allah fikrini değiştirip, yeryüzüne sıcak bir kış yolladı. Vaazı, bize merhamet etmesi ve yağmur göndermesi için Allah’a ve yardımları için mezarlıktaki aziz ölülere yalvaran dualar izledi. O gün bizim güzel tepelerimizin yakınındaki Alman dostlarımızı ziyarete giderken yol boyunca karşılaştığım köylülere yağmurun yaklaştığını söylemek mutluluğunu yaşadım. Zira cebimdeki barometre düşüyordu. Ertesi gün çamurlu yollardan geri dönerken, çiftçi dostlarım, onlara yağmurun yaklaştığını söylediğim için beni eski Ahid’in peygamberlerinden birisi imişim gibi selamladılar. Camideki dualardan hatırlanmaya değer bir diğer hikaye de şu: Samimi ve içten vaiz şöyle diyordu: “ İnsanlar günah işliyor, çünkü Allah’ı unuttular, unuttular zira dünyayı çok seviyorlar. İnsanlık düzlükte yürürken bie aslanla karşılaşan adama benziyor. Korunacak bir yer bulmak için hızla kaçan adam, geçici bir güvenliğe kavuştuğu, platformu derinliğin yarısında olan bir kuyu bulur. Aslan kuyunun ağzına gelir ve kaçmaya kalktığında onu parçalamakla tehdit eder. Aşağı baktığında kuyunun dibinde, düştüğünde *******180***** Onu yutmaya hazır bir ejderha görür.Sonra kuyunun kenarına gelip,üzerinde durduğu platformun kenarlarını kemirmeye başlayan biri beyaz biri siyah iki fare görür.Fakat,adam aptal mahluk oturup, tesadüfen yanında bulunan yiyecek ve içeceği yemeye başlar.Kendisini tehdit eden bu durum hakkında düşünmez.Allah bize acısın ve bizi dünyanın tehlike ve günahlarından ve şeytandan korusun.”Daha sonra yüzlerce kuvvetli erkek diz çöktü,kalktı,tekrar eğildi,diz çöktü kalktı.Selamet ve şükür için samimi bir halde dua ettiler. Camiden ayrılırken,beraber gittiğim Müslüman dostuma,”Hocanın kuyudaki adam hakkındaki hikayesi güzeldi” dedim.O da bunu tasdik etti.Bana göre bir noktanın gözden kaçtığını söyledim. Ne olduğunu sordu. Vaizin kuyudaki adamın tehlikeden nasıl kurtulacağını söylediğini duymadığımı söyledim.Söylemiş miydi? Dostumda dikkat etmemiş veya duymamıştı.”pekala sen ne diyorsun? Sen bir Müslümansın. Etrafınızdaki dünyanın tehlike ve günahlarının farkındayız.Mesele bunlardan nasıl sakınacağımız.(*) Ne dersin?” dedim.Cevabı bilmiyorum oldu.Dostlarımdan görüp öğrendiğim kadarıyla,Müslümanlar o kadar ilerisini bilmiyorlardı.İslam,insanın acizliğini ve zayıflığını ,Allah’ın yüceliği ve parlaklığı kadar tasvir edebiliyor,fakat bir kaçış yolu gösteremiyordu.Bu kurtarıcıya veya kefalet ödeyiciye sahip değildi. Zamanla Türk dost ve komşularımızın dörtte biri veya üçte biri kadarının Orthodoks Sunni Müslümanlar olmadığını, Şii veya Alevi mezhebinden olduklarını fark ettik. Görünürdeki dinleri bir gizlemeydi.Yarı klan veya kabile olarak ayrı köylerde oturuyorlardı ve acınacak derecede cahil,kapalı ve batıl itikatlara sahiptiler. Savaşçı ve aziz Ali. Peygamberin yakın akrabası ve dördüncü büyük halife olarak beklide peygamber Muhammed’den sonra Müslüman dünyasında en büyük etkiye sahip kişiydi.Ali,Oğulları Hasan ve Hüseyin. (*) Müellifin bu konuda bilmediği husus,İslam’a göre her kişinin işlediği günahın kefaretinin tövbe ve diğer ibadetler ile ödendiği gerçeğidir.(Mütercim) *******181****** Gibi şiddet hareketleriyle öldürüldü.Ama İran ve başka yerlerde kendini izleyen büyük bir topluluk bıraktı.Fark edilebilen daha fazla Türk Aleviydi ve Türk-İslam otoritelerince “Kızılbaş” olarak adlandırılıyorlardı.Onlarda sunilere “şeytana tapanlar”(*) diye mukabelede bulunuyordu. Aleviler toprakla iç içe yaşayan ve tabiatın değişiklikleri,mevsimleri ile haşır neşir olan kişilerdi.Çok büyük bir çoğunluğu müstakil köylerde yaşamaktaydı ve rahatsız edilmeden kendi kendilerine yaşamak istiyorlardı.Anadolu’nun tepelerinden temiz tepelerin aktığı ,sağlıklı iklimi,sağlıklı ve bol yiyeceği ve bulutsuz mavi Akdeniz göğü ile yüksek yaylalarını ve verimli düzlüklerini seviyorlardı.Çok azı sivil ve askeri resmi görevlerde olduğundan,kendilerine şefaatle bulunacak kimse olmayıp vergilerini ödemekte ve askerlik hizmetini yapmaktaydılar.Basit,çetin ve güç bir hayat yaşamalarına rağmen çoğu sağlıklı kişilerdi.Diğer Anadolu köylerinde olduğu gibi,kadınların yardım ettiği erkekler tarlalarda çalışır,yediklerinin çoğunu kendileri yetiştirir,erkeklerin yardım ettiği kadınlarda giydiklerinin çoğunu eğirir ,dokur ve dikerlerdi.Bir yolcuyu memnun eden sofra veya yorgunu dinlendiren rahat bir ev bana,hali vakti yerinde Alevi Tür’ünün ataerkil yapısının veya onun tarikatının gizli hazinelerinden birisinin methiyesini yapardı. Alevi Türkleri,beklide istilacıların getirdiği ırk baskısından en az nasibini alarak,Küçük Asya’nın gerçek sahiplerine en yakın grubu teşkil ederler.Memleketin modern kültürü Hititlerin ve diğer aryan kabilelerin,Romalıların,Bizans’ın üzerinde yükselir.Bir çok fetih sonrasında insanların çoğu eski hakimiyetlerinde sahip olduklarını ,yeni iktidarın kabul ettiği şekillere uydurarak veya gizleyerek,koruyucu kılıflar geliştirerek yeni fatihlerin hakimiyetleri altında sürdürmüşlerdir. Sık sık Alevilerin Türkler öncesindeki Hristiyan nesillerin kalıntısı oldukları varsayılır.Muhtemelen bir baskı döneminde,koruyucu (*) George White,burada Alevilerin Suniler için kullandığı “Yezid” kelimesini şeytana tapan “Yezidler” ile karıştırmış olmalı.Alevilerin kullandığı “Yezid” kelimesinden kasıt Yezid bin Muaviye’ye taraftar olanlar manasındadır ki aslı olmadığı bilinmektedir.Sunniler de en az Aleviler kadar Yezid’e karşıdırlar.(Mütercim) *******182***** hoşgörüden yararlanmak üzere, kabile veya köyler halinde geçiş yaptılar. Alevi kadınları, Türkler önünde peçeyle kapattıkları yüzlerini, hristiıyan erkekleri önünde kapatmazlar. Alevilerin, İsa'nın son yemeğinin saptırılmış bir haline benzer dini bir ayinleri vardır.Belli zamanlarda dedeleri veya rahipleri cemaatlerini toplarlar.Bu hadise, bu basit insanlar için çok önemlidir. Günahlar itiraf edilir ve affedilir. Günah işleyenler cezaları kabul eder , kavgalar yatıştırılır ve dini ayin (yemek) büyük bir gizlilikle yapılır. Köyün, ayinin yapıldığı evin ve odanın etrafına bekçiler yerleştirilir. Dede cemaatine , Standard değerleri anlatır,aşılar ve gizli ayinleri açıklar. Toplananlar dizlerinin üzerinde yaklaşır, şarap ye ekmekten birer parçayı birlikte alırlar. Muhtemelen bu ayin , hristiyan inanç ve geleneğinin atalarından kalmadır. Alevilerin şöyle dediklerini duydum :”Size İsa olarak gönderilen bize Ali olarak gönderildi.” Ali zalimlerce öldürüldüğünde, başının tesadüfen bir hristiyan rahibinin eline geçtiği ve onun tarafından korunduğu şeklinde bir efsane vardır.(♦) Zalimler, başı kirletmek ve şeytani bir hazla seyretmek için istediklerinde, rahip onu teslim etmeyi reddeder ve ailesinin muvafakati ile karısının, üçüncü oğlunun, ikinci oğlunun, ilk oğlunun kafalarını keserek bunları sırasıyla Ali'nin başının fidyesi olarak teslim eder. Hikayenin doğruluk derecesi bizim için önemli değildir.Ama babadan oğula, odun keserken,hayvanlarını güderken anlattığında veya büyük baba tarafından kış ateşinin etrafında anlattığında çok derin öneme sahiptir.Bu Alevilerin yeni yetişen nesillerine büyük kahramanları için üzüntü içinde oldukları o anda, kahramanlarının normal Müslümanlar tarafından öldürüldüğünü, halbuki hristiyanların onun için kendi kanlarını akıtıp,canlarını verdiklerini gösterir. (*)Hz.Ali, Küfe'de Muaviye’ye karşı bir sefere hazırlanırken, kendisinin daha önce kabul ettiği hakemlik hadisesine karşı çıkarak kendisinden ayrılan ve daha sonra Hariciler diye adlandırılan grup tarafından şehid edilmiştir. Nehrevan 'da hariciler ile görüşüp, ikna etmeye çalışan Hz.Ali , Haricilerin savaşmayı tercih etmeleri üzerine kendilerine ağır bir darbe vurmuştu .(17 Temmuz 658) Bu olayların neticesinde , Küfe'de intikam almak isteyen Harici Abdurrahman b. Mülcem tarafından zehirli hançerle sabah namazında yaralanmış aldığı yaranın tesiriyle de iki gün sonra vefat etmiştir. Küfe’ye (Bugünkü Necef) defnedilmişti **********183****** White'ın Alevilerden dinlediğini iddia ettiği şekilde, kafasının kesilmesi söz konusu değildir.Kendisinin de belirttiği gibi hikaye doğru değildir. Ayrıca Hz. Ali, normal Müslümanlar tarafından değil, Hariciler tarafından şehid edilmiştir. Âlevi kültüründe zaman zaman bir çok inançta rastlanan benzerlikler söz konusu edilerek Hristiyanlık ile bağlantısı sorgulanmıştır.. Alevi terimi asıl anlamı itibariyle Hz. Ali’nin soyundan gelenler manasına gelmekle beraber, hilafet münakaşaları döneminde Hz. Ali taraftarı siyasi topluluğu da ifade eder. Ayrıca tasavvufı ve itikadı manada da kullanılmaktadır. Ayrıca İslam tarihi boyunca müstakil devlet kuran bazı sülaleler de, genellikle doğru olmadığı halde Hz.Ali soyuna dayandıklarını göstermek üzere Alevi nisbesini kullanmışlardır. Alevi terimi, tasavvufta silsilelerini çeşitli maksatlar ile Hz. Ali'ye dayandıran tarikatçılar için 11.asırdan itibaren kullanılmıştır, uAlevi tarikatlar" olarak adlandırılan Kadiriyye ve Rifaiyye bunlardandır. Terim yaygın olarak Şiiler ve Şia içinde ver aldıkları kabul edilen bazı mezhepler için de kullanılmaktadır.Zeydiyye, İsnaaşeriyye, Beyaniyye, İsmailiyye ve Batiniyye bunların bazılarıdır. Fakat günümüzde iki itikadi mezhep asıl Aleviler olarak tanınır. Birisi Nusayrilik, diğeri Kızılbaşlıktır. Nusayrilik Lübnan, Suriye , Hatay bölgelerinde varlığını sürdüren bir mezheptir. Bir Şii fırkasıdır. Batini’de te’villere dayalı görüşleri vardır. Hristiyanİık ile bağlantılı izlerin görüldüğü bir mezheptir. Kızılbaşlık ise Anadolu'da etnik, sosyal-dini kaynaşmaların neticesinde 13.asırda ortaya çıkmış, 16.asırda Safevi propagandası ile gelişmiştir. Anadolu'daki Aleviler bu gruptandır. Osmanlı arşivlerinde kızılbaş veya Rafızi olarak geçmesine rağmen , bu gruplar kendilerine Alevi nisbesini vermişlerdir. Kızılbaş ismi Türkmen boylarının isimlerinden gelmektedir. Anadolu Aleviliği'nin bir diğer ismi gibi görülen Bektaşilik ise aslen bir tarikattır. Alevilik soya bağlıdır, Bektaşilik değildir. (Çağımızda itikadi islam Mezhepleri,E.R.Fığalı) Kızılbaşlık veya Anadolu Aleviliği'nde, İslam, gelenek ve göreneklerini canlı tutan göçebe Türk boylarının eski inanışları ile yoğurulmuştur.. Anadolu Alevileri Osmanlı döneminde Safevi propagandası sayesinde genellikle muhalif bir grup olarak kalmıştır. (Mütercim) *****************184********** Ortodox olmayan bu komşularımızın(Aleviler)gizli düşünceleri ve dini bağları,normal cemiyet ilişkilerinde görülemez.Bu tip bir teşkilatlanma,Orta Anadolu’daki Hacı Bektaş Tekke’sinde merkezlenmiştir.Bu Avrupa ülkelerindeki,manastır sistemine benzer bir derviş teşkilatıdır.Hacı Bektaş Celebisi tarafından kendi merkezlerinde misafir edildim ve bende onu kendi evime misafir ettim. Bütün Dünya İslam dervişleri hakkında az çok bir şeyler bilir.Türkler 12 tane “Mertebe” olan “Tarık” veya “Yol”/un varlığından bahsederler.Bizim Bektaşi tanıdığımızda bunlardan birisiydi.Fakat hiç kimse bana bu on iki yolun kesin bir listesini veremedi.Fakat herhangi iki kişide sayabildiklerinin mertebeleri konusunda anlaşamadı.Bir derviş adak veya “Nezir” adar.Bu bize İbrani kökeninde,Eski Ahitlerin “Nazizrite”sini gösteren Arapça bir kelimedir.Dervişler,Baal Peygamberlerini öldüren Elijah ve Yemeği “çekirge ve yabani bal olan” ve “İsrail”e varana kadar çöllerde gezen Aziz John ile benzerlik arz ederler.Dolaşan dervişler evlerde sık sık rastlanan çarpıcı kişilerdir.Genellikle kelamı inek derisinden seccade,dilenci çanağı,yarım-ay balta taşırlar.Zahid giysiler içerisindedirler.Günde bir öğünle hayatlarını idare ettikleri için mukaddeslik ve riyazet konusunda bir isme sahiptirler.İstanbul’un munhasarasında,başarısız olan bir hücum 500 derviş tarafından yapılmıştı.Şehrimizde birkaç tane tekke vardı.Her Perşembe akşamı (güneş battıktan sonra ve Cuma gecesi)çalınan davulları duyardık. “Tekke” Hristiyan sistemindeki manastıra karşılık gelir.Nakşibendiler hareketsiz vücutlarındaki her atomda Allah’ı hatırlayarak sessizlik içinde ibadet ederler.Şehrimizdeki Rubai Şeyhi Ali ile öylesine yakınlaştık ki,onun bağıran,dönen ve ateş yiyen dervişlerinin ayinlerinde kendimi evimde hissetmeye başladım.Yirmi veya daha fazla adam bir çember yayı halinde dizilir,her biri sağındakinin ve solundakinin omuzlarına kollarını koyar ve tüm grup ileri geri sallanmaya başlar,bu arada da “Allah Tektir” “Allah Rahman’dır” “Allah Bakidir” ve benzeri cümlecikler söylerlerdi.Bu hayatı veya yaşamayı ifade eder.Ben bunun etimolojik olarak Eski Ahit’teki “Ben” veya “Yaşayan,Baki olan” anlamındaki Jeovah sözcüğünün (Exhadus Bill) Arapça gökteşi olduğundan eminim.Her ne zaman cezbe ile sarhoş olmuş ve gittikçe artan bir şiddetle mezardan gelircesine tondaki seslerle “A Hay,A Hu” diye bağıran bir derviş topluluğu görsem,EskiAhit’in insanlarına verilen ismi kullandıklarını hisseder ve onların Allah’la Jeovah’la Baki Olan’la mukavelelerini hatırlardım. ************** 185********* Şeyh Ali 500 taneli bir tesbih taşırdı.Dervişlerinin her bağırışında(zikrinde)bir taneciği çeker ve tüm tesbih bittiğinde,yeni bir cümleciğe geçilirdi.Cebze içindeki dervişlerin havasına kapılmamak ve vücut ve sesle onlara katılmamak mümkün değildi.Zaman zaman birisi yere düşer,ancak arkadaşları tarafından kaldırılır ve hemen sıradaki yerini alırdı. Kömür mangallar getirilir,bunların içerisinde 30 santimlik demir şişler demir kızgın beyaza dönene kadar ısıtılırdı.Daha sonra ayini yöneten yarım düzine adam çağırır,her birinin avucuna bu ısıtılmış demiri yerleştirirdi.Dervişler bu demiri ateşteki rengi yüzünden “gül” diye adlandırırlardı.Ve demiri alan her derviş,heyecan ve cezbe içindeki kalabalığın oluşturduğu halkada yürür ve bu kırmızı sıcak demiri yalardı.Metalin parladığını ve nemli dil ile temas ettiğinde çıkarttığı sesi duyardım.Demir soğuduğunda;dervişler mangaldan yanan kömürleri alırlar,ağızlarına koyarlar,parlayan kordan aldıkları derin nefesle sıcak ateşe üfürürlerdi.Sonra demir ekserler,sivri uçlu demirler,şişler çıkarırlardı.Bu şişler her biri yumruk büyüklüğünde çınlayan halkalarla sarılı birer tahta sapa sahiptir. Bu aletin görünüşü benim kanımı dondururdu.Halbuki dervişler onu kullanırken hiçbir acı hissetmediklerini söylerlerdi.Bir Rufai olmanın fazileti merhum Pir’in gücünün ve faziletinin yaşayan Şeyh vasıtasıyla aktarılması imkansız görünen bu hayret veren işleri gerçekleştiren mütevazı dervişleri korurdu.Böylece Allah’ın bir Rufai’nin ibadetini kabul ettiğini ispatladığı düşünülürdü.Bu aleti başlarını eğerek alan her derviş öper,okşar ve elinde kıvırarak yürürdü.Gittikçe daha çok cezbeye kapılıp heyecanlanır,en sonunda “Allah,Allah” bağırışı ile onu yanaklarına,ensesine,göğsüne veya vücudunun diğer yumuşak yerlerine saplardı.Aleti topuzdan döndürerek yürür ve bir zaman sonra etinden ani bir sarsıntıyla çeker ve daha büyük bir heyecanla yeniden başlardı.Böyle yaralardan hiç kan akmadığı iddia edilirdi.Parçalanan yanakları ve ağızdan dışarı fırlayan şişin ucunu gördüğüm halde ben de hiç kan görmedim. Bu ispatların bir açıklamasını yapamıyorum. Dindar Müslümanlar bunun belirli dindar insanlar için ilahi tasdikin bir işareti olduğunu söylüyor ve saygı duyuyorlardı.Her ne olarak tanımlanırsa belki hipnotizma bazı şeyler için açıklama sağlayabilir.Aldanma oldukça mümkün olmakla birlikte sahtekarlık konusunda hiçbir delil bulamadım. *****186***** Mevlevi dervişi veya Dönen Dervişler bu tip toplantılarda veya kendi düzenlediklerinde sık sık görülürler.Bir Mevlevi ayağını,bir mihver olarak kullanarak dönmeye başlar ve benim saatimle tuttuğum gibi hızlanarak dakikada 60 veya daha fazla dönüşe erişir.Bu halde durmaksızın binlerce dönüş gerçekleşir.Kadiriler ise kendi özel marifetleri olarak cam çiğnerler. Büyük Türkiye’nin milletleri,dilleri ile gelişen dostluğumuz ve yakınlığımız dini inanç ve uygulamaların onlar arasındaki önemli yerini ve kabul edilen dini yolların değişik inanç ve uygulamalar arasındaki benzerlikleri fark etmemizi sağladı.Neticede tüm insanlık birdi. Yakın doğudaki insan hayatı gittikçe karanlıklara gömülüyordu.Müziğe dikkat edin.Prof Daglıan bana G büyük ölçüsü için G’nin dominant(baskın)nokta olduğu 20 den fazla alt ölçüt bildiğini söylemişti.Ölüm günlük bir vakaydı.Hastalık genelde rastlanan bir şeydi.Savaşlar da öyle.Ürünlerin azlığı herhangi bir sene için dehşet bir kıtlık getirebilirdi.Geciken veya kıt yağmurlar kıtlık veya açlığa yol açabilirdi.Resmi görevlilerin zulmü,soyguncuların saldırısı,savaş,kaza,veba hayvanlar arasında her an olabilecek şeylerdi.Ve sıradan kişiler böylesi afetlerin görünmeyen sebepleri ile başa çıkamayacaklarını hissediyorlardı. Akıl hastalıkları,sessizlik,sara çarpık özellikler,ürün azlığı ve diğer felaketler kötü ruhlara bağlanıyordu.Dolayısıyla korkulan kötü ruhlardan sakınacak ve kendi basit isteklerini gerçekleştirecek şekilde,insanın bu görünmez düşmanlarını nasıl yakıştıracağı önemli ve sürekli bir soruydu. Bu sorunun çözümünün en önemli amili,şefaatkar ve iyi ermişlerdi. Buna karşılık cinlerin kötü gayretlerini karşılamak için hiçbir şey çıkartılmıyordu. Doğu Anadolu’daki Kürt Yezid’lerin şeytana taptıkları söyleniyordu.Onların düşüncesi negatifti.Acı ve yoklukluklara maruz kalmadan yaşamayı amaçlıyorlardı.Tanrı’nın iyi kalpli mizacı nedeniyle onlara zarar vermeyeceğini,dolayısıyla şayet Şeytan ve ortaklarını engellerlerse ve kötü ruhları basit durumda tutarlarsa,oldukça tatmin edici bir şekilde yaşayacaklarına inanıyorlardı. Dünyada genel olarak uğursuzluk inancıda, korkulan kötü ruhlarla ilişkilidir.Komşularımız,kötü ruhlar başta olmak üzere **************187*********** Aynen Tanrı başta olmak üzere melek ve iyi ruhlar arasındaki benzer hiyerarşinin olduğuna inanıyorlardı. İnsanın ilahi iyi ruhlarla etkilenebileceği veya yaklaşılabileceği gibi,kötü ruhlarla da yaklaşılabileceğini düşünüyorlardı.Ve dünyadaki hastalıkların büyük bir kısmının uğursuz insan varlıkların tekin olmayan faaliyetleri yüzünden olduğuna inanıyorlardı.Yol boyunca küçük taş yığınları sık sık görünürdü.Geçen yolcularda bu yığını yükseltirler böylece “yolcunun şansını” sağlama alırlardı.Buradaki düşünce geçilen yerde yerleşik tehlikeli ruhları o taş yığınının engellemesi,böylece bu ruhların,gelip geçen yolcuyu rahatsız etmemesini sağlamaktı.Şayet bir yığına ufak bir taş koymak,arabayla yolculuk eden kişiyi bir mil için koruyorsa,bu sigortanın oldukça ucuz bir şeklidir.Zira yolun herhangi bir yerinde at hastalanabilir,araba bozulabilir veya eşkıya yol kesebilir. Bir keresinde yeni evlenen bir çift evlerine giderken, yaşlı bir kadının toprak bir tabağı onların ayaklarında kırdığını gördüm.Onun düşüncesi şöyleydi insan hayatını bildiğimiz gibi görünmeyen kötü güçleri de anlayabiliriz.Onlar bir şeylerin kırılmasıyla da uğraşırlar.Öyleyse ,onların İşe başlamasını engellemek için ve onların sessiz kalmalarını sağlamak için, onların işini onların yerine yapmamız daha iyidir. Ve şayet bir çocuk, açıklanamaz,şaşırtıcı bir hastalığa yakalanırsa onu bir ermişin mezarına götürürler. Mezardan toprak alırlar, bunu suyla karıştırıp çocuğun üzerine serperler veya bu çamurlu şerbeti hasta çocuğa içirirler. Böylece ermişin etkisinin hastalıklı sistemdeki azmış kötü ruhları engellemesini sağlamış olurlar. Bazı kısımları kilise ve camilerdeki normal ibadette bulunan ve bazı kısımları kilise ve camilerden bağımsız geniş bir dini halk (Folklorik) bilgisi, insanları gerçek sıkıntı anlarında çare olarak bunlara yönelmeye itiyordu. Bu geçerli dini bilgi şöyle gruplandırılabilir.(1) Mukaddes ayinler, kurban başta olmak üzere.(2)mukaddes yerler.(3)Mukaddes insanlar (4)Mukaddes zamanlar. ***************188********* Bir diğer karakteristik olayı anlatayım: Yine camide ibadet eden büyük bir insan topluluğu.Mark 7:11 deki “Coorban” kelimesinin aktarılmış haliyle Kurban Bayramı. Vaiz,İbrahim’in oğlunu kurban edişiyle başladı.Müslümanlar sunulanın ve affedilenin Isaac değil İsmail olduğuna inanıyorlar. İbrahim inekler,öküzler ve develer kurban etmiş.Fakat daha fazla bir şeye ihtiyaç duyulmuş ve Tanrı’nın İnançlı Dostundan üç kez tekrar edilen bir rüya ile oğlunu sunması istenmiş.Böylece baba kalkmış,çocuğu almış,güzelce giydirmiş,saçını taramış ve kadınca duyguların işini bozmaması için karısına bir arkadaşına gittiklerini söylemiş.Yanına ateş,bıçak ve ip almış.Baba-Oğul tepelere doğru yürürlerken;Şeytan her zamanki gibi şeytanlığını yapmak üzere evdeki anneye gitmiş:”İbrahim’in İsmail’i kurban edeceğini biliyor musun?”demiş.Anne “Hayır,Neden?”diye sormuş. “Rahman olan Allah emretti” cevabını vermiş Şeytan.Bunun üzerine kadın,”Rahman olan Allah emrettiyse doğrudur” demiş.Bu gayreti boşa çıkan Şeytan,oğlana gitmiş ve fısıldamış “İsmail babanın seni kurban edeceğini biliyor musun?” “Hayır,Neden?”, “Rahman olan Allah emretti” çocuk “Eğer Allah emrettiyse doğrudur” demiş.Şeytan itaatkarsızlığı sağlamak için başka şeyler de deyince İsmail bir taş almış ve onu Şeytanın sol gözüne vurmuş.Böylece sağ-daha iyi olan-göz sağlam kalmış. Bu yüzden Şeytan insanlık için zararlı şeyler yapmaya devam ediyormuş. Kurban yerine vardıklarında,İsmail babasından kollarını bağlamasını istedi.Ölüm mücadelesi sırasında çırpınıp asi görünmek istemiyordu.Babası onu bağladı.Bu anda,Allah acılı duacının başının iki metre yukarısında gökleri açtı ve tüm melekleri göklerin mazgallarından aşağıdaki muhteşem itaati göstermek üzere çağırdı.Bu arada İsmail babasından ellerini çözmesini istedi.İsteksiz bir sunuşta bulunuyormuş gibi görünmek istemiyordu.Bu da yapıldı.Etrafında çömelmiş oturan iri yarı erkekler derin bir heyecan içerisinde gözlerini siliyorlardı. Sonra baba bıçağını aldı ve oğlunu kesmeye çalıştı.Ama bıçak çocuğu kesmiyor bir uçtan bir uça sıyırıyordu.Ta ki babanın yaptığı bir darbe,tepedeki büyük bir taşı ayırana kadar.”Siz Mekke’ye giden hacılar bu yarığı taşıyan taşı bugünlerde gördünüz. “İbrahim bıçağın çocuğu neden kesmediğini araştırmaya başladı. Ve kendisine, kendisini Nemrut’un ateşinin yakmadığı gibi bıçağında oğlunu kesmeyeceği söylendi. Bu durum içindeyken göklerden bir koyun yavaşça indirildi ve faziletli babanın önüne yatırıldı. O da onu itaatkar oğlunun yerine kurban etti. *************189******* Her yıl Kurban Bayramı’nda 200 dirhem Gümüş (yaklaşık $ 15) varlığı her iyi Müslüman kendisi, ailesi ve baktıkları için kurban kesmek zorundadır. “Eğer kurbanınızı kendiniz kesemeyecekseniz başka bir iyi Müslüman bulun. Onu kesecek kişi nefesi alkol kokan bir Hıristiyan olamaz.” Kurban kana kan, kemiğe kemik, ete et, hayata hayat demekti. Hıristiyanlar arasında buna bir paralel bulabiliriz. Sürgün, zulüm ve meşakkatten yorulmuş Aziz John’un yattığı yer, büyük Saint John Chrysostom’undaki manastırın şatafatla kuşatılmış gölgelikteki mezarının koruyucuları Ermenilerdir. Manastır, dua edenler için bir çare, Ermeniler içinde koyun-kuzu kurban ettikleri bir yerdir. Bu ülkedeki diğer akidelerin inanç sahiplerinin türbelerinde de genellikle rastlanan bir durumdur. Kurban sunma bir diğerinin kanı,hayatı ve uzvu için böyle karşılıklı verme Anadolu’da çok yaygın olup,tüm sınıf ve böyle akidedeki insanlar arasında rastlanır.Törenin suç ve korku hisleriyle ortaya çıkan ikazlar tarafından teşvik edildiği söylenebilir.Dehşet verici olmaktan ve sadece ibadet ve şen bir ziyafet olmaktan ziyade korkulan ve kendisinden uzaklaşılmış bulunan Tanrı ile yeniden yakınlaşma,muhtemel günahlar için bir kefarettir.Kurbanlar,erkek,genç ve fiziki kusuru olmayan hayvanlardır.Genellikle kabul görenler,koyun,keçi,inek,horoz,geyik ve yabani keçilerdir.Geleneğe göre bazı türbelerde eskiden geyikler ormandan çıkar ve yıllık olarak kendilerini kurban olarak sunarlarmış. Ancak bu bozulmuş günlerde böyle olaylara rastlanmıyormuş.Hala gerçek bir iman sahibi yakalanan ve kurban edilen yabani keçi etini her yıl yiyerek imanı tazeleyebilirmiş.İneklerin,özellikle denelerın insanların ilk zamanlarında çok kullanıldığını,etrafımızda bol bulunan arkeolojik deliller ispatlıyor. Özellikle Hititler sığırlara tapmaya dayalı bir kültür geliştirmişlerdir.Bu aynı zamanda İsrailoğullarının Johovah inancından saparak,İncil’de yasaklanmış gayri ahlaki,Hititlerin Baküye ibadetleri tarzındaki kendi yaptıkları altın bir buzağıya tapmalarını düşündüğümüzde yeni bir ilgi noktası teşkil ediyor. *****************190********** Etrafımızda, Allah’a sunulan kurbanlar ya direk sunuluyordu ve ya uzak geçmişte ve uzak yerlerde yaşamış ama hala büyük üne sahip ermişlerle, yakın zamanda yaşamış yerel isme sahip erenler aracılığı ile sunuluyordu . Et hiçbir zaman yakılmıyor. Üçe bölünüyor ve resmi görevli din adamı tarafından paylaştırılıyordu. Bir tane parça, ev halkıyla birlikte kurban sahibine, ikinci parça yoksullara ve diğer parça da tanıdık ve akrabalara olacak şekilde paylaştırılıyordu. Deriler ananevi olarak türbelere gidiyordu. Fakat birkaç senedir, hükümet Mekke ve Medine’ye hacıları taşıyacak demiryolu yapımı gibi mukaddes bir iş için bunları topluyordu . Bir keresinde, Anadolu’ nun güzel dağlarında bir su kaynağının başında piknik yapıyorduk. Öğle yemeğimizi yerken, bir başka grup geldi. Ateş yaktılar, getirdikleri keçiyi kestiler, pişirdiler ve bize de bir parça ikram ettiler. Yememiz için ısrar ettiler. Ancak ricalarında kapalı davrandılar. Dualarının nedenini bize söylemediler. O şartlar altında araştırmak da pek uygun olmayacaktı. Başkaları, Kızılbaş ve ya Şii Türk karısı ve bir ermeni çoban ile gelmişti. Bölge bol süt sağlamak için genç annelerce sık sık ziyaret ediliyordu. Genelde her köy veya cemaat veya din cami ve kiliseden ayrı olarak kendi mukaddes yerine sahipti. Bu genellikle yüksek bir tepede, yeşil bir ağacın altında, bir dere veya kaynağın yakınında ve duvarı, taşı veya taş sütunu ile mukaddes bir mezarın yanında oluyordu. Ermişin varlığı, mütevazi imana sahip veya onun mahallesinin sadık insanları için kuvvetli bir şifa kaynağı oluyordu. Bir yaz günü, bir grubumuz Çal Dede’ nin mezarını ve korusunu ziyaret ettik. Bir çok yazarın hayal gücünü tahrik edecek bir bölgeydi. Dağların ilerisindeki denizden 1300 metre kadar yüksekteki verimli bir yaylanın 500 metre kadar yukarısında dağın zirvesini, biraz ilerde eski bir kalenin yıkıntısı ile taçlanmış Bulak Dağı’ nı, 10-12 mil ötedeki şehrin kenarındaki yetimlerinde içlerinde olduğu 500 çocuğun bulunduğu Anadolu Kolej kampüsünü, batıya doğru tarihi Halys Irmağı’ nın vadisinden yukarıya doğru yağmur bulutlarını, ayaklarımızın aşağısındaki çam korusunu, ağaçların tepesinde esen rüzgarı, yüzlerce-binlerce insanın barınabilmesini sağlayan tepenin çimenli düz zirvesini ve bu çimenliğin ortasında Şii Ermişi Çal Dede’ nin türbesini gözlerinizin önünde canlandırmaya çalışın. 191 1- Sünnilerin alevi dedelerine itibarı / Ermiş hakimiyeti 2- Ölü Cuma gecesi eve ziyarete geliş 3-Amerika’dan kaynak / her Perşembe toplantı,Ayin, Yemek 1- Rehberimiz olan Sünni Türk, güneye doğru yani Mekke’ ye doğru dönerek dua etmeye başladı. Bu arada “Allah yücedir (Allahuekber)” , “Allah’tan başka ilah yoktur (Lailaheillallah)” gibi cümleler söylüyordu. Daha sonra gözlerinden rahatsız olduğunu belirterek ve Ermiş’ in yardım edeceğini umduğunu söyleyerek, daha önce sayısız ziyaretçinin yaptığı gibi, sandukanın üzerindeki yeşil örtüye gözlerini sildi. Daha sonra eskimiş elbiselerinden bir parça yırtarak duvarda üzerlerinde bu tip bir çok bez bulunan çivilerden birisine, biz ayrıldığımızda rahatsızlığını orada bırakmak üzere bağladı. Yerden bir parça toprak aldı ve alnına sürdü. Daha sonra yağmur yağarken, dostumuz, nazik Türk bize Çal Dede’ nin büyük merhamet sahibi olduğunu ve Allah’ın sevgili kullarından birisi olduğunu anlattı, etkisinin ve hakimiyetinin bütün bölgeyi sarıp sarmaladığını söyledi. Hiç kimse, bölgeden onun memnuniyetsizliğine ve ciddi problemlere sebep olmadan bir taş parçası veya toprak alamaz, ağaç kesemezmiş. Çal Dede, özellikle geceleri diğer dedeleri, dostlarını ziyaret eder, çevreyi gözden geçirirmiş. Onun dikiş diktiğine (konuşmasını burasında, türbenin duvarında her zaman asılı duran iğne ve ipliğe işaret etti.), beklenmedik yerlerde hediye olarak elbiseler yaptığını ve mezarının üstüne bırakılan kumaşlardaki yırtıkları onardığını söyledi. 2- Türk dostumuz şunları da anlattı. “Benim ölmüş annem ve babam benim evimi her Cuma gecesi ziyaret ederler. Ben onları göremem ama birlim ki oradalar ve evimde kavga mı huzur mu var, günah işleniyor mu diye bakarlar. Ayrıca her insanın omzunda bir kaydedici melek vardır. O insanın bütün hareketlerini iyilik veya kötülük oluşuna göre kaydeder. Hesap defteri açıldığında buradaki mizana göre cennet veya cehenneme gider.” 3-Dr.Tracy, ailesi ile birlikte Amerika’ dan 1905 eğitim yılının açılışında döndü.Bizlerin heveslerini tazeleyecek ve kolejin menfaatlerini biraz daha ileriye götürecek kaynaklar getirdi. Ben kolej dekanı olarak hizmet etmeye başladım. Dr. Tracy ve Anadolu girişimi ile kendimizi daha büyümüş hissediyorduk. Biz Amerikalılar, her Perşembe gecesi ibadet için toplanıyor ve sık sık birisinin daveti ile beraber yemek yiyorduk. Kapıların ötesindeki dünyaya tek başlarına gidememekle beraber, Amerikalı ailelerin çocukları geniş kampüsümüzde birlikte olmaktan mutluydular. Doğrusu, 192 ülkedeki idare askeriydi ve biz, İran veya Rus sınırına mühimmat taşıyan araba kafilelerini gördükçe üzüntü duyuyorduk. Fakat bazı hadiseler, halkın Arasındaki bazı düşünceler 1908 ‘ de tekrar ilan edilen Meşrutiyet’e doğru bir Temayül arzediyordu. Daha fazla seyahat , daha fazla ticaret ve eğitim için Kesinlikle daha fazla istek sözkonusuydu. 1908 ‘ de meşrutiyetin ilanı ile sona eren 12 sene boyunca, Kolej’e her sene yaklaşık 75 yeni talebe olmak üzere 893 talebe girdi. Ortalama devam 250 civarındaydı. Bunların dörtte üçü Türk imparatorluğu’nun eyaletlerinin yarısını temsil eden yatılı talebelerken, yabancı memleketlerden de talebelerimiz vardı. Ve 12 sınıftan 149 mezun verdik. Genelde talebelerimiz beraber çalışıldığında hemen karşılığını veren istekli gençlerdi. Daha önceki eğitimleri ve kültürleri, onları sınırlamakla Beraber, bu onları mevcut fırsatları kullanma hususunda daha gayretli yapıyordu. Doğru; binaların malzemeleri ucuz malzemeydi , fakat hiçbir talebenin yatakhanelerde ateş yanmadığı için şikayet ettiğini duymadık.Hatta bazen, sabahleyin yataklarının üstü karla örtülmüş olarak uyanıyorlardı. Doğru; yemek masası sadeydi. Ama sağlıklı, besleyici ve lezzetliydi. Bizim okulumuzda, eleştirinin Amerikan Board’ un diğer okullarındakinden daha az olduğunu düşünüyorum. Doğru; kütüphanede daha fazlasını isteyebilecek durumda değillerdi. Doğru; disiplin oldukça katıydı, bazen Puritanik bile sayılabilirdi. Ama ebeveynler bunu tasdik ediyorlardı ve mümkün olan her boşluk için yeni müracaatlar vardı. Bölgemizde önde gelen ticari bir firma bizim mezunlarımızı istediğinde, Anadolu Kolej mezunları memlekette bir prim yaptılar, kıymet kazandılar. Başkanımızın söylediği gibi; “ Anadolu Koleji “ bir kadının veya erkeğin Hatırasına dikilmiş bir (anıt ) değildi. Prestij sağlamak için bir vasıta da Değildi. Materyalist , maddi menfaatler için bir yatırım da değildi. Büyük bir ideal ile doğmuştu ve bunu başlangıçtan beri korumuştu. En yüce varlığın cemiyeti tek başına iyiye doğru götürebilecek şekilde etkili olabilecek çocuğuna yakışacak güç ve nefesin geliştirilmesi ve karakterinin 193 şekillendirilmesi, bu ideali teşkil ediyordu.Küçük çapta bir gaye ile yüksek eğitim, tenakuz değilse, öldürücü bir hatadır. Anadolu Koleji, bu dünyanın gerçeklerini ele geçirecek ve daha sonraki gerçekler karşısında mahcup etmeyecek insanlar yetiştirmek istiyordu. Doğru bir ideal, izlenen yolun doğruluğuna kılavuzluk eden, bağımsız ilerleme ve geniş etkilere erişmeyi sağlayan kutup yıldızının önemine haizdir. Ne bağışlanacak milyonlar böyle bir idealin yerini alabilir ne de teçhizatı az olan fakat böyle bir ideale sahip bir müessese tamamen fakir sayılabilir. Anadolu Koleji bunlara eriştiği iddiasında değil , sadece bu sonuca erişmek için çalışıyor. “ Bolluk “ İçerisinde değildik ama ilerideki daha rahat bir hayatı görebiliyorduk. Kendimize bunu gerçekleştiremesek bile başkalarının bunu gerçekleştirmesini sağlamaya niyetliydik. Gençlik günlerinde şahsi meselelerim, Hartford ve Chicago İlahiyat Okullarındaki profesyonel eğitimimin standart olan 6 dönem yerine 5 dönemde kalmasına sebep olmuştur. Böylece mezuniyet sonrası bir dönemlik bir çalışma, bana bir hak ve vazife olarak göründü. Amerikan Board, benim kolejden 1907 senesinin ilk yarısı için ayrılmamı nazikçe kabul etti ve ben bu zamanı , Oxford’ da , kayıtlı bir talebe olmadan , okuyarak , konuşmaları ve dersleri dinleyerek ve insanlarla konuşarak geçirdim. Mukayeseli dinler tarihi ve Eski Ahit konuları özellikle ilgimi çekti. Driver, Cheyne,Sayce, Griffeth Thomas gibi kişileri dinlemek ve karşılamak fırsatını buldum. Sayce ,Kraliyet Asya Çalışma Grubu’ndan ( Royal Asiatic Society ) faydalanarak, kendisine verdiğim birkaç çivi yazısı tableti basmıştı. Kendisinin benim bildiğim bazı kaynakları kullanarak yaptığı “ Hz.İbrahim Döneminde Küçük Asya’da “ Sosyal Hayat “ konumundaki konuşmasını da Zevkle dinledim. Eski Ahit’i zaten severdim. Pentateuch’un muhtemelen Hz.Musa’dan önceki zamanlardan kalma yaşlı çivi yazısı tabletlerdeki bilgilere de dayandırdığı Naville’s yorumundan da büyük zevk aldım. Talebe lambası ve makasla temsil edilen Eski Ahit mealleri beni pek cezp etmedi. Bir filozof derviş olan Shukhbazai’nin tipinde oriental mecazlı konuşma hakkında birşeyler öğrenmiştim.Shukhbazai , Arapların , Çerkeslerin ve Shukhbazai’lerin kardeş olduklarını iddia ediyordu. Bana bir Shukhbazai’nin bir Arap gibi dindar ve Çerkes veya Kazak gibi savaşçı olduğunu anlatmıştı. Küçük Asya toprağı, antik dünyanın ışığının parıltılarını sızdıran Eski yazmalarla doluydu. Bazen saygısız Eski Ahit eleştirilerinin bozduğu Orientalistlerin daha önceden bulduğu şeylerde huzur ve daha saf bir inanç buldum. 194 Bu zamana kadar,Kolej dengeye kavuşmuş ve daha önceki senelerde yaptıklarından daha fazla şeyler yapabilecek kaynaklar bulmuştu. Yaptıklarımız hiçbir zaman mükemmel değildi ama işe yaramaz şeyler de değillerdi. Mezunların, mezuniyet sonrasında Amerikan Üniversitelerinde elde ettikleri başarılar güvenilir, gururlanılabilir birer bonservisti. Mezunlarımız, bizleri mahcup etmeyecek kişilerdi. 195 İKİ YIL EKSİĞİ İLE ÜÇÜNCÜ 10 YIL 1908- 1916 Bu çalışma meşrutiyetin 1908” de ilanına erişebilmek için ikinci on yılı uzattığı için, üçüncü 10 yıllık dönem savaş fırtınalarının ilk defa koleji kapattığı 1916 senesinde biter. 24 Temmuz 1908 günü aniden anayasa ilan edildi. Hürriyet, Adalet, Eşitlik Kardeşlik ! Mükemmel! Neşenin, mutluluğun ve kardeşçe duyguların yaşandığı mükemmel anlar! Herkesi sevmek çok güzel! Müslümanlar, Hristiyanlar, din adamları, tüm renk sınıf ve itikatlardan insanlar, mümtaz resmi görevliler, normal vatandaşlar hepsi ortalıkta birbirlerini kucakladılar., şahsi ve özel münasebetlerinde kardeş gibi davranmaya başladılar. Birkaç hafta sonra Meclis toplantı. Halkın kutlamaları için bir gün belirlendi. Biz, kolej hocaları ve talebeleri de, bölge yöneticisini ve diğer resmi yetkilileri yeni idare şeklinden dolayı kutlamak üzere hükümet binasına gittik. Yolda, hocalardan birisi, artık her milletten gencin askerlik yapması gerekeceğini söyledi. Oradaki talebelerin neşeli çığlıklarını duymalıydınız. Bu, ne Osmanlı Ordusu’nda asker olmak istedikleri için ne de birilerine karşı savaşmak istedikleri için değil, sadece Hristiyanların da Türkler gibi asker olmaları, onların vatandaşlık ve insanlık haklarının tam manasıyla tanınması anlamına geldiği için seviniyorlardı. Sultan Abdulhamid’ in sıkı hakimiyeti gevşeyince, “İttihat ve Terakki Dernekleri” kuruldu ve işleri idare etmeye başladılar. Resmi yetkililer 196 insanların reylerine değil, bu derneklerin emirlerine itibar etmeye başladılar. Merzifon Derneği de 3’ ü Anadolu Koleji hocaları, birisi bizim bir mezunumuz, bir de şehirdeki hristiyanların temsilcisi olmak üzere bir diğer Ermeni de dahil 12 kişi ile kuruldu. Bu derneğe Anayasa Hükümeti hakkında bir konuşma yapmak üzere davet edilmeyi, büyük bir vaka ve gerçek bir şeref olarak kabul ettim. Daha sonra fakültemizin iki üyesi meclis’e seçildiler. Birgün; evime gelip, meseleler üzerinde konuşan askerlerden birisi, kalkıp hevesli bir tavırla şunu sordu: “ Çocuklar okula ilk gittiklerinde öğrenmeye nereden başlarlar ? . “ A,B,C ile “ dedim. “ Evet “ dedi. “ Biz de Şimdi o durumdayız. Anayasalı ve Meclisli hükümet hakkında hiçbirşey bilmiyoruz. Öğrenmeye başlıyoruz. A,BC’deyiz. Bize zaman verin . İki sene. Sadece iki sene. Nasıl yapacağımızı öğreneceğiz. İttihat ve Terakki Partisi, Anayasa, Meclis’in toplanması için yapılan hazırlıklar, her yerdeki konuşmaların konusuydu. İzlenecek yol basit gözüküyor , izlemek için gayret ediliyor, zorluklar hafife alınıyor veya unutuluyordu. Sultan’ın tahta çıkışının yıldönümünde, hükümet binasının önünde meşaleler yakılmıştı. Ben de resmi kabul salonundaki bir düzine seyirciden birisiydim. İdareci bir Arnavut’tu. Arnavutlar kabiliyetli ve ilerlemeye yatkın kişilerdi. İdarecinin Rum yardımcısı, Türk kadı, alayın Çerkes miralayı, politik suçlular için ilan edilen genel af sayesinde hapishaneden yeni salınmış genç bir Ermeni, siyasi faaliyetleri nedeniyle uzak vilayetlerdeki sürgün yıllarından sonra payitahta geri çağrılmış ve İdarecinin şeref misafiri olarak davet ettiği bir yabancı ve bir Makedonyalı . 6 adam , hatta 6 lisan. Hepsi bir değerinden oldukça farklı olan altı Osmanlı milliyetini temsil ediyorlardı. Şehrimizin “ Hürriyet ve Terakki Ocağı”nın açılma zamanı gelmişti. Misafirler binaya yaklaşırken , sokaklar kalabalıklaşmıştı. “ Hürriyet , Adalet, Eşitlik ve Kardeşlik “ yazılı pankartlar dalgalanıyordu.Özellikle son kelime vurgulanan bir kelimeydi. Şehrin mümtaz kişilerinden olan birkaç düzine Ocak üyesi de, misafirler kadar içten ve heyecanlıydı. Resmi törenler, arkadaş olan şehrin müftüsü tarafından başlatıldı. Şehrin İdarecisi, Meclis 197 üyeliğine aday birisi, bölgedeki askeri birlikten bir binbaşı, iki kolej hocası ve birkaç kişi daha konuşmalar yaptılar. Yeni iktidarın sık sık alkışlanmasına katılmamak mümkün değildi. Dostum müftünün yanında durup; onun, padişah, memleketin askerleri e yetkilileri ile Osmanlı İmparatorluğu’nun bütün vatandaşları için yaptığı ateşli, heyecanlı dualara da katılmamak mümkün değildi. Halkın duygu ve düşünceleri başdöndürücü bir hızla hareket etmeye başlamıştı. Anasaya’nın ilanına kadar, Merzifon’ da hiçbir gazete basılmamıştı. Ama artan hürriyetle birlikte; gazeteciler, sahil boyunca büyük şehirlerde harekete geçmeye başladılar. Kolej talebeleri de düşüncelerini yazmak ve basmak istediler. Fotoğraf ve oyuncak kalıpları ile uğraşan bir talebe, baskı yapabileceğine inandığını söyledi ve haklı da çıktı. Daha sonra kendisi New York’ta bir matbaa sahibi oldu. Eski ana binanın iki küçük kulesi, baskı için özel hazırlandı ve bir grup Rum talebe, Merzifon’da basılan ilk gazeteyi yazmaya , basmaya yönetmeye ve dağıtmaya başladılar. Bu konuda hocalar, yardım, idare ve gözetim yapıyorlardı. Hemen bunun peşinden, Ermeniler de diğer küçük kulede aynı şekilde çalışmaya başladılar. Onlar da benzeri bir basım gerçekleştiriyorlardı. “ Aylık bir aile dergisi “ . baskıların her sayısından bir örnek, hükümet yetkililerince arşivleniyor ve her şey resmi otorite ve bilgi altında yapılıyordu. Ermeniler ve Rumlar, Osmanlı İmparatorluğu içerisinde aynen İngiltere ‘ de İskoç ve İrlandalı’ların , daha yakında Avusturya İmparator- luğu ‘nda Macar ve Slav’ların durumuna benzer bir hale geldiklerini düşünüyorlardı. Bu arada, ben de Kolej ‘de , Avusturya ve Macaristan tarihi üzerine “ Savaşsız Zafer “ adlı bir konuşma yaptım ve böylece açıkça ifade etmeden Türkiye için bir model teklif etmiş oldum. Yaklaşık 10 mil kadar uzakta , Akdağ ‘ın eteklerinde bir kömür damarı ortaya çıktı. Gerçi burası senelerdir biliniyordu. Ancak madende çalışmaya veya kömürü kullanmaya izin verilmiyordu. Genç Türkler Partisi, ülkenin tabi kaynaklarını değerlendirmek istiyorlardı ve mineral zenginliği de oldukça büyüktü. Dünyadaki en zengin mineral yataklarının Rocky ve And Dağları’nda , daha sonra da Kafkasya ve Anadolu ‘da olduğu söyleniyordu. Kolejin genç bir ermeni mezunu, yeni iktidarla birlikte, Çeltek madenini 198 Kolejde 1905 isyan, Dua sırasında sıcak el. Çalıştırma iznini elde etti. Damar yüksek kalitede, yumuşak kömüre sahipti ve çalışmayı kolaylaştıracak şekilde dağ tarafına doğru eğimle giden yaklaşık 5 metre kalınlığa sahipti. Senelerce Kolejde bu kömürü yaktık.Maliyeti A.B.D.’ de Illinois madenlerinin yumuşak kömürünün maliyetine yakındı. Daha sonraki senelerde Samsun-Sivas demiryolu inşa edildi ve kömür yakan bu buharlı motorlar, Kolej’in 10-12 mil uzağındaki Çeltek madeninin kömürünü kullandılar. Sıkı otorite gevşediğinde sık sık rastlanıldığı gibi, Kolej talebeleri de, hürriyetin haddin aşılmasına dönüşmesinin bir örneğini verdiler. 3. sınıfın sonunda, 4. sınıftaki derslerin iyi izlenebilmesini sağlamak üzere, özel bir İngilizce imtihanı vardı.1909 senesinde 3. sınıf talebeleri bir isyan düzenlediler ve fakülteye bu imtihana girmeyi reddettiklerini bildirdiler. 2. sınıf talebeleri de aynı karar ve tavırla onları izlediler. Bir kolej başkaldırısının devamlılık arzeden ruhu içerisinde diğerleri de katılmak üzere hazırlığa başladılar. Ciddi, hatta kritik bir durumdu. Kendimizi koyverip, teslim olup, böylece gelecek seneler için disiplin ve otoritenin bozulmasına sebep olabilirdik. Veya geçmişten gelen hoşgörüyü terk ederek talebeleri uzaklaştırabilir, sindirebilirdik. Olayın önemli noktasına, bir gece fakültede yapılan bir toplantıda varıldı. Dua sırasında 25 kişi dizlerinin üzerinde oturuyor ve her türlü ses duyuluyordu. Talebelerin yumuşaması Başkan Tracy’e bildirildi. Başkan onlara sıcak kalbi ile elini uzattı. Kısa zamanda isyan söndü, disiplin ve otorite sarsılmadı, hiçbir talebe ayrılmadı veya atılmadı. Kısa zamanda dersler ve imtihanlarda yapılan ufak düzeltmelerle özel imtihan kaldırıldı ve unutuldu. Trabzon dağlarının arkalarında yerleşik Stavrili “Haçın Halkı” adlı insanlar hakkında geniş ve her yana yayılan bir rivayet vardı.Tarih talebeleri, bu bölgenin, Anabasis’ ten sonra Xenophon ve Onbinler’ in İran’ dan çekilirken denizi görüp, “Deniz, Deniz” diye bağırdıkları bölge olduğunu hatırlarlar. Ayrıca bu bölgede 1453’ de İstanbul’ un ele geçirilmesine kadar yaşamış bir “Trabzon İmparatorluğu” da olduğunu bilirler. Rumca “haç” manasındaki kelimeden gelen Stavrili ismine sahip bu insanların, 1462’ den yeni iktidarın daha geniş hürriyetler verdiği1908 senesine kadar, dışarıya karşı Müslüman olarak gözükürken Hristiyan inanç ve pratiklerini saklı bir şekilde korudukları düşünülüyordu. Aynı insanların STAVRİLİ (Trb) Haçın Halkı, 1462 den DIŞA (Rumce Haç) Gizli Hristiyan olduğunu düşünüyordu. 199 Gündüz imam, gece papaz Gündüz imam, gece papaz oldukları aynı dağ kulübelerinin toprak üstünde camii olup, mahzenlerinde gizli bir köşedeki Hristiyan mihrabı, ile kilise oldukları; aynı çocukların sünnet edilip Osman veya Ali diye adlandırılıp, İonnes veya Georgeos diye vaftiz edildikleri söyleniyordu. Anayasa’nın ilanından sonra; bu insanların, ümitsiz değilse bile güçlükleri göze alarak, maskelerini atıp, dedelerinin inançlarına döndüklerini ilan etmeye karar verdikleri ve sert neticelere rağmen, bunu gerçekleştirdikleri hakkında bir çok hikaye vardı. Kahvelerdeki konuşmalara göre; bir Stavrili ve komşusu Türk karşılaşmışlar. Mülüman: “Hristiyanlığa döndüğünüzü duyduk” demiş. Rum ise; “ Biz de siz de atalarımızın Hristiyan olduklarını biliyorduk. Bu mirasa sahip olup, Hristyanlığımızı ilan etmeye karar verdik” diye cevaplamış. Bunun üzerine Türk; “Kendimizi gerçek birer mümin olarak tanıttınız. Benimle beraber, omuz omuza namaz kıldınız ve aynı Müslüman duaları ettiniz. Bu durumda, Allah’ ı kandırabileceğinizi nasıl düşünebilirsiniz?” diye sormuş. Stavrili ise; “ O, benim ne olduğumu her zaman için biliyordu. Ben Allah’ ı aldatmadım. Ben sizi aldatmaya çalıştım ve başardım” diye cevap vermiş. 1909 senesinde biz White’ ların ilk iznimizden dönüşümüzden beri on sene geçmişti. Böylece ilk misyon faaliyetimize başlayışımızdan beri 20 sene geçmiş olarak, o dönemin adet ve düzenlemelerine göre, ikinci iznimize hak kazanmıştık. Bir misyoner ailesi için, bir senelik izin çok büyük bir olaydı. Büyük iki kızımız Mary ve Margaret, zaten Amerika’da Nortfield’da Moody okulundaydılar. Mass George, Esther, Katherine Atlantik’i bizimle birlikte geçtiler. Muzenim Dr. Albert shaw, büyük kızlarımızı New York’ ta rıhtıma, bizi karşılamaya getirdi. O geceyi yedimiz birlikte, kuzenlerimizin evinde geçirdik.Sadece anneleri, yeniden beş çocuğuyla birlikte olabilme mutluluğuna erdiği için, o geceyi uyumadan geçirdi. Dr.Shaw, ebeveynimizin ilk hevesi olan Türkiye’deki çalışmalarımız süresince bize çok yardımcı oldu ve Anadolu Mutevelli Heyeti’ne katılması için yaptığımız daveti kabul etti. Evimizi yine ilk iznimizdeki gibi, Grinnel’de kurduk. Küçük çocuklarımız kamu okulundaydılar, büyükleri ise koleje başladılar. Netice de beşinden dördü, kolejden mezun oldular. Zira 1913’ün Yeni yıl günü Merzifon’a acı bir telgraf geldi. Kızımız Mary vefat etmişti. İznimiz boyunca kaldığımız Grinnel, ailemiz için mükemmel bir kolej-ev oldu. ************200************* O dönemde Türkiye ve Yakın Doğu’ya büyük ilgi vardı. Birçok konuşma davetini kabul ettim. “Türkiye’de yeni bir dönem başladı” cümlesi genellikle konuşmanın ya ilk cümlesi oluyordu veya konuşmanın ana hatlarını özetliyordu. Şikago Teoloji Okulu, Alden Derslerini vermem için beni davet etti. Konu “Türk Hilali’nin Büyümesi-Küçülmesi ve Yeni dönem “ idi. Aynı zamanda Alma Mater Teoloji Okulu da, mukayeseli dinler konusunda, “Samuel Ives Curtiss Hocalığı” kadrosunun ilk hocası olmamı istedi. Bu konuyla ilgili haftada üç ders bir grup talebe ile beraber çalıştım. Malzeme genellikle 20 sene boyunca, Müslüman ve Doğu Hıristiyanlarının, samimi ve yakın münasebetim sırasında gözlediğim, öğrendiğim ve üzerinde çalıştığım folklorlarıydı. Bu dersler için verilen karşılık kolejde çocukları olan bir misyoner için kabul edilebilir bir karşılıktı. Genellikle bu tip kazanç ve ücretler, temsilciyi destekleyen müessese maaş ve desteklerlin içerisinde sayılırdı. Fakat bu defa, bu özel karşılığı ailemin ihtiyaçları için alı koymama izin verildi. Benim iki yıl boyunca ilk dini çalışmalarımı yaptığım ve ders aldığım Hartford’da da kısa bir süre için bulundum ve oradaki talebelere tek tek veya grup halinde birlikte bulunma imkânı buldum. Burada ve diğer müesseselerde hocalar ve diğer talebelerle birlikte olmak zengin ve ödüllendirici bir tecrübe oldu. 20 yılını paylaştığım kolej ve dini okul çalışmalarımın değeri hakkında tazelenmiş hislerle deniz aşırı bölgeme, Anadolu’ya döndüm. Bu yıl boyunca, deniz aşırı çalışmam için birkaç bin dolar çoğunluğu babamın arkadaşlarınca ve onun hatırına bana verildi. Bu aynı zamanda babamın, George H.White’in hayatının son senesiydi. 1910 senesinin yazında hızla güçten düşmeye başladı ve dönüşümüzü onun için birkaç hafta ertelememize izin verdiler. Sonunda sonbaharın başlarında ayrıldık ve İstanbul’da peşimizden gelen telgraf ile babamın vefatını haber aldık. 1904’te de annemin vefatını, babam telgraf ile bildirmişti. 1910 sonbaharında, iznimizden sonra evimize döndüğümüzde, Türkiye’de halkın değişiklik momentumunun, dünyada normalde bir nesilde olabilecek değişimin on yılda, bir asırda olabilecek değişimin ise bir nesilde olabilecek şekilde hızlandığını görerek çok etkilendik. Çok hızlı ilerleyen bir dönemde yaşıyorduk. Bizim hazırlık bölümümüze bir dördüncü yıl daha ekledik. 8 sınıfımızdaki talebe sayısı 257’ye ulaştı. Bunların 225’i yatılıydılar. *******************************201******************** İznimizde, bazı ilim adamlarının geliştirdiği Sosyoloji ilminin anahtarlarını öğrenmiştim. Okudum, dinledim, araştırdım ve sonra konuyu Kolej’in ilk sınıfında öğretmeye başladım. Anadolu Koleji Kızlar Okulu da ileri bir adım attı. Onunda sekiz sınıfında 218talebesi vardı. Böylece toplam talebe sayısı 475’e varmış oluyordu. Her iki okuldaki sorumluluklar mütevazı bir şekilde artmıştı. Hoca sayısı da artış göstermişti. Kuzey salonu inşa edilmiş ve her iki bölüme de fayda sağlayabilecek şekilde hazırlık talebelerinden ayrılan Kızlar Okulu’na verilmişti. “King Sağırlar Okulu “ kurulmuş ve Miss Charlotte Williadr ile “Marlie” King’in sadık dostları tarafından yürütülüyordu. Kolejde yeni Wickes Endüstri-Kendine Yardım Atölyesi ve Un değirmeni yeni makineleri ile kurulmuş ve kullanılıyorlardı. Kuzey Koleji ve Mezunlar Müzesi açılmış; tuğla, taş, demir, kabiliyetli adam ve para buldukça Başkan Tracy’nin liderliğinde inşaat yavaş yavaş yükseliyordu. Fakat Dr. Marden’in inşa etmeye başlamış olduğu yeni hastane, bizim binalarımızı ve şehirdeki bütün binaları gölgede bırakıyordu. Dr. Marden kabiliyetli, ehliyetli, teknik ve sıcak kişiliğiyle Hıristiyan tıbbı yardım hizmetini genişleyerek, güçlü ve kalıcı bir şekilde icra ediyordu. 7 sene boyunca, Dr. Marden hemen hemen tek başına, tıbbi cerrahi bir pratisyen olarak çalışarak, hastaneyi yaz-kış, gece-gündüz, hafta içi-Pazar demeden açık tuttu. İki Anglo-Sakson hemşire, kendisine hemşirelik eğitimindeki derslerde yardım ettiler. Kolej, Dini Okul, Kızlar Okulu hocaları, evlilerin hanımları, hizmetli ve hemşirelerle beraber hastane personeli, çalışanların toplantılarına 80 kişilik bir grup teşkil ediyorlardı. Bunlara ek olarak 12 milletten Rumlar başta olmak üzere, Ermeniler daha sonra Ruslar ve birkaç müslüman Türk ve İranlı talebeden müteşekkil bir talebe grubu vardı. 1910’da mezun olan İstanbullu talebelerimizden birisi Amerika da lisansüstü talebesi iken kazandığı İngiltere Cambridge’deki hocalık kadrosunda görev yaparken; ilk eğitimini yaptığı okul hakkında şunları yazıyordu: “Belli bir zaman için kolej dışında olup, bazı kural ve dersler hakkında şikâyette bulunmakla beraber, Anadolu Koleji’nin çalışmalarından derin ve güçlü bir takdir hissi ile bahsetmeyen hiçbir Anadolu Koleji mezunu yoktur.Şayet bu çalışma neticesinde ortaya çıkan meyvelerinden *************************202***************** değerlendirilecek olursa, mezunlarına bakılabilir. Şimdilerde Amerika’da güçlüklerin üstesinden gelip, iyi bir eğitim yapıp, şerefli ve başarılı bir hayat sürmeyi başaran Anadolu Koleji mezunları kadar bu işi becerebilen başka bir kolejin mezunlarına zor rastlanır. Kolej günlerimi düşündüğümde düşünmek için yapılan motivasyonu, genel kültür ve özel çalışmalar için verilen fırsatları, çeşitli klüpler vasıtasıyla sosyal faaliyetler için sağlanan imkânları ve vücudu geliştirmek üzere açık alan sporlarına hasredilen önemi memleketin güzel iklimini hatırlayarak, Anadolu Koleji’nin Yakın Doğuda kendi alanında tek bulunmaz bir yer olduğunu söyleyebilirim. “Bu şüphesiz gençliğin aşırı hevesi olmakla beraber, bu talebe Anadolu B.A.İ ile (lisans derecesi) Harward Üniversitesi’ne girip Ph.D. (doktora)’sını aldıktan sonra Harward’ta hoca olarak kalmıştır. Şayet eğitimin ana değeri, bir kişiliğin diğeri üzerindeki etkisiyle ölçülürse, Anadolu Koleji’nin mütevazı bir başarı sağladığını söyleyebiliriz. 1890da karadeniz kıyılarındaki ilk seyahatimizden beri Çarlık Rusya’nın bu kıyılar boyunca elle tutulmayan, soğuk ama güçlü varlığını hissettik. Karakteristik olarak sıcakkanlı, iyi tabiatlı, dostane tavırlı Ruslar’dan hoşlanmamak mümkün değildi. Boş inançlı olsalar da dine karşı saygılıdırlar. Cahilseler de bilgiye susamışlardı. Fakir, ihmal edilmiş, zulme uğramışlarsa biz Amerikalı’ların onlarla dostane işbirliğine girmemiz için çok neden var demekti. Kafkasya vilayetleri Anadolu’nun komşusuydular. İki komşu bölgede aynı kanı taşıyan çok insan vardı. Türk veya Tartarlar, Ermeniler, Gürcüler, Çerkezler ve Rumlar, Kafkasya’nın ötesine Kırım’a uzanıyordu. Ruslaştırma faaliyetleri durmaksızın devam ediyordu. Rusya’da yaşayanların bazılarının Türkiye’de akrabaları vardı. Bu durunda Rus olmayan bir iki talebenin eğitim için Kolejinize gelmeleri garip değildi. Anayasanın ilanından sonra iki kişilik bu kadro Muscovy’den gelenlerle 6 talebeye çıktı. Sonra 12 daha sonra 20 ve 1910’da da 31 kişiye vardı. Bunların 10’dan fazlası Rus ailelerinden gelirken, Kazaklar, Polonyalılar, Gürcüler, Rumlar ve Yahudiler de artan miktarlarda temsil ediyorlardı. Kolejimizi bitiren talebeler, iyi bir eğitim görmüş hale gelirken, kısa bir süre devam edip ayrılanlarda Rusça’yı unutmadan kâfi derecede İngilizce, Fransızca, muhasebe öğreniyor ve bunun neticesi olarak koleji bizim profesörlerimizden daha fazla babalarınınsa hiç kazanmadığı kadar yüksek maaşlarla terk ediyorlardı. Genç Ruslar biz Amerikalıların verdiğini almaya çalışıyorlardı. *****************************203****************** Rus talebeler ferdi olarak da grup olarak da seviliyorlardı. Burslu talebeler gibi diş gıcırdatmıyorlar, bize geliş sebepleri olan İngilizce’yi çabuk ve iyi öğreniyorlardı. Uzun boyları, mavi gözleri, sıkı ceketleri ve pirinç düğmeli kemerleri ile gevşek kasları, bol kıyafetleri ile alıştığımız Arap veya Güneyli talebelerden farklı bir görünüm arz ediyorlardı. Rusların kontrol edilmesi zor talebeler oldukları düşünülür ama öyle değillerdir. Bizim tecrübelerimiz hoca ile talebe yüz yüze geldiklerinde karakteristik Slav’ın otoriteye karşı uysal ve alabildiğine nazik olduğu şeklindeydi. Bizi seven bu talebelere Dekan olarak çalışmak ve zamanı geldiğinde evlerini topluluklarını ziyaret etmek bana Rus karakteri hakkında şu fikri verdi: Alabildiğine genç delikanlı hatta çocuksuydu. Rusya milletler arasında oldukça gençti. Büyük Petro Rusları yakalarından tutup bu şaşkın, utangaç çocuğu Avrupa’nın arınmış rafine olmuş topluluğu arasında bir yere hızla getirmişti. Ruslar Abraham Lincoln’un insanlar için bu kadar çok şey yapamayacağını düşünüyorlardı. Ruslar yani Doğu Ortodoksları arasında yapılan ayinlerde kiliseler hafızalarda canlı bir yer tutar. İlk olarak böyle bir ayine Kudüs’te katıldığımı hatırlıyorum. Sabah erkenden yapılıyordu, dinleyiciler erkekti. Oda kiliseleri gibi iç açıcı neşeli ve birçok şamdanla süslüydü. Duvardaki resimler arasında geleneksel olarak, İsa Efendimiz ve “Denizde Fırtına”nın tabloları vardı. Ruslar hayatı fırtınalı görüyor olmalıydılar. İbadet edenler sık sık sıkıntılara maruz kalıyor ve yardıma ihtiyaç duyuyorlardı. Elleriyle yukarı aşağı, sağa sola sayısız defa haç işareti yapıyorlardı. Dil hepsi tarafından anlaşılan modern Rusçaydı. Hâlbuki Romen Katolik kiliselerinde haç işareti yukarı aşağı sola sağa yapılırdı. Dil ise modern veya yerel bir dil olmayıp Latince olurdu. Kudüs’teki bu taşınma ayinini idare eden rahip uçuşan saçları sarımtırak kızıl sakalı ve ile İsa’nın resmi için güzel bir model olabilirdi. Ayin boyunca koro ilahiler söylendi. Herhangi bir müzik aleti çalınmıyordu. Koroyu sesleri bütün dünyada dikkat çekebilecek rahipler idare ediyordu. St. Peter Katolik Kilisesi’nin st. Paul ise Protestanların Öncü azizidir. İnsan merak ediyor: insanlarca bilinmemekle birlikte üçüncü büyük havari. St. John da Christendom’un (Hıristiy6anlık) bu üçüncü büyük dalının Doğu Kilisesi’nin öncüsü müdür? Doğrusu insan bunun böyle olmasını arzu ediyor. ***************************204*************** Anadolu Koleji’ne Rus talebelerin gelmeye başlaması ile Türk komşularımız olaya dikkatle bakmaya başladılar. Reaya Hıristiyanlar salonlarımızı doldurabilirlerdi. Türkler kendilerini ve oğullarını üstün görüp uzakta tutuyorlardı. Fakat Slavlar ve Türk-Moğollar arasındaki uzun savaşlar, onlara kuzeydeki güce saygı duymayı öğretmişti. Savaş alanında parlak Türk kahramanlığının örnekleri kaydediliyor ancak neticede her savaşta Osmanlı İmparatorluğu kayıplara uğruyordu. Şayet bir Amerikan Kolejindeki eğitim Karadeniz’in ötesindeki Ruslar için bu kadar cazipse her gün kolejin çan ve saat seslerini duyan ve bunlarla içi yaşayan Türk gençleri için durum ne idi ? 1890 senesinde kolejde çalışmaya başladığımızda, talebelerin arasında 2 genç Türk vardı. Ayrıca şehirdeki Protestan Kilisesi’nin üyesi olan 3 Türk de bizimle beraberdi. Zamanla koleje müslüman gençler girdiler. Fakat hiçbiri yeni iktidarın halkın değiştiren Anayasayı ilana kadar kolejde kalmadılar. Türklerin genel temayülü, Hristiyanlara özellikle dercaya olan milletlere karşı üstün oldukları yönündeydi. Hükümet yetkililerinin sık sık kullandıkları otoriteleri ve manevi etkileri, Türk gençlerin Hıristiyan müesseselerine devam etmelerine karşıydı. Biz ise, Koleje giriş için dini bir bağlantıyı şart olarak koymadığımız gibi gerçekleri de yetkililerden hiç saklamadık. Fakat Türk dostlarımız kendi bilgileri haricinde, oğullarına domuz eti yedireceğimizden korkuyorlardı. müslüman ibadetinin Talebelerin camiye gitmesini engelleyemeyeceğimizi; hatta bizim müştemilatımızda yasaklayacağımızı düşünüyorlardı. Fakat bir insan, hiç insanların kendi bildikleri gibi veya babalarının yaptığı gibi Allaha ibadet etmelerin yasaklayabilir mi? Biz müslüman talebelerimize gece gündüz her saat ibadet edebilecekleri bir oda tahsis ettik ve cumaları camiye gidebilmeleri için kolaylıklar tahsis ettik. Domuz bahsindeyse; bulunduğumuz memleketin duygu ve kurallarına saygı göstererek zaten Kolejin yemeklerinde hiçbir zaman domuz eti kullanmadık. Kendimizde bunu çok nadiren yiyorduk. Okul hayatımıza alışan Türk talebeler, bundan keyif alıyorlar, diğer talebelerle birlikte mutlu oluyor ve kendilerini evlerinde gibi hissediyorlardı. Bir keresinde Balkan kökenli bir aileden olan bölgenin idarecisinin kardeşi, sessiz utangaç, olgun bir genç geldi. Bir sabah aniden her odanın **********************************205********* kapısının açılmasına ve talebelerin dışarıya fırlamasına sebep olan korkunç çığlıklar duyuldu. Genç Türkler aniden çıldırmıştı. Onu ağabeyinin evine 6 gün sürecek bir yolculukla göndermek üzere gerekli hazırlıkları yapana kadar nazik bir kontrol altında tuttuk. Yolculukta, resmi yardımla sağlanan atlı bir refakatçi ile yol boyunca kendisiyle ilgilenmek üzere bir kolej çalışanı, ona refakat etti. Ayrılmadan önceki abuk sabuk konuşmalardan anladığımız kadarıyla, ihtilalci bir savaşa katılmış ve bir grup atlıya veya bir grup Robin Hood’a kumanda etmişti. Ama politik düşünce ve davranışı ne olursa olsun, şahsi ahlak ve maneviyatına leke sürmemişti. Bir diğer seferinde; babası Samsunda tütün tüccarı olan genç bir Türk geldi. İş hayatında ihtiyaç duydukları için, İngilizce öğrenmek istiyordu. Öğrenme kabiliyeti su götürmezdi. Şehir yetkililerince evine dönmesi için tekrar tekrar ikaz ediliyordu. O da razı oluyor ama gitmiyordu. Sonunda bir gün, akşama yakın, bana geldi ve hükümet binasına çağrıldığını söyledi.Gitmesi gerektiğini döner dönmez bana neticeyi bildirmesini söyledim.Fakat dönmedi, onun yerine, akşam; gece alıkonulacağı için yatak malzemelerini isteyen bir mesaj geldi.İstenenleri gönderdim ve idareciyi görmeye gittim.İdareci erkenden kimse tarafından rahatsız edilmemesini emrederek haremine çekilmişti.Sabahleyin; talebemiz, Kolej’e yeniden dönmeden, muhafız refakatinde Samsun’a yollanacağından eşyalarını isteyen bir haber geldi. Tekrar gittiğimde, bu defa, idareci beni kibarca kabul etti. Bildiğim gibi eğitimin yararına inandığını ve Kolej’i sevdiğini ama emirlerin açık ve kesin olduğunu söyledi. Hiçbir genç müslüman bir Hıristiyan okuluna devam edemezdi. Böylece, talebeyi evine göndermekten seçeneği olmadığını anlattı. Okulumuzu bitiren ilk ve tek Türk “benim halkıma hizmet etmek istiyorum” diyerek 1909’da koleje girip 1914’de bitiren Nurettin Pehlivanzade idi. her yönden iyi bir talebeydi. Büyük savaştan önce kolej’de 20 müslüman genç, Kızlar Okulu’nda da birkaç müslüman kız talebe vardı. 1911 Eylülünde her yerdeki okullarda, tam eğitim yılı başlarken, İtalya Türkiye’ye karşı savaş açtı ve Afrika’da Trablusgarb’ın hükümdarlığı için savaş başladı. Sonra birçok kanlı dövüşlere sahne olan ve Türk-Yunan *************************206************************ anlaşmazlığının izlediği Büyük Savaş başladı. Böylece Türkiye 1911’den 1923’deki Lozan Barış Anlaşması’na kadar 12 uzun ve korkunç yıl savaş yaşadı. Kolejimiz bütün bu hadiselerin içindeydi. Bu sayfalarda yazılanlar sadece Anadolu Koleji kampüsünün bakış açısındandır. Türkiye suyollarını koruyacak uygun bir donanmaya sahip olmadığı için uzaktaki Trablusgarb’a oldukça az Osmanlı askeri yolladı. Bu savaş memlekette bizim tarafımızdan az hissedildi. 1911–1912 Kolej Bülteni, Türkiye ve Rusya’daki rönesansla renklendi. Kolejde yeni gelen beş hocayla birlikte kullanılmaya başlanan ve öğretilen altı dilde yayınlanıyordu. Gelen hocalar, James, Papazya, Hurmuziades, Leresche ve Markhetich, herbiri, İngilizce, Türkçe, Yunanca, Fransızca ve Rusça dillerinde verilen ek dersleri temsil ediyorlardı. 282 talebe Türkiye’nin 16 eyaletinden geliyorlardı. Aralarında Yunanistan’dan, Girit’ten, Kıbrıs’tan, Mısır’dan ve Rusya’dan talebeler vardı. İlk günlerde, kampüste kullanılan malzemeler ve bina tipi mümkün olan en ucuz malzemelerdendi ve eski ana binanın en eski kısmı bunun bir misali idi. Güneşte kurutulmuş toprak kerpiçler, duvarlarda ağır kalaslar, pişirilmiş kerpiçler başlangıçtan beri kullanılan malzemelerdir. Bu yapı elenen odalarla genişletilmiş, büyümüş, tavanı yükseltilmiş, her yerine ilave destekler yapılmıştır. Ta ki büyük bina eğitimin ara kısmını sağlayabilecek hale gelene kadar. Sınıflarda, salonlarda, hiçbir yerde ateş için ocak yoktu. Fakat yatakhanelerde ve her yerde taze hava vardı. Dr. Tracy öncü bir inşaatçıydı. İşçilerin yardımıyla, kendi toprağımızda, pişirilmiş kerpiç için uygun kil buldu. Bölgemizin mükemmel eserleri olan, Marscilles ipliklerinin imalatı için makineler ısmarladı. Bu bütün cemaat için harika bir hadise idi. Daha sonra, dağ sırasının denize doğru eteklerinde, yaklaşık bir mil uzakta, taş bina inşası için bir taş ocağı işletilmeye başlandı. Bizi ziyaret eden İngiliz mimarımız, taş ocağının kalite ve cinsinin harika olduğunu hatta Cologne katedralinde kullanılan ile aynı olduğunu söylemişti. Anayasanın ilanı ile birlikte, tuğlanın, taşın ve demir kirişlerin zamanı gelmişti. O halde inşa edecektik. “Büyük bir şey yapmak, küçük bir şey ***********************************207**************************************** yapmaktan daha kolaydır.” Birçok insan karakteristik bir Amerikan Kolej binasının inşa edilmesine sağdık dostlukları, tekrar tekrar yaptıkları, büyük-küçük bağışları ile katıldı. Ama binadaki en büyük gelişmeler, Dr. ve Bn. D.K Pearson tarafından yapıldı. Kütüphane-müze binası için harcanan 15000 es’in yarısını mezunlar karşıladı ve bina mezunlar salonu diye adlandırıldı. Bu güzel binayı kütüphane, müze, ofis ve diğer işler için kullanan bizler çok sevdik. Kuzey Koleji bağış ve hediyelerle yapıldı. Genç hazırlık talebeleri ve gözetmenleri için yapılan evin harcaması, John Stuavt Kennedy ve hanımı tarafından karşılandı. Birlik Salonu için 25000$ Arthur Curthiss James tarafından annesinin hatırasına verildi. Bu paranın büyük bir kısmı daha sonra Selanik’e transfer edildi. Aynı şekilde, George Hills White salonu için biriken paralarda transfer edildi. Bunlar ve diğer binalar planlanmış ve inşaat yavaş yavaş devam ediyordu. Kuzey Kolej’i 1912’de; Mezunlar Kütüphane-Müzesi 1914 de, Kennedy evi ve gözetmen evi 1915’te tamamlandılar. Birlik Salonu ve George Hills White Salonu binalarının temeli atıldı ama savaş fırtınaları yüzünden hiçbir zaman tamamlanamadılar. Fakat her hafta yüzlerce kişinin kullandığı Türk Hamamımızın ihtiyacını karşılayan derin bir kuyu ve su sistemi, büyük bir un değirmeni ve ambarları ve aileler için 11 konforlu ev gibi önemli ve gerekli şeyler 1915’te tamamlandı. Tamamı 150000$ civarında bir maliyete sahip olup, 16 hektara varan kampüs arazisi ile zamanımıza göre oldukça büyük rakamlara sahiptik. Bağışların tamamı 120000$$’a varıyordu. Kütüphane Dr. Pye’in becerikli ellerinde 10000 kitaba ve 40 süreli yayına sahip olup, günde birkaç saat kendi hoca, talebe ve ziyaretçileri kadar münevver okuyuculara da açık oluyordu. Kabiliyetli müze müdürümüz Prof. Manisadjian’in düzenlediği 7000 parçalık mükemmel koleksiyon sayesinde müzemiz her gün kalabalık gruplar tarafından ziyaret ediliyordu. Örneklerin ilmi düzenlemesi, sınıflanan parçaların uyandırdığı ilgi, ziyaretçiler için yeni yöntemler, eğitim çalışmalarının tabiatında bulunana geniş kamu hizmeti sağlamıştı. Tatil günlerinde giriş, sıkışık kalabalığı düzenlemek üzere, mecburen biletle yapılıyordu. Bu, Tanrı’nın şu sözleri üzere yeni ufuklar açıyordu:”Ben Gerçeğim.” Genelde kolejin eğitim kısımları kadar, değişik özel yönleri de iyi ve düzenli biçimde yönetiliyordu. ***********************************208**************************************** Talebeler, her yerdeki okul çocukları gibi, edebiyat, atletizm, müzik klüplerinin keyfini çıkartıyorlardı. Zaman zaman halka açık konuşma ve spor faaliyetleri düzenleniyordu. Bunların en ilgili ve hevesli dinleyici ve seyircileri arasında resmi görevliler vardı. Okul harçları, diğer yönlerdeki ilerlemeye paralel olarak mütevazı bir şekilde artmıştı. İlk yıl, kolejin bütçesi 1000 $’i talebelerce ödenmiş, 3000 $ idi. Yatılılar olduğu kadar, gündüzlü talebeler de kişi başına ortalama 10 $’dan düşük bir ödeme yapmışlardı. Şimdiyse bütçe, 25.000 $’ını, talebelerin ödediği, 35.000 $ idi. 1913 senesinde, Başkan Tracy emekli oldu ve Amerika’ya gitti. Beni yerine seçmişti. Gösterilen güvenden dolayı, büyük şeref duydum. Mütevelli Heyeti ve ilgili yöneticiler, bu atamayı tasdik ettiler. Dr.Tracy ve hanımı 46 sene çalıştıkları bu bölgeye dönüp, evlerini burada kurmak istiyorlardı. Bizde, bunu yapmak üzere, onları buraya davet ettik. Ama daha sonraki hadiseler bunu imkânsızlaştırdı. 1917’de Dr.Tracy’nin ölümünden sonra küçük bir biyografi yazdım.”Charles Chapin Tracy: Misyoner, Hümanist, Eğitimci, Anadolu Koleji’nin İlk Başkanı” 1913–14 senelerinde, fakültede 32 eğitimci ismi kayıtlıydı. Bunlardan ikisi ihtisas çalışmaları nedeniyle yoktular. 4 kişiden üçü idari işlerde de çalışıyordu. 10 Amerikalı, 11 Ermeni, 9 Rum, 1 İsviçreli vardı. 300’u yatılı olan 425 talebemiz vardı. Bunlardan 112’si kolej faturalarının bir kısmını ödeyebilmek için, kendine yardım atölyelerinde çalışıyorlardı, millet olarak, 200 Rum, 160 Ermeni, 40 Rus, 25 Türk vardı. 1913 ilkbaharında, ilgili yöneticilerimiz Rusya’ya ilk seyahatimi yapabilmem için yetki verdiler. Bu gezinin neticelerinden birisi, Gregory Chakaloff’un o senenin Eylül’ünde eğitim gücümüze katılması oldu. Benden öncekilerden ve ilgili yöneticilerimizden aldığım idarenin amacı, bir şeye ihtiyaç duyulduğunda, bu ihtiyacı en iyi karşılayacak adamın kim olduğunu araştırmaktı. Bu insanın desteği nasıl sağlanırdı? Daha sonra; mümkünse, araştırmaktı. Bu insanın katkısı sağlanır, ona işini yapabilmesi için istediği gibi çalışma imkânı verilir, grubun gerisi tarafından içtenlikle desteklenir ***********************************209**************************************** ve çalışmalarının neticesinden mesul tutulurdu. Büyük Hocamız: ‘herkese kendi işi’ demişti. Biz de işin ve sorumluluğun aramızda paylaşılmasını, birbirimize içten destek vererek, beraber yardımlaşarak çalışmayı gaye edinmiştik. Talebelerin yarısı hatta daha çoğu işadamlarının tüccarların ailelerinden geliyor ve mezun olduktan sonra kendileri de bu dalda faaliyet gösteriyorlardı. Özellikle yabancı dil dersleri başta olmak üzere, kendilerine dünya ticaret ve sanayinin kapılarını açan bazı dersler, gençler için çok değerliydi. Biz de gereken merhaleyi sağlar sağlamaz, ticari derslere ek yaparak, onları belli çerçeveyle farklı derslerle desteklemeyi hedefledik. Türkiye bir ziraat ülkesiydi. Ama bazı ilkel işaretler henüz toplumun göçebelik mertebesinin ötesine gitmemişler, yazları sürüleri ve çadırlarıyla yüksek yaylalara, kışları alçak ovalara göçüyorlardı. Çift sürme, Elijan ve Elişha dönemindeki gibi, hasat ve harman ise Ruth ve Boaz’in günlerindeki gibi yapılıyordu. Ailece çiçekler yetiştirdiğimiz bir bahçe düzenlemiştik. Bir gün çapa yaparken, bir komşumuz geldi, çiti aştı ve sohbet etmeye başladık. Çiftçilik ve ürün yetiştirme hususunda ne bildiğini sordum. “Çiftçilik kolaydır, toprağı sürersin, tohum atarsın ve Allah sana ne verirse ürün olarak alırsın” dedi. Şayet bir Anadolu köylüsü ailesi ve kendisinin ihtiyaçlarına yetecek şekilde hemen hemen tek para getiren ürün olan buğdaydan yetişirse ve 44.00 $ karşılığı 10 lira kazansa bu onun bütün yıllık ihtiyaçlarına yeterdi. Hele bu senelik 88.00 $ olsa, fazlasıyla tatmin edici olurdu. Hâlbuki bizim kolejin senelik yatılı ücreti 18 lira yani 79.20 $ idi. Gelişme ve ilerleme ihtimaliyle birlikte, küçük çapta bir tecrübe ve gösteri amacıyla aletli ziraat ve hayvancılık yapabileceğimiz bir parça toprağa sahip olmayı büyük bir hevesle ümit ediyorduk. Karadeniz’e doğru uzanan dağ eteklerinde yetişip, gemiyle Avrupa’ya yollanan güzel fındıkları görmeye alışmıştık. İlginç olan bunlara Romalılarca verilen ilmi ismin “Pontus Fındığı” olmasıydı. Küçük Asya’daki bir zaferden sonra Romalı General Lucullus, batı dünyasının ilk kiraz fidanlarını yanında götürmüştü. İşim zaman içinde şu değişimi göstermişti. Kerasoun (şimdiki Giresun) kerass-cerise-cherry. Kabayonca, Media’dan 210 Türemiş ilmi ismi Medicago ile yani evinin ismi ile Yunanistan ve Avrupa’ya tanıtılmıştır. Media, Küçük Asya’nın doğu sınırında bir yerdi (Muhtemelen Midyat ). Bol bulunan kireçli taşlıklar ile değişik ve bol baklağillerle aşılanan toprak kaba yoncanın yetişmesini kolaylaş-tırıyordu. Bunun kendi tecrübelerimde de görmüştüm. Türkiye savaştaydı.Balkanlarda mücadele başlamıştı.Aslında, 1908 senesinde Anayasa’ nın ilanından sonra, Avusturya Bosna ve Hersek’i ilhak ettiğini, Bulgaristan ise istiklalini ilan etmişti. Bu ve bunu izleyen hadiseler,Türkler gittikçe daha fazla acı vermeye ve sinirlendirmeye başlamıştı . Onlar savaşçıydılar ve hristiyan milletleri savaşa istiyorlardı.Pekala o halde savaşmalıydılar. Savaş,savaş,savaş.. 1912’de evime uğrayan bir gurup Türk , sık sık yaptıkları gibi o günlerde ilgi çeken olayları ve savaşı tartışmaya başladılar . Bir tanesi beyaz sarıklı genç bir hoca:”Dinimizde güzel şeyler vardır.Bize inancı için ölen kimsenin ruhunun , lezzetle meyvalarla dolu bahçeleri, yıkanmak ve içmek için imrendirici suları, büyüleyici huzuru ve insanın her istediğini karşılayacak çekici hurileri ile dolu cennete gideceği öğretildi.şimdi şiddetli bir savaş var , sonra inançlılar için cennet . Çağrılsam seve seve askere giderim . Şayet karımın akrabalarından birisi, onun hatırına beni engellemeye kalkışacak olursa , silahımı çeker karımı vururum .”Amerikalı bir kadının bir müslümanla evlenmekten pek memnun kalmayacağını düşündüm. Aslında benin Türk dostlarım, kadınlarının canlarının , ruhlarının olup olmadığından pek emin değillerdi.(*) Yaratıldıkları ______________________________________________________________________ (*)Müslüman inancına göre yaratılış yönünden kadın ile erkek tamamen birbirine eşittir. Ayet ve hadislerde bu eşitlik vurgulanmakta ,karşılıklı haklardan söz edilmektedir. Kadın da erkek gibi hak ve sorumlulukları olan bir varlıktır.Böylesine temel birincinin reddedilmesi ve kadının ruhundan emin olmamak , Kuran ve hadislerden emen olmamak demektir. Hiçbir müslüman bunu kabul etmez .Toplum kültür olarak , kadınların haklarına haklarına gösterilen saygıdaki kusur, ne dini’ne de genel olarak toplumları sorumluluk altına sokmaz. Bu haklarla ilgili noktalar detaylı şekilde belirlemiş , İslam fıkıhında da yerini almıştır. George White bu noktada bilgi sahibi olmaksızın,fikir yürütmektedir.(mütercim) 211 çamurun kadın kısmı, cennette karşı konulmaz çekicilikteki hurilerin yanında ne yapacaklardı? Neticede müslümanlığın gücü burada yatıyor . çok az şey isteyip,çok şey vaat ediyor. Yıllar ve hadiselerle birlikte sıkıntılar , yıldönümleri bir arada geliyordu. 1914 senesine doğru Dini (Hahiyat) Okulu ve Kızlar Okulu , Merzifon’daki Amerikan eğitimi ile birlikte 50. senesine doğru geliyordu. Hristiyan misyonerlerinin eğitimi için kurulmuş isimsiz dini okulumuz , 1910 yılına doğru 16 sınıfa 138 kişiye varmıştı.Hepsi bu değildi.Ayrıca çeşitli sebeblerden ötürü , eğitimini başka yerde tamamlayan veya vaizlik misyonerlikten kopup başka işler yapan 55 kişi daha vardı. Bazıları oldukça faydalı kişiler oldular . Ayrıca Kolej talebelerinden bir grup da , Dini Okul’un derslerinden bazılarını seçmişler . Bu 200 talebe , ülkede evanjelik ruhun ve gayretlerinin artmasında bu 50 sene boyunca liderlik yaptılar . Dini Okul ‘un ana gayesi şu cümleydi.”Ben dünyanın aydınlığıyım.Sen dünyanın aydınlatıcıcısın” 1896’da Mr.Smith’in ölümü üzerine ,rekabet edilemeyecek kadar kadar iyi bir hoca olan Dr.Riss, çalışmalardan yorulana kadar Sistematik Teoloji ve Exegenic hocalığının yanısıra Dini okulun başkanlığını yürüttü.Daha sonra Pye başkanlığı kabul etmeye hazır olana kadar,ben fakültenin başkanlığını yürüttüm.25 sene boyunca dini vaizler , rahiplere ait dini bilgiler , kilise yönetimi ve Eski Ahid konularında ders vermek zevkini yaşadım . Bu arada , daha sonra rahip olan ve profesyonel ihtisaslarını Amerika veya başka bir yerde yapan bizim kolejimizin talebelerinin yanısıra , 40 genç daha tanıdım. Bir hristiyan misyoneri olarak, benin ilk seçmiş olduğum meslekte yararlı ve güvenilir bu kadar çok genç adamın olması benin için bir zevkti. Yöneticilerimiz kabiliyetli kişilerdi.Kolejin mesuliyetinin izin verdiğince ,Dini Okul’un eğitimine de hevesle katkıda bulunan Dr.Tracy keskin bir zeka ve etkileyici bir şahsiyete sahipti. Prof.j.P.Xenides,Edinburg ve Atina’daki çalışmaları ile kampüsteki her talebeden saygı görüyordu.1911 senesinde, Dini Okul hocalarına katılan Dr.Pye , yeni bir memlekette , savaş zamanının değişen şartlarına uyum saglayabilir gibi olunca Başkanlığı yüklenebilecek birisiydi. 212 Bir çok yıl boyunca dini çalışma yapan veya misyoner hazırlayan bir dini sınıf vardı.Bu kurumun İstanbul’a taşınması hususunda sık sık teklifler geliyordu.Profesyonel bir okulun bir metropolde bulunması uygun görülüyordu.Fakat para ve insan gücü ile ilgili şüpe ve zorluklar ; zaman zaman kolejin menfaatlerinin Dini Okul’un menfaatlerinin üstüne çıkması gibi hallere rağmen , bu işin daima ertelenmesine yol açmıştır. 1910’da George Hills White ‘ın arkadaşları ve başkaları Dini Okul ve kolejin dini çalışmaları için bina yaptırmak üzere para toplamaya başladılar.Ama bu gaye , gittikçe kararan savaş bulutları yüzünden hiçbir zaman gerçekleşmedi.Binanın başlangıcı inşa edildi, köşe taşları konuldu.440$’a eşit 100 lira harcandı ve Büyük Savaş’ın öncesinde işsizleri rahatlatan iş sağlanmış oldu.1914 senesinde eğitim yılının başlangıcında 50.yıl kutlandı ama sessizce . Büyük kutlamanın zamanı değildi.Sadece bir talebe , askere alım ile uğraşan görevlilerin gözünden kaçtı , zira bir kilisede rahip olarak çalışıyordu. Böylece Dr. Pye , okul neticede savaş nedeniyle kapanana kadar bir talebe ile devam etti .Daha sonra 1921’de İstanbulda bir misyon toplantısında “Bir Parıltının Bir Anlık Görüntüsü “ başlıklı bir makalede , Dr.Goodell ve Dr.Pye’dan Merzifon Dini Okul’nun devamı olarak bir dini okul kurmalarının istediğini okudum .Böylece okul önce İstanbul’da kurulup sonra Atina ve sonunda da Suriye-Beyrut’a nakledildi. 1913 Eylül’ünde Dr.Tracy, hanımıyla birlikte , 27 yılını kolejin başkanı olarak geçirdiği 46 yıllık Merzifon ikametinden sonda , Amerika’ya dönmüşleri . Bn.Tracy , kolejin bütün sınıflarında ve dışındaki büyük yardımlarının yanında özellikle yoksullar ve yetimler için çok çalışmıştı. Dr.Tracy’nin veda vaazı Ebenezer’in şu sözü üzerindeydi:”şimdiye kadar Allah bize yardım etti.”Onlara Tanrı-hızı diledik ve herbirimiz görevimize döndük. Ülkedeki genel görünün bir gökkuşağına benziyordu.Parlak ama uğursuz .Türkye hristiyan gücüne ve insanlara karşı gittikçe artan şiddetli bir öfke ile Balkanlar’da savaşırken , işimizi olabildiğince iyi yapmaktan başka çaremiz yoktu . 213 Hükümete ve hükümran milliyete karşı duygu ve davranışlarımız sadık ve dostaneydi.Amerikan hükümetinin temsilcileri ile de münasebet içindeydik.İşler zor olduğunda, işler kolaylaşana kadar ve tehlike kalmayana kadar beklemek, ilerlememek bize öğretilmişti.Yılın sonunda , açlılış töreni misafirimiz ve konuşmacımız İstanbul’daki önde gelen İngiliz elçi Sir Edwin Pears idi.Bu ziyaretten dönüşünde şöyle yazıyordu.”Türkiye’deki insanların en önemeli ihtiyacı ,Anadolu koleji’nde verilen gibi mezhep-tarikat ayrımı yapmayan bir hristiyan eğitimidir.” 1914 baharında Türkler sefere hazırlanmaya başladılar .Almanlarca eğitilen genarelleri , Balkanlar’da karların erimeye başladığı zaman , adamlarıyla beraber bölgedeki düzenlemeleri icra etmek üzere Merzifon’a geldi.Sık sık koleje uğrayan Genaral , bana son savaşlarda Türkiye’nin hazırlıklı olmadığını anlattı ve bilen bir gülümseme ile “ihtimallere hazırlıklı olduklarını “Söyledi.Genarel bahçemizde oturup kolej bandosunu dinlemeyi severdi.Talebeler de bu disiplinli kumandan için çalmayı severlerdir.Köylerde ve şehirlerde yetkili resmi görevlilere mühürlenmiş emirler verildi ve bir soraki emirlere kadar açmamaları istendi . Ama Türk erkeklerinin merakı Amerikan kadınlarınınkinden hiçde az değil.Emirleri açıp elaltından okuyup, muteviyatını da yakın arkadaşlarına fısıldadılar.Bir Pazar akşamı 4 Ağustos 1914’de seferberlik emri camilerde okundu.Bu emirler çoğaltıldı ve caddeledde herkezin görebileceği yerlere asıldı.Düşmanlıkların başladığını,memleketin işgal edildiğini ,yakıp yıkıldığını köylerin yıkıldığını ,kadınlara hakaret edildiğini ilan ediyor ve insanları,vatanı,evlerini korumak ve hilali sancağı yeniden eskisi gibi dalgalandırmak için çağırıyorlardı. Nisan’ın 10’unda hazırlıkları uzun zamandır süren Erkek Çocuklar Evi’nin köşe taşını yerleştirdik.Taş ve etrafındaki mutlu insanları gösteren bir de fotoğraf çektik.10 Nisan’da çekilen resimde tarih okunabiliyordu.Ve geride seferberlikteki askerlerin çadırları görünüyordu. Genaralin kumandası altında Temmuz ayında, şehrimizden 3800 kişinin Kafkas cephesine Ağustos ayında gitmesine kadar ,1600 asker tarafından kullanılmak üzere yeni hastane binamıza el kondu. Türk savaş alanında, bir kolejin çalışmalarını yürütmeye çalışıyorduk . Gerçi İstanbul’daki en kabiliyetli diplomat olarak adlandırılan Dr.Peet ile yakın münasebette idik ama Amerika çok uzaktaydı. 214 Eyül’de kolej açıldığında ,sekiz hocamız ve birkaç işçimiz askere alınmıştı.Bir yıl önceki talebelerimizden , Haziran’da mezun olan 14 kişiden 7’si de dahil olmak üzere 36 kişi askere alınmıştı. Tıbbi eğitimlerini tamamlamış 22 mezunumuz askeri doktor olarak alınmışlardı. Bunlar bizin şahsi olarak tanıdığımız kişilerdi. Bunların dışında, bizin bilgimiz haricinde,savaş şartlarının gizliliği altında bir çok insanın, savaşın sonuna kadar sırayla askere alınmasına devam edildi. Eylül 1914’de okulda 22 hocamız vardı. Talebe sayısı bir önceki senenin yarısı kadar ,200 kişiydi.Rusça bölümü dışında her ders programa ve takvime göre yapıldı.1914 yazında ortaya çıkan kargaşa yüzünden evlerine dönemeyen 3 bayanın dışında kolejde Rus hoca ve talebe kalmamıştı.Hiçbir talebe çalışmaya ,derslere ve uygulamalara karşı gelmediğinden disiplini sağlamak kolaydı. Bahara kadar herşey iyi gitti.Talebelere düşen hoca sayısı yüksek olduğundan , daha önceki seneye göre daha tatminkar bir çalışma yaptık.Kızlar Okulu hadiselerden pek etkilenmemişti. 1915 baharında , Ermenilere karşı büyük bir hareketin olduğunu üzüntüyle farkettik.İmparatorluğun bütünündeki görünüm veya planlarla ilgimiz yoktu ama kendi ufkumuzda olanlara açıkça şahit oluyorduk.Amerikan elçisi Dr.Morgenthau, Talat Bey ile Enver ve Cemal Paşaların olayın bütününden mesul olduklarını söylemişti.Plan;Ermeni meselesini Ermenileri yok ederek çözmekti ama bu,başlangıçta Türk insanları tarafından gaye edinilmemiş ,düşünülmemiştir.Genelde Ermeniler , Türklerin gözünde hatalı olabilirler.Zira bu yüzyılların milleti.x,dünyadaki hristiyan milletlerden birisiydi,müslüman değillerdi ve 1908’deki yeni Anayasa ile açıkça politik gayretler girmişlerdi.Onları İmparatorluğun kabul edilebilir vatandaşları arasına sokan bu tolerans ; herşeyi çabuk ve bir an önce elde etmek isteyen Türk tabiatı için çok fazlaydı.Daha da ötesi ;Ermeniler kabiliyetli tüccarlardı diğerlerinden daha çabuk para kazanıyorlar servetleri çekici bir hale geliyordu.Ayrıca Yakın Doğu’nun kadınları arasında Ermeni kadınları ev ve haremler için çekiciydiler.Terörün hakimiyetinin acısı, karşılıklı anlayış ve açıklamaları bastırmıştı. Bilhassa kendi fikrimizle paralel olan Amerikalı yetkililerin tavsiyelerine de uyup, Türk hükümetine sadık ve komşularımıza karşı dostane hisler beslemiş bizler için Kolej ihtilale ve ihtilalcilere barınarak olmadı. 215 Birçok hristiyanın askerlik hizmeti önlendi. Birçoğu evlerinden ayrılıp gittikleri yerlerde yakalandı, tutuklandı ve sonra kayboldular 16-60 yaş arasında askerlik çağının sınırları içerisinde 800’ü asker kaçağı olarak tutuklandılar,daha önce siperlerin kazıldığı dağların arasında bir yere götürüldüler ve öldürüldüler.(*) Sonra sürgün başladı 30.000 kişilik nüfusun yarısını teşkil eden şehrin Ermenileri haftalarca süreyle 60-80 kişi veya birkaç yüz kişiden oluşan gruplar halinde başka taşıma imkanı olmadığından , öküz arabaları ile taşıdılar . Gidecek az kişi kalmıştı.Kadın ve çocuklar fazla şey taşıyamıyor , zaten bunada izin verilmiyordu.Yaz sıcağında ,çok az veya hiç yiyeceksiz, içeceksiz, tükenmiş , hasta, dirençleri kırılmış ve yolları ölümün kemikleri ile döşenmiş vaziyette Arabistan çöllerine doğru yöneltilmişlerdi.Bazıları kendilerinin veya genç kadın ve çocukların canlarını kurtarmak için müslüman olmuşlardı. 1915 sonbaharında , türkler Ermenilerin şehirde gömülecek yer isteyecek kadar sayıda kalmalarına izin vermeyeceklerini gösterecek şekilde, Ermeni mezarlığını sürdüler ve arpa ektiler . O yıl şehirdeki Ermenilerin muhtemelen %80 i yok oldu. Daha sonra yapılan istatistikler yok edilen Ermenilerin sayısının 800.000 olduğunu gösterdi.(**) ________________________________________________________________ (*)Bu iddia belgeler ile ispat edilmediği sürece geçersizdir.White bunu neye dayanarak yazdığı konusunda bilgi verilmemektedir. _______________________________________________________________________ (**)Yazarın bu süjektif tespit birkaç açıdan gerçekle bağdaşmamaktadır;tehcir olayı da Arabistan çöllerine değil ,Halep , Şam ve Lüblan gibi Türkiye iklimine yakın bir bölgeye olmuştur.Ayrıca canlarını kurtarmak için müslüman oldukları iddasi ise hem dini hem tarihi gerçeklere ters düşmektedir.Zira daha önce ihtida edenler ise “Fatiha”suresini okumak suretiyle bu iddalarının doğruluğunu ispatlamak durumunda kalmamıştır.(Mütercim) 216 Şayet hayatı korumak için birileri mücadele etti ise, onlar 1915 yazında Ermeni dostlarını, yardımcılarını, talebelerini korumak için mücadele eden Merzifon’daki Amerikalılardır.Türkiye tek taraflı olarak kapitilasyonları kaldırmış, yabancı diplomasiyi kısıtlamıştı. 9 Ağustos’ta aynı tip mesajların peşinde büyük elçi Morgenthau ‘nun şiddetli bir telgrafı geldi.Bize ve okulumuza herhangi bir şey olmayacağını vaat ediyordu.10 Ağustos sabahı evlerine gidemedikleri için yazın kalan talebelere sabah duasını ederken bembeyaz yüzü ile Dr.Marden kapıda belirdi ve “Geldiler” diye fısıldadı.O anda Ezekiel 34’ü okuyordum. Lütfen 5%den l6’ya kadar olan ayetleri okuyunuz. Yetkililer kampüsün kapılarından girip, kapılara silahlı adamlar yerleştirdiler . 61 tane öküz arabasını kampüsün etrafında halka şeklinde dizdiler ve tüm Ermenilerin teslim olmasını istediler. 2 saat boyunca gerilim altında konuştuk. Ama silahlı muhafızların sayısı yaklaşık 30’a çıktı ve kapılar kırılıp zorla içeriye girilerek, etrafı araştırmaya başladılar . Sonunda Ermeni arkadaşlarımız daha fazla karşı koymanın yararsız hatta aleyhlerine olacağını düşünerek kendiliklerinden teslim oldular . Her aileye bir öküz arabası tahsis edildi.yetersiz miktarda yiyecek, yatak ve şahsi eşyalarını topladılar .Çocuklarla anneleri bu yığının üzerine oturdular .Babalar arabanın yanında yürüdüler .Kafile caddede hazırlanırken gidenlerden bir gurup etrafımda toplandı.Onlara dua etmeyi teklif ettim . Öğleden hemen sonra , 72 kişiden müteşekkil kafile kolejden ve hastaneden ayrıldı. Profesör Hagopiar ile bir kenara çekilip,birbirimize veda edip, öpüştük.Bana:”Dr.White, kendi irademle gittiğimi bilmeni ve hatırlamanı istiyorum.Yetkili ve güce sahip Türkler arasında etkili arkadaşlarım var . Bana İstanbul’a gidebilmem için seyahat izni vermek hususunda söz verdiler. Oraya gidebilir ve güvenlikte olabilirim .Ama kendi insanlarımdan ayrılmak istemiyorum. Onları bekleyen akıbet ne ise, bende onlarla birlikte tecrübe etmek istiyorum .Gidiyorum çünkü kaçmayacağım “ dedi. Bu söylediklerinin gerçek olduğundan eminim 25 yıl omuz omuza çalıştık. Dürüst ve yetenekli bir insandı. “Bir buğday tanesi yere düşer ve ölür.” Yaptığı matematik ve haritacılık üzerine araştırmaları ile şehir mühendisliğine yakışan Profesör .Sivaslian’a öylesine bir müslüman 217 olmasının karşılığında özel koruma teklif edilmişti. Ayrıca Türklerin üzerinde ciddi ciddi çalıştıkları yeni binalar, caddeler inşası hususundaki büyük planlarda da şehir mühendisi olarak hizmet etmesi istenmişti.Bu teklifi reddetti. Mr.Arozian Temmuz’da Savaş Bakanlığı’ ndan (Harbiye Nezareti) aldığı izinle Amerika’ya gitmek üzere yola çıkmış ama Ankara’da sürgün edilmişti.Ayrılmadan önce tüm bu olayların peşinden gelecek zorunlu yeniden yapılanma hakkında konuşurken “Dr.White, o zaman geldiğinde, beni isterseniz aranızda sayabilirsiniz” demiş. Evlerine gidemeyen ve yaz tatilinde kolejde kalan 25 Ermeni talebeden 20’si Ağustos’un 10’una kadar birer birer ayrılmıştı.Kalan 5’i de sürgün edildi. Kafile , 50 mil güneydoğudaki zile’ye kadar salimen gitti.Şehri geçer geçmez, gruptan erkekler ayrıldı,kolları bağlandı ve dönemedikleri bir yere götürüldüler. 1914-15 ‘de fakültemizdeki Ermeni hocalarımızdan 7’ si öldü.Aralarında çok saygı duyulan kendine yardım atölyesinin başkanı ve tesislerin genç idari gözetmeni de vardı.Kolej kampüsünden sürgün edilen 72 kişiden hiçbirisi geri dönmedi. Kızlar Okulu ve King Sağırlar Okulu ‘ndan , Ağustosun 12’sinde sürgün edilen 62 kişiden 48’i Miss Williard ve Miss Gage’in gayretiyle Sivas’tan geri döndürüldüler . Bu hikaye ,Batı Türk Misyonu’nda eşine rastlanılmayacak bir hikayedir. Fakat ayrı bir hadisedir ve başka bir yerde anlatılmıştır.Belki şunu belirtmekte fayda var ; okuldaki tüm erkek talebeler birer potansiyel asker ve muhtemelen İslam’a da düşman iken, kızlar bu durumda değildi. Okuldaki kızlardan her birisi, müslüman evlerin ve haremlerin birer adayıydı.Sayısız hristiyan kız için bu tecrübe görülmüştü . O günlerde şehrimizde kızlar 3 veya 4 dolar alınır veya satılırdı.İnsanların bu konuda 218 konuştuklarını duydum. Ben bir altın lira , yani 4.40$ karşılğında 3 tanesinin salınmasını sağlamıştım.(*) Kızlar Okulu’nun konvoyuna, yolculuklarının ilk gününde atlı muhafızlarla birlikte refakat etmeme izin vermişti.İçlerinden birisi, durum böylesine annesiyle birlikte kısa zaman önce Amerika’ya giden kızımın arkadaşıydı.Korunmak için çarşafla örtünmüş bu güzel Ermeni kızı, parmağından bir yüzük çıkarıp, bunu , Amerika’da mutlu,huzurlu ve güven içindeki kızıma,arkadaşına vermeme istedi. Bu dönemden sora , Dini Okulun faaliyetleri askıya alındı. O öfkeli zamanlarda Tüm Ermenilerin, bütün hristiyanların yerine geçen temsilciler olmaları gibi, çoğu bizim Dini Okul’umuzun mezunu olan Türkiye’deki Evanjelik Kilise Misyonerleri’de, tüm hristiyan misyonerlerin yerine geçen temsilcilerdi. Hastahane personeli de aynı tecrübeleri paylaştı ve yukarıdaki rakamlar içinde kolejdekiler ile birlikte yer aldılar. Dr.Marden bir çok resmi görevliyi veya ailelerini , çoğu zaman karşılıksız olarak , hastanede, dispanserde veya evlerinde tedavi etmişti. Her sınıftan insandan olduğu gibi resmi görevlilerden de saygı görüyor , onların üzerinde etkiye saip olup , yardımları takdir ediliyordu. Ama bunun bile, o dönemde yardımı olmadı. Ben ve Dr.Marden, Tüm bu zor günleri ve yılları,savaş yıllarını ve günlerini; kan, gözyaşı ve yeisi paylaştık. Sonbaharın başında Sivas eyaletinin valisi Muammer Bey’i Samsun’da gördüm. Daha önce de sık sık görüşmüştük ve birbirimizi iyi tanıyorduk. Karargahındaki odasına girdiğimde selamlaştık ;çok meşgul olduğunu ve idari işlerle çok uğraşıyor olduğunu zannettiğimi söyledim.Gülümsedi ve gerçekte , geceleri çalışmak zorunda kalacak kadar çok veya elleri boş kalacak kadar az işi olmadığını, normal günlük işleri olduğunu söyledi. Geçmiş yaz haftalar boyu, idare ettiği eyalette yerleşik _______________________________________________________________ (*)İslam Hukuku hiçbir zaman ehl-i Kitab’a köle muamelesi yapılmasına izin vermediğinden Osmanlı Tarihi’nde müellifin iddia ettiği gibi bir tutum olmamıştır.Ancak ailesinin veya kendisinin rızasıyla evlilikler her zaman olmuştur.Bunları alınıp satılan cariye gibi değerlendirmek dini ve tarihi gerçekler ile bağdaşmamaktadır.(Mütercim) 219 yaklaşık 100.000 Ermeni erkek, kadın ve çocuğu ezmişti. Bunlar, Türkiye’nin Eski Rejimi döneminde oldu.(*) Sonbaharda , çit sürme ve tohum atma zamanı, resmi görevlilerin Ermeni mezarlığını sürüp, ektiklerini ve yeşilliğin yükseldiğini üzüntüyle gördük. Bu, şehirde gömülecek yere ihtiyaç duyacak kadar fazla Ermeni’nin yaşamasına izin verilmeyeceğinin halka mesajıydı.Geçen baharda şehirdeki evlerde yerleşik nüfusun yaklaşık 14.000’i Ermeni'ydi. 1915 Eylül’ünün 7’sinde , Yöneticiler toplantısında, kolejin ertesi gün belirlenen saatte açılıp açılmaması meselesi tartışıldı.Ermeni talebelerimizden sadece bir tane kalmıştı sürgün sırasında , resmi yetkililerin özel imtiyazı ile , 2 aile ve birkaç işçimiz kalmıştı.Finalsan problem , büyük bir zorluktu. Herşeyin belirlendiği gibi yürütülmesine karar verildi . Ve oldukça iyi bir şekilde 32 haftalık bir akademik sene geçirildi.Fakültenin düzenli hocaları 5 kişi olarak bu dönemde çalıştılar . 3’ü Amerika’lı , 2’si Rum’du . Eylül ‘de başlayan bir genç hoca Ekim’de ,bir diğeri Aralık’ta askere çağrıldı.Ocak’ta başlayan bir başkası , Şubat’ta askere alındı. Matematik ve fen derslerinin düzenli hocası yoktu.Bu bölümlerin yüksek çalışmaları kalırdı.Küçük sınıflar ileri sınıflardaki talebelerce eğitilirdi.Mrs.Getchell,Mrs.Pys ve Dr.Marden, gönüllü olarak eğitimde rol aldılar. 65 talebemiz vardı.7’si Rus ,sekizi Türk, ve gerisi Rum idi. Daha önceki 10 tane gibi 3 dördüncü sınıf talebesi de o sene içinde askere alındılar. Fakat talebe ruhu hevesli , disiplini kolay, dini ilgi ayaktaydı.Yazınki izleyen dönemde , dini ayin ve çalışmalar yapmak, vaaz vermek anlatılamayacak kadar zordu. Ama aylar geçtikçe kolaylaştı.ta ki hristiyan mesajlar vermek ve bunlara karşılık almak daha öncesinden de kolay hale gelene kadar ____________________________________________________________________ (*) Müellifin ezmekten ne kastettiği anlaşılmıyor . Eğer bundan kasıt tehcir ise Vali’nin bunda ne dahli olabilir? Emir İstanbul’dan gelmiştir.Vali sadece sevkiyatın emniyetini organize etmiştir.İnsaf sahibi Batılı tarihçiler bile ihanet ve isyan eden tebaya verilecek en hafif cezanın tehcir olacağını kabul ederler. 220 Protestan Kilisesi, 950 kişilik cemaatinin 900 kişisiyle, sürgün sonrasında kaybolmuş rakibine rağmen Pazar okulunu sürdürdü. Ama diğer ayinleri kolejinkiler ile birleşti. Talebelerin vaazlara katılması tamamen gönüllüydü ve hepsi katılma alışkanlığındaydılar. Kışın nazik bir ruhi tazeleme dönemi geçirdik. Merzifon bölgesindeki 6 Rum rahipten 4'ü ziyaret etti. Herbiri yıl boyunca belli günlerde gelerek dini hizmetlerde yardımcı oldular. Y.M.C.A.faal talabe teşkilatıydı.Talebeler arasında edebi ve sportif alakayı belli çerçevede sağladı ve yürüttü.Şehirdeki Rum cemaati savaş şartları nedeniyle öylesine daralmıştı ki, bir okulu devam ettirerek gayreti sarfedemiyorlardi. Y.M.C.A. bu ihtiyacı karşıladı.Kolej gereken oda ve mobilyayı sağladı. Birlik ise üyelerinden birini düzenli hoca olarak görevlendirdi. Böylece değişik dersler için 12 civarında gönüllü hoca ile 489 talebelik 4 kademeli birinci sınıf bir okul sağlanmış oldu. Bu talebe hocalar, bu sayede, ileriki yıllarda daha büyük diğer okulların idari hususunda da tecrübe kazanmış oldular. Kuşatılmış gibi bir durumda olduğumuzdan, caddenin altında Tünelle ana kampüse bağlanan geniş atletizm alanı, kolejdeki herkes tarafından kullanılıyordu. Her okul, her ev için özel bir değere sahipti. Harcamalar gelir seviyesinde kaldı. Kaynaklarımızın bir kısmını tüketiyorduk. Eski ana binayı yatılı bölüm haricinde kullanmadan, Kuzey Kolej ve kütüphane binasını daha çok kullanıyorduk. Küçük çocukların Kennedy Evi yıl boyunca kapalı kaldı. Geceleri sadece bir büyük lambaya yetecek gazımız vardı. Talebeler, güzel okuma odasında , hoca gözetimi olmaksızın çalışırlardı.Perdeler açık tutulduğunda kolej tamamen karanlık oluyordu. Genelde olduğumdan daha sade olan yemeklerden kimse şikayet etmiyordu.Şeker almıyorduk ama sınırlı miktarda elimizde vardı. Şekerin fiyadı bir pound’ubir doların üstüne çıkacak şekilde yükselmişti. Yerli gıda kaynakları ucuz ve uygundu. Ayrıldığımızda kolejin ambarında 2000 kile (72.000 litre) buğday bırakmıştık. Un değirmeni çalışıyordu. Kayışların büyük bir kısmı ayakkabı derisi olarak kullanılmak üzere kesilmişti. Kendine yardım atölyesi ve Kolej Hamamı düzenli çalışıyordu. Zira Çalıştırılacak kimse kalmamıştı. Fırın bir çocuk ve kadın tarafından çalıştırılıyordu. Senenin ortalarında , eğitimden mesul yetkililer; Müslüman talebelerin İncil derslerinden ve dini uygulamalardan çıkartılmalarını istediler. Talebeler, diğerleri ile birlikte bunlara katılmaktan hoşlanmalarına rağmen, 221 bunlara katılmaktan mazur görüldüler ve katılmamaya zorlandılar. Normal Türk insanlarının büyük kısmı gibi yetkililer de şahsi münasebetlerinde dostane davranıyorlardı. O senenin garip hayat ve çalışma şartları altında ilginç bir şey oldu. Bir süre önce, şehirdeki Ermeniler fakir ve yalnız yaşlı kadınları korumaküzere bir ev kurmuşlardı. Bir ev kiralanmış ve 2 kişi tutulmuştu. Sürgün zamanı , yetkililer bazı yaşlı kadınları yola çıkartarak problemleri ile uğraşmak istemediklerinden, bunlara bu eve gitmelerini söylenmişti. Yaklaşık 50 civarında yaşlı kadın birer torba un veya başka yiyecek ve omuzlarında yatakları ile burada toplandılar ve kaldılar. Bir gün içlerinden birisi öldü ve benden cenaze merasimini yapmamı istediler. Etrafında toplanmış kimsesiz zavallı kadınların bana “Bedvelli (peder) Beni de gömmez misin? Beni de gömmez misin? Eğer öteki dünyaya hristiyan merasimi ile gedeceksem bugün ölebilirim.” Demeleri üzücüydü. Ondan sonra, sonbahar ve kış boyunca her pazar oraya gittim ve ayın yaptım. Bir talebe benimle gelip, yardım etmeye cesaret etti. Bir Rus’tu ve ilahi söyleyebiliyordu. Böylece ben ayini yöneten misyoner, o ise koro oluyordu. Kızlar Okulu’ndan iyi bir bayan hoca sık sık eve gidiyor ve oradaki yaşlılara sıcak ve yakın şekilde yardım ediyordu. Kilise üyesi olsun veya olmasın iki tanesi Protestan, geri kalanı Gregoryen idi. Paskalya Yortusu yapma alışkanlığındaydılar ve bu fırsata önem veriyorlardı. Bana karşı naziktiler, ama kendilerini farklı bir grubun rahibinden kutsal şarap ve ekmek almak hususunda zorlanmış hissedip hissetmediklerinden emin değildim. Onlara, kendilerinin de bildiği gibi, benim kendi kilisemin rahibi olduğumu, Paskalya Pazarı’nda İsa’nın yemeği kutsal şarap ve ekmek ayininin yapacağımı, kilise üyeliği, resmi mezhebi ve diğer şeyleri düşünmeksizin isteyen herkesi içtenlikle katılmaya davet ettiğini açıkladım, Paskalya’da ağırbaşlı ve memnun, bu sade, nazik, yaşlı kadınlar komünyonu benim ellerimden aldılar. Zannederim, hayatımdaki en zengin İsa’nın Yemeği Kutlamasıy’dı. Bölgemizdeki askeri hareket ve askere alınanların hepsi 400 mil uzaklıktaki Rus-Kafkas sınırına yönelikti. Demiryolu yoktu.ve Karadeniz kıyıları Rus Donanması’nın baskısı altındaydı. Atların büyük kısmı zorlanmaktan ölene kadar at arabaları kullanıldı. Sonra iki tekerlekli öküz. 222 arabaları (kağnılar) hizmete alındı Fakat bu ağır yükün altından ot kıtlığı da çeken hasta hayvanlar yol boyunca biber birer düştüler ve hayvanlarına el konulan çiftçiler, öküzlerini, arabalarını, yükleri yol boyunca terk ederek kaçmanın getireceği zararın dehşeti korkuları içerisinde evlerine döndüler. Ondan sonra, develer kullanıldı. Develer sıcak ve kuma olduğu kadar soğuk ve kara da dayanıklıydılar. Amerikan çocukları geçmiş, güzel günlerde, Anadolu’nun yaylaları ve dağ eteklerinde bir günlük gezide 500 Deve sayarlardı. Bunlara rağmen misal olarak 900 deveyle yola çıkan bir kafilenin sınıra 36 deve ile vardığını duymuştuk. Daha sonra askeri yetkililer, eşekleri istediler. Bunun üzerine Merzifon’daki komşularımız gözyaşlarına boğuldular. Vermek istemediklerinden değil, ama evlerinin altındaki küçük ahırlardaki zavallı Jack ile Jenny’nin askeri levazımatın yükünü bir kenara bırakın, kendilerini besleyecek yiyeceği o yol boyunca taşıyamayacaklarını bildiklerinden ağlıyorlardı. Askerler toplandı.Yol boyunca yayan yürüyerek cepheye birbiri peşi sıra kafileler halinde yollandılar. Eğitimli oldukları kadar kabiliyetli ve güvenilir bulunan bazı mezunlarımız, astsubay olarak görevlendirip, sınıra geden yolda bir grup askerin başına getirilmişlerdir. Askere alınanların bir kafilesi gece bir köye varıyor mesul subay gece için yatacak ve yiyecek istiyordu.Köyün erkeklerinin çoğu askerde olduğu için , köydeki karın ve çocuklar ne bu davetsiz misafirleri reddetmeye cesaret edebiliyorlar ne de askerlere köylerinde kamp kurduğunda evlerinde kalabiliyorlardı. Geceyi geçirmek üzere, köydeki aileler ormana veya araziye gidiyorlar, sabahleyin üşümüş ve çok kötü durumda; yenecek ne varsa yenmiş, yanacak ne varsa yakılmış giyecek ne varsa götürülmüş yarı yıkılmış köylerine geri dönüyorlardı. Birkaç gün sonra aynı tecrübe tekrarlanıyor, bu defa askerlerden bir ikisi, çiçek hastalığı nedeniyle diğerleri giderken köyde kalıyor ve köyün mezarlığı kısa zamanda taze mezarlarla doluyordu. Hemen hemen tüm köyler bu tecrübelerle silinip gitmişti. Bizim ve memleketteki herkesin etrafındaki hava heyecanla dalgalanıyordu. Bu, Savaştı. 223 DÖRDÜNCÜ ON YIL 1916-1926 Kolejin üçüncü 10 yılı 1916’da bitti. Mayıs’ın 10’unda şehrin yetkili hükümet yöneticileri okulumuzu ziyaret ederek, Rusların Erzurum ve Trabzon’u işgal etmeleri üzerine Küçük Asya’nın bizim bulunduğumuz bölümünün harp bölgesi haline geldiğini haber verdiler. Bu durumda, yabancılar olarak tüm. Amerikalıların İstanbul’a gitmeleri gerektiğini ve binalarımız ile topraklarımıza askeri hastane olarak kullanılmak üzere el konacağını bildirdiler. Durumu birlikte gözden geçirmek ve tartışmak üzere Miss Willard, Dr.Marden, Mr.Getchell ve Mr Pye’i çağırdım. Yetkililer yanlarında silahlı jandarmalar getirmiş ve kapılarımızda ve dışarıda muhtelif noktalara yerleştirmişlerdi.Ayrıca bizim müçtemilatımızın içerisinde dolaşmaya başlayan devriyeler de getirmişlerdi. Dr. Marden’i çağırmak gayesiyle kolej ile hastaneyi ayıran dar caddeyi geçmeye kalkışan Getchell’i silahi ile tehdit eden bir jandarma engellemişti. Yönetici; hastane, okul veya ev olarak kullanılan tüm binalara el koymaya ve Amerika’lılara İstanbul’a yollamak üzere geldiğini söylemişti. Bu 3 Ordu’ya kumanda eden generalin emriyle ve Birleşik Devletler’in Almanya ile sıkı münasebetlerine bağlı olarak yapılıyordu. Büyükelçiliğimizle haberleşmek için bir fırsat istedik. Ama büyükelçiliğin 224 kapatıldığını, bugün sıkı olan bağların yarım kalabileceğini ve ertesi gün savaşılabileceğini söyleyerek bu isteğimizi reddettiler. ( Ama Amerika Türkiye’ye karşı hiç zaman savaş ilan etmedi.) Büyükelçiliğimiz ile posta münasebetimiz kesilmişti. Kızıl Haç’ın koruması altında 500’den fazla askerin tedavi edilmiş olduğu hastaneye el koymuşlar ve Osmanlı askeri doktorların mesuliyeti altına vermişlerdi. Kolejin, Kızlar ve Okulu’nun ve King Sağırlar Okulu’nun idaresi çalışmaya devam etmesini üstlenmişlerdir. Hepsini benim odama çağırarak kolej talebelerini listelemişler, diğer talabeler evlerine dağılırken , 5 Rus ve Yunanlı talebenin şimdilik okulda kalabileceklerini belirtmişlerdi. Dostlarımızın bizi ziyaret etmesine ve herhangi bir şeyi satmamıza veya bağışlamamıza müsaade etmeyecek şekilde okulumuzun etrafını sarmışlardı. Binalarımızın bazılarını birbirinden ayırmışlardı. Şehirdeki Türk okul ve camilerini hatta kendi büyük kışlalarını hastane olarak kullanmadıkları halde, bizim binalarımıza el koymuşlardı. Ayrıc a Ayrılmaya zorlandığımız 16 Mayıs tarihine kadar beydude konuşmalarımızın devam etti. Yetkililerin bize taşınmak üzere ayarladıkları arabalarla, silahlı ve atlı muhafızların refekatinde ayrılmaya zorlandık. Kolej, hayatının 30.yılında kapanmıştı. Dünya savaşıyordu ve bizin yerimizde savaş alanı olmuştu. Bu şekilde sürgün edilen Amerikalılar,Miss Willard, Miss Gage,Miss Morley, İsviçreli yardımcımız Miss Zbinden, Dr.Marden ve hanımı, Küçük William, Hemşire Tupper, Bir Kanadalı , Getchell ve hanımı, Pye ve hanımının, Hubert, Edward, Williard Pye ve ben idik. Boston’daki mütevelli heyeti (Bord), temsilcilerini, temsilcilerinin daha iyi karar verebilecekleri durumda ve böyle yapmaya zorlatıkları acil hallerde yetkili kılardı. İstanbu’da biz ve diğerleriyle yapılan toplantıdan sonra, Getchell ve hanımı, Miss Williard, Miss Gage ve Miss Zbinben, birkaç haftalık yarucu başvurulardan sonra; Merzifon’a dönüp yerleşip durumu idare etmek ve mümkün olan hizmetleri yapmak için izin alana kadar payitahtta kaldılar. Geri kalan bizler Amerika’ya geri döndük. Amerikalilardan bazıları savaş yüzünden ortaya çıkan nedenlerle Amerika’ya dönmüşlerdi. 225 Öteki 5 kişi Merzifon’a “eve” geri döndüklerinde, Amerikalıların toprak ve binalarının bir kısmını kullanmalarına müsaade edilmiş ama ana bina ve imkanların, daha sonra 4000’e varan o andaki 2000 hasta asker tarafından kullanılmasına devam edilmişti.Amerikalıların bir evi tifüslü, diğeri çiçek hastalığına yakalanmış askerlere kullanılıyordu. Durumu idare etmenin ötesinde, genelde bizim arkadaşlarımız, askeri kullanımın sona erdiği 2 Nisan 1919’a kadar bir çok kişiye yardım etmeş ve kolaylık sağlamışlardı. Bayanlar kısa zamanda çocukları toplamışlar ve Kızlar Okulu’nu yeniden açmışlardı.Aslında Kızlar Okulu, hiçbir zaman resmen ‘kapanmamış’.Bir çok hastaya bakılmış, tedavi edilmişti. Denizin kıyısında, savaşın zorladığı sürgün nedeniyle evlerinden kopan bir çok Rum’a yiyecek sağlanmış ve yardım edilmişti, Bu son derece zor ve büyük hizmette, Miss Gage yorulmuş, yıpranmış ve bazı noktalarda trajik olan hayatı boyunca sürdürdüğü çalışmanın sonuna, bu çalışmaya başladığı yerde ermişti. 15 Temmuz 1917’de vefat etmiş, Türkiye’de Merzifon’da misyonun Kızlar Okulu’nun yakınına defnedilmişti. Mezarı uzun kavak ve kara çamlarla gölgeleniyordu. 226 YAKIN DOĞU’YA YARDIM ÇALIŞMALARI Bütün okulumuza Türk hükümeti tarafından el konduktan sonra 1946 yazında New York, Boston’a vardığımda Kolej mütevelli heyetine ve Board Sekreterliği’ne yazılması gereken raporları yazdım. Bu arada Charles B.Vickrey ile tanıştım. Vickrey, bir gurup genç adamla birlikte kendi dinamik kişiliğiyle Yakın Doğu’ya Yardım konusunda bir çalışma yapmaya gayret ediyordu.Bu hususta yardımcı olmak için benimle de münasebet kurdu. Buna olan ihtiyaç konusunda şüphe yoktu ve ben denizaşırı çalışma alanını iyi bilen birisi olarak, savaş fırtınasında acı çeken insanların iyiliğini çok istiyordum. Başlayan bu kampanyaya Dr.Tracy, Mr.Elmar ve başkaları da dahil edilmişti. Hartfort Dini Okulu’na girdiğimde, orada 4 sınıfta olan, oradan tanıdığım, devlet adamı ve Amerikan Board sözcüsü Dr.James L.Barton, Vickrey’in acil davetini kabul etmeyi tavsiye etti ve beni yüreklendirdi. Bu Yakın Doğu’ya yardım konusunda, Orta Batı’da engelsiz Bir alanda çalışmak demekti. Böylece Iowa’ya gittiğinde; Grinnel Koleji’nin başkanı J.H.T.Main, saygı değer bir Ermeni doktor olan Dr.A.G.Hejinian veğ bir zamanlar dostum ve kolejden sınıf arkadayım Gardner Cowles’a bir komite olarak hizmet etmeyi teklif ettim. Başlangıç Çalışmalarına ,yayınlarına kendi eyaletimde başladım. Bu komite hiç toplanmadı, yakın bir zamanda daha fazla çalışanla, daha kuvvetli bir momentum ile daha geniş planlar hazırlandı. 227 Omaha’ya 4 kez gittim. Orada konferanslar verdim. İnsanlarla bir araya geldi. Mümkün olduğundan orada faal bir komite teşkil atladım. Dördüncü ziyaretten, Nebraska’daki işimin bittiği hissi ile döndüm. Omaha Ticaret odası,Yakın Doğu’ya Yardım’a resmi destek vermiş ve Sayın H.H.Baldridge başkan C.M.Wilhelm ise faal sekreter olmak üzere kuvvetli bir komite kurulmuştu. Kısa zaman sonra, W.J.Shallcross direktör olarak aralarına katıldı ve Iowa’lılar gibi Nebraska’lılar da çalışmaya başlamadan önce Yakın Doğu’ya Yardım’a bir milyon doların üzerinde yardım sağladılar. Her eyaletin sağladığı katkı, Amerikan hayırseverliğinin ortaya dökülen müthiş bir ifadesiydi.Savaş fırtınasında savaşmayanların, aileleriyle acı çeken kadınların durumu, öksüz aç çocukların ihtiyaçları, karşı konmaz şekilde bu hayıra yöneltici idi. Savaş yıllarında Atlantik Okyanusu’nun bizi ayırdığı Bn.White , Minnepolis’te çocuklarımızla birlikte kalmış ve Yakın Doğu üzerine bir çok konuşma yapmıştır. Bir yardım komitesi teşkil edilmiş ve şartlar beni, Minosota eyaletinin Yakın Doğu’ya Yardım Direktörlüğü’ne getirmişti. İster istemez bu görevi yaptığım 3 sene boyunca, genellikle 1 veya 2 kabiliyetli erkek yardımcı ve ofiste sekreterlik yapan bir bayanla beraber çalıştım. Yapılan iş sabir istiyordu ama coşkulu ve ödüllendiriciydi. Bir çok konuşmalar yapılıyor, bir çok makaleler yazılıyor,editörlere basın için yollanıyor, bir çok kişi yardım, Katkı sağlamak için uğraşıyor, ofis bütün meşgaleleri, uğrayanları ve geri kalan her şeyle ilgilenerek zamanın tamamını kullanıyordu. Yöneticiler, belediye başkanları, kiliseler, misyonerler, kolej ve klüpler ”yardım etmek istiyoruz” diye sık sık destek veriyorlardı. Bir gün başkanımız Joseph Chapman ile birlikte, İmar ve Ticaret Birliği’ni bir komitesi ile yapılan ve neticede bize Mincapolis Cemaat Sandığı’ndan 100.000 s sağlayan bir görüşmede bulundum bu mükemmel yardım ertesi sene aynı miktarda tekrarlandı. 3. yıl 50.000 S’da sabitlendi. St.Paul. Duluuth ve eyaletin tün vatandaşları bu yardımlarda kendi paylarına düşen her şeyi yaptılar.” O günlerde dünyada devler vardı.” Bir gece tren beklerken, bir yerlerde beni dinlediğini söyleyen bir bayanla karşılaştım. Bize yapmak istediği katkıyı bana verdi ve iki çocuğu 228 arasında geçen, duyduğu şu olayı anlattı: 10 yaşındaki oğlu daha küçük kız kardeşine, her gece Ermeniler için dua edip etmediğini sormuş. Küçük kız bazen unuttuğunu söylemiş. Delikanlı : “Ben unutmuyorum. Her gece Ermeniler için dua ediyorum. Sen de etmelisin” demiş.(*) Bir diğer seferinde bayanlar tarafından toplanan eski giyecekler, dört büyük kargo arabasını ağzına kadar doldurmuştur. New York’taki değeri 90.000 S ‘in üzerinde hesaplanmıştı. Netice Amerikan Yakın Doğu’ya Yardım Harekatı, tarihin en büyük savaşında, tarihin gördüğü en büyük insan göçlerinde, tarihin insan severlik, hayırseverlik örneği oldu. Hevesli Amerikan hediyeleri, 100.000.000 S’i aştı.Bir milyondan fazla hayatın kurtarıldığı hesaplandı. 100.000’i yetim çocuklar olmak üzere, sadece hayatlarının kurtarılması değil, bunun yanı sıra sağlıklarının düzeltilmesi, en azından ilköğretim ve bir miktar çiftçilik ve ticaret eğitimi söz konusu oldu Ve kız-erkek her çocuk, kendine saygılı, kendisi ayakta durabilen ve zamanla ailesi için ekmek kazanabilen birisi haline geldi.(**) (*) Dünyanın diğer ucunda, 10yaşındakı bir çocuk ile daha küçük olan kardeşinin bu konuşması, iletişim imkanlarının hemem hemem yok varsayılabileceği bir dönemde, Ermeniler ile ilgili olarak yapılan propaganda çalışmalarının büyüklüğü ve yoğunluğu hakkında bir fikir verebiliyor. Misyonerlerin o günlerdeki politikalara etkilerinin yanısıra, bugüne kadar uzanan etkileri göz önüne alınarak, faaliyetlerinin tesir alanı ve şiddeti konusunda fikir verecek bir örnek (Mütercim) (**) Rakamların büyüklüğü bugünün ölçülerinde dahi, böylesi bir yardım hareketini başarılması çok zor hale getiriyor. Üstelik bu rakamlara Osmanlı İmparatorluğu’nda görev yapan birkaç misyonerin öncülük ettiği, başlattığı çalışmalar çalışmalar sonucunda varılmış olması, konunun bir diğer ilginç tarafı Tabii ki kurtardığı hesaplanan hayatlar ile ilgili rakamlar tartışılabilir rakamlar olmakla beraber, toplanan paranın büyüklüğü ve devletlerarası organizasyonlar ile bu çalışmaların destek görmesi, çalışmanın önemini artırıyor. İmparatorluğun zor döneminde belli bir gruba yapılan kendi kendine yetebilirlik ile ilgili yardımlar, eğitimler, çökmekte olan İmparatorluğun içerisinde dinamik yeni bir unsurun ortaya çıkararak, bu dönemi değerlendirmesini sağlamaya yöneliktir.(Mütercim) 229 Anadolu Koleji’nden bizler, savaş fırtınası sırasında bir yerlerde bir halde olan arkadaşlarımız, dostlarımız için bu çalışmalarda elimizden geleni yaptık. Bunun çoğu misyonerlerimizce, sınırlı alanlarda ve yerlerde kalmayı becerebilmiş yetersiz kaynaklar yapıldı. 1919 Ateşkesi’nden sonra yeniden başlayan gayretlerde, hepimiz yine iş başındaydık. Tüm bu anlattıklarım şahsi gözlem ve tecrübelerimin ötesine geçmektedir. Zira, bu bizim Anadolu’lu arkadaşlarımızın yaptıklarının bir özeti dahi olamaz. Türk Hükümeti 31 Ekim 1918’de barış için başvurdu. O gün bizim yıllık “Anadolu Kolej Kurucuları Günü” olarak belirlediğimiz Dr.Tracy ve Mrs.John F. Smith’in doğum günüydü. Büyük ve genel ateşkes, savaş içerisindeki dünyaya huzur getirdi. Bir çok kişi, Yakın Doğu’da gönüllü olarak çalışmak istiyordu. Denizaşırı idari düzeni kuran komisyon üyelerinin yanı sıra, 40 “dokunulmamış” adam ve gerekli malzeme ile “Pensacole” denizine açıldı. Evli çiftleri, hemşireleri, sosyal görevlileri, yerleşim görevlilerini ve diğer kadın-erkekleri kapsayan 246 kişilik hevesli ana grup, gitmek üzere 1919’un Şubat’ında New York Yardım Heyati Merkezleri’nde toplandı. Ben, gurubu İstanbul’a kadar götürmekle görevlendirilirken, Bn.White da kadınlardan mesul tutuldu. Number One Madıson Avenue’deki bu merkezin odaları; ortalıkta dolaşan, hazırlıklı bir birliğe sahip olmayan, konuşan, meraklı,bekleyen, çoğu emir ve direktif almaktan çok vermeye alışkın, denize açılma konusunda meraklı ve endişeli 246 veya daha fazla insan ile oldukça hareketliydi. Fakat bu savaş günlerinde seyahat, piknik yapmaya benzemiyordu. Resmi izinleri almak oldukça zordu. Okyanusu geçmek zordu ve ötesindeki kara ve denizlerde savaş şartları tamamen ortadan kalkmamıştı. 16 Şubat Cumartesi öğleye doğru, yardım heyetinin bürosunda Yakın Doğu Heyeti’nin hazinedarı Cheveland H.Dodge şunları söyledi: “Aile dualarımızda” O onları güvenlik içinde götürdü” kelimelerini okuyoruz. Allah bir kapıyı açtığında diğerini kapatır. Bence bu açık kapıdan girmek oldukça güvenlidir. Biliyorum ki insanlarımız Fransa’ya Atlantik’i “Leviathan” gemisi ile aşarak gidebilirler. Brest’den sonra nasıl devam ederler, onu bilmiyoruz ama bir yol bulunabileceğine güveniyoruz” Vickrey gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Washington ‘a telefon etti ve o gece yatağa 230 gitmeden evvel, kendimizi muhteşem “Leviathan”bordasında bulduk. Pazar günü şafakla yola çıktık. 7 gün sonra Fransa’da Brest limanına girdik. Leviathan yiğit Amerikan delikanlılarını eve getiriyordu. Bürom, seyahat boyunca “Alay Merkezi” işaretini taşıdı. Yakın doğu’nun misyonerlerinden ve diğer insanlardan geminin bordasında bir grup vardı. Böylece, New York’tan ayrılmadan önce yapılan düzenlemelere göre mümkün olduğunca sık 20 sınıf halınde bir araya gelerek, yolculuk boyunca, Arapça, Ermenice, Rumca ve Türkçe çalışıldı. Misyonerlerden müteşekkil ehliyetli hocalarla bu dillerin günlük konuşma ve deyimlerinden en azınran birkaç tane öğrenilmeye gayret edildi. Fransa, savaşın getirdiği sıkıntılardan kurtulmaya çalışıyordu. Paris’teki bir diğer saygıdeğer Amerikalı Arthur Curtiss James, ordudan bir Amerikan hastahane trenini, Albay Barth kumandasında, bizi hemen o gece 9.50’de Marseilles’e götürmek üzere ayarlamıştı. O yağmurlu günde Y.M.C.A.’in kulübelerinde kaldık. Bu arada arkadaşlarımız 600 parçalık eşyalarımızı gemiden 2 kargo vagonuna yüklemeye çalıştılar. Bunlar kafi gelmediğinde, bir üçüncüsü de dondurularak, demiryolu manevraları elle yapılarak, (zira o günlerde demiryolcular bulunamıyor ve manevra emirleri verilemiyordu.) Tren barakalarında bekleyen yolcu trenine eklendiler. Burada da yolcu vagonlarının yanlarında, gönüllülerimiz tarafından yerleştirilmiş çift sıra halinde 600 parçaya yakın el çantaları vardı. Akşam 8’de Bn.White ve ben bayanları trene bindirdik. İki sıra halindeki çantaların arasında ilerledik ve her kadın kendi çantasını, şalını, okuyacak kitaplarını, yazı kutusunu, fotoğraf makinelerini, kuş kafeslerini (evet, sadece kuş kafesleri yoktu) ve yolculukta köstek olabilecek geri kalan her şeylerini toparladı, adamlar bunları yerleştirdi, yoklama yapıldı, o ana kadar yerleşemeyen genç bir arkadaşın dışında herkes yerli yerindeydi. Albay “treni geciktirirseniz, programdaki yerimizi kaybeder, geriden gitmek zorunda kalırız” dedi. Ben de kalkmamızı rica ettik. Yerinde olmayan bir kişi de kısa zamanda yetişti. Böylelikle insan ve bagaj eksiğimiz olmadan yola çıktık. İngilizlerle ayın 26’sına kadar Marseilles limanında bizim için bir hastahane gemisi tutmaları için anlaşmıştık. Fakat savaş zamanı trafığinin karmaşası ve zorlukları yüzünden geç kaldık. 3 gün süren yolculuğumuzun **************** 231 İstanbul tarifi Sonlarına doğru (ki 1 gün geç kalmıştık,) endişe içindeydik. Fakat İngilizler gemiyi bekletmişlerdi. Gemi hala savaş kamuflaji içindeydi. Zebra çizgileri ile boyanmıştı. “Gloucester Castle” adındaki bu gemi ile Selanik limanındaki bir kaç saatlik molanın haricinde durmaksızın İstanbul’a gittik. NewYork’tan ayrılışımızın 20.gününde neredeyse tamamını denizyolu ile yaptığımız yolculuğu bitiriyorduk. Bu da bir rekor sayılırdı. “Leviathan” ile yaptığımız yolculuğu bir lafla belirtmek istersek, en uygunu bence; “Ve O, onları güvenlik içinde götürdü.”olurdu. İki kıta ve iki denizin kesiştiği yerdeki İstanbul, coğrafik kanunlarla, Yakın Doğu’nun odağı haline geliyordu. Yardım heyetinin çalışanları, ferde veya grup halinde, yanlarında getirdikleri veya satın aldıkları veya kendilerine sağlanan malzemelerle birlikte oradan yola çıktılar. Kendi isteğim ve temayülümün aksine; belli bir zaman İstanbul’da bu grupların dağıtımını planlamak ve yerlerine göndermek üzere Yakın Doğu Yardım Heyeti Personel Direktörü olarak tutuldum. Merzifon’a giden ilk gruba, Dr.Gannaway ve Mr.Kelsey ile birlikte Dr.Pye başkanlık etti. 14 Mart 1919’da Merzifon’a vardılar. 3 kişilik bir grupla bölgede kalmaya devam etmiş olan Getchell: “Yardım heyeti’nin elemanları yıkılma noktasına gelmiş, imanlı Amerikan Garnizonuna tam zamanında, yardım ve yiyecek getirirken, Tanrı’nın melekleri gibi gözüktüler. Daha sonra Pye şunları yazıyordu: “Kısa bir süre İngiliz Karadeniz Ordusu’nda görevden sonra (1919 Mart’inin ortaları) Getchell, muttefiklerin Merzifon bölgesindeki resmi temsilciliğini yapıyordu. Aynı zamanda, İngiliz birliklerinin bir parçası Merzifon’da üslenmişti. Fakat İngiliz subaylarının yetersizliği nedeniyle, bu birliklerin kontrolü ve idaresi Pye’a bırakılmıştı. Bu birliklerin polis hizmetleri ile şehirde ve civardaki kasabalarda düzen yeniden sağlanmış ve haksızlığa uğrayanların hakları verilmişti.” Hayatlarını kurtarmak üzerene daha doğrusu karılarının ve kızlarının hayat ve şereflerini kurtarmak üzere, Türk yetkililerinin daveti ile kendilerini Müslüman olarak kaydettiren birkaç yüz mutsuz Ermeni, hristiyan isim ve milliyetlerini iade eden yeni vatandaşlık belgelerine kavuşturulmuşlardı. Ateşkes anlaşmasının hükümlerine uygun olarak, bir çok Ermeni kadın ve ************232********** kızı Müslüman haremlerinden salıverildi.(* ) Rusya ve Türkiye arasındaki savaşın durmasıyla, kolej ve misyon 4000 civarındaki hastaya sahip büyük bir hastahane halinden, 2500 çocuğa sahip geniş bir yetimler yurdu haline gelmişti. 2 Nisan’da Amerikan kontrolü sağlandığında, bunların başına Miss Willard getirildi. Dr.Pye binaların ve müçtemilatın, kötü kullanımdan kaynaklanan yıkıntılarından kurtulmasını ve yenilenmesini sağlamak üzere çalışmaya başladı. Boş ve geniş eski ana bina, diğer bazı küçük binalar gibi onarılamaz durumdaydı ve hemen hemen yıkılmak üzereydi. Bu arada savaşın başında, Türk askerleri tarafından el konan hastahanede Dr.Marden eskisi gibi çalışmaya başladı. Korkunç bir savaşın karanlığından sonra, yeni bir gün doğuyordu. Karım ve ben İstanbul’da işimizi tamamladıktan sonra, Merzifon’daki yeni ve eski arkadaşlarımıza katılma iznini alır almaz, (evimize) Merzifon’a gittik. Türk dostlarıma, savaşın başında şehirden ilk asker alayı olarak giden 3800 kişiden kaç kişinin geri geldiğini sordum. Cevap altı kişi idi. Şimdi, en azından savaş bitmişti! Acabaöyle miydi? Belki bu rakam matematiksel olarak kesin değildi ama kesinlikle fikir vericiydi ve Türkiye hala savaştaydı. Hristiyan ailelerinden 100’den fazla genç kadın doğum, yetiştirme, miras yoluyla Müslümanlarla evlenmiş ve belli süre Müslüman evlerinde yaşamaya zorlanmışlardı. Mütarekeden sonra, mütareke hükümlerine göre salınan bu kadınlara. Bn.Ganraway ihtimam gösterdi ve sonra Miss Reed tarafından misyonun binalarından birisinde, bunlar için bir ev kuruldu. Her birinin acıklı bir hikayesi vardı. Bunlardan ikisini anlatayım. Bir gün şehrimizin Türk olan ve bizimle münasebetlerinde nazik ve yardımsever yöneticisi bana makbuz karşılığı bir paket yolladı. Paketi aldım, istenen makbuzu verdim. Gelen bir Ermeni kadınıydı. Bir diğer gün, yüzü tanıdık gelen genç bir kadın büroma geldi. Savaş öncesi okulumuzdaki kızlardan birisiydi. Kendini (*) Müellif bu konuda bazı istisnai hadiseleri genelleştirerek olayları abartmaktadır. Çünkü; tehcir hadisesinde herhangi bir şekilde Merzifon’da kalan kimsesiz kadın ve kızların sefaletini önlemek için nikah altına alınması gibi son derece insanı bir olayı saptırarak bunların zorla haremde alıkonulduğunu iddia etmek bir din adamından beklenmeyen tarafgir ve hatta garazkar bir tutumdur. (Mütercim) **************233********** ve gayet iyi bildiğim ailesini bana tanıttı. Sonra şehirdeki Müslümanlardan birisi tarafından alındığını ve onun karısı olarak yaşadığını anlattı. Babasının sevdiği kadar sevdiği birkaç aylık bir bebeği olduğunu, kocasının onun kendisiyle kalması hususund7a endişeli olduğunu söyledi. Genelde, ev halinde kocasının ona iyi davrandığını ama bir hristiyan olduğunu ve hayata hristiyan olarak baktığı için bu çevreye dayanamadığını anlattı. Sonunda kısaca: “o evde yokken, çocuğumu uyuttum, kapıyı kapattım ve size geldim. Beni kabul edecek misiniz?” dedi. Mars hala savaş arabasını sürüyordu. Koleji yeniden açmak mesuliyeti, bizi Eski Ahit’in bir kuralı veya bir Quaker’in ilgilendiği nokta gibi sıkıştırıyordu. Normal faaliyetler 1916 Mayıs’ından beri askıya alınmıştı. Kolejin mezuniyet töreni olmaksızın dört Haziran ve açılış töreni olmaksızın dört Eylül geçmişti. Başkan Grant bir seferinde para ödemeleri hakkında şunu söylemişti: “Yeniden başlamanın yolu, beyler, yeniden başlamaktır. “Mütarekeyi izleyen aylarda her yerdeki zorluklar ve önceliğin yardım çalışmalarına verilmesi, kolejin yeniden açılışını 1 Ekim 1919’a erteledi. İlk akademik faaliyet 6 Eylül’de yapıldı. Şimdi Şikago’da olan Timothy Papadopulos’un Bachclor of Arts (lisans) derecesi ve Anadolu Koleji diplomasının verilişiydi. 1916’da tamamladığı çalışmalarının peşinden, Türk Ordusu’nda bando şefliği yapmış ve bir çok insana İngilizce ve başka konularda özel ders vermişti. Alışılmadık ve ilginç bir olaydı. Törende benim akademik giysim. Yakın Doğu’ya Yardım Heyeti’nin görev üniformasıydı. Bölgedeki Amerikalıların ilk ilgileri, yardıma muhtaç yetimler, hastalar ve kalabalık üzerindeydi. Benim görev ve mesuliyetim kolej ve yardım çalışmaları ile iki katına çıkmıştı. Kolejin büyük bölümü yardım amacıyla kullanılıyordu. (Yeniden Açılış 1919) Okulun açılış haftası, hüzünlü ve neşeliydi Eski hocalarımızdan sekizi şiddet hadiseleri içerisinde yok olmuşlar, diğerlerinden bazıları ölmüş, bazıları askere alınıp uzayan savaş şartları nedeniyle etrafa saçılmışlardı. Talebelerden bir çoğu’da sadece kolejin hayatından değil, bu dünyadan da silinip gitmişlerdi. Geri kalanların çoğu askere alınmış, Türk, Yunan, Rus. Ermeni, Fransız ve İngiliz ordularında savaşıyorlardı. 40 tanesinden fazlası gönüllü olarak Sam Amca’nın ordusundaydılar. Bir çok malzememiz **********234************ (Merzifon savaşta harap olmuştu.) onarılmaz haldeydi. Elimizdeki yerlerin büyük bölümü, Yakın Doğu’ya Yardım yetimlerine ayrılmıştı. Yine de toparlanıp devam etmek mümkündü. Sonları Dr. Tracy “Başka yapacak bir şey yoktu.” Diyecekti. “ Yeniden başlamanın yolu, yeniden başlamaktır.”İster ödemeler için, ister başka mesuliyetler için.. Bir tanesi haricinde hepsi genç olan 7 mükemmel hocamız vardı. 5 Rum, 3 Ermeni, 1 Rus ve 1 Türk. Beşi kolejin yeni mezunlarından, ikisi ise dört sene önceki talebelerindendi. Colorado Koleji ve Denver Üniversitesi’nde ticaret ve hukuk konularında mezun olan, Theodore D.Riggs, ailesiyle birlikte geldi ve koleje hazinedar olarak katıldı. Goldsbury, Hosford,ve Wiley o sene içinde, kısa dönemli özel hocalar olarak aramıza katıldılar. Miss Annic Phelps, yardım çalışmaları ile ilgilenirken, yaşlı bayanlara yardımın sorumluluğunu da üstlendi. O sene talebe sayısı, 166 idi ve hepsi hazırlık sınıfındaydılar. Sınıflarına göre, 14 dördüncü sınıf, 22 üçüncü sınıf, 40 ikinci sınıf, 90 birinci sınıf vardı. Milliyet olarak 77 Ermeni, 1 Bulgar, 75 Rum, 1 Rus, 12 Türk vardı. 77’si yatılı, 89’u gündüzlüydü. Savaş şartlarının genel yoksulluğunda isteyebildiğimiz kadarını, bu talebeler, koleje ödediler. Şehrimizin yöneticisi bölgemizden bu kadar çok Ermeni’nın gitmiş olmasından rahatsızdı. Ve kolejin normal standartları sağlasın veya sağlamasın, faaliyetine devam etmesini istiyordu.Zira bu sadece devam eden talebelerin faydasına değil,aynı zamanda savaş sonrası, dengeleyici ve teşvik edici nitelikleri ve halkın üzerindeki tesiri nedeniyle faydalı idi.Fakat bu arada Türkler yeni asker alayları hazırlıyordu ve gelecek için karışık ihtimaller vardı.O zamanlar yazdığın gibi. Büyük bir kargaşanın dumanlarının henüz kalkmadığı bir yerde, bir kolej çalışması yürütmenin akademik nedenlere dayalı tereddütleri kadar, zorluklar da söz konusuydu. Fakat talebeler öğretmenlerden hoşlanıyorlardı ve onlara açık bir okulun olmadığı zoraki tatil yıllarını telafi etmek için çok hevesliydiler. Sağlık şartları neredeyse idealdi. Merzifon;bana göre yaşadığım en iyi iklime sahip yerdi. Bir çok talebemiz, kendilerini kolejde, evlerindekinden daha iyi hissediyorlardı. Kendine yardım atölyelerinin.tahta ve demir çalışmaları yeniden başlamıştı. Gerçi malzemelerimizin çoğu kaybolmuştu. Fırın, 235**************** hamam, okuma salonu, müze, kapalı ve açık basketbol salonları, Grinnel atletizm sahası, Pazar Vesper hizmeti, hepsi normal faaliyetlerine geçmişti. Basketbol maçları kalabalık seyirciye sahipti. Şampiyon takım, bir Amerikalı, bir Ermeni, bir Rum ve bir Türk’den müteşekkildi. 1920-21 okul yılı takvime uygun olarak 8 Eylül’de açıldı. Bir önceki seneden güçlü olarak, 15’i bütün zamanlarını eğitime ayıran 21 kişilik bir kadromuz vardı. Bu düzenli hocalardan 4’ü Amerikan, 3’ü Ermeni, 4’ü Rum, biri Rus, biri İsviçreli, ve 2’si Türk’tü. Tanrı aşkı, korkusu ve insanların iyiliği için beraber çalıştık ve yaşadık. Şehirden iki Türk kızı, zengin olmayan ebeveynlerini yatılı talebe olarak ödeme yapmaları için ikna etmişlerdi. Böylece gündüz dersleri bittikten sonra eve gitmeyeceklerdi. Zira kolejde kalıp, gece çalışmalarına, spora ve kolejin hayatına katılmayı, evlerine gitmeye tercih ediyorlardı. Kolejdeki hristiyan talebelerle birliktelikleri için gayet iyiydi. Bölgedeki resmi görevlilerle münasebetlerimiz samimi ve sıcaktı. Okul yılında 218 talebe okula girdi. Bunlardan 29’u Türk’tü. Bir önceki seneye göre 52 kişilik bu artış, önemliydi ve insanların eğitime susamışlığını ve bizim idaremize güvenliğini gösteriyordu. O sene talebeler bize 20.000 S ödediler. Ortalama talebe başına 100.00 S lik bu rakam, savaş boyunca her şeyini kaybetmiş insanlar açısından Amerikan eğitimine duyulan isteğin bir ispatıydı. Kızlar Okulu’ndaki rakamlar da, kolejin rakamlarına yakındı. Kızlar Okulu resmi olarak kapatılmamıştı. Yakın Doğu’ya Yardım Grubu’nun kız ve erkek çocukları ve Gannaway Evi’nin genç kadınları 490 kişiydiler. Yardıma muhtaçlar olabildiğince çabuk akrabalarının yanına veya uygun yerlere yerleştirilip, bazıları da kendileri ayakta durabilecek hale getirilmeye çalışılıyorlardı. Hastahanedeki hastaların sayısı hergün değişmekle beraber çoktu. Böylece bizim bakımımız altındakiler, hocalar, hemşireler, hizmetliler, işçiler ve aileleri ile birlikte 1000 kişiden fazlaydılar. Hastahaneye 1920’nin Ekim’ine kadar Yardım Heyeti’nin bir kolu olarak yardım edildi. Daha sonra bu geçici destek çekildi. *********236************ Y.M.C.A.’in bir temsilcisi olan Massachusetts, Worcester’dan Dr.C.F.H.Crathern 1920 Ekim’indeki ziyaretinden sonra intibalarını Dr.James L.Barton şu şekilde yazıyordu.: “Hiçbir yerde bir pürüz, sürtünme yoktu. Her şey bilyelerin üzerinde hareket ediyor gibiydi. Kimse komuta altında ve kimse de otorite sahibi gibi gözükmüyordu. Her şey bir saat hassasiyeti ve güneş sisteminin sessizliğinde çalışıyordu. Amerikalıların kültürü, yerli hocaların hevesli sadakati, talebelerin birliktelik ruhu, müessesenin kalbinde ve kafasındaki sempati, sevgi ve hikmetin ikna edici delilleriydi. Son altı yılı nasıl geçirdiği göze alındığında şaşırtıcı bir halde, bütün bölümler mükemmel bir düzende çalışıyordu.” Dr.W.J.Dodd bizi ziyaret etti ve Ankara’dan 2 Kasım 1920’de Dr.Baton’a şunları yazdı: “Merzifon tabii halinde, her şey olduğu gibi yürüyor. Kolej, Kızlar Okulu, hastahane, Yetimler Yurdu, Endüstriyel Çalışmalar, her şey eski günlerin havasını veriyor. Tabii ki şartlar ve araçlar eskisine nazaran acınacak derecede yetersiz, binalar kötü durumda, politik hal hepsinin üzerine bir bulut örtmüş durumda. Fakat Merzifon’un ileri gitme ruhu ve mümkün olan en iyiyi elde etme isteği hala, orada geçerli. Kızlar Okulu büyük oranda yetimlerden müteşekkil. Aynı şekilde kolejin de büyük bir kısmı öyle ama aynı zamanda ödeme yapan talebe sayısı da oldukça iyi. Merzifon bana ülkedeki yetimhanelerden alınacak çocukların yüksek öğrenim için gönderilebilecekleri yer olarak görünüyor.” Yardım çalışması, şahsi hizmetimiz ve imkanlarımızın kullanılmasında, bizim için hala, düşünce, gayret ve ihtimamızda ilk yeri alıyordu. Hastalıkla başa çıkmak, sağlıksız şartları temizlemek, kıta üzerine dağılmış sürgün ve mültecilerin yeniden vatanlarına kavuşması, açların doyurulması, çıplakların giydirilmesi, yetimlerin insanlığa yakışık şekilde eğitimi. Biz Amerikalı Anadolu Kolejlilerin bu hizmetteki payı, Amerika’dan gelmiş yeni yardım sevenlerin başardıklarına ek olarak, herkes için en azından bir sağ kol olmaktı. Beklenmedik olay ve tecrübelerle karşılaşıyorduk. Bir gün büroma bir adam girdi. 3 Türk’ü temsilen geldiğini, bunların bizim pazarımızda deri ticareti ile uğraştıklarını, İstanbul’a gitmek istediklerini ve benden seyahat için “pasaport” vermemi istediklerini söyledi. Tabii olarak, hükümet *****237*********** yetkilisi olmadığını ve pasaport verme yetkimin olmadığını söyledim. Bunu bildiklerini, İstanbul’a güçlükle karşılaşmadan gideceklerini zannettiklerini; ama dönmek istediklerinde İngilizler ve teknik olarak “işgal” etmiyor. Gözükseler de payitahtı ve Yakın Doğu’yu kontrol eden yabancılar tarafından gelecek problemlerle karşılaşacaklarını, dolayısıyla, benim vereceğim bir “kağıdın” yardımcı olacağına inandıklarını söyleyerek beni cevapladılar. Bunda gerçek payı olduğunu biliyordum. İngilizler biz Amerikalılara karşı her zaman dostane ve yandım severdiler. Mantıklı isteklerimizi her zaman karşılamışlardı. Adamları da az çok tanıyordum.Birisi bir ara belli bir zaman için kolejde talebe olarak da bulunmuştu. Ayrıca hepsiyle hemşeriydik. Böylece bu 3 Türk’ün, şehrimizin hemşerisi olan tanıdığım tüccarlar olduğunu, deri almak üzere İstanbul’a gitmek istediklerini, ticaretin genelde faydalı olduğuna ve teşvik edilmesi gerektiğine inandığımı, şayet yetkili pozisyonda birisi bu yolculuklarında bu kişilere yardım etme ihtimaliyle karşılaşırsa, bu yardımın iyi ve yararlı olacağını düşündüğümü belirten genel bir yazı yazdım. Bu “evrakı” aldılar ve gittiler. Döndüklerinde hikayelerini dinledim. Samsun’a gidip, İstanbul’a gitmek üzere Karadeniz buharlı gemisine binmişler. 500 civarında yolcu varmış. Sinop’a vardıklarında geminin makinalarında bir aksaklık çıkmış ve tamir edilene kadar, bu kalabalık 500 kişilik yolcu grubu beklemek üzere sahile çıkartılmış. Rahat olamayan şartlar, gecikme, harcamalar ve sıkıntılarla bunalmış 500 kişi. O ara, limana giren bir Amerikan destroyeri, problemi duyarak, ihtiyaç duyulursa yardım etmeye hazırlıklı olduklarını söylemiş. Bizim 3 arkadaş birbirlerine bakmışlar, merakla, cesaretlerini toplayıp, benin “evrakı “ kaptana götürmüşler. O da” tamam beyler, ben İstanbul’a gidiyorum.gelinsizi de götüreyim’’ demiş. Böylece 3’geride kalan 497 yolcuya el sallayıp, kaptanla birlikte,İstanbul’a gidip derilerini almak üzere,Amerikan gemisine binmişler. Kısa bir zaman sonra, “Beyler, yemek zamanı, hadi gelin” dendiğini duymuşlar, böylece her öğün yemek yemişler. Geminin güvertesinde yakaladıkları birisine “Ücret nedir?” diye sormuşlar. Cevap hazırmış: “Sam Amca ************* 238 Yolcuları para için taşımaz. Bazen dostlarına bir iyilik olarak taşır. Aynen sizi taşıdığı gibi. “ Muhtemel bahşişleri sormuşlar “ Teklif bile etmeyin Amerikan denizcileri bahşiş istemezler ve teklif ederseniz bundan hoşlanmazlar “ cevabını almışlar. Büyük Constantine tarafından Doğu dünyasının başşehri olarak seçilen muhteşem ve mükemmel limana varıp, derileri ve malları ile birlikte eve rahat bir şekilde dönmüşler. Sam Amca’nın ailesine mensup olmaktan büyük bir memnuniyet duydum. Bu fırtınalı günlerde, Amerikan ve İngiliz destroyerleri ile bir düzine seyahat yapmak imkanını buldum ve vatansever bir Amerikalı olarak, benim ülkemin insanlarının bu kadar güzel bir şekilde sadece bir vatandaşları ile değil sıkıntı içindeki yabancılar ile de uğraştıklarını görmekten bahtiyar oldum. Savaştan sonra, Boğaziçi ve Karadeniz’e ilk seyahatimde, bir Amerikan destroyerinde seyahat ettim. Argonautlara ve bana tanıdık o yolda daha önce seyahat etmiş gemideki tek Amerikalı olduğum için, kaptan, benim kara adamı görüşümle kendisi faydalı olabilecek şeyleri öğrenmek üzere beni köprüye çağırdı. Aslında burada asıl neden, bir dalgayla onlara çarpma ihtimalimizdi. Boğaziçi boyunca giderken, 31 yaşlarında görünen ve gemideki adamların belki de en yaşlısı olan kaptan, kendisi kumanda ediyordu. Amerikalı bir okul çocuğu, bire baştan bir başa dolaşıyor ve kampana ipini her geçişinde ıslık çalıyordu. İkinci zabit geride haritalarla uğraşarak sessizce duruyordu. Bir ara, “ Kaptan ileride kaba dalga var gibime geliyor belki kayalıkları gizliyor olabilir. Biraz yavaşlasanız iyi olabilir. “ dedi. Kaptan, “ Bu hızla bir kayaya çarparsak, onun üzerinden atlarız “ diye cevapladı. *************************239******************* YAKIN DOĞU’YA YARDIM HEYETİ PERSONELİ Aşağıdakiler, geniş Yakın Doğu’ya yardım insani Girişimi’nin, Merzifon’da kısa veya uzun bir süre kalmış, deniz aşırı personelinin resmi listesidir. Anderson W.A Blackman.Blanche A. Boberg.Stanley G. Carruth.Clara I.(şimdi Bn.O.G.Rcuman) Corning. Sarah Custer.Raymaond M. Ve hanımı Dewey.DrCherles R. Ve hanımı Kelsey. Lincoln D. Ve Hanımı Mc Gwigan. Maude M. Myer.Leon H. Norkewicz.İsabel Reed.Rachel Trefethren.Anna L. Anadolu kolejli bizlerin çoğu, yukarıdaki yirmi kişiyle birlikte Yakın Doğu Yardım Heyeti Denizaşırı Personeli’nin resmi listesinde yer aldık.Dokuzumuz Filistin, Kafkasya, Küçük Asya veya Yunanistan gibi bölgelerde direktör olarak çalıştık: 240 Anthony, A. Gertrude Compton ,C.C ve hanımı Emler, Theodore A. ve hanımı Hawkes, Wm.E. James, Walter M. Dr.Pye, Ernest C. Başkan E. W.Riggs ve hanımı Riggs, Theodore D. ve hanımı Sewny, Lillian C. Tupper, S. Alice Willard, Charlotte White, George D. ve hanımı White, George E. ve hanımı Yakın Doğu Yardım Heyeti’nin hikayesi, başka yere aittir ve bu hikaye, Anadolu Koleji Mütevelli Heyeti’nden, Yakın Doğu Yardım Heyeti’nin ve Hareketi’nin başı Dr. James L.Barton tarafından yazılmıştır. Burada, Anadolu Kolejini ve onun insanlarının tüm bu gayrette oynadıkları gerçekten büyük fakat göreceli olarak aslında işin bir parçası olan bölüm anlatılmaktadır. Kolej Mütevelli Heyeti’nden bir diğer 3 kişi de Yakın Doğu Yardım Teşkilatı’nın yetkili yönetim pozisyonlarında görev aldılar. Mütevelli Heyeti Milli Board’dan Dr.Albert Shaw, Ohio Eyalet Komitesi’nden Dr.Charles F. Thwing ve Pennsylvania eyaleti Personeli’nden Eyalet direktörü G.E.Silloway ve Anadolu Koleji mezunlarından, 500,000 Amerikan Yunanlılarından Prof .J.P.Xenides. Yakın doğunun değişik milletlerinden yardımcı hocalarımız ve talebelerimizden yüzü aşkın kişi, yetim hanelerdeki hizmetlerde hoca ve yardımcı olarak yer aldılar Amerikalıları anlıyor ve bizimle etkili bir şekilde iş birliği yapıyorlardı. Daha da önemlisi bizim bakımımız altındaki binlerce çocuğu da anlıyor ve onlarla da etkili bir çalışma yapıyorlardı. 241 Bizim Yakın Doğu Yardım Heyetimiz, İstanbul’a vardıktan birkaç hafta sonra, büyük Mütareke imzalanmış ve yunan Ordusu 15 Mayıs 1919’da İzmir’i işgal etmişti. Şehir, aslen kuruluşundan Yunanlı bir şehirdi. Homer’in doğum yeriydi. Türkler onu “Gavur İzmir” diye isimlendiriyorlardı. Yani Müslüman olmayan. Askeri işgalin nedeni, Barış Konferansı sürerken, müttefikler arasındaki rekabet ve Türk Hükümeti’nin düştüğü, devre dışı kaldığı düşüncesiydi. Fakat Yunan birliklerinin İzmir ve civarında görülmesi Türklere büyük acı verdi ve kızdırdı. Avrupa, Asya ve Afrika’da yerleşmiş insanları ile beraber topraklarının üçte ikisini kaybetmişlerdi. Ama Anadolu diye adlandırdıkları küçük Asya’yı, Türk insanının anavatanını kaybetmemişlerdi. İtalya ve Türkiye 1911’de Afrika’da Trablusgarp yüzünden karşı karşıya gelmişlerdir. O günden beri 1. ve 2. Balkan harpleri ve Büyük Savaş ve Yunanlılar ile çarpışmalar neticesinde Türkler, 1923’de Lozan anlaşmasına kadar, 12 yıl bir gün bile resmi olarak barış içinde olamamışlardı. Kolejimizin alanı, savaş alanının bir ucu olmak yerine, daha önceki senelerde bize göründüğü gibi savaş alanının kendisiydi. Kimse olayların girişini mülahaza edemez, tehlike yüzünden kimse bölgeden ayrılamazdı ve kimsenin kaça bileceği emin yer yoktu. 1919 Haziran’ında; İngilizler, 60–80 kişilik askeri güçlerini Merzifon’dan çekmeye karar verdiler. Fakat kararları hakkında bize bilgi vermek üzere, İstanbul’daki karargahlarından Binbaşı Anderson’ı göndermek nezaketinde bulundular. Mesaj, grubumuzda, heyecana neden oldu. İngilizlerin çekilmesinin şehirde ciddi problemlere neden olacağı düşünülüyordu. Dostlarım benden, mümkünse İngiliz Askeri gücünün yeniden sağlanması için, İstanbul’a özel bir seyahat yapmamı istediler. Birkaç gün önce Samsun’a doğru yolumuz üzerinde küçük bir İngiliz bölüğü bir çete tarafından mağlup edilip, sarılmıştı. Binbaşı Anderson ve Merzifon’daki birliğin kumandanı Yüzbaşı ile tamamen silahlı ve teçhizatlı 28 Hindu askerini koruma olarak alıp, Yakın Doğu Yardım Heyeti’nin 3 kamyonu ile yola çıktık. 18 mil ötedeki, sıcak suları ile ünlü kaplıca şehri, Havza’ya varmadan önce küçük bir dereye geldik. Derenin üzerindeki köprü yıkılmıştı. Su kamyonlar için fazla derindi. Böylece askerleri ve teçhizatı kamp kurmak üzere, orada bırakıp, iki İngiliz Subay’ı ile şehre yürüdük. Yabancı bir yerde, bir İngiliz misyonerle Amerikan Kolej hocası için garip bir durum. 242 O zamanlar ismi az bilinen, ama sonra çok meşhur olan bir Türk generali Mustafa Kemal Paşa, o zaman Havza’da kalıyordu. Ve biz üçümüz, o Haziran gecesi ona uğradık. İngilizler tarafından İstanbul’da yakalanıp, diğerleri gibi Malta’ya gönderileceğini, ama onun bir şekilde, onların parmaklarının arasından kaçıp, yeni bir hareket başlatmak için içerilere geldiğini anlamıştık. İngiliz Subaylar, onunla Fransızca, ben Türkçe konuştum. Türk Subayları beni yıllardan beri neredeyse her gün ziyaret ederlerdi. Ve ben onları oldukça yakından tanırdım. Paşa, bizi ertesi gün Samsun’a getirmek üzere kendi arabamızı kullanmamızı teklif etti. İngilizlerde bu nazik teklifi kabul ettiler. İngiliz Subaylar daha sonra “Gazi”, “Fatih”(*), “Atatürk” diye adlandırılan Mustafa Kemal Paşa ve onun niyeti ile Türkiye’nin durumunun çok ilginç olduğu yorumunu yaptılar. Bu güçlü komutanla tek karşılaşmam bu oldu. O zamanlar emrinde tek bir asker yok gibi gözüküyordu. Gerçekler ve hadiseler, çok uzun zaman sonraya kadar fark edilemedi. Ertesi sabah gün doğarken, başlarında iyi giyimli bir subayla birlikte, dörtnala şehre giren yirmi civarında atlı gördüm. Tabii olarak bazı Hıristiyan köylerinin, kabullenilmiş bir savaş olmasına rağmen, hücuma uğramalarından şüphelendim. Yolun gerisini rahat bir şekilde tamamladık. Ve Samsun’dan İstanbul’a bir İngiliz destroyeri ile gittik. Bu ateşkes sonrası dönemde Amerikan ve İngiliz gemileri ile yaptığım bir düzine yolculuktan birisiydi. İstanbul’da İngiliz Genel Karargahı raporlarımızı ve isteğimizi dinledikten sonra İngiliz askerinin Merzifon’u tahliyesi kararını iptal etti. Eylül’de yeni anlaşmalar ve emirler söz konusu olunca, İngiliz askerleri bize veda ettiler. Bölgemizde ve şehrimizde altı ay boyunca barış ve düzeni sağlamışlardı. Mustafa Kemal Paşa, ülkenin uzak, uç bölgelerinden Erzurum’da başlayan gayretleri ile teşkilatlanmak üzere Doğu’ya doğru gittikçe, biz de barış için ümitle dolu bekliyorduk. (*) Mustafa Kemal Paşa için, “gazi” unvanı ve kanunla kabul edilen “Atatürk” soyadı kullanılmış, ancak “Fatih” şeklinde bir lakap kullanılmamıştır. (Mütercim) 243 Büyük Paşa’nın 1920 Haziran’ında başladı. Şaşıran ve şoka müttefiklerin planlarını boşa çıkararak meydan okudu. Hiçbirini tedirgin etmeksizin, Temmuz’da Erzurum’da, Eylül’de Sivas’ta toplantılar yapıldı ve sonunda Ankara’da Büyük Millet Meclisi toplandı. Tüm bunlar İstanbul’dan bağımsız yapılıyordu. Türk dostlarımızın genelde Türklerin heyecanlarını en üst noktaya çıkarmıştı. Türkiye Türklerindir. Yunan Ordusu’nun topraklardan atılmasını, Küçük Asya’nın Yunanlılardan ve diğer Hıristiyanlardan temizlenmesi, İstanbul’da Avrupalı ve yabancı karıştırıcıları ile yalnız bırakılmış Sultan’ı devirip, Osmanoğullarının tahttan indirilmesi, tahtın döküntü yığınına, çöplüğe atılması, Şeyhülislamın göz ardı edilmesi, zamanı geldiğinde Müslüman dünyanın liderliğinin bırakılması, devletin laikleştirilmesi. Ankara’nın başşehir yapılması; 1918’deki Versailles’den 1923’deki Lozan’a kadar 4 veya 5 yıl. İmparatorluğun yeniden canlandırılıp, şekillendirilmesi için uzun bir zaman değildi. Pazarlık ve uzmanların reddedilmesi. Serv anlaşmasının reddedilmesi. Ermeni problemi, Ermenilerin yok edilmesi ile çözümlenmişti. Şimdi İzmir’den Ankara’ya gelen Yunan Ordusu’na karşı koyup, Yunan Ordusu ve Türkiye’deki Yunanlıların daha önce olmazsa 1922’nin Eylül’ünde denize dökülmesi! 1920 yılının haftaları geçtikçe, Türk Milliyetçiliğinin sürekli kuvvetlendiği görülüyordu. Türkler ordularının yenildiğini anlamış, barış istemişlerdi ama müttefikler Yakın Doğu’yu etkili şekilde kontrol etmek için her yeri fazlasıyla ciddi bir şekilde işgal ettiler. Böylece İstanbul’dan emir alan Osmanlı yetkilileri, şimdi Ankara’nın ayrılıkçı ve askeri hükümetinden emir almaya başlamışlardı. Bu ateşli günlere ait hatıralarıma, arkadaşlarımın kayıt ve hatıraları da eklenebilir. Tüm bunlarda, Ankara’nın ayrılıkçı hükümetinin 1920 başlarında, beş yıl kadar önce Ermeni sürgünlerine aşina insan ve tavırlarla çalışmaya başladıkları kaydedilmişti. Şimdi Yunanlılar, nefret ve düşmanlığın hedefiydi. Ülkedeki Hıristiyanlar için seyahat yasaklanmıştı. Talebelerimiz yaz tatili için evlerine gitmek ve dönmekte zorlanıyorlardı. Bizi tanıyan ve anlayan bölge yöneticileri tarafından gelmeyen fakat Ankara’daki otorite ve her yerdeki askerlerce Amerikalılara karşı dostane olmayan bir tavır ortaya çıkmıştı. Yetkililerin artan baskılarına ve yaptığımız her şeyi incelemelerine rağmen. 1920’de kaybolan Türk talebe sayısı daha öncekilerden daha fazlaydı. 244 Aralık’ta bir Türk avukat, Saduk Bey Mehami geldi ve Amerikalılara yardım ve eğitim çalışmaları için komiser (nezaretçi) tayin edildiğini söyledi. Bu şartlar altında ilk sorumluluğunu kabul ettik ama eğitimle ilgili olanı, Kolej ve Kızlar okulu’nun senelerdir Osmanlı hükümetinin tamamen otoritesi altında olduğunu söyleyerek protesto ettik. Protestomuz beyhudeydi. Saduk Bey, bize düşman olmakla tanınıyordu. kampüsümüzün bir arpa tarlasına dönüştüğünü görene kadar rahat etmeyeceğini söylediği anlatılırdı. Bu düşmanlığın sebebi belki de veya en azından sürgün sırasında kaybolan bir Ermeni profesörün kolej evini herhangi bir kira veya ödeme yapmadan sahiplenmişken, İngilizlerin otoritesi altında bunu geri vermek kalmış olması olabilirdi. Komiser, bizim için her şeyi öncekinden zor hale getirmeye başladı. Nihayet Ocak’ta, İstanbul’a; Ankara’ya bir Amerikalının, bilgi mübadelesi ve karşılıklı daha iyi anlaşma için bağlantı temsilcisi olarak görevlendirilmesini tavsiye eden bir telgraf çektiğimde, Ankara’daki Büyük Millet Meclisi’nden bir teşekkür mesajı aldım. Bu 1921’deydi. Cristmas gecesinden hemen önce bizi ziyaret eden etkili bir Amerikalıdan gizli bir mesaj aldım. Buna göre, sürgün edilmesi planlanan bir sonraki kişi bendim. Ve bir gün, hükümet yetkililerince çağrıldığımda, bir arkadaşım kuşağımın üstümde olup olmadığını sordu. Manası; üzerimde para olup olmadığıydı. Zira dönmeyebileceğimden şüpheleniyordu. Yakın Doğu Yardım Heyeti Direktörlüğü’nden çekilmeyi teklif ettim. Ama hiçbirisi yönetimimi eleştirmediği gibi, sorumluluğu da kabul etmek istemedi. Değişik milliyet ve dillerden talebeler an dilleri ile uğraşmak üzere, dünyadaki talebeler arasındaki modayı takip ederek. Türkçe, Ermenice, Rumca, Rusça, İngilizce edebiyat toplulukları kurmuşlardı. Politik bir konuyla ilgili tehlike doğmaması için tecrübeli hocalarımız tarafından nezaret ediliyorlardı. 20 sene kadar önce Rumlar kendi topluluklarını yaşadığımız bölgenin antik ismi olan “Pontus” ile adlandırmışlardı. Mütarekeden sonra, karedeniz kıyılarında Pontus bölgesinde yerleşmiş Rum Grekleri ile Helenlik İmparatorluğun Grekler arasında özlem hissedilmişti. Böylesi savaştan sonra, edebiyat topluluklarını yeniden kuran talebelerimiz Pontus ismini kullanmayı bıraktılar. Topluluk 1920 Aralık’ında yetkililerin soruşturmasına ve bölgedeki otoriterler politik olmayan karakterlerine ve zararsızlıklarına dair tatmin oldular yaklaşık 20 senedir 245 hükümet yetkilileri, “Pontus” atletik, sosyal ve müzik toplantılarına katılırlardı. Şehir yöneticimize çocukların bu faaliyetine bastırıp bastırmamamız gerektiğini sorduğumda devam etmelerini tavsiye etmişti. Her şeyin zararsız olduğunu bildikleri gibi bu kapamanın saklanılacak bir şeyler olduğu zannını vereceğini düşünüyorlardı. 12 Şubat akşamı, Türk hocamız Zeki Efendi Ketani, Türk talebelerinin edebiyat topluluğunun toplantısından sonra evine giderken vuruldu ve 24 saat içinde öldü. Bu cinayetin Amerikan ve Hıristiyan okulunu çalışmalarında bize yardım ettiği için Türkler tarafından işlendiğinden şüphemiz yoktu. Hemen ertesi gün, bölgedeki ordu birliklerinin karargahı Merzifon’a getirildi. Oldukça fazla sayıdaki birlikleri General Cemil Cahit kumanda ediyordu. Alışılmadık şekilde, bir gün erkenden, Amerikalı arkadaşlarımla birlikte hükümet binasına çağrıldım. Ciddi bir şeyler olduğu belliydi. Uzun ve alışılmadık bir bekleyişten sonra, General ve “İstiklal Mahkemeleri” diye adlandırılan güçlü mahkemelerin başkanı bir hakim tarafından Amerikan tesislerinin aranmasına karar verdikleri söylendi. Gaye; Türk hocanın ölümü ile ilgili delil, varsa silah ve mühimmat veya Türk Hükümetine muhalif politik faaliyetle ilgili muhtemel deliller bulmaktı. Dönüşümüzde Türk yetkililer bize refakat etti, aslında tutukluyduk. Tesislerimizi sivil veya resmi 120’ye yakın asker ve 80 civarında subay ile sarılmış, kapılarına muhafızlar yerleştirilmiş, etrafında açık alanlarda devriyeler dolaşırken bulduk. Barakalarda arazi telefonları irtibatlanmış ve bulmayı ümit ettikleri silah ve mühimmatı taşımak için katırlar hazırlanmıştı. O kış günü uzun saatler boyunca, her köşede büyük bir hevesle silah ve mühimmat aradılar. Bulamadılar, zira yoktu. İngiliz subayları ayrılırken, bize birinci sınıf birkaç silah vermeyi teklif etmiş ve acil durumlar için almamızı tavsiye etmişlerdi. Ama almayı reddetmiştik. Benim evimin aranmasında, bana refakat eden ve askeri rütbesi binbaşı olan şehrin yöneticisi dostane ve nazikti. Bn. White bize refakat etti, binbaşı da etrafa çabukça üstün körü baktı. Sonra ikimiz beraber oturduk kahve içip, victrola dinledik. 246 Her biri bir sivil, bir askeri görevli ve bir Amerikalıdan müteşekkil arama gurupları, bodrum katlara ilgi gösterdiler. Bizim yardım evimizden bulunan, bir ara hastanede de çalışmış, zavallı, sefil bir kadının, saklanmış askeri malzemeyi göstere bileceğini söylediği hastanenin bodrum katı ise dikkatleri celbetti. Şüphe uyandıran oda, ölüm halinde hastanenin morgu olarak kullanılıyordu. Bu oda hakkında giz ve esrar perdesi havada asılı kaldı. Kadının duyduğunu söylediği sesler ışığımızı sağlayan Delco makinelerinin çıkardığı seslerdi. En fazla korkan yerli kadın ve kızlardı. Yakın Doğu Yardım Heyet’i görevlilerinden biri, bir Amerikan, annesine şöyle yazıyordu; “Sizlerin korkunun ne demek olduğunu bilmemenizden dolayı çok memnunum” Sonunda silah ve mühimmat taşımaya getirilen katırlar, boş semerleriyle döndüler. Politik konularla ilgili meseleler karışıktı. Bu açıdan Türk hükümetine karşı tutumumuz dikkatli ve düzgündü. Hükümetin otoritesine bağlı olarak zorunluluklarımızı biliyorduk. Ne zaman görüşsek, İstanbul’daki Amerikalı yetkililer, birbirleriyle yarışan guruplar arasında tarafsız ve dostane havayı koruyup, otoriteye saygıyı sağlamamız gerektiğini söylüyorlardı. Bizim keyfi ziyaretçilerimiz ise, biz Amerikalılarla bağlantı kurabilecekleri muhalif bir delil bulabilmek için çok hevesliydiler. Açıkça hissedilen bu tavır, arama sırasında odamda bulunan adli görüş açısına sahip arkadaşım Theodore Riggs tarafından da tasdik edildi. Orada bulunmama izin verildiğinde, General ve Hakim, duvarda asılı, üzerinde Pontus kelimesi okudukları iki harita üzerinde konuşuyorlardı. Birbirlerine; “Bakınız, bunlar kurmayı düşündükleri Pontus eyaletinin haritalarıdır. Bakınız Pontus’un sınırları aynı değil. Birisinde daha geniş. İstekleri artıkça, sınırları genişletiyorlar.” diyorlardı. Duvar haritaları, yıllar önce Aziz Paul döneminde Roma eyaletlerini göstermek üzere Chicago!da basılmış haritalardır. Fakat daha sonra, Türk evraklarında, kolejde Pontus bölgesini belirleyen haritaların bulunduğu, ihtilalcilerin özellikle Pontus kulübünün aracılığıyla kolejle bağlantılı olduğunu ve Helenlik Krallığa ilhakı planladığı yazıldı. O gece, Yunan-Rum Edebiyat Gurup’unun Yönetim Komitesindeki 3 hoca, bir mezun ve iki talebe tutuklandı. Birkaç sorulup cevapları alınır alınmaz geri yollanacaklarına söz verdiler. Ama hiç geri dönmediler. Okul çocuklarının kulübünün, “Mizah, edebiyat, atletizm” çalışmalarını gösteren Pontus Kulüp’ünün mührü ile de isyan suçlaması ile uğraşıldı. 247 Yaklaşık 1 ay sakin geçti. Herkes, hiçbir haberin olmamasını güzel bir haber olarak kabullenerek işleriyle uğraştı. Fakat krizin tepe noktası geliyordu.Mart’ın 18’i Cuma günü, mevkisi yüksek bir vazife olan Amasya mutasarrıfı ve bölgenin askeri kumandanı General Cemil Cahit “nezaretçimiz” Saduk Beyin evinde Dr.Marden ve benimle görüştüler. Soğuk bir şekilde kabul edildik. Arkadaşlarımıza götürmek üzere meşum haber verildi. Havada eli kulağında bir kriz vardı ve Dr.Marden ile ben, yetkililerle konuşmaktan döndüğümüzde, küçük Amerikalı gurup bizi dinlemek üzere etrafımızda toplandılar. Ciddi bir guruptu ama hüzün ve bozgun söz konusu değildi. Krizin nihayet geldiğine dair haber verildi. Biz Amerikalıların iki gün içinde(sonra iltimasla 3 güne çıkarılacaktı) okulu terk etmemiz isteniyordu. Kolej kapatılacak, hocalar ve talebeler evlerine gönderilecekti. İki genç Amerikalı (az tanınan ve tecrübesiz) seçilecek, bunlar kalıp, Yakın Doğu Yardım Gurup’unun yetimlerine bakacaklardı. Bu fevkalade darbe sakin, hatta neşeyle karşılandı. Belirsizlik, ciddi bir gerçeğin yükü altında olmaktan kötüydü. Genelde, herkes, kadın, erkek, gönüllü kalmak istiyor ve bu fırsat için uğraşıyorlardı. Yakın Doğu Yardım Heyet’inden bazı kadınlar dayanamadılar, yetkililere gidip kalmak için izin istediler. Ama cevap “Yasak” oldu. İstanbul veya Ankara’ya, Türk ve Amerikalı yetkililere telgraf çekmemiz yasaklanmıştı. Yetkililer iki genç adam konusunda katı ve ısrarkardı. Neticede, Mr.Compton ve karısı ile Cleveland’dan kısa dönemli kolej hocası Donal M.Hosford aramızdan seçildiler ve Türkler tarafından kabul edildiler. Kalan arkadaşlarımızın yüklendiği mesuliyet az değildi. Şundan her zaman memnunum: Kabiliyetlerimizin sınırına kadar, bize ait açık haklar içinde, Amerikalı yetkili ve İstanbul’daki misyoner arkadaşlarımızın bizim kanuni mecburiyetlerimiz hakkında dikkatli yorumları içinde, bu sıkıntılı günlerinde Hıristiyan dostlarımızın yanında olduk. Ayrıca şahsi olarak, kolej başkanı ve Yakın Doğu Yardım Heyet’i direktörlüğü görevlerini yürütürken, Türkleri ve Türkçeyi onlardan birisiymişçesine iyi bilen ve onların arasında cerrah, yardım sever dost olarak isim yapmış Dr.Marden’in sıcak dostluğuna ve iş birliğine sahip olduğum için memnunum. Ayrıca bu zor günlerde her merhalede; kanun eğitimi görmüş ve bu görüş açısına sahip olan, Türkiye’de evinde olan 248 hazinedarımız Theodore D.Riggs’e de her zaman için minnettarım. Başında bulunduğum idareye tam desteğimi vermiş, mesuliyet ve zorlukları paylaşmış ve kaçınılmaz olarak gözcü ve pazarlık yapan adamımız olmuştu. Yakın Doğu’nun yerli hocalarına yapılan isyana yardımcı oldukları suçlaması İsa’nın isyana yardımcı olduğu suçlaması gibi doğru değildi. Hareket etmeye hazırlandığımız bu günlerde işleri ayarlamak ve mesuliyetlerini, kabiliyetli çalışma arkadaşım ve halefim Compton’a devretmekle meşguldüm. Karım eşyalarımızın toparlanması ile uğraşıyor, yanımıza alabileceğimiz birkaç parçayı hazırlıyor ve gerisini kolejin odalarından birisine yığıyordu. Hazırlığının ne kadar süreli yokluğumuz için yapması gerektiğini sorduğunda “Dönüşümüz fazla uzun sürmeyecekmiş gibi planla” dedim. Buradaki herkesi seviyor ve hoşlanıyorduk. Hasmane davranışlar olmaksızın. Fakat hadiseler dönemeyeceğimiz şekilde gelişti. Merzifon’dan 30 seneden fazla büyük bir sevgi ve inançla yaşadık, çalıştık. İnsanları dostlarımız ve orası evimizdi. 1921 Mart’ının 22’sinde Salı sabahı, gecikmiş kış fırtınaları ile Yakın Doğu Yardım Gurup’unun 2 kamyonu 6 küçük at arabası ile Anadolu Koleji kampusunu terkettik. Atlı muhafızların refakatinde, 1mil yüksekliğindeki dağları aşıp, derin kar birikintilerinde çabalayarak, yo boyunca arabalara, yüklere, sürücülere ve insanlara dikkat ederek uçurum kenarlarından aşağıdaki vadiye varmaya çalıştık. Ertesi gün Samsun’a ve denize kavuştuk. Limanda bize o koruma ve tutuklama altında ihtiyaç duyduğumuz güvenlik hissini veren bir Amerikan destroyerinde dalgalanan şerefli bayrağı görmek çok güzeldi. Destroyer ile İstanbul’a gitmemize izinverildi. Tüm bu tecrübe esnasında Amerikalı veya diğer Hıristiyanların dudaklarından nefret, korku veya kin belirten bir sözcük duymadım. Gurubumuzun fotoğrafına bakınız. 249 Birçoğumuz, yararlı olabilecekleri diğer yerlere yavaş yavaş gidene kadar, o yaz boyunca karargahımızı İstanbul’da kurduk. Merzifon’a dönme ümitlerimiz kayboluyordu. Miss Antony ve Miss Corning sabırlı bekleyişlerinin ve defalarca tekrarladıkları ısrarlı başvurularının ve gayretlerinin neticesinde dönüş ve yarıda kalmış hizmete devam için izin aldılar. Temmuz’da, evimiz olan şehirde, yine kan, dehşet ve kargaşa dolu bir dönem yaşandı. Topal Osman’ın sürdürdüğü bu dehşete ait haberler, o günlerde dikkatle bastırılıyordu. O dönemde, Mart’ta kampusumuzdan alınıp, tutuklanan 4 Rum hoca ile iki talebe idam edildi. O yazın başlarında, İzmir’deki dost ve arkadaşlarımı bir kere daha ziyaret etme fırsatı buldum. Uzun ve dalgalı bir yolculuktan sonra, güzel bir ticaret şekli olan İzmir’in limanına girerken “Victoria”nın köprüsündeydim. Yanımda, buharlı gemiyi kumanda eden, kolejimizin birkaç yıl önceki mezunlarından birisi olan genç zabit duruyordu. Anadolu Koleji’ndeki kabiliyetli arkadaşlarımızdan T.A.Elmer, Kafkasya’nın Tiflis şehrinde yardım çalışmalarının mesuliyetini yüklenmiş, çalışıyordu. Koleje yeni bir yer için, Kafkasya’da Batum yada Tiflis yakınlarında bir yerin uygun olabileceğini bildirmişti. Ağustos başlarında, bir Amerikan destroyeri bazı Amerikan tüccarlarını, ticaret için Rusya’ya götürüyordu. Yüksek Komiser Amiral Bristol, Thedore Riggs ve bana da gitmemizi teklif etti. Mr.Riggs, iki kişiden müteşekkil araştırma heyetimizin seyahat lideriydi ama ben yine de ihtiyaç halinde cebimde para olması için bir milyon ruble satın aldım. Seyahat boyunca bir şey satın almadığımız için, seyahatin sonunda 1 milyon rublemi aldığım fiyata 10 dolara sattım. Hayatımda ilk defa bir süre için milyoner olmuştum. Sam Amca Rusya’ya gitmemize izin vermeden önce, büyük beyaz ayının pençesi altında seyahat eden bizleri korumak üzere bir delil olması için pasaportlarımızı, İstanbul’da konsolosluğa bırakmamızı istedi. Fakat bizler Rus Hükümetinin misafirleriydik. Savaşla yıpranmış olmakla birlikte, verebildiklerinin en iyisi olan bir araba bizim hizmetimize tahsis edilmişti. Bununla seyahat ettik. Her yerde silahlı muhafızlar vardı. Dönüşümüzde küçük ama ağır muhtemelen ticari bir münasebetten gelen altınla yüklü kutular güverteye getirildikten sonra da etrafa süngülü muhafızlarda yerleştirilmişti. 250 Üç Anadolu Kolejli, üç gün boyunca Tiflis’te hevesli bir şekilde araştırma yaptık. Şehir Gymnasium’undan bazı temsilciler bizi buldu ve gelip okullarını devralmamızı teklif ettiler. 1921’e kadar okulu açık tutmuşlardı. Ama yaz tatilinden sonra açamamışlardı. Öğrenci harçlarının dışında destekleri yoktu ve talebelerinde harç verecek halleri yoktu. Şehirde ticarette söz konusu değildi. Ama biz gelirsek, iki-üç Amerikalı okulu yönetir ve İngilizce öğretirsek, belki yıllık 1000 dolar ile talebeler gelecek ve onlardan toplanan harçlar ile bizimle sadık bir şekilde çalışacak Rus hocaların maaşları karşılanabilecek ve neticede okul başarılı olacaktı. Bu teklifi kabul edebilmeyi ne kadar çok isterdik. Ama Bolşevik hükümet, baskıcı, sınırlayıcı, şüpheci ve keyfiydi. Dolayısıyla altına girebileceğimiz bir mesuliyet değildi ve isteksizce geri döndük. Konuşa bileceğimiz en güvenilir Ruslar, talebelerimiz, onların ebeveynleri ve arkadaşlarıydı. Bize, geçmişte insanların üç iktidar gurubunun elinde oyuncak olduklarını anlattılar. Çardan başlayıp en küçük mertebeye kadar yetkililer, katipleri de dahil olmak üzere istihbarat teşkilatı ve toprak sahipleri ile kapitalistler dahil zengin ve tüccarlar. Neticede ihtilal vuku bulmuş ve her şeyi silip süpürmüştü. Yeni bir ihtilal daha istemiyorlardı. Kuvvet sahibi insanların değişmesini ve ideallerin pekiştirilmesini ümit ediyorlardı. O zaman Rusya, Rusya Ana, Kutsal Rusya bin yıllık dönemi aşacak ve mutsuz topraklarda cenneti yeniden kuracaktı. Büyük harbin son silahı patladığında yardım ihtiyaçları bitmemişti. Bebekler ve çocuklar onlu yaşlarına doğru büyürken azalan sayıdaki yetimler hala bakıma ihtiyaç duyuyorlardı. Hastalıklar için tıbbi yardıma ihtiyaç vardı. Yoksul sürgünler toprak, arazi bulup, kendileri ekip yetiştirene kadar ekmeğe ihtiyaç duyuyorlardı. Bir yardım görevlisi 100mil uzunluğunda bir yetimhaneden sorumlu olduğunu, kendi çocuklarının kendi başlarına toprağı ekip biçtikleri söylemişti. Bu yardım ihtiyacının neticesinde, Dr.Barton ve Mr.Vickrey’in zorlamaları bizi yeniden eve döndürdü. 1923 yazında biten 18 aylık ikinci bir dönem için, yine Minnesota’da Yakın Doğu Yardım Heyeti Direktörü oldum. Mesajlarımız yine cömert karşılıklar gördü. Bu çalışmada iki yetenekli arkadaşımız da görev aldı. Mrs.W.T.Coe ve Türkiye’den bir sürgün olan H.K.Wingate. 251 Bütün dünya ile bu karanlık savaş vadisinden geçerken, kolej ve onun geleceği hakkında hevesli düşüncelerimiz, dualarımız tartışmalarımız vardı. İtalya ile Türkiye’nin Kuzey Afrika’da Tripoli yüzünden çatışmalarının üzerinden 12 sene geçmişti. Zamanla bazılarımız, bir kolejin yeri ve malzemelerinden çok insanları ile teşkil edildiğine ikna olmaya başlamıştık. Ermeniler, Küçük Asya’dan Doğu’ya, Kafkaslara doğru gitmişler, Rum ve Yunanlılar ise aralarında Ermeniler ve başkalarıyla batıya gitmişlerdi. Modern göçmenler ve mahrumiyet içindeki aileler Ege Denizi’ni geçtiler. Anadolu’daki gurupların %80-90’ı sürgün edilmişti ve genelde Yunanistan’ın kuzeyine Makedonya’ya yerleşmişlerdi, 1912 Ekiminin 12’sinde modern ve Hıristiyan Yunanistan’ın bayrağı, Selanik’in meşhur Beyaz Kule’sinde dalgalanıyordu. Makedonya’nın sınırları Makedonyalı Philip’in oğlu Büyük İskender’in Aziz Paul tarafından ziyaret edildikleri zamanki gibiydi. Yaklaşık 500 yıldır Makedonya Müslüman Türk’lerce idare ediliyordu. 1923’de Getchell ve eşi genel misyon çalışması ile ilgili olarak, Selanik’e yerleşmişlerdi. Ayrıca, Merzifon’da bir süre özel hocalığımızı yapan muhterem J.R.Brewster ve karısı da birkaç yıldır orada yerleşmişlerdi. 1923 Ağustos’unun sonunda, Minnesota’da Yakın Doğu Yardım Heyet’i Direktörlüğü görevini 3 sene boyunca yürüttükten sonra, Boston’daki mütevelli kurulunun ve sekreterlerin otoritesi ve tasdiki ile yine Yakın Doğu ve Kolej ile ilgili çalışmalarıma bir kez daha başladık. Yolda, bir süre için orada kalan Mr. Venizelos ile görüşmek üzere Paris’e uğradım. Genelde Türkiye’deki Anadolu Koleji ile ilgili inişli çıkışlı gayretimizi biliyordu. Görüşmemizin hemen başında, “Güzel çalışmanızı ülkemize getireceğinizi ümit ediyoruz. Parasal destek sağlayamayacağımızı söylemem gerekmekle beraber Amerikan eğitimini istiyoruz. Birçok isteğimiz var ve bugün ki Yunanlıların durumunda bunu karşılayabilecek çok az kaynağımız var, fakat size istediğiniz iltiması sağlayabiliriz. İstediğiniz toprağı, suyu verebiliriz, gümrük harcamalarından, vergiden ve benzeri şeylerden muaf tutarız. Selanik’te yerleşmeniz iyi olur. Sizin için en iyi yerdir ve beynelmilel bir şehirdir” dedi. Yunan kanunlarında bizi 252 engelleyebilecek bir şeyler olup olmadığını sordum. Bu tip şeylerin olmadığı konusunda beni temin etti. Önde gelen Yunanlılara yazılmış mektupları rica ettiğimde ;” Değişik insanlara yazılmış mektuplar yerine doğru insana yazılacak bir mektup daha iyidir. Size son zamanlarda Makedonya Genel Valiliği yapmış Anastasios Adossides’e yazılmış bir mektup vereceğim. Ona güvenebilirsiniz” dedi. Theodore Riggs, belli bir süre, iyi bilinen bir müessese olan Selanik’teki Amerikan Ziraat Okulu’nda geçici yardımcı olarak görev yapmıştı ve şimdi Boston’da Misyon Board’unun hazinesinde yardımcı olarak çalışıyordu. O ve Getchell, Vodena’da kolej için bir yer tavsiye etmeye karar vermişlerdi. Dr.Ruth Parmelee yararlı bir müessese olan Amerikan Kadın Hastanesi’nin mesuliyetini yüklenmişti. Miss Lietzan ve Miss Eliot, 1921’de Balkan mültecililerin çocukları için kurulmuş misyon okulunun mesulleriydiler. Bu bayanlar Selanik’e, 9 Ekim’de ayak bastığımda beni karşılayan ilk Amerikalılardı. Trenimiz akşam saatlerinde varmışlardı. İstasyonun salon ve platformları, uyuyan mülteci kalabalığı ile doluydu. 1923 Ekim’inin 14’ü benim 62.yaş günümdü. O sabah evimde kaldığım Mr. Getchell odama girdi ve beni kutlayarak uyandırdı. Ne düşündüğümü sordu. Kolejin yeniden kurulması gerektiğini söyledim. Bunu bildiğini söyledi. Kendisiyle birlikte, Makedonyalı Philip’in kartal yuvası, ülkenin eski başşehri Edessa’yı veya Vodena’yı gezmiştik. Uygun şartları yüzünden kampus için seçilmiş bu yeri inceledik. Kolej için mükemmel bir yerdi. Ama Vodena, aynı zamanda genel seyahat yollarından ve insan faaliyetlerinden, etkilerinden uzak bir yerdi. Sonbaharda birkaç hafta: zamanının çoğunu, savaş sonrasında zorluklarla baş etmeye çalışan hükümet yetkilileri ile münasebette bulunarak geçirdim. Büyükelçi ve komiser Morgenthau’nun hesaplarına göre, bu küçük memlekete gelen 1.500.000 mülteciye yardım etmeye çalışıyorlardı. Bütün yerleşim imkanları sonuna kadar kullanılmıştı. Mesela, operadaki her bölüm ve kabin perdelerle bölünmüş, 2 metrekarelik alanlara bütün bir aile yerleştirilmişti. 253 Genellikle İzmir’den gelmiş bir gurup cesur bayandan müteşekkil misyoner yardımcıları, sürgündeki küçük kolejlerine ve bu kız çocuklarına sığınak arıyorlardı. Benimle işbirliği yaparak çalıştılar. Tabii ki bu arada, Boston’dan haber ve yetki bekliyorduk. Selanik bir kaos içindeydi. 1912’de Türklerin iktidarı terk edip, Yunanlıların tekrar gelişleri ve şehrin isminin eski hali olan Thessalonike’ye çevrilmesinden bir kaç sene geçmişti. Bu yılların çoğu iki halk arasındaki savaş dönemiydi ve normal hayatın rahatlığını sağlayacak yeni ve dengeli bir hükümetin kurulması için ne zaman, ne fırsat, ne de kaynak söz konusu olmamıştı. Dostane olmalarına rağmen yetkililere ulaşmak zordu. Venizelos caddesi dipsiz batak bir yoldu. Şehrin ana ticaret merkezi olan 1 mil karelik alan savaşta yanmıştı. O zamanlar, Selanik’teki yangının, Chicago’daki büyük yangın gibi, insanların gelişme ve ilerlemelerini iki katına çıkaracak yolu açacak bir olay olduğunu görmemiştik. Selanik’te 35 mülteci kampı vardı ve etrafındakilerle beraber 160.000 mülteci vardı. On bin kişi terk edilmiş ordu çadırlarında zor kış şartlarına karşı koymaya çalışıyordu. Bir gün odamın penceresinden saydığım şehirdeki 17 minareden bir tanesi de Saint Sophia’dan daha eski idi. Çok uzun sürmeden, hükümet minareyi yıktı ve Hıristiyan mabedinin giriş kapısına iki tarih yerleştirdi. Müslümanların binada ibadet etmeye başladıkları ve ülkenin iktidarını onların eline geçtiği 1430’ı siyah rakamlarla, Hıristiyanlığın Makedonya’da ve Mabetten yeniden tesis edildiği 1912’yi de altın harflerle yazdılar. O zamana kadar, Türklerin çoğu Makedonya’dan gitmiş geri kalanların da atalarının geldiği yoldan Türkiye’ye ve Asya’ya geri dönmeleri bekleniyordu. 18 Aralık’ta mütevelli heyetimiz Boston’da bir toplantı yaptı ve 20 Aralık’ta Mr. Getchell ve ben sonucu bildiren telgrafı okuduk. Karanlık ve soğuk bir kış günüydü. Balkanların karlı zirvelerinden soğuk bir Vardar rüzgarı esiyordu. Etrafımız yanmış binaların kalıntıları ile doluydu. 254 Kuytulara ve köşelere sığınan mülteciler caddelerde titriyor, nereden geldiklerini ve nereye gitmeyi umut ettiklerini unutacak kadar soğuktan uyuşuyorlardı. Telgraftaki kelimeler yetki cümlelerini içeriyordu.”Geçici okul için planı uygulayın” Biz de merak ediyorduk: ”Bunu yapabilir miyiz?” , ”Başka ne yapabiliriz?” , ”Gidelim!”. Akşamdan önce yeniden doğan Anadolu Koleji’nin beşiği olacak bir binayı kiralamıştık. Ertesi gün kiraladığımız gazinonun idarecisi Mr. Carnides ile bize ayrı sınıfları ile bir okul sağlayacak şekilde iç kısmın yeniden inşa ve tadil edilip, bölünmesi için planlar ve hemen ertesi gün çalışma başladı. Tabii mütevelli heyetimizden böyle bir mesaj bekliyorduk ama son yetki için onların faaliyete geçmelerini beklemiştik. Eski kolejin ruhunu 800 mil uzakta yeni bir şehre, yeni bir ülkeye ve yeni bir kıtaya taşınmıştık ama kolejin vücudu, malzemeleri geride kalmıştı. Sadece binasız değil, yataksız, kitapsız ve zilsizdik. Daha da kötüsü Yakın Doğu milletlerinden olan hocalarımızdan hiçbirisi bizimle beraber değildi. Ermeni, Rum, Rus, Türk herkes gitmişti. Küçük Asya’da eski Anadolu Koleji’ne 2425 talebe girmiş ama eski evdeki o günler geçmişti. Bağış olarak gelen 150.000 doların, koleje ait bir varlık olarak Boston’da tutulması şansımızdı. Kolej faaliyetleri askıya alındığında, masraflar durmamakla beraber, gelirin bir kısmı yeniden inşaya başlayabilmek için yedekte tutulmuştu. Gazinonun bir senelik kirasını ödemiş ve 2 yıl karşılık ayırmıştık ama zamanla durumumuz iyileşince, üç yıllık süre dolmadan binayı çevresindeki arazi ile birlikte satın aldık. Charilaos Quarter’daki yerleşim gerçekte diğer yerler kadar iyiydi ve bizim maksadımız için şehirdeki en iyi yerdi. Şehir tramvay hattının bitimindeydi. Alan 1,32 hektar kadardı, oyun ve spor için gerekli alana birlikte, okul amaçları için geniş bir sahaya sahipti. Bizim gayemiz içim, gazino o kadar da kötü değildi. Ucuz bir yapı olmakla birlikte, geniş ve yeni bir binaydı. Sahibi olduktan sonra, “Tracy Hall” ismini de hak etmişti. Bu bina yeniden doğan Anadolu Koleji’nin ikinci çocukluğunda bakıldığı beşik oldu. 255 Geniş gazino; çay, kahve, atıştıracak yiyecekler, serinleticiler ve çeşitli “hafif” içeceklerin servisi için iki küçük odaya sahipti. Bu odalardan birisine bir soba kondu ve 4 Ocak 1924’de başkan odası olarak ilk ateş yakıldı. Diğer küçük oda ticari ofis oldu. Binanın iki tarafından ucuz bağdadi bölmeler yapılarak 8 oda ortaya çıkarıldı. Ana salon iki yüzden daha fazla dinleyici alacak kapasitedeydi. Bölmeler arasından ses geçiyordu. Binanın üçgen biçimli damının altındaki üç küçük oda, biri Ermeni, biri İngiliz, biri Yunanlı üç genç hocaya tahsis edildi. Eski halinde kumar için hazırlanmış kuledeki bir oda, karım ve bana ev oldu. Bizim meşhur Vardar rüzgarı estiğinde, odanın sakinleri şayet görmeseler, duvarların varlığını bilemezlerdi. 23 Ocak 1924’de kolejimiz, Makedonya ve Yunanistan mülteci kamplarından ilk talebelerini kabul etmeye hazırdı. Bu arada uygun hocaları bulmak için gayret sarf ediyorduk. Rue Franque 5’deki bürosundan Mr. Getchell belli saatlerde kolejin işleriyle ilgilenmek üzere geliyordu. Mr. Brewster de İncil dersleri için belli saatlerde geliyordu. Bir Yunanca hocalığı için uygun kişiyi bulmadan önce 50 mektup yazdığımı tahmin ediyorum. Fakat bulunan kişi güvenilir ve kalıcı oldu. Fakültenin sürekli personelinden birisi oldu. Bizim yeni hocamız Savras Theodorides Türkiye’deki düzensiz savaş yollarında talebemiz olmuş, sağlıklı yüzlü bir Yunanlıydı. Doktorlarımızın yanında gönüllü olarak çalışarak eczacılık hakkında bir şey öğrenmişti. Muhtemelen bu, hayatını kurtarmıştı. Türk ordusuna alındığında, ordu doktorlarına yardımcı olmuş ve hayatını kurtarmıştı. Kiri Savvas geldiğinde, ben kolejin başkanı, o da geri kalan her şeyiydi; katibi, tercümanı, sekreteri, ayak işlerine bakan çocuğu, kahyası, gözetmeni ve hocası. Yetkililerle münasebetimiz Yunanca’ya bağlıydı. Aristidi Mihitsopoulos, bizim Merzifon’daki Teoloji talebelerimizdendi. Şimdi Selanik’te Evanjelik Kilisesi’nin misyoneri, Olimpus Dağı’nın eteklerinin ortasında bir yetimhanenin yöneticisi ve iyi bilinen ve saygı duyulan bir şahıstı. Yardımı ve müşavirliği, biz yabancılara çok faydalı oldu. Bir gün oteldeki odama genç birisiyle geldi. Ve bize onu Yunanca hocası olarak tavsiye etti. Profesör Loannes Papastavrou, Atina Üniversitesi’nden mezun gerçek bir ilim adamıydı ve şehirde saygı duyulan bir hocaydı. Başlangıçtan itibaren, Yunanca bölümümüzün başkanı oldu. 256 Çocuklar ve ebeveynleri İngilizce eğitimine önem veriyorlardı ve biz bu konuda şanslıydık. Görevi İstanbul’da biten ve geri dönmek hususunda acele etmeyip bir Yunanlı kadınla evlenen bir İngiliz askeri, H.R.Henwood bizim İngilizce derslerimizi vermeye başladı. Karısı da idari hususlarda yardımcı oluyordu. Sivas’taki normal Amerikan Okulu’nun bir mezunu olan Nazaret Mikhlian, Ege Denizi’nin batısına yerleşen büyük Ermeni Gurubundandı. Meslek, seçim ve hazırlık olarak tam bir hocaydı ve bizim Ermeni dildi hocamız oldu. Trabzon Rum Gymnasium’u mezunu ve bizim de eski talebelerimizden, John G.Racopoulos, Mrs.Getchell’in süt evladı idi. Ve bize hem ticari yönetici hem de bazı matematik derslerinin hocası olarak yardımcı oluyordu. Ocak’ın 22’si Salı akşamı yapılan ve yaklaşık son 3 senenin dikkatini alabilecek ilk toplantısında Anadolu Koleji personeli olarak, 8 kişi idik. Ertesi sabah Ocak’ın 23’ünde saat 9 da, sürgün edilmiş kolej, denizi geçeli beri ilk kilise ayinini ve okul faaliyetini başlattı. O ilk sabah, üçü bizim eski talebemiz olmak üzere 13 talebe vardı. Haziranda bu sayı 57 ve ertesi Eylül 157 oldu. Bunların 14 Türkiye’den eski talebelerimizdi. Sıra ve masa olarak her biri 36 sente mal olan 40 tane ucuz kahvehane sandalyesi aldık. Talebeler tarafından bunların altına basa yerine birer raf yapıldı. Sabahları genel çalışma için spor salonunda toplanılıyor, sonra her talebe kendi sınıfına giderken sandalyesini de beraber götürüyordu. Talebeler eşit sayıda 4 sınıfa ayrılmışlardı. Bunlar birinci, ikinci, üçüncü ve dördüncü hazırlık sınıfları olmak üzere hepsi kolej derecesi için çalışıyordu. Yakın komşularımız arasında bizim gibi sürgün olan 600 Beyaz Rus’un kaldığı bir kamp vardı. Bir sürü hocalar, talebeler, hepimiz yemeklerimizi oradaki Rus restoranında yedik. Charilaos bölgesi, daha önceden aynı büyüklük ve şekildeki barakalarla tesis edilmiş bir Fransız askeri hastane kampı olarak kullanılmıştı. Şimdi, bu birbirine benzer barakalar aileler tarafından kullanılıyordu. Biz de önce bir tane sonra bir tane daha 257 kiralamayı becerdik. İlki bir ucunda uzun bir yatakhane, diğer ucunda yemek masaları ile talebe yurdumuz oldu. İkinci barakayı ise, Kendine Yardım Atölyesi olarak kullanmaya başladık. Öncelikle okul ihtiyaçlarımız için marangozluk, ayakkabıcılık, bahçıvanlık, ağaç yetiştirme, kampus yollarının yapılması gibi işler talebelere iş sağladığı gibi, onların okul faturalarını ödemlerine ve kendilerine bir okul inşa etmeye yardım etti. İlk günden itibaren dağlardan gelen güzel bir suya, elektriğe ve kapımızda tramvay hizmetine sahip olmamız bizim için şans idi. New York’la aynı enlemdeki Makedonya’da o kış çok soğuktu. Hotel Majestik’te kalıyordum. Hayatımda soğuktan hiç bu kadar rahatsız olmamıştım. Odamda veya otelde erişilebilecek bir yerde ufak bir kıvılcım dahi yoktu. Sadece Pazar sabahları, yemek salonunda küçük bir soba yanardı. Vardar nehrinin yaklaşık 500 mil uzunluğundaki sarp kıyıları, Kuzey kutbundan gelen bir dere yatağı gibiydi. Orta Balkanlar’daki Scardus Dağları’nın karlı zirvesinden nehirin denize döküldüğü ağızdaki şehrimize soğuk ve buzlu rüzgarlar getiriyordu. Otel koridorlarında ısıtma sistemi ve petekleri vardı ama kış boyunca onları çalıştırabilecek kimse yoktu. Birçok mülteci akşam yatıyor, sabah kalkamıyordu. Hükümet kıt imkanları ile yiyecek istihkakları dağıtmaya çalışıyordu. Dul anneler açlığı doyuracak ekmek bulamadıklarını söylüyorlardı. En büyük istekleri oğullarının eğitim görüp, sokak Arabı şartlarından kurtulup, ekmekleri kazanmalarıydı. Hızlı gelişmelerin ve mesuliyetin nereye varacağını bilmiyordum ama Mart’a kadar ilk merhaleye varmış görünüyorduk. 50 talebe ve iyi hoca kadrosuna sahiptik. Hiçbir konuda ümitsizlik duymuyorduk. Mart’ın üçünde, Dr.John Mott şehrimizdeydi. St.Sophia Metropolitan Kilisesi’ndeki kalabalığa etkili bir konuşma yaptı. Daha sonra benimle konuştuğunda, halkın durumu ve kolejin ülkedeki muhtemel hizmetleri için; “Bu bana Tanrı’nın çağrısı gibi gözüküyor” dedi. Bir otoritenin böyle bir değerlendirmesi, bizim uzakta, Amerika’daki mütevelli heyetimiz ve arkadaşlarımızın bizi desteklemek konusundaki kararlarının pekişmesine neden oldu. Kolej bir şey yapmazken, onlarda bizim için bir şey yapmazlardı ama yardım istendiği ve işe yaradığı zaman yardım etmek 258 istiyorlardı. Türkiye’de Amerikan büyük elçiliği yapmış, şimdi de Mülteci Yerleştirme Başkomseri Dr.Henry Morgenthau’nun mütevelli heyetimize çektiği destekleyici telgraf da etkili oldu. Ayrıca bölgedeki diğer arkadaşlarımız da yardımcı olmak istiyordu. Amerikan Ziraat Okulu’nun personeli bize karşı misafirperver davrandılar. Dr.Parmelee’nin Amerikan Kadın Hastanesi İdari Heyeti, hastanenin ilgilendiği kadın ve çocuklardaki “çocuk” kelimesinin muhteviyatına kolej talebelerini de katarak, bizim için çok kıymetli tıbbi hizmeti sağladılar. Şehirdeki 80,000 Yahudi ile ilgili İngiliz misyoneri Dr.John Goldstein bir müzisyendi ve korodaki çocukları eğitmek için sık sık gelirdi. YMCA sekreteri Fraker, atletizm alanlarını bize açmıştı. Pazarları talebeler kendi kiliselerine devam etmeye teşvik ediliyor ve akşam duaları talebeler için olduğu kadar, diğer insanlar için de güzel oluyordu. Şimdiki işimiz bu şartlar altında okulu olabildiğince iyi hale getirmeye çalışmaktı. Ama son yerleşim yerimiz hep gözümüzün önündeki soruydu. Yanımda bir veya iki kişiyle beraber, en azından teklif edilen 10 bölgeyi gezdim ve inceledim. Şehrin arkasındaki tepelere yaptığımız bir yolculukta arabamız kara battı ve biz karın içinde çabalayarak uzun bir mesafeyi yürümek zorunda kaldık. Zamanla, sürekli kampusumuzun şehre 5 mil ötedeki Aksaklı köyünün yanındaki ufka hakim Kara Tepe’de kurulması ihtimali kuvvet kazandı. Bölge, savaş sırasında İngiliz hastane kampı olarak kullanılmıştı. Tepenin yamacında havacıların insanlara merhametini sağlamak için, taşla yapılıp boyanmış dev bir kızıl haç vardı. Köyün mülteci yerleşenleri, Küçük Asya’dan Kafkaslara geçici olarak gitmişler, sonunda barış ve huzuru aramak için Makedonya’ya gelmiş ve huzur bulmuşlardı. İki seneden fazla, bizim yeni kolejimizin görüntüsü Karatepe’deki gök kuşakları ile boyandı. Bölgede sıtma felaketi vardı. Özellikle yiyecek, giyecek, ilaç ve normal insan sağlığı için gerekli ihtiyaçlardan yana sıkıntı içindeki mülteciler arasında çok şiddetliydi. Rockefeller Vakfı’nın adamları, sıtmanın yok 259 edilebileceği inancıyla, hükümet ile birlikte çalışıyorlardı. Biz de, özellikle bazı Amerikalı bayanlardan müteşekkil küçük bir gurup sıtmadan etkilendiği için konuyla ilgiliydik. Mart başında kızlardan birisinin evliliği nedeniyle Amerika’da kalmış olan karım, yeni bir ev kurmak üzere bana katıldı. Onunla birlikte Corinnell Koleji’nin genç ve azimli bir mezunu olan, hoca olarak belli bir tecrübeye sahip yeğeni Miss Marry Robbins de geldi. Bu arada Amerikan Misyonları Board’unun sekreterleri E.W.Riggs ile Miss Madem E.Emersen birkaç günlüğüne bizi ziyaret ettiler. Tüm durumu “eleştiri gözüyle” incelediler. İyi fikirler ile bize yardımcı oldular. Benden sonra başkanlık yapan Mr.Riggs ile kampusumuz için teklif edilen şehir dışındaki bir kaç yeri gezdik. Kara Tepe’nin en iyi yer gibi gözüktüğünü söyledi. Geçici maksatla şimdiki yerimiz de çok iyi olduğu söylendi. Kızlar okulu’ndan Miss Emerson’un azimli desteği bu ziyaretten sonra hiç eksik olmadı. Nisan’da Beyrut’ta Amerikan kolejleri ve eğitimciler için bir konferans vardı. Karım okulun mesuliyetini devraldı ve bu sayede Mr.Getchell ve ben konferansa gidebildik. Amerikan okulları, kolejleri, misyonerleri, eğitimciler ve Yakın Doğu’daki Sosyal Yardım çalışanlarının ilişkileri her zaman yakın ve sıcaktı. Beyrut’ta genç ve güçlü Bayard Dodge tarafından yönetilen büyük üniversitedeki konferans çok güzel oldu. Rus komşularımız acınacak şartlar içindeydiler. Bir gün gelip İngilizce hocalarının şehri terk ettiğini söylediler. Bir başka hoca için teklif edebilecekleri fazla bir şey yoktu ama verebileceklerinin hepsini vereceklerdi. Acaba biz onlara haftada iki defa için hoca sağlayabilir miydik? Miss Robbins bu hizmeti yüklendi ve normal vazifelerinde bir indirim veya ek ücret talep etmedi. Bir Rus talebe gönüllü olarak tercümanlığı üslendi ve hemen hemen tüm Rus kampı bir kaç kelime İngilizce öğrenmek için sınıfı doldurdular. Bir karşılık olaraktan bazı pazarlar korolarıyla gelip konser verdiler. Solistler, her yaştan, her özellikte, kısa kollu gömlek ve botlardan, yırtık askeri üniformaya çeşitli giysiler içinde, en ucuzundan elbiseli kızlarla farklı belki garip bir topluluktu. Ama şarkı söyleyebiliyorlardı. Büyük kiliselerinin mirası olarak şarkı söyleyebiliyorlardı. Onlar, Ruslardı! 260 Kapanış töreni! 17 Haziran’daki kapanış töreni sönük geçti. Tabii ki hiç mezunumuz yoktu ama mümkün olan en erken tarih olan Ocak’ta başlayarak bir sene kazanmıştık. Anadolu Koleji henüz havada iken W.E.Hawkes, Selanik’e misyoner bir eğitimci olarak yollanmıştı. Erkek çocuklar için bir okul kurmak üzereydi. Ama biz kendini kolejde “payına düşen rolü” üstlenmesi için davet ettiğimizde kabul etti ve sadık, yararlı bir arkadaşımız olarak çalıştı. Miss Elizabeth Arnold, Eylül’de, İngilizce ve tarih hocası olarak aramıza katıldı. Kapanış töreni ziyaretçilerinden birisi, Londra’daki İncil Toprakları Misyonları Yardım Gurubu’nun Sekreteri S.W.Gentle-Cackett idi. Bizim kolej kampımız olan gazinonun dışında birlikteyken; “Kalacak yerleriniz genişlemesine ihtiyaç var” dedi. Hiç kimsenin karşı koyamayacağı bu fikre gülümseyerek katıldım.”Şayet bir takım küçük binalar yapılsa ne tip şeyler olur?” diye sordu. “Etrafımızdaki savaştan kalma Fransız Hastane binaları gibi olur. Zira yapıları basit olup, çevredeki ustalar nasıl yapıldıklarını biliyorlar” dedim.”Size 150–0–0(*) sterlin versek bunu 1500–2000 dolara tamamlayabilir misiniz?” diye sordu.”Yapabiliriz” diye cevapladım. ”Peki, İncil Toprakları Misyonları Yardım teşkilatı size 150–0–0 sterlin verecek” dedi. Hazır olur olmaz çalışmaya başladık ve Eylül’de okulun açılışından önce “London Longe” diye adlandırdığımız ve 38 çocuğa yatakhane olan binamız tamamen bitmişti. 1490 dolara mal olmuş ve tamamen ödenmişti. Üzerine inşa ettiğimiz toprak bizim değildi. Ama “Bir riske girmek, girecek bir riske sahip olmamaktan iyidir” diye düşündük ve İtalyan Resorgimento’sundaki Cavour karakterini hatırladık: “saflık ve cüret” Bunun yanı sıra sahibini tanıyordum ve ona güvenebileceğimize inanıyorduk. Talebelerimizin yaklaşık yarısı evsiz ve dünyada yalnızdı. Bazıları yaz tatilinde okulda kalıp, yatakhanemizin yapılmasında ustalarla birlikte çalıştılar. Mülteci gemileri hala o kadar kalabalık geliyordu ki, açık (*) Hatıratın orijinalinde yazıldığı gibi bırakılmıştır.(Mütercim) 261 güvertelerde bile insanlar birbirine yaslanmadan yatamıyorlardı. Bir gemi limana girdiğinde bazen, sahile bakıp, birbirini dürten ve biz Amerikalıları gösteren, acılardan muzdarip sürgünleri görürdük. Bu yolculuklarında karada tanıdıkları dostlarını görmek, onları memnun ederdi. Makedonyalı Türkler ise gitme sırasının kendilerine geldiği endişesiyle, “kısmet” diyerek şehrin cadde ve sokaklarını dolduruyorlardı. Eylül’de Kızlar Misyon Okulu’na devam eden erkek çocuklarda oradan ayrıldı ve böylece 36 çocuk daha, harç miktarının yarısına, ilk yıl için kişi başı 20 dolara bizim kolejimize katıldı. Bu sayede Kızlar Okulu da gerçek amacıyla daha verimli olabildi. 157 talebemizden yarısı yatılı ve yarısı Ermeni’ydi. Yeterli imkan olmadığından yüze yakın başvuru da reddedilmişti. Ermeniler acil ihtiyacın farkındaydılar. Diğer insanlar ve milletler büyük savaşın çıkışı ile hayal kırıklığına uğramışlardı. Ama buna rağmen hiçbirisinin o dönemde, Ermenilerle yer değiştirmek isteyebileceklerini zannetmiyorum. Müstakil bir memleketleri olmaksızın orada kalmışlardı. Yunanistan ve başka yerlerde yabancı, gerçekte davetsiz misafirdiler. Onlara okul sağlaya bilecek bir milli sisteme sahip değildiler, bu yüzden eski Anadolu Kolejli dostlarına başvuruyorlardı. Yakın Doğu’ya kızları ile beraber gelmiş tecrübeli bir hoca olan ve bazı özel derslerimizi veren Mrs.Bertha Arnold dahil olmak üzere 13 düzenli hocamız vardı. İzmir Milletlerarası Koleji mezunu Hadji Kyriakos ve Atina İlahiyat Okulu’ndan Samuel Arukian da başka yerlerde yazılmış hoca listelerindeki diğer isimler gibi zamanla bize katılmışlardı. Her talebe, ana dili İngilizce olan bir hoca tarafından her gün verilen derslere giriyordu. Yazın, bir Türk yetimhanesindeki yani Yakın Doğu Yardım Teşkilatı’nın desteklediği ve Türk çocuklarına bakan yetimhanedeki işlerini bitiren Carl Compton ve eşi, ihtiyaç duyulan ve istenen 1 senelik izin için Amerika’ya giderken bize uğradılar. Mr.Compton ile Kara Tepe’ye tırmandık. Çevrenin ve denizin görünüşü, şehir, liman karayı girinti ve çıkıntılarla sınırlayan Ege körfezi ve ileride Olimpus dağı, kendimizi İbrahim ve Isaac gibi hissetmemize neden oldu. Heyecan verici bir manzaraydı. Mr.Compton izinden sonra, Amerika’dan koleje gelme kararından o zaman bahsetmedi. Ertesi Mart hikayenin geri kalanını anlattı. 262 Sene boyunca disiplinle veya okulun normal faaliyetleri ile ilgili fazla güçlükle karşılaşmadık. Genellikle sık sık okuldan uzak kalmak zorunda kalmama rağmen; talebeler şu şarkıyı söylemekten, ben de dinlemekten zevk alıyorduk: Nasılsınız Dr.White, nasılsınız? Sizin için yapabileceğimiz bir şey var mı? Şayet varsa yaparız Size, bir büyük gibi yardım ederiz Nasılsınız, Dr.White, nasılsınız? Bu şarkıyı söylemeseler de, hocalar da talebeler ile aynı fikirdeydiler. Yazın, yardım teşkilatının önemli konferanslarından birisine katılmak üzere, İsviçre-Cenevre’ye çağırıldım. Ekim’de İstanbul’daydım. Amerikan Board’unu temsil eden oradaki idareci misyonerler ile görüştüm. Kolejin sürekli Selanik’te yerleşimi için onayını aldım. Küçük Asya’daki coğrafi yerleşimine bağlı isminin, “Anadolu Koleji”nin aynı kalmasını istediler. Zira “Anadolu”, Yunancada “güneşin doğduğu topraklar” anlamına geliyordu. Dolayısıyla Yunanlılara yabancı değildi. Yunan şehirlerinde, cemaatlerinde, caddelerde, otellerde ve şirketlerde bu isim kullanılıyordu. Boston’un bize aşina olması gibi, Anadolu’da onlara aşinaydı. Aralık’ta İncil Toprakları Misyonları Yardım Teşkilatı’nın yıllık programına katılmak üzere Londra’ya çağrıldım. İncil Topraklarına Amerika’dan giden yardımlar ve personel, Amerikan İç Savaşı esnasında gönderilemeyince: İngilizler, Amerikalıların yaptığı işi devam ettirmek, mezhepçi olmayan kilise, okul, yardım müesseselerini, Hıristiyanlığa ve insanlığa hizmet eden tüm teşkilatları desteklemek üzere kendi katkılarını başlatmışlardı. Köklü İngiliz Teşkilatı’nın nazik üyelerine, Yakın Doğu’da onların yardımlarından yararlanan kişileri temsil etmek büyük bir şerefti. O sene birkaç kere, Atina’yı ziyaret ettim. Hükümet yetkilileri ve diğer liderlerle temasa geçtim. Memleketin başşehrindeki durumu ve Helenlik dünyanın bakışını inceledim. Ülkede yabancı olmamıza rağmen, kanunları ve düzenlemeleri hususunda titiz olan yetkililer, ciddi güçlükler 263 çıkartmadılar. Bilakis yakınlık gösterdiler. Kolej bir yıl boyunca resmi izin olmadan faaliyet göstermişti. Bu süre içinde Amerikan eğitiminin istendiği ve yakın zamanda resmi izninde çıkacağı söylenerek sözlü ruhsat verilmişti. İzin, Başbakan ve Sayın Anastas Papanastasiou tarafından çıkarıldığında, oldukça tatmin edici hatta teşvik ediciydi. 2 Şubat’ta; Makedonya eğitim sorumlusu, Koleji ziyaret etti. Amerikan konsolosunun da hazır bulunduğu, hocalar, talebeler ve dostlarımızdan müteşekkil bir topluluğun huzurunda hükümetin iznini okudu. Yakın Doğu’da konsolosların etkisi ve pozisyonu diplomatik mümessillerinki gibiydi. Mümkün olan her zaman ve fırsatta: sürekli binaların durumu, hak ve unvanlarla ilgili karışık problemler, yapı malzemeleri ve inşa metodu hakkında bilgi toplamak, yeni ve daha yüksekteki kampuste suyun sağlanması, anayollara ulaşım için yolun yapılması, bunların bütçelenmesi, okulun idaresi ve genel tekamül gayretleri, her merhalede çaba sarf ettiğimiz noktalardı. Boston’daki Ana Mütevelli Heyeti, ana meseleler üzerindeki cevaplar bize göre açıklık kazanırken, bu konuda harekete geçti ve benden Amerika’ya özel bir seyahat yapmamı istediler. Karımla birlikte, ancak Mart’ta yola çıkabildik, benim yokluğumda Mr.Getchell başkanlığa vekalet etti. 1 Nisan 1925’de New York’a ulaştık. Oradan da, evvela arkadaşlarımız Theodore Riggs ve karısı ile buluşmayı planladığımız Boston’a geçtik. Bizim anlamaktan aciz olduğumuz Tanrı’nın çizdiği yollara eyvahlar olsun! Theodore Riggs, kolejdeyken tüberküloza yakalanmış, sonra Colorado’da tamamen iyileşmişti. Hukuk ve iş hayatında eğitim görmüş, tecrübe kazanmış, çocukluğundan beri Yakın Doğu’yu bilen, kolejin hukuki ve ticari işlerini yürüten Dr.Riggs, gribe yakalanmış ve iyileşememişti. 11 Nisan’da dostumla, görevimiz üzerine fikir teatisinde bulunmak yerine, onun cenazesinde bulundum. Karısı ve beş küçük çocuğu için büyük üzüntü duydum. Çalışanlar yok olabilir ama vazife yürütülmelidir. 14 Beacon Caddesi’nde benim mesajım alınmıştı. Konuya sıcak bakıyordu ama plan 264 tamamlanmamıştı. Görevlilerden birisi hayal kırıklığına kendimi hazırlamam gerektiğini, mütevelli heyetinin muhafazakar olduğunu Türkiye’den tamamen çekilip, Bütün Anadolu Koleji teşebbüsünün başka yerde yeniden kurulması hususunda tereddüt edeceklerini söyledi. Fırsat bulabildiğim kadarıyla, heyet üyeleri ile diğer destekçiler ve arkadaşlarımla tek tek görüştüm. Toplantı 26 Mayıs’ta yapıldı. Dr. James L.Barton, her zamanki liderlik vasfına sahip olarak, bir gurup üyeyle birlikte destekleyici tavır aldı. 26 Mayıs’ta toplantı yapıldığında 12 tane oy verebilecek üye vardı. Benim anlattıklarımı dinlediler ve bazı konuları benimle tartıştılar. İstenildiğinde kullanmak üzere toplam 50 sayfalık değişik dökümanlara sahiptik. Oylama yapıldığında 12 üyede oy birliği ile Anadolu Koleji’nin Selanik’e taşınması konusunda rey kullandılar. Hayatımda o kadar yorulduğumu hatırlamıyorum. Toplantıdan sonra, görevlilerden birisi gülümseyerek mütevelli heyetinin okulun yeniden kurulması, işletilmesi ve parasının idare edilmesi konusunda bana güvendiklerini söyledi. Bu benim yeni görevimdi. Onların otoritesi altında fakat iş birlikleri ve destekleriyle Bir başka şehirde oturan bir heyet üyesi bir gün bana:” başlangıçtaki teşebbüsleri sen yapmak zorundasın. Ama birçoğumuz sana yardım etmek istiyoruz” dedi. Efendimiz “herkese kendi işi” demişti. Benim işimin en azından önümüzdeki birkaç basamağı da, 30–40 sene önceki merhalelerin aynısıydı. Tabii olarak Amerika’da kurulan vakıf, benim Yakın Doğu Yardım Heyeti ile birkaç senelik çalışmamın esasıydı. Daha önceden evim olan Orta Batı’daydı. Böylece 26 Mayıs’taki toplantıdan sonra, karımla birlikte batıya doğru hareket ettik. Talebelik yaptığım Hartfor’dan sonra, bizimle ilgilenen bir mütevelli olan Dr.Albert Shaw’un yaşadığı New York’a: daha sonra heyete giren Mr.Silloway’in bulunduğu Philadelphia’ya: bize dostça yardımcı olan yetenekli mütevelli Dr.C.F.Thwing yaşadığı Cleveland’a; Orta Batı’nın eşiği Chicago’ya uğrayarak. Yakın Doğu ile ilgili arkadaşlarımız arasında büromuzu yeniden açmak üzere Minneapolis’e gittik. Grinnell ve Carleton Kolejleri’nin bölgesi olan Omaha, Kanss City, St Lousi, Iowa, bizim orta batı alanımızdaydılar. Detroit, Philadelphia, New York ve Boston’da da, diğer yerlerde olduğu gibi kayda değer sayıda eski Anadolu Koleji talebeleri vardı. Buralarda ayrıca, dost Ermeni, Rum ve Yunanlılar da vardı. Tabii ki değişik dost gurupları ve muhtemel destekçiler 265 ile dolu böyle geniş bir alana sahip olmanın avantajları vardı. Amerika’daki diğer müesseselerin sık sık yaptıkları gibi belli bir alana, dini guruba veya baskın kişilere bağlılığımız söz konusu değildi. Geçmişimiz ve kökümüz Cemaat’le (Congregation) ilgiliydi. Ama resmi Anadolu Koleji teşkilatında Cemaat’ten veya başka yerden hakim, baskın isimler söz konusu değildi. Minnesota ve Iowa’daki Cemaat konferanslarında da güven ve destek görmüştük. Şayet bizim teşebbüsümüz için harekete geçirilebilirlerse, aslında değişik yerler ve guruplardan dostlarımız vardı. Ayrıca mütevelliler de gerektiği yerde yardıma hazır bekliyorlardı: “Promotion” lafından hiç hoşlanmazlık edemedim. Özellikle de “bir şeyi daha ileri götürdük” manasını düşündüğümde. İncelemelerimi yaparken karşılaştığım arkadaşlarımın, onları tanıdıkça gördüğüm yakınları üzerine, fırsat buldukça Kolej’in yeniden açılışı ve Yakın Doğu’nun şimdiki hali üzerine konuşmalar yapmaya ve bu dostların şahsi yardım ve desteklerini istemeye başladım. Direk gelirlerimizin birçoğu mektupla veya mümkün olduğunda yüz yüze konuşmalarla, bu şahsi münasebetlerimin neticesinde sağlandı. Yüz yüze konuşmak her zaman kolay değildi. Fakat kaba bir reddetmeyle karşılandığımı hiç hatırlamıyorum. Uygun olmayan bir istekte bulunmadım. Yardımın garanti edilemediği durumlarda, bunun nedenini anlayışla karşıladım. Masraf olarak gösterdiğim mantıklı harcamalar mütevelliler tarafından kabul ediliyordu. İsraf etmemeye ve dikkatsiz olmamaya çalışıyor, lükse ve gösterişe izin vermiyor ama maliyetler konusunda uğraşmaktan çok, bunların getireceğinin daha fazla olması için verimli çalışmalar yapmaya gayret ediyordum. Daima cömertlik, güven ve nezaketle karşılandık. Bizim gazinonun ve yatakhane olarak kiraladığımız Fransız hastanesinin barakasının arasında, savaş zamanından kalma, sonra mültecilerce kullanılan ve kutsal kitabın diliyle konuşursak “gübre yığını” olarak değerlendirilebilecek bir halde, büyük bir dört köşe bina vardı. Benim yardımcı idareci arkadaşlarım bu binayı alıp, talebeler için kalacak yer haline getirmeyi teklif eden ve 3,240 dolarlık fiyatı belirten bir telgraf çektiler. Almalarını onaylayan, böylece masrafı garantileyen bir telgraf çekmekten mutluluk duydum. Yardımcı idarecilerimizin, gurubumuzun her zaman yetkisinin olduğunu ve yokluğumda oy birliği ile alınan kararların benim tavrımı da belirleyeceğini anlamışlardı. 266 Baharın gelişi ile beraber benimki gibi ilerleme çalışmaları kaçınılmaz olarak yavaşladı. Bu arada Anadolu Koleji’nden çağrılar almaya başladım. Böylece Mart’ta geldiğim yolu izleyerek, Londra, Paris, Cenevre üzerinden Simplon Orient Express ile Selanik’e geldim. Kolej ve Kızlar Okulu genel durum itibariyle çok iyi haldeydiler. Hala, özellikle Balkan devlet ve eyaletlerinden binlerce mültecinin Makedonya’ya gelmesi bekleniyordu. Fakat bu artık sorunları asgari seviyeye indirilmeye çalışılan normal bir değişim haline gelmişti. Paskalyada, Mr.Brewster ile Atlos Dağı’ndaki meşhur manastırı ziyaret imkanını buldum. Seyyahlar ve talebeler Makedonya’dan Ege Denizi’ne doğru, üç küçük, uzun, dar ve yüksek burnun, kemikli parmaklar gibi uzadığını ve doğudaki Athos Dağı’nda bittiğini bilirler. Tüm yarımada Yunan Hükümeti’nin kontrolü altında, Hıristiyan kiliselerinin ilk zamanlarından kalma 25 manastırın bulunduğu, kendini idare eden kilise düzeninin hakim olduğu bir cumhuriyetti. Yaklaşık 500 senedir Müslüman Türkler, iktidara sahip olmuşlar, fakat genelde Hıristiyan manastırlarının kendilerini idare etmelerine ve varlıklarına saygı göstermişlerdir. Büyük savaşın sonunda, sakin keşişlerin bir gün bunun zamanının geleceğini bildikleri gibi, Türkler gitmişlerdi. Athos Dağı’ndaki Paskalya harika bir tecrübeydi. İviron gibi bazı manastırlar çok sayıdaki yaşlı ve genç keşişleri ile büyük teşkilatlardı. Efendimizin çarmıha gerilişi ve defni ile ilgili anmanın son saatleri büyük bir hüzünle geçti. Gece yarısından sonra, Paskalya sabahı, yeniden dirilişin kutlamasında bulunmak üzere kalktık. Manastırın merkezinde ateşlenen küçük bir topla birlikte, her yerdeki Hıristiyan kiliselerinin sınırlarının dışına taşan “İsa göğe yükseldi”. “O hakikaten göğe yükseldi” sesleri duyuldu. İki seneden beri Koleji kalıcı olarak inşa etmeyi düşündüğümüz Karatepe bölgesi hakkında şüpheler artıyordu. Bazı zorluklar söz konusuydu. Gündüzcü talebeler için, şehirden uzaktı. Toprak kumlu ve taşlıydı, ağaç ve bitkilerin yetişmesi güç olacaktı. Yakınlarda su yoktu. Başlangıç araştırmalarından başka bir şey yapılmamıştı. 14 Nisan’da Mr.Brewster ile birlikte Karatepe’den şehre doğru yürürken, geçtiğimiz eski İngiliz askeri yolunun kenarında, şimdiki kampüsümüzün bulunduğu alanın devamı 267 dikkatimizi çekti yana döndük ve alanı, ulaşım, su yokluğu, şehirden uzaklık gibi zorlukları ve kampüsümüzün istediklerini düşünerek dikkatlice gezdik. Misafirliğimizin bittiğini hissettim. Daha sonra, diğerlerinin de fikrimize katılmaları ile genel bir tasdik ve tatmin söz konusu oldu. Mütevellilerden Başkan Thwing’in kısa zaman sonraki ziyaretinde, “dünyada bir kolej için en iyi yer” diye nitelendirmesinden sonra, 1926 Mayıs’ında plan hazırladı. Kalıcı ve ana kampusumuz için yerimi seçtikten sonra, sıra arazilerinin alınmasındaydı. Kısa zamanda ana kampus olan ve hala o haldeki alanda beş tane küçük ve çitsiz alan vardı. Birisinde kırmızı tohumlu pamuk, diğerinde bezelye yetiştiriliyordu. Arazinin büyük bölümü dikenli ve taşlıydı. Temsilcimiz olarak John Racopoulos’u istihdam ettik. Ben göz önünden çekildim. Bir iki parça üzerinde miras söz konusuydu ve 20’den fazla insandan müteşekkil ailelere aitti. Bunlardan herhangi birisi, kendisine ait payla ilgili bir iki drama için satışı engelleyebilir veya geciktirebilirdi. Beş parçadan ortadaki Kapouijides Kilisesi’ne aitti. Ve muhtemelen kendisi bu dünyadan ayrıldıktan sonra, kendisi için dua edilmesini isteyen birisi tarafından miras bırakımlaştı. Avukatımızdan parçanın bize satılabilirliğini sordum. “Alamazsınız. Bu bir Yunan Ortodoks kilisesine aittir. Siz Protestan ve yabancısınız” dedi. Kendisinden bizim temsilcimiz olarak hareket edip, bunu sağlayıp sağlayamayacağını sordum. Bunu kesin olarak yapamayacağını, Metropolitan Piskoposu’nun müsaadesini alırsak, araziyi alabileceğimizi, ama şansımızın çok az olduğunu söyledi. Tabiî ki bunu denemek zorundaydım. Ve isteğimiz küçük arazilerden birisi için zat-ı alilerinden izin alabilecek kadar şanslıydım. Bu Hıristiyan ihvanların arasında karşılıklı dostluk, saygı münasebetlerinin başlayıp, seneler boyunca gelişip, güçlenmesine başlangıç teşkil etti. Metropolitan Piskopusu sayesinde, Doğu Ortodoks Kiliseleri’ne, büyük ve artan bir saygı ve sıcak duygularla bakmayı öğrendim. Bir gece Getchell ve karısı ile Aksaklı’nın kenarındaki evlerinde akşam yemeği yerken, Bayan Getchell bana: Amerika’dan dönen Mr.Compton ile eşinin bizimle çalışmaya hazır olduğunu ve gecikmeden dekan olarak atanmasını; okulun disiplin ve eğitim mesuliyetini ona vererek, Mr.Getchell’in ticari, idare ve hazinemizin yönetimi ile baş başa bırakılmasını teklif etti. Yapılması doğru bir hareketti ve beklendiği gibi etkili oldu. 268 Haziran’ın ortasında kapanış töreninin zamanı geldi. Kolejimizin insanlarıyla birlikte güzel bir andı. Doğru, yeni palazlanan kolejimizin birçok eksiği vardı ama buna da şükretmeliydik. İdare ve eğitim kadrosunda 19 ehliyetli ve liyakat sahibi elemanımız vardı. 15 kişilik bir sınıf çalışmalarını tamamlamış ve kolejin ilk derslerinden mezuniyet sertifikalarını almışlardı. Aralarında Ermeni ve Yunanlıların yanı sıra, bir Rus ve bir Arnavut vardı. Doğru, hepsi mülteciydi. Seçilmiş ve sert hayat şartları ile terbiye edilmişlerdi. Doğru, okulların kaynakları kıttı ama bu kaynaklar sonuna kadar kullanılmışlardı. Bu sınıfın daha sonra başka yerlere daha yüksek eğitim için gidenleri istisnasız başarılı oldular. Birisi Boston Üniversitesi’ne gidip 2 senede Bachelor of Arts (Lisans) derecesi aldı. Mezun olan sınıftan bazıları kendi çizdikleri yolda yürüyüp, okul günlerinden sonra korku veya iltimas söz konusu olmaksızın kendi başlarının çaresine baktılar. Kolej, isim ve değer kazanıp geliştikçe, onlarda Makedonya’daki ilk mezunlar olarak bunu izlediler. Anadolu Kulübü, kademelere insanlara hitap etme kabiliyetini arttırma ve sosyal programlara katılma konusunda fırsat sağlıyordu. Futbol, voleybol, basketbol, tenis, koşu gibi oyun ve sporlar için, fakültenin üyelerinden birisinin idare ettiği Atletizm Birliği’nin düzenlemesiyle, geniş atletizm alanında fırsat sağlanıyordu. Y.M.C.A. çalışmalarında etkiliydi. Pazar öğleden sonra, akşam duası İngilizce olarak onlar tarafından yapılıyor ve buna bizim gündüzlü talebelerimizin yanı sıra şehir dışından İngilizce bilen dostlarımızda katılıyordu. Profesör Aristidi Phoutrides, tanışmamamıza rağmen iyi karakterli birisi olmalıydı. Harward Üniversitesi’nden profesör olup genç yaşında ölen bir Yunanlıydı. Amerikalı karısı Harward ile bağlantılı bizim mezunlardan birisinin etkisiyle kocasının kütüphanesini bize verdi. Böylece Mr.Hawkes’in 2000 cilde vardığı kütüphanemizde “Phoutrides Köşesi” ilginç bir bölüm oldu. Talebe sayısının artışı ile yatılı bölümümüzün bulunduğu kiralık yatakhanede, daha genç olan çocuklar ayrıldı ve Mr.Hawkes’in sorumlu olduğu “Ev” lerine aktarıldılar. Kolej, Amerikan misyonerleri Board’unun yardımcı kuruluşuydu. Personel atamaları, Board aracılığı ile yapılıyor, kolej tarafından bağışları ödeniyordu. Bu, Board’dan yapılan atamalar ile ilgili olarak üzerinde anlaşılmış bir noktaydı. Kapanış töreninden kısa bir süre sonra, bir kaçımız, senelik misyon toplasında delege olarak katılmak üzere İstanbul’a gittik. 269 İlginç ve neşeli bir toplantıydı. Kötü niyetli olmayan herkesçe kabul edildiği gibi, kolejin taşınmasını şartlar getirmişti. Merzifon’da Kızlar Okulu’nu devam ettiren bayanlar daima dost ve yardımcı olmuşlardı. Biz Anadolu Kolej’lilerde payımıza düşeni yapmaya gayret ederek onlara kızların ve eski komşularımızın faydalanması için oldukça fazla mobilya ve malzeme sağladık. Özellikle Prof. Manis’in büyük odasında düzenlediği ve ilmi olarak sınıflandırdığı 7000 parçalık müze okulun ve misyon istasyonunun tasarrufunda kaldı. Mr.Getchell, yaz başını İstanbul’da harcadı. Kendisinden sonra Theodore Riggs’in tuttuğu eski defterleri karıştırdı. Bunlar güvence için açılmış hesaplardı. Sürgün’ün o dehşet verici günlerinde terk edilen hesapları yeniden düzenlendi. Mr.Compton’da tatil sırasında Merzifon’a gitti ve geride kalan mallarımızı ayırarak, getirilebilenleri 35 sandık içerisinde getirdi. İçlerinde kütüphanenin 1000 kitabı, başka malzeme ve aletler, ayrıca eski evlerimizden gelen pek çok şahsi eşyamız vardı. Yaz boyunca, satın alıp İova Dörtgeni adını verdiğimiz binanın, yatılı bölümümüz için düzenlenmesine uğraştık. Dıştan yaklaşık 30-50m bir binaydı ve birkaç tanesi oldukça büyük olan 10 odaya sahipti. Bütün bina tuğlayla inşa edilmişti. İçi, dışı temizlenip, duvarların sıvanması, ahşap kısımların tamiri, badana ve boyası, yerin döşeme taşlarıyla döşenmesi, avlusuna çiçek ve bodur bitkilerin dikilmesiyle 80 talebe için temiz ve komple bir yatakhane, hocalar için birkaç oda, yemekhane ve mutfakla birlikte 10 sene boyunca çok iyi hizmet veren ve tamiratı 5000 dolar’a çıkan bir bina kazanmış olduk. Fazla uzakta olmayan bir diğer bina daha kiralandı. Mesleği hemşirelik olan ve başhemşire olarak bize katılan Mrs.Sewny’nin mesuliyeti altında düzenlendi. Yaz boyunca, başta düşünüldüğü gibi hesapların düzenlenmesinin hızlandırılmasının sayesinde; mütevelli heyetinin 19,500 dolarlık toplam kira ve satın alma masrafında 100 sterlin indirim yaparak onayladığı Tracy Hall’un satın alımı için ikinci ve üçüncü taksitleri ödedik. Tracy Hall gazinosu ve etrafındaki toprak için inşa masrafından daha az para ödemiştik. 270 Ağustosun ilk günlerinde, şehrin arka sırtlarında, bizim kampüsümüzüde içine alan toplam 18 dönümlük ve Ege Denizi’nden 170–200 metre yükseklikte 5 arazi parçasının alım pazarlıkları tamamlandı ve o yaz tapularını aldık. Anadolu Koleji’nin yeri belirlenmemişti. Bunun yerleşimin ilk göstergesi, üç sıralı dikenli telden çit ve onun üzerinde, burasının Anadolu Koleji’nin yerleşim alanın olduğunu yazan biçimsiz tahta kapısı oldu.19 Eylül Pazar günü, Honolulu’dan DR. Ve Bn. Westervelt bizi dua etmeye davet etti.İnanıyorum ki, bu topraklarda teklif edilen bu cins ikinci duaydı ****************271 **************** Beşinci On Yıl 1926-1933 1926 yazında kolej,kırk senelik hayatının ve çalışmasının sonunda görülmeyen sınırları aşmıştı.Eylül′de akademik yılın başlangıcı ile beşinci 10 yıl başlamış ve o yılın çalışmaları düzenlenmişti.Eğitim ve idari kadro harekete geçmek için hazır 21 kişiden müteşekkildi.Yedi kişilik bir Bölge İdareciler Heyeti‹Board› teşkil edilmiş ve uzaklarda.Amerika′da olan mütevelli heyetinin,burada olsalar ilgilenecekleri mahalli meselelerin mesuliyetini yüklenmişti.Standardlarımızı bir senelik bir süre içinde yükseltebilmek için,ikinci sınıflar ve onların aşağısındaki diğer sınıflar aynı isim ve dereceye getirilmişlerdi.Böylece 1927 Haziran′ında mezun edebileceğimiz ikinci sınıfımız yoktu. Lowa Dörtgeni,bize yatılılar için kafi miktarda yer sağlamıştı.London Lodge,kütüphane,laboratuar ve daha sonra fen dersleri için iki sınıfı alacak şekilde düzenlenmişti.Fransız Askeri Hastanesinin barakalarından dördünü daha kiraladık.Birisi çocuklar için ″ev”,diğeri depo,çamaşırhane ve kendine-yardım atölyesi olmuştu.Genellikle,yıllar boyunca,talebelerimizin üçte biri,kolej harçlarını karşılamak üzere kolejden yardım alırlardı.Bu her talebenin harcının üçte biri kadar bir miktardı.Kendine-Yardım Atölyesi ile ilgili çalışma yapmayan hiçbir talebe bu yardımı alamazdı. 272 Tatilinin son günü,sevinçten uçan bir grup halinde,yeni kampüsümüzdeki bir tankın etrafına toplanmış,yerçekimi ile kendiliğinden kampüsümüze akan şehrin arkasındaki dağlardan gelen suyun akışını seyrediyorduk.Bu teşebbüsümüzün önemli bir tekamül noktasıydı ve uzun,dikkatli gayretlerin bir neticesiydi.Savaş sırasında İngiliz,Fransız,Rus,İtalyan veYugoslav askerleri,Yunan ordusu ile beraber Selanik′te üslenmişler ve bunların su problemi,şehre Hortiati Dağından su getirilerek çözülmüştü.Ana kaynak, kampüsümüzden pek uzakta olmayan bir yükseklikten geçiyordu.Şehir için su yeterli değildi.Dolayısıyla bizim kullanmamamıza izin verip vermeyecekleri şüpheliydi.Zamanla dikkatli pazarlıklar bizi tatmin edici bir seviyeye getirdi.Belediye yetkilileri,kaynağın akışını bizim kampüsümüzün yüksekliğinde bölüp,bize dikkatle hesaplanmış yeterli miktarda su vermeye karar verdiler.Daha sonra dağdan yer çekimi ile kendiliğinden kampüsümüzün yüksekliğine akan suyun en yüksek binamızın çatısına akması sağlandı.Muhakkak ki bunun için şükretmeliydik. Benzer şekilde bir çok ay boyunca kampüsümüzün aşağı kısmındaki Tracy Hall′un,daha önce çizilmiş planlara göre geniş bir meydan inşası için yıkılmasını önlemek üzere belediye yetkilileri ile birlikte çalıştık.Şehir planındaki küçük ve mantıklı bir düzeltmeyle,meydan yakınımızda ama topraklarımızın dışında kaldı.Bu konuda Mütevelli Heyetimizin bir takdir kararı da,iki tarafı da memnun ederek karşılıklı dostluğu pekiştirdi.Bu arada kampüsümüzün yanından geçen, ana caddenin Maraton Caddesi olduğunu fark ettik.Yunanistan da bir atletizm alanı için bundan daha uygun bir isim olabilir mi?Böylece,şehirdeki en iyi okul atletizm alanı olarak görülen atletizm alanımız Maraton Alanı ismini aldı. Eylülde Mr.Chapman,Mr.Schwartz ve Miss Bugbee gibi yetenekli ve tecrübeli gençler eğitim kadromuza katıldı.Türkiye′deki kolejde bir ara talebemiz olan Joannes Askitopoulos,o dönemden sonra kendine-yardım atölyesinin ve diğer bina işlerinin mesuliyetini üzerine aldı. Kolej açıldığında,kolejle ilgili görevlerimi yapmış ama Amerika′da ki mesuliyetimi yerine getirememiştim.Mütevelli Heyeti bir baharda bir de sonbahar da olmak üzere,genellikle yılda 2 defa bazen istisnai hallerde 273 başka tarihlerde de toplanırdı.Karımla birlikte Bostana varır varmaz toplantı için bir tarih belirlendi ve ben birkaç gün içinde raporumu verdim.1926 yazı gelişmemizde mütevazi bir zirveye ulaştığımız dönemdi.Sıkışıklıktan kurtulmuş,geçici bina ve malzemelerin satın alınmasını tamamlamış;yeni kıta,yeni ülke ve yeni şehrimizde ilk sınıfımızı mezun etmiş.Yunan hükümeti yetkilileri ve gayri resmi dostlarımızla tatminkar ve cesaret verici münasebetler kurmuş;kolejimizin kalıcı yeri olarak belirlenen gelecekteki kampusümüzün secimi ve satın alınmasını sağlamış,dağlardan kampusümüzün bahçesine su akması sağlanmış;yetenekli ve geniş bir hoca kadrosu ve talebe devamlılığının artması sağlanmış,tüm faturalar borçsuz ödenmişti. Kasımın 2′sindeki toplantıda her zaman liberal şeyler ortaya atan john L.Grandin ile 14 Bcacon Caddesinin sürükleyeci lideri jameds L.Bardon tarafından ortaya atılan muhteşem bir teklifle karşılaştım.Toplantının sonucunda Mr.Grandin bana dönerek,″Şimdi planlarınızı yaptınız,kampusünüzü satın aldınız.Taşınan kolejin yeniden inşası için yetki de aldınız.Bu durumda inşa kaynağı olarak 75.000 dolarlık bir miktar sizin oldukça işinize yarar,öyle değil mi?Bunu 3 parçaya bölünüz.Birisi sizin batı alanınız,birisi Newyork ve diğeri de Boston için olsun.Şayet bu miktarın geri kalanını belli zamanda toplayabilirseniz,ben Bostonun payına düşen miktarın yarısını,12.500 doları karşılamaya hazırım”dedi.Bu harikaydı.Muazzam bir fırsat ama oldukça zor bir işti.Tabii ki yapabileceğimin en iyisini yapmalıydım. Minneapolis′teki ofisim dönüşümü bekliyordu.Lyman kardeşler, Yakın Doğu Yardım Teşkilatına ve daha sonra koleje yaptıkları yardımda cömert oldukları kadar bize büro sağlayarak da yardım ediyorlardı.Yakın Doğu Yardımda tecrübe kazanan Mrs.ccho T.Estling kısa zaman içinde koleje katıldı ve benim güvenilir ve yetenekli sekreterim olarak çalıştı.Karım ve ben plymouth kilisesinin cemaatine katıldık.Dr.Harry P.Dewey bize,″şimdi tanrı inancınızda huzur ve coşku sağlasın”sözleriyle hoş geldiniz dedi.Dr.Dewey harika bir misyoner olmasının yanı sıra Anadolu Kolejine cömert yardımlar sağlayan büyük cemaatinin de teşvikçisi oldu. 274 Lowa da çifte kiliseler ve dulthda st.Louisde ve diğer yerlerde komiteler teşkil ettik .Bağışlar sürekli olarak gelmeye başladı.Büyük kısmı , küçük ama cömert miktarlardan müteşekkildi. Bir çok dostunuz bize yardımcı olmuyordu .Batının payı tamamlandıktan sonra da bağışlar gelmeye devam etti.Yaklaşık 30.000 dolara mal olan minnesota hall binası bunlarla inşa edildi.Minnesota dan gelen destek hiç tükenmedi Fakat ben newyorkta hiç bir etkiye ve bağlantıya sahip değildim . oradaki durum, başta niyetlenildiği gibi bağışlardan değil.Emlak fonundan 25.000 dolar sağlayan mütevellilerimizin sayesinde halledildi. Boston’un kolasının doldurulması ise ayrı bir hikayedir. Dr.Brewer Eddy nın etrafında geçer .Bunun için kitabın sonundaki “Anadolu kolejinin Amerika’daki serüveni” kısmına bakınız. Sıkıntılı senelerde , bir çok mezun ve eski talebe hayatlarını kurtarmak için b memlekete gelmişlerdi. . Doğu’da hayat boyu çalışacak iş imkanları da mevcuttu ve Amerika’da oldukça iyi şeyler yapmışlardı çağrılan talebelerin yanı sıra gönüllü olarak Türk,Yunan,Rus,Amerikan,Fransız ve İngiliz ordularında vazife yapmış olanlarla birlikte büyük savaşta Sam Amcanın askerleri olarak savaşmış 40 talebemiz de vardı.Amerika’da 500.000’den fazla Yunanlı, 100.000’den fazla Ermeni göçmenin olduğu söyleniyordu.Bunların çoğu vatanlarında Amerikan eğitimini almış ,tanışmış veya duymuş dolayısıyla bizim okullarımızla bir şekilde tanışmış kişilerdi. Başarılı işadamlarının başarısı,”siparişlerin sürekliliğine” dayanır.Bu,bizim karşı karşıya olduğumuz işte de söz konusuydu.Şimdiye kadar rutin metotlarla sağlanmaya çalışıyordu,fakat izleyen dönem,önemli bir şehir olan St. Louis’de kuvvetli bir taban teşkil ettik.Muhacir Cemati Kiliseden Minncapolis’ten tanıdığım Dr.Staffort istekler konusunda ikna kabiliyeti yüksek bir şahsiyetti.Anadolu’dan Danforth ailesi ve bir çokları ile ilgileniyordu.Donalt Donforth ,mütevellilerimizden birisi olmayı kabul etti.Dr.Timmons ,ilk cemaat(Congregation) Kilisesini tahsis ederek idare etti.Böyle bir davranışta bulunan çok az sayıdaki kiliseden birisi oldu.Kiliseler Birliği Sekreteri Dr.Armstrong, Yakın Doğu’da bulunmuş ve Yardım Teşkilatının çalışmalarından etkilenmişti.Bize yardım 275 elini uzattı.St.Louis’in Yunan Ortodox Kilisesi kendi kaynaklarından ve Amerika’ya gelip,burada iyi mevkiler elde eden Yunanlıların diğer hediyelerinden bizim için bir tahsisat ayırdı. St.Louis’in insanlarından büyük kısmı ,Anadolu Koleji’nin destekçileri oldular. 1927’nin 1 Mayısında ailemi Minncapolis’te ve işimi de Amerika’ya yayılmış arkadaşlarıma bırakarak,Makedonya’ya gittim.Gidip dönerken Boston’da mütevellilere,sekreterler ve dostlarımla görüşme fırsatını da buldum.Selanik’teki ilerleme ufkun görünen her noktasında belliydi.Şehirde:Birleşik Devlet’lerde para kazanıp,kapitalin az,hayatın daha kolay olduğu memleketlerine dönen Yunanlıların sayısında artış vardı.Amerika’nın etkisinin basit bir misali,kolejden uzak olmayan bir yerdeki sinema afişinde görülüyordu.Afiş İngilizce’ydi.”Jim the Devil”(şeytan Jim).Şükürler olsun ki ,vatandaşı olduğum memleketin yerleştiğim ülkedeki tek tesiri bu değildi.Dört hocamızın evinde o sene doğmuş dört erkek bebek görmek de ümit vericiydi.Hocalarımızın maaşları genellikle insanı karamsar yapacak kadar az olmakla beraber,10 senelik zamanda kolejden on aile kendi mütevazi evlerini satın almışlardı. Kampüse ve sevgili dostlarıma kavuştuğumda kapanış töreni çok yakındı.Mezun olan sınıf yoktu.Talebelerin bir çoğu bir sene daha eğitim görecekleri için memnundular.Kazanılan ödüller dağıtıldı ve bazı talebeler “A Şeref Derecesini” aldılar.Geçit töreninde kortejin başında Yunan ve Amerikan bayrakları ile koşu pistinde atletleri görmek ilginçti.Yunan atletlerin esasen centilmence ve zorlu mücadele için söz verdikleri klasik yemini ederken kollarını kaldırmış,o günün oyunlarında yarışacak herkesin sesinin duyulduğu yemini dinlemek de ilginçti. Kızlar Okulu,seneler önce Amerikan Misyonu’nun çalışmaya başladığı ve yıllarca çalışmasını sürdürdüğü Ruc Franquc’daki eski yerinden Allatini Caddesi ile Ege’nin sahilleri arasında daha iyi yeni bir yere taşındı.Arazisi az olmakla beraber ,bina ailesiyle birlikte şehri terk eden bir Trk yetkilinin konağı olup iyi durumdaydı.Hayatiyete sahip her şeyde önlenemez bir büyüme,gelişme vardı.Okul ruhsatının dışına çıkmış,genel bir okul izni gerekene kadar düşük sınıfları bırakıp,yüksek seviyeli sınıflar eklemişti ve eğitim programındaki dersleri izlememişti.Bunun neticesinde titiz ve 276 kanuni hakka sahip yetkililerce okulun kapatılması istenmişti.Bir yan yol olarak Kolejin izninin Kızlar Okulunu da içine alacak şekilde genişletilmesinin Yunan yetkilileri tatmin edeceği görülünce,bir çok tartışma,plan ve ümitsizliklerin sonuna gelmişti.Bu konuda yerel olarak bizim aramızda fikir birliğine varılmıştı.Boston’da,bir sene içinde acele etmeden bunu onaylamıştı.Bir netice olarak Miss Mabel Emerson,Mütevelli Heyetimize katıldı ve Kızlar Okulu ile Kolej önüne geçilemeyecek şekilde birleşmeye başladılar.İdareciler toplantısında ,Atina’daki hükümetin Kızlar Okulunu kapama kararını fesih ettiği söylenince;duyduklarımız odadaki masa ve sandalyelerin üstünden sıçrayan en genç üyemiz tarafından temsil edildiler. “Ufuktaki her noktadaki ilerleme”,tabii bir ifadeydi.Dekan Compton’un evi, kolejin yakınındaki kampüste inşa ediliyordu.Mr Brewster de,misyon evinin inşasına kısa zamanda başladı.Tepede aldığımız18 dönümlük kısmı da aldık.Gelecekteki kampüsümüzün üzerine dikkatli çalışma ve araştırmalar yapıldı ama henüz büyük ve kalıcı binaların inşasının zamanı değildi.Gerekli şeylerin eksikliğini hissediyorduk. Atina Üniversitesi ülkedeki tek üniversiteydi.Ama şimdi bir ikincisi özellikle mülteciler için Selanik’te açılmıştı.Şehir ve ülkedeki okullar gelişiyordu.Yunanlılar,genelde Amerikan eğitimini istiyorlardı.Birisinin bana söylediği gibi.”Yunanistan’ın ruhu Amerika iledir.”Üniversitenin rektörü ve eşi İngiltere!de oldukça sıcak ve dostane davranıyorlardı.Yunan hükümetinin ve Hellenik dünyanın gücü ile desteklenen üniversiteyle bizim ilişkilerimizin başlangıcından itibaren yardımsever ve nazik oldular.Bizim iki senelik yüksek okul olan kolejimiz,Üniversite’nin profesyonel ve ileri seviyedeki dersleri için talebe hazırlıyordu. Makedonya ve doğudaki komşusu Trakya 1.000.000 mülteci ve vatandaşın yerleştiği 859 yeni köy olduğu hesaplanıyordu.Yolculuklarımızda her köyde göze çarpan önemli binaların bir okul ve yanında genellikle yeni bir kilise olduğunu görüyorduk.Ziyaret eden 277 yabancılar için,dilenci ve suçluların olmayışı ilginçti.”Hemen her yerde” ağaçlar dikilmişti.Mülteciler Küçük Asya’dan halı,kilim dokumacılığını da getirmişlerdi.Ziraat,hayvancılık ve ipekçilikte gelişmeler vardı.Bu insanların arasında kurulmuş işbirliği yapan 2000 civarında kooperatif grubu olduğu söyleniyordu. Şehir olarak Selanik de ilerliyordu.Ana caddelerin döşenmesine başlanmıştı.Vergilendirme için büyük kapital kaynaklarının bulunamaması şehircilikle ilgili gelişmelerin yavaş yürümesine neden oluyordu.Parklar şekilleniyordu.Savaşı izleyen yıllarda şehirde hiç kanalizasyon sistemi yokken;şimdi yarı yarıya tesis edilmişti.Savaş sırasında yanan iş yerlerinin yeniden inşa edilmesi için milyonların harcandığı söyleniyordu.Yunan gümrük ve düzenlemelerinden müstağni bir “Serbest Bölge” kurulmuştu.Her yönden gelen 45 tane on tonluk yük aracı,gündelik normal ortalama trafikti. Makedonya’nın sınırları onu haritalara ilk sokan Makedonyalı Philip ile dünyayı fethettikten sonra fethedecek başka dünyalar olmadığı için gözyaşı döken oğlu Büyük İskender’in zamanındaki haline gelmişti.Slavlar zaman yönetememişlerdi.Aynı şekilde Sırplar ve Bulgarlar da bunu becerememişlerdi.Makedonya kelimesi bazen uzatma ile Sırbistan’ın güney bölgesi için de kullanılır ama o bölge gerçekte Makedonya’ya ait değildir. Slav çiftçileri ve Yunanlı denizciler Selanik’te Serbest Bölge de karşılaştılar;ama Pontus Trakya ve diğer bölgelerden gelen Yunan göçmenleri genelde çiftçiydiler ve toprak istiyorlardı.Bu hükümeti büyük ıslah projelerine yöneltti.Vardar Nehri,Maritza yakınlarında başlıyor Orta Balkanlar’dan kuzeye doğru akarak Belgrat’ın altında ,güzel “mavi” Tuna’ya erişiyordu.Bu su yolu kuzeyden güneye Tunadan Ege Denizi’ne Ana Tabiatın yüzünde bir kırışık gibiydi.Çaglar boyunca ,kolonistler ve fatihler aralıklarla bu yolu izlemişlerdi.Şimdi İngiliz Kanalından ve Paris’ten Ege Denizi’ne dogru trfiğin ve ana demiryolu hattının bir parçası olmuştu.Ama dağlardan kopup gelen vahşi nehir etrafı suya boğuyor,boş alanlarda 278 Sivrisinek ve sıtma kaynağı teşkil ediyordu. “vardar ıslah projesi” 20.000 tane yirmi dönümlük arazi sağlayabilecek şekilde planlaşmıştı ve New York``tan “Foundation Company” adlı şirketin yüklendiği milli bir girişimdi. Tabi ki senelerce sürecek bir işti. Selanik’in doğusundaki tepelerden, Struma Nehri, Balkan dağları’ndan denize doğru akarken aynı tip bir durum meydan getirdi.Struma’nın Vardar projesi’nden biraz daha küçük çaplı ama aynı tipte olan ıslah projesin de Monks-Ulenşirketi yüklendi. Selanik doğudan batıya sadece 100mil uzaklıktaki nehirleri birleştirmekle kalmayıp, Roma ve İstanbul’u birbirine bağlamak niyetiyle inşa edilmiş, hala da bu niyete hizmet eden eski Egnatian Yolu üzerindeydi.Bu projeler, bölgenin zirai gelişmesi açısından büyük ticari değere sahipti. Sınai ve ticari fırsatlar ,insanların dışarıdan fazla satın almalarına gerek kalmaksızın yiyeceklerini sağlayacaktı. Ayrıca bizim kolejin talebelerinden bir çoğuna , bu iki büyük Amerikan şirketinde istihdam imkanı verdi. Selanik, “balkanların kalbine en yakın liman” olarak tanınıyordu. İnsanların refahı için ,ekonomik esasın önlemini anlıyor ve savaşta yoksulluğa düşen insanların iyi hale gelebilmek için acıklı gayretlerini görüyorduk.İnsanlar aç olduğu zaman mutlu olamıyorlar: hastalıklarında iyi komşu olamıyorlar :ürünsüz çiftçi, müşterisiz esnaf ,taşıyacak malsız gemici olduklarında ümitkar olamıyorlardı.Zirai gelişme ve genişlemeye doğru her adım ,istihdam imkanı sağlayan her yeni bina ,toplumun ihtiyacı olan malları sağlayan her yeni küçük fabrika kıymetli şeylerdi.Fakat böyle hizmetleri sağlamak , geliştirmek ve genişletmek için gerekli kaynaklar aynen bizim görevimizdeki aşırı büyük ve elde etmesi zahmetliydi. O yaz boyunca Birleşik Devletler’den 86 gün uzakta kaldım. Bu dönemde idaremizle ilgili ilginç bir şey:Boston Ortodox Yunan Piskoposu Muhterem Ioachim Alexopoulos’un Mütevelli Heyeti üyeliğimiz için yaptığımız daveti kabul oldu. Piskopos ile tanışmamız daha sonra onun cemaatinin üyelerinden olan bizim talebelerimizden Dr. Vasilios Despotes’in verdiği bir öğle yemeğinde oldu. Doğu Ortodoxları Piskoposu samimi evanjelik ruhuna sahip Boston Misyonerler Birliği’nin üyesiydi.Ve 279 bu büyük dini birliğin başkanlığını da yürütmüştü.Daha sonra , bir başka öğle yemeğinde , mütevellilerimizden bir kaçı kendisi ile tanıştı ve hemen sonraki dönemde kendisinin de kabulu ile üyeliğe seçildi. Kardeşlerimizden bir hristiyan misyoneri olarak koleje karşı olan tavırlarında olduğu gibi , tüm münasebetlerimizde bize karşı yardım sever oldu. Bu arada , kolej taşınma ve yeniden kurulma konusunda krizle yüz yüze gelmişti. 75.000 dolarlık inşa fonu henüz tamamlanmamıştı ve zaman kısalıyordu. Bu günlere gelebilmemizi , bu zaman sınırlamasının uzatılmasına borçluyuz. İlgili herkes, okulu içinde bulunduğu müşkül durumdan ve harap halinden kurtulmak için elinden geleni yapıyordu.Evet,kolej hala aşacağı uzun bir yola sahipti. Fakat mütevelliler daima kabiliyetli, teşvikkar ve yardım sever oldular.Ayrıca sürekli olarak Anadolu koleji’nin onlara verdilerini iyi kullanmış eski talebelerimizi karşılayıp, görüştüğümüzde hevesimiz artıyordu.Mesela küçük Asya’da bizden lisans derecesi olan son talebelerden birisi olan Timothy Bishop , Chicago’daki çok sayıdaki talebelerimizin bir temsilcisiydi. Dr.A.P.Pilides “kötü çocukların şehri” olarak bilinen Detroit gibi şaşırtıcı bir metropolitse yüzlerce çocukla uğraşan bir klüpte çalışan yetenekli bir dişçiydi. Cleveland’da önce gelen mimarlardan birisi olan ve 1902’de mezuniyetinden sonra hocalık yaparken Türkiye’deki ilk telsiz telgrafı Anadolu kampüsünde çeken A.H.Tashjian vardı. Philadelphia’da önce gelen insanlardan birisi olan Pennsylvania Üniversitesi’nde profösör olan mezunlarımızdan D.H.Kabakjian ve aynı şehirde doktor olan Dr.Edward Bedrossian vardı. Dr.V.J.Babasian Lehigh Üniversitesi’nde değerli bir profösördü. New York’ta yakın doğuyu bilen herkes, Muhterem Prof.J.P.Xenides’i bilir ve saygı duyardı.Boston’da mütevellilerimizin komşusu Dr.Raphael S.Demos, Anadolu koleji diplomasından sonra, lisansüstü çalışma için Harvard Üniversitesi’ne girmiş, 3 senede Ph.D.(doktora) derecesini almış. Her yıl ödüller kazanmış ve neticede hoca olarak kalması iin teklif almıştı. 1927’de kendisi Avrupa’da iki çalışma yapmak üzere Harvard’dan izinle Guggenheim atamasına mazhar olmuştu. Kolejdeki eski püskü ekipmanla yaşadığı tecrübeleri “bol bol yaşadık” diye özetlemişti. Avrupayı aşan Simplon Oricent Express’de Yunan hükümetine 9 milyon poundluk bir kredi açmak üzere araştırmış yapmak için Lozan’dan Yunanistan’a giden Milletler Cemiyeti’nden 3 kişilik 280 bir heyetle karşılaştım.Biri İngiliz , diğeri Fransız, üçüncüsü de bizim Anadolu koleji mezunlarımızdan Athanase Aghanides idi. Tabii bizden sonra Cenevre’de Milletler Cemiyeti sekreteri olana kadar İstanbul,Paris ve Londra’da ileri seviyede çalışmalar yapmıştı.Ama ona başlangıcı, Anadolu koleji vermişti. Amerika’daki çalışmalarım 1928 baharına kadar sürdü.Haziran 17’de mezuniyet günü vardı ve en o gün Selanik’te kolej kampüsüne vardım.Kolejdeki dinleyicilere “İsa geçip giderken , bir adam gördü” sözcüklerinden bir vaaz verdim. Kolejin durumu, Dekan Compton’un mesuliyeti alında iyi gözüküyordu.kişilik bir sınıf mezun oluyordu ve bu grup “Argonautlar”diye adlandırılmıştı. Sene içinde okul atletizm faaliyetleri ,talebeler açısından iyi durumdaydı.Karşılaştığım ükümet yetkilileri ve diğer dostlarımız nazik ve yardım severdiler Kızlar okulu kolejin izni altında çalışmaya başlamış ve iyi bir duruma gelmişti. Önemli olan bir diğer şeyde , 1927 senesinde zirai ürünlerin “çok iyi” durumda olmasıydı.Yukarı kampusteki atletizm alanı için 12 dönümlük bir oyun alanı ile yukarı kampüse doğru yamaçtaki küçük bir araziyi satın aldık. O yaz , London Lodge’a ucuz bir ilave yapılarak, Charilaos okulu için hemen ihtiyaç duyulan kısım biraz genişletilme ile üç oda inşa edilerek sağlandı. 1928 senesi ile , kolej bir anlamda , önceki sınırlamaların getirdiği çökünümün yeisinden kurtulup ileriye doğru bir merhaleti daha aşmıştı. Benim özel mesuliyetlerim , kışın Amerika’da katkıda bulunmamı , yazın da arkadaşlarım ve talebelerimizle birlikte kampuste çalışmamı sağlıyordu. 12 Temmuz’da Dr. Borton’dan gelen bir telgraf heves ve isteğimizi zirveye çıkarttı. “Emlak fonundan 25.000 dolarlık ek katkı Grandin’in şartını sağlıyordu.” Cevabı telgrafımız:” Şükürler olsun. Size ve bütün arkadaşlara teşekkürler”. Arkadaşlarımızın iş birliği ile toplanan ve bazı verilmiş sözleri de kapsayan inşa fonumuz 80.000 dolara varmıştı. Toplam kampus alanımızın son aldığımız oyun alanı ile 40 dönüme varmıştı.Talebeliğimde kullandığım haritacılık aletlerini, bizim ana kampüsün sınırlarının belirlenip, kazıklarla işaretlenmesinde tekrar kullandım. 281 Temmuz’da oğlumuz George ve karısı ,Syra adasındaki Yakın Doğu Yardım Heyeti ile ilgili çalışmalarını tamamlayıp, kolej yetkililerinin davetini kabul ederek , Kolejin inşa ve idari çalışmalarında katkıda bulunmak üzere bize katıldılar. Karım ve ben ,29 ekim’de Atlantik Okyanusu’nun ötesinde çalışmak üzere tazelenmiş bir hevesle , kış için Amerika’ya gitmek üzere ayrılmaya hazırlandık. Kendine yardım Atölyesi hemen hemen bitmişti ve kampüsümüzdeki ilk e inşa halinde iken , atölye içinde kalınmak üzere ayarlanmıştı.O akşam geç vakit,trene doğru giderken , atölyeye uğramamızı rica ettiler ve yukarı kampüsteki ilk ikram dilen içecekleri , bir fincan kahveyi bize ikram ettiler. Bu arada Lamb,Hine,Gates,Graves ve Vonder Muhll, yurt dışından gelerek kolejde görev yapan yetenekli ve genç Yunanlı ve diğer milliyetlerden diğer hocalar gibi bize katılmışlardı. Selanik’teki işler akademik yıl için yoluna konmuştu. Altı kolej sınıfında 208 ve kolejin izni altında faaliyet gösteren ama hala Amerikan Board’un kadınlarınca desteklenen Kızlar okulu’nda 92 talebe vardı. Kolej bütçesi 40.000 dolar civarındaydı. 1928 Aralık’ında Dr. Barton , Emlak fonu Mütevelli Heyeti’nin 75.000’lık bir yardım dah yaptığını haber verdi. Böylece bu kaynaktan gelen toplam para 25.000 doları inşa maksatlarına tahsis edilmiş.300,000 dolara varmıştı.Bu harikaydı.Emlak fonunun bize sağladığı yardım,bizim “yüce gönüllü” mütevellimiz, Dr.james L.barton tarafından bize sağlanmıştı.Kendisi Cleveland’da yerleşik iki mütevellimizden birisi olan Homer H.Johnson’ı görmemi istemişti.Ben de bu şehirden geçerken kendisi ile birkaç sefer görmüştüm.Daha da ötesi cleveland’dan Board’un üyesi Dr.C.F. Thwing Selanik’e gelmiş ve Mr. Johnson’un da koleji ziyaret etmesini sağlamıştı.Bir diğer mütevelli . denetleyicilerinden denetleyicisi Dr.Albert Shaw.Emlak Fonu’nu kuvvetli mütevellilerden ,benim de tanıdığım A.V.Davis ile yakın bir çalışma yapmıştı.Toplam tahsis edilen miktar ayarlandıktan sonra Mr.johnson bana: “Büyük bir göreve sahipsiniz.İyi bir başlangıç yaptınız. Devam edin.”diye yazıyordu.Bir kaç gün sonra şartlı teklifin sahibi Mr.john L.Grandin de söz verdiği miktarı ödedi.İnşaat dönemimiz başlıyordu. -282- Bu dönemde dostlarımızın davet ve ayarlamaları ile, Kuzey Pasifik Kıyıları’ n ilk seyahatimi yaptım. Bölgedeki bazı kişiler halihazırda bize destek veren kişilerdi. Özellikle Seatte’dan Coleman Kardeşler . Elma bölgesinin Seattle ve Casmera şehrleriden A.L.Tersafgian , Washington’da kuvvetli bir mevkiye sahipti. Seattle’da bizim çalışmalarımız için bir öğle yemeği verdi. Kendisi evini ve işini , Wenachee elma bahçelerinin arasında kurmuştu. Burada elme ve aplet üzerine kurulmuş bir işe sahipti. Aplet Türk lokumu’’na benzer şekilde kendisinin ortaya çıkardığı bir şekerlemeydi. Bir diğer ashmere seyahatime eski talebelerimizden birisi beni Ticaret Odasının bir öğle yemeğine davet etti. Burada kısa bir konuşma yaptım. Başkonuşmacı olan banker bana ismimle hitap ederek, Anadolu Koleji mezunu olabilmiş olmayı istediğini söyledi. Kendisi Washington ‘un en önde gelen vatandaşlarındandı. Bu noktada şunu da vurgulamak lazım. Kolejin ilk yıllarında birçok insan , gelecek belirsiz olduğu için Yakın Doğu’ya terk etmişlerdi. Ama şimdi yani mezunlarımız kendi topluluk ve ülkelerine , kardeşlerinin ve dedelerinin Amerika’da yaptıkları hizmetlere benzer hizmet için , dışarıya gidiyorlardı. Bahar geldiğinde , karımla birlikte, asıl çalışma alanımız Anadolu kampüsüne artık kalabilmeyi ümit ederek döndük. Amerika ‘da Kolej menfaatleri için çalışmak üzere W.J.Shallcroos başkan yardımcısı olarak göreve başlamış ve ayarlamalar yapılmıştı. Mr.Shallcroos büyük bir karşılık gören çalışmalarını yaptığı , Nebraska ve lowa’daki Yakın Doğu Yardım Teşkilatı’nın temsilcisiydi. Kolej için çalıştığımız diğer bölgelerin hemen hepsinde de çok çalışmıştı. Yakın Doğu’daki insanların menfaatlerine bağlıydı ve çalışması ekonomik ve güvenilir , hizmeti büyüktü. Hiçbir Kolej başkanı yerinde olmayan bir başkan olmaktan hoşlanmaz. 25 Mayıs 1929’da Selanik’e vardığımızda , bahçemize bakan Elsie White bizi, gül toplamak üzere bahçeye götürdü. 29 Ekim’de buradan ayrılırken bu bahçeye , herhangi bir tohum veya fide ekilmemişti. Makedonya’da insanın gayretlerine biraz su eklenince çok güzel karşılık veren bir tabiat , güneş ve toprak vardı. Kolej’in kurucuları gibi , hükümet yetkilileri de yakınlıklar arttıkça koleje karşı daha sıcak davranıyorlardı. Bizim Kolejimizi denetlemekle -*-*-*-*-283-*-*-*-*- görevli Makedonya Eğitim sorumlusu ile karşılaştığımızda söylediği sözler , ben ve Mr. Compton için içimizi ısıtıcı sözlerdi.; ‘ Düzenli olarak Atina’ya rapor veriyoruz. Anadolu Koleji hükümet düzenlemelerine tam olarak uyan tek yabancı okul. Kanunlara saygınız sizin için faydalı olacaktır. ‘O sene 24 kişilik bir sınıf okulu bitirip diplomalarını almışlardı. Sene başında okulun başkanlığına getirilen Miss Bertha B.Morley’in başkanlığında ki Kızlar Okulu ’da çok sayıda mezun vermişti. Miss Morley birkaç sene boyunca , küçük Asya’daki eski evimizdeki Kızlar Okulu’nda da hocalık yapmış ; talebeleri ve mezunları arasında ve şehirde ağırlığı olan talebesini iyi yetiştiren bir bayandı. Okula büyük faydaları olan , nazik Miss Mary Hill de Chicago’dan gelip okula katılmıştı. Miss Hanna Nollen de Kılar Okulun’da göreve başlayan yetnekl hocalardandı. Kız kardeşi Sara da kolej personeli arasına katılmıştı. Evleri Des Moines’den gelen hocalar olarak iyi bir şöhretle , her iki okulda 3 sene aralıksız hizmet verdiler. Kızlar Okulu binası yeterli sayıda odaya sahip olup, birkaç kız için kalma imkanlarına da sahipti. Ama sınıf imkanları az olup , arazisi küçüktü. Ege denizinin cazip bir manzarasına bakıyordu. Şehrin ana caddelerinden birisinin üzerinde olduğu için ulaşıma da kolaydı. O yaz toplanan 4.200 dolar ile ana binaya ek olarak bir çalışma salonu ve 4 sınıf inşa edildi. Geçici bir çözümdü ama bu şartlar altında çok faydalıydı. Özellikle çalışma salonu 150 talebe için kafi büyüklükteydi. Bölgedeki genel gelişmenin bir diğer delili daha iyi yolların inşa edilmesi idi. Aşağı ve yukarı kampüslerimiz arasında direk bir yeni yol inşa edildiğinden bunu gayet iyi fark ediyorduk. Kolejin yanındaki yamaçta Makedonya’ya yeni gelenlere ve diğer kişilere ucuz ve sağlıklı asma kütükleri sağlamak için bir ‘Bağ Bakımevi ‘ kurulmuştu. Phyloxera hastalığı birkaç sene önce bölgedeki asma kütüklerini sarmıştı. Bakımevinin gayesi ; sağlıklı ve değişik çeşitlerle aşılanmış , Yakın Doğu’da beğenilen ve istenilen , Amerikan fidelerini dağıtmaktı. Amerikan Koleji’ne yakın yol boyunca ‘ Amerikan asma fidanlarının” ilanı vardı. Oldukça fazla sayıda ve ucuz olarak sağlandılar. Her bahar çeyrek milyon ile yarım milyon arası fide , fide başına bir sent üzerinden dağıtıldı 284 Eylül’de senelik Milletlerarası Ticaret Fuarı yapıldı. Japonlar en uzaktan gelenler olmak üzere , değişik memleketlerden tüccarlar toplandılar. Pazarlıklar, reklamlar, Pazar ihtiyaçlarının belirlenmesi ve planlar yapıldı. Askeri talim alanı “Mars Meydanı” sürekli olarak Fuar maksatlarına tahsis edilmişti. Mars’ın tüccarlarının dönmesi her açıdan iyi bir olaydı. Kampusümüzün ilk önemli binası Başkan Evi tamamlanmış ve bir sonbahar akşamı neşeli sıcak bir ev haline gelmişti. O gece bir çok kolej dostu oradaydı. Aralarında Metropolitan Piskopozu , hükümet temsilcisi yetkililer ve başkaları vardı. Karım ve ben 1921’de Anadolu Kampüsü’nü 3 günde terk ettikten sonra 8 sene boyunca gerçek bir eve yerleşmemiştik. Başkan Evi’nin yapılmasında bize yardımcı lan bir çok dostumuza da yazmak mutluluğunu tattım. Geleceğe daha ümitle bakıyorduk. O seneki talebelerimizin arasında “chips”diye adlandırılan , babaları Merzifon’da kolejimizin talbeleri olmuş 0 tane öğrencimiz vardı. Bunlardan birisi yazın benim mutat seyahatlrimde birisinde Atina ‘da rastladığım bir delikanlıydı. Babasını çok iyi biliyordum. Zeki , sıcak ve faydalı bir hristiyan misyoneriydi. Savaş sırasında idam edilmişti. Oğlu güç işlerle uğraşarak başarmaya çalışıyordu. Babasının gittiği okula gelmek olduğunu söyledi. “Daha sonra?” diye sordum. Çocukca bir mütevazilik ve hevesle : “ babamın yerini alacağım” dedi.1930 Haziran’ında 37 genç mezun oldu. Her fakültede oluğu gibi bazı hocalarımız iki seviyede çalışma yapıyordu. Profesör Papastavrao , Arkeoloji ve tarih konusuda çalışma yapmak üzere Avusturya’ya gitti ve Ph. D. Derecesini aldı. Mr. Deliyannides , bir alman üniversitesinde birkaç ay geçirdi. Mr.latrides ve Mr. Ebeoghlu , Boston Üniversitesinde bir akademik derece için uğraştılar. Ve başardılar. Şehrin faal avenjelik kilisesinin rahibi , Merzifon’da da çalışmış Muhterem Mihitsopıoulos, “din” dersleri için Yunanlı Ortodox bir hocanın bulunmasını tavsiye etti. Ve Vasilios , Basil ,loannides bu göreve getirildi. Hiçbir hatası bulunmayan bir arkadaşımızdı. Kendisiyle iljk tanıştığımız günlerde , yarısı genç 500 kişilik bir cemaate Yunan kiliselerinden birisinde incilin mesajını verirken hatırlıyorum. Bir süre sonra yunan hükümeti , kendisini Oxford Üniversitesi’nde ileri seviyede çalışmalar için görevlendirdi. 285 Bir gün Mr. Compton, Üniversite rektörünün yazdığı bir mektup konusunda görüşmek üzere bana geldi. Üniversite Y.M.C.A. ismini taşımayan, ama teşkilat ve çalışma bakımından Amerikan Üniversitele’ndekine benzeyen bir talebe klübü kurmak istiyordu ve bu konuda en başarılı çalışmayı yapabilecek kişi olarak bizim hocamız Orestes İatrides’i belirlemişlerdi. Mr. Compton kendisiyle konuşmuş, o da teklifi kabul edeceğini söyleyerek ‘’Kolej teklif edilen bu planı kabul eder mi?’’ diye sormuş: ‘’ Evet biz Makedonyalılara ve komşularına yardım etmek için buradayız. Bunun için ana aracımız Kolej ama sadece kolejin menfaatleri İle sınırlı değiliz. Şayet, rektörün teklif ettiği gibi özel bazı hizmetler yapabiliyorsak yapmalıyız’’ dedim. Mr.Compton, ‘’Üniversiteden maaşının bir bölümünün ödenmesini isteyelim mi? Diye sordu. ‘’Hayır bunu bir iyilik olarak yapmak isterim. Zira bölünmüş ücret ödemek, hocanın kontrolünün de bölünmesi manasına gelir. Karşılığı ile hizmet yerine bir iyilik yapalım’’ dedim. Mr. Compton üniversitesindeki görevin genellikle okul saatlerinden sonra olduğunu belirterek hocanın kolejdeki görev programını hafifletip hafifletmeyeceğimizi sordu.’’ Kendisinin programını yeniden ayarlayıp yükünü hafifletelim. İyi olur’’. Dedim. Bu şekilde ayarlamalar yapıldı ama Mr.Latrides çalışmalarında bir hafifletme istemedi.Planını senelik yaptığını, şimdi yılın yarısı olduğunu ve planladığı gibi yürütmek istediğini söyledi. Kendisi komite çalışmalarını vb. çalışmalardan muaf tutuldu. Üniversitede hocamızı ziyaret edip, neler yaptığını görmek ilginçti. Hemen hepsi genç bine yakın talebe vardı. Bir çoğu mülteci ve fakirdi. Bazılarının soğuk havalarda, odalarında yakacak ateşleri yoktu. Bir çoğu kıt imkanlarla, kendileri yemek hazırlıyordu. Klüp, üniversite ce kiralanıp, tefriş edilen bir evdeydi. Çalışma, oyun, okuma, yazma, ve talebelerin değişik ilgileri için oda ve maliyetinden yiyecek satan güzel bir kafeterya vardı. Hepsi sıkı kurallar altında işliyordu. Mr.Latrides, bu görev iki seneden fazla sürdürdü. Daha sonra kendisine, Üniversite profesörlüğü derecesi ve nimetleri sunularak, tüm zamanını ünivesiteye ayırması daveti 286 Yapıldı.Gideceğini düşündüm ama o kolejde devam etmeyi tercih etti.Biz De buna çok sevindik. Bunu özellikle deniz aşırı memleketlerde sadık ve Kabiliyetli. Yunanlı yardımcılarımızı yeterince tanımayan Amerikalı Okuyucular için yazdım. O sonbahar. Amerika seyahatimi. Biz vardıktan bir süre sonra Boston`da Yapılan AHEPA toplantısına göre ayarladım. AHEPA . Amerika;daki Hesperia;ya göç etmiş yarım milyona yakın Helen;in Yunanlının hırslı bir Teşkilatıydı. (Amerikan Helenik Eğitim Geliştirme Birliği).Çok önemli ve Faydalı bir hareketti. Üyeleri uyum sağladıkları yeni ülkeye sadık Amerikancılığı ilerletmeye hevesli ve üyeleri arasında sadık vatandaşlığı teşvik eden Yunanlı Amerikalılardı.Aynı zamanda ataları bu ülkeye yerleşen diğer milliyetlerin temsilcisi olarak ,klasik miraslarından gurur duyuyorlardı.Grup değişik Amerikan şehirlerinde toplanıp , belli bir sosyal hayatı paylaşıyor. Ana dillerini konuşuyor. Yardımsever gayretlerde ve eğitim .iş ilişkileri . piknik ve geziler gibi faliyetlerde bulunuyorlardı. Bu gezilerden biriside genellikle senede bir defa kendi ülkelerine yaptıkları seyahat idi.Bu faaliyetler yeni ülkelerdeki hayatları için de faydalı ve heyecan verici oluyordu. Boston;daki bu toplantıda bazı lider beni sıcak bir biçimde karşıladılar.Programın bir yerinde bunlardan birisi , kendisiyle yürümemi rica etti. Birden bir sahne arkası kapıyı açtı ve kendimi insanlarla dolu bir salonun yüksek sahnesinde buldum. Herkes ayaktaydı ve içten bir şekilde kolejin Türkiye;den Yunanistan,a taşınmasını ve onun temsilcisi olarak beni alkışlıyorlardı. Daha sonra her zaman nazik ve içten AHEPA ;nın başka şehirlerindeki toplantılarında sık sık konuşmalar yaptım.Onlar da Makedonya;daki Amerikan eğitimi için sık sık hediyeler verdiler. Amerikalı Yunanlıların toplantılarının hevesli havasından sonra , her zamanki yolla Boston,dan Hartford, New York, Philadelphia. Cleveland,Detroit ve batıdaki alana giriş kapısı Chicago,ya , oradan da merkezi Grinnell Koleji olan Minneapolis, Omaha, Kansas City, St.Louis ve tekrar Chicago,dan müteşekkil beş köşeli bir yıldızı izledim. Her zaman için karşılaşılacak dostlarımız, yapılacak konuşmalar, basılacak malzemeler, 287 Görüşülecek kişiler, faaliliyet gösterecek hareketli gruplar haline getirilecek teşkilat veya cemaatler vardı. Heyecan verici bir görevdi . Ülkenin zenginliğinin yarısının New York,ta olduğu söleniyordu. Böylece hevesle dolaylı veya dolaysız yollardan varlıklı yardımsever ve vakıflardan yardım sağlamak üzere çalışmaya başladım ama istediğim neticeleri alamadım. Birkaç küçük dere sürekli akıyordu ve bizim çalışma alanımızda binalardan çok alabalıklar vardı. Kışın Mr Lee Myer mimar ve inşaattan mesul kişi olarak aramıza aldık. 1931 baharında denizaşırı çalışmasına başladı. Myer, 1919 daki Yakın Doğu Yardım Teşkilatı,nın üyelerinden birisi idi. Pennsylvania,lıydı Mennonitc idi. Türkiye ve Yunanistan ,da çalışmıştı. Kendisini tanıyorduk ve yeni kolejimizin ana binalarını inşa edebileceğinden ve kabiliyetinden şüphe duymuyorduk. Bu güvenimizi boşa çıkartmadı. Birinci sınıf bir New York,lu mimara ilk binamızın başlangıç planını çizmesi için 1000 dolar ödedim. Resim ve çizimler bölümüne bakınız.İyi bir yatırımdı.Başlangıçta 10 binalık bir site planladı..Bu koleji bir nesil boyunca idare edebilecek bir sayıydı. Yine de orijinal planlardan sapmadık. Arazimiz haritacılık aletleri, toprak kazma makineleri ve malzemeleri için hazırdı. Monnonite:16. yüzyılda Kuzey Avrupa ;da ortaya çıkan Protestan mezhebine bağlı bir kol Mezhebin ismi kurucusu Hollandalı reformist Menno Simonsdan gelir. 16: Yüzyıl evanjelist Ananaptist;lerin mirasçılarıdır Konrad Grebel tarafından 1523, de refomist Urich Zwingli;nin izinde kurulan İsviçre Anabaptistleri ve aynı dönemlerde Melchior Hofman tarafından teşkilatlanan Hollanda Anabaptistleri olarak ikiye ayrılan Anabaptistlerin İsviçre kolu 1525’de Bern kantonu dışında işkencelerle yok edilmiş Hollanda kolu ise 20.yüzyıla kadar sürmüştür.Amerikan Mennonite’leri 1680’lerde İsviçre’deki işkenceden kaçarak Pennsylvania’ya 5 dalga Halinde gelen Anabaptistlerdir. 19.yüzyılda ve Birinci Dünya Harbin’den sonrada Avrupa’dan göç eden Mennonitler, 1980’de Birleşik Devletlerde 200.000 Kanada’da 150.000 kişi kadardılar. Özellikle kilisenin etkisini ve zorlayıcılığını kabullenmeyen ve kilise üyeliğini serbest biçime bırakan grup bağlılığını taahüt eden üyelerin vaftiz edilmesini kabul etmekte ve sevgiye dayalı düşüncelerinin neticesinde militarizme de muhalefet etmektedir.(Mütercim) 288 Ana kapıdan yukarıdaki meydana, ana binaları çevreleyen halka caddeden kapıların önünden geçen iç halkaya kadar her şey plana göre düzenlenmişti. Arazi inşa faaliyetleri boyunca herhangi bir zorluk çıkarmayacak şekilde ağaçlar çiçekler ve çitler için hazırlandı. Daha sonraları Selanikt’te olan bir deprem ucuz binamızı ciddi şekilde hasara uğrarken ana binamızda herhangi bir çatlak veya yarığa dahi yol açmadı. Myer kendi yöntemleri ile çalışıyor. Sürekli çalışan çekirdek ekibiyle işin üzerinde yoğunlaşıp zamanında bitiriyordu.Temellerin kazılması yolların yapılması bina taşlarının hazırlanması duvarların ve çatıların inşası ahşap kısımların bitirilmesi tuğla, harç , çimento ile odaların , salonların,koridorların inşası hepsi o ve ekibi tarafından başka müteahhit çalıştırılmadan bitirildi. Bu yavaş ama ekonomik bir yöntemdi. Zaman zaman Birleşik Devletler’den gelip Myer’in çalışmasını gören mühendis ve müteahhitler böyle bir inşaatın Amerika’da iki veya üç misline mal olacağını söylediler. Hemen her noktada iş tahmin edilenden daha düşük rakamlara mal oldu. Tanrı kampusümüzün üç mil yakınında tepede bize güzel mavi Makedonya mermeri sunarak cömertliğini göstermişti. Burada bizim binalarımız için bir hazine olan mermer yatakları vardı. Değişik köylerden taş ustaları küçük sermaye sahipleri ve müteahhitler yetkililer bizim binalarımızın taşını sağlamak konusunda istekliydiler ama aralarında anlaşamıyorlardı. Ta ki bir gün, Myer’e Mr.Myer bu işi siz alıp işletmez misiniz? Biz aramızda anlaşamıyoruz ama hepimiz sizinle anlaşabiliriz. Siz mesuliyetli alacak olursanız hepimiz sizinle çalışacağız ve memnun olacağız; demelerine kadar Myer bunu kabul etti ve böylece mermerler 1 metre kübü 1 dolar civarında bir fiyatla kampüsümüze döşendi. O sene kolej ilk defa mezunlarından birisinden bağış aldı.New York’ta ölen Avedis Ibrukjian kendisine hayatın ve çalışmanın yolunu açan okuluna vasiyetide 3000 dolarlık bir miras bırakmıştı. Fakültemizdeki genç insanlar, birliktelik ruhu ve tecrübenin kuvveti ile yetişiyorlardı. İşteki benim payım, işin özü ile ilgili gayriresmi 5 komitede görev yapmaktı. İki kişilik bu komitelerde bir kişi başkan idi. Eğitim ve disiplinden mesul dekan olarak Mr.Copmpton ile; ticari işlerle ilgili, ödemeler, faturalar, hesaplar ve inşaat programından sorumlu genç George White ile; Kızlar Okulu’nun Başkanı Miss Bertha B.Morley ile; mimar ve inşaatçı Lee Myer ile; 289 Amerika’daki çalışmalardan sorumlu Mr. W.J.Shalleross ile çalışıyordum. Her biri kendi mesuliyetini yerine getiriyor, gerekli olduğunda bana danışıyolardı. Güvenilir , saygı değer becerili çalışma arkadaşım Dekan Compton benim yokluğumda kolej başkanı olarak çalışıyordu. 22 talebe kolejden mezun olurken veda konuşmasını yapan Kuzeyli bir Rus’tu ve göze çarpan şahsiyeti vardı.Veda konuşmasında “Ben Anadolu Kolejiyim” dedi. 5 senedir talebemizdi ve kolejin karakterini ve ruhunu öylesine içine sindirmişti ki : O kolej . Kolej O’ydu Aynen ekmeğin bir diliminin ekmek olması gibi. Şüphesiz hocalar Aziz John’un şu sözlerini sık sık hatırlarlar. “Benim çocuklarımın (talebelerimin) doğru yolda yürüdüklerini duymaktan daha büyük bir mutluluk düşünemiyorum” 1931 senesi kapanış töreninde, Mr.Shalleross Amerika’da temsil ettiği koleje kısa bir ziyarette bulundu. Böylece kendisi yukarıdaki ana kampusümüzdaki yeni ve sürekli binamızın temel atma törenindeki misafirlerden birisi oluyordu. Bu bina Minnesote Hall Binası idi. Zira 30.000 dolardan birazdaha az olan maliyeti, tamamen Minnesota’daki doslarımızca karşılanmıştır. İşçiler ellerinde kazma, kürekleri, atları ve arabaları ile bekliyorlardı. İlk küreği ben, ikinçisini Mr.Shalleroos attı. Kapanış törenine özel olarak davet edilmiş bir çok mlezunumuz ve diğer misafirlerle, ana inşa planının uygulamasına ve inşaat dönemine başlamış oldu. New York’ta iken Amerik’daki Ortadox Yunan Kilisesi’nin saygıdeğer başı. Başpisopos Athanagoras’a uğradım. Çok nazik davrandı. Görüşmemizin sonunda, alnımdan öpüp, biribirimiz için dua etmemiz gerektiğini ve eğer yardım edebileceği bir şey olursa hazır olduğunu söyledi. Doğu Kiliseleri ile münasebetlerimizde, onların bize yaklaşımlarını beklediğimiz kadar, karşılıklı anlaşma ve sıçaklık konusunda da, biz de yavaş yavaş hareket etmeyi öğreniyorduk. Selanik’e döndüğünde, ilk ziyaretlerimden birisinde Metropolitan Piskoposu Gennadius bana Epesian 4:10 ff.i okudu. Bu arada Ralph Harlow’un bizi ziyaret etmesinde ve okul hakkında “ koleji sarıp sarmalayan Hristiyan ruhu beni çok etkiledi “ yorumunu yapmasından memnun olduk. Xxxxxx290xxxxxxxx Yabancı bir ülkede inşaat izni almak her zaman kolay değildir. Bizim Yunana hükümeti ile Yaşadığımız tecrüb de oldukça ilgincti. Büyük inşaate başlamadan önce, zaman zaman gerekli olduğunda kendisiyle çalıştığımız Atina daki bir avkatla inşaat iznimiz hakkında görüştüküm. “ Yetkililerimizden bu musadeyi almak zor olabilir.” Dedi. Kendisine başkan evini inşa ettiğimizde Arazimiz beylediye sınırları içinde kaldığı için izin almak zorunda kalmadığımızı anlattım. Bölgedeki yetkilildrden izin istemiştik . Onlarda gerekli olmadığını söylemişlerdi. Yardımsever avkatımız böylesi bir evi izin almadan yapabılmemize şaşırdı ama Evanjelik bağlantısı olan bir Amerikan müessesini, büyük okul binalyarı için böylesi bir lutaf sağlayamaçağından emin olduğunu Söyledi.” Yinede Makadonıa genel valisi size izin vereçek kadar doshane davranıp mesuluyet alabilir ama zannederim yakında bana gelip yardımımı istiyeceksiniz “ dedi. Biraz endişeliydim. Böy Lesi bir çözüme ulaşmak için ne tip geçikme ve müşkülatın ortaya çıkaçağını kim bilebilirdi? Selanik’e döndüğümde , beçerikli ve dosthane tavırlı genel valiyi görmeye gittim. Yanımda Yardımcı ve tercümün olarak oğlum vardı. Zira günlük konuşulan Yunancayı öğrenmemiştim. Eks lansları bizi ayakta kabul etti. Görüşme boyunca da oturmadık. Oğlum, inşaatımızın maksatını anlattı ve izin istediğimizi beyan ettik. Vali zile dokundu ve bizim kısa beyanımız biterken bir başak adam geldi. Vali ona bir şeyler söyledi ve bize dönerek :” bu bizim baş mühendisimiz . Sizi bana getirdiğiniz tipte konulurla, yetkili olarak kendisi ilgileniyor. Kenidisine Kolejin binalarına inşa etmek istediğimiz sahibi olduğumuz araziyi bildiğimizi söyledim. Şayet iyi bir karşılıklı anlaşma için, yaptıklarınızdan bizi haberdar ederseniz, minnetdar kalaçağız. Sizin için kafi ise başlayabılırsiniz dedi. O yaz boyunca, Selanik’in sadece demiryolu ve denizçilik merkezi olmadğını farkettik. Artık Büyük savaşın mirası olarak kalan alana uçaklarda inip kalkmaya başlamıştı. Özelikle, elinde kalan Tamir edilmiş savaş ucakları ve tecrübe kazanmış plotları ile Polonya, Varşova ile Ege denizinde Danzik arasında bağlantı kurduğu gibi, Varşova ile Ege denizini bu dafa Selanik seferleri ile bağladı O yaz bide Selanik’in sıçağından ve sıtmasından ( Selanikte henüz yok edilmemişti), kuzeyde daha serin bölgelere bir seyhat yaparak kaçtık. Polonya hava yolu ücretleri , iş ve reklam için uçuzdu. *******291*** Ve karımla birlikte ilk uçak seyhatimiz için göklere tırmandık ve Bulgaristan da Sofya’ya indik tati Limizin ilk adımı güzeldi. Sonra Danube “ Tuna” nehri yolu ile Viyana’ ya kadar geldik. Viyana’ da Birkaç gün geçirdikten sonra tekrar uçmak için karımın muvafakatnı aldım ve Vraşova’ ya oradanda Polonya koridoru yolu ile Danzik ‘e Batlık denizine ve Polanyalı komşularımızın inşa ettiği yeni ve Büyük Gydnia limanına gittim. Buradan Selanik’e tüm yolu uçakla katettim. Bükreşten ayrılmadan önçe bir yşanlışlık neticesinde pasaportum Rumen yetiklilerin elinde kaldı. Uçaktan indiğimde ve Pasaportum sorulduğunda . Yuna görevliye kim olduğumu söyledim ve “ beni tanıyorsunuz dedim”oda “ Evet. Sizi tanıyoruz doğru” dedi. Yaz boyunca Vharitaos topluluğunun çocuklarının bizim atletizim sahamızı oyun sahası olarakkullanmalarını sağladık bu gaye ile genc bir Rus atlmet isdihdam edildi. Böylece, o yaz bir cok çocuk bizim geniş alanımızın tadını çıkarttılar. Komşularımıza sosyal bir hizmet sunmaya başlamayı ümit ettik ama bunun henüz tam zamanı gelmemişti. Bazılarımız sık sık bizim dörtgeni bir sosyal teşkilat binasına veya komşuluk evine dönüştürmeyi hayal ediyorduk ama bu hayali gerçekleştirmek elimizde değildi. Zaman zaman gerekli olan Atina ziyaretlerimde birisinde Yunan parlementosunda mezunlarımızdan birisini Mr.Mirakentz’i ziyaret etme fırsatını buldum. Atina’da hiristiyan bilim gözlemçisi idi. Önemli ve yararlı bir mevkideydi. Mezunumuz ve eski yardımcı hoçamız bu işi gayet güzel yapıyordu önde gelen hükümet yetkilileri ile göze çarpan bir tanışıklığı vardı bunlardan bir kacı ile, bir Anadolu koleji mezununun aracılık eteği bir tanıştırma ile karşılaşmak teşvik ediçiydi.Atina tüm Yunan dünyası için tartışılmazbir ruhanı merkez ve çazibe kaynağı idi. 1931 sonbaharında okullar acıldığında Minnesota da ürün toplayan ekiplerde bir ırgat gibi çalışanMr.Getchell; 1928’de bir yıl izine giden Mr.White’in yerine hazinadar olarak vekalet ettiği gibi, 1931’de de Mr.Compton’un yerine dekan olarak vazife yapmaya başladı. Amerikada evlenerek dönenMr.Hawkes yale müzik okulu ve kilise müziği Birleşik Dini Okulu mezunu eşini de beraber getirmişti. Eşi, tartışılmaz kabiliyette ve ***** 292******* Eğitimi ili kolej ve kızlar okulu talabeleri için karşılığı ödenemez bir hizmet verdi ekimde robertkolejinden profesor George H.Huntington ve eşi bizi ziyaret ettiler.Yukarı kampusümüzü ilk büyük binası olan minnetsota Hall temelleri üzerine ilk yapı taşının konduğu 22 Kasım günü bizimle birlikteidiler yakın komşularımız Kapoujides ve Aksaklıdan iki papaz töreni kutsadılar ve çalışanların sağlığı binanın gayesinde yarar sağlaması için dua ettiler. Kolejin bütcesi bize katılan kızlar okulyunun 3te bir oranındaki ilavesi ile 50.000 dolara yükselmişti. Mr.Shalleross küçük katkıların yanı sıra bazı çömert yardımlarda sağlanmıştı. Genel bir görüş birliği ile sonbaharda Amerikaya geldim ve Ms.Shalleross birlikte yeniden “işadamı” gibi çalışmala başyladım.Yine sayısız iyi dostumuzla görüşüyor en azından yakın doğunun zorluklar içindeki insanları için Amerikalıların iyi duygularının ifade eden küçük bağışların devamlığığını sağlamaya çalışıyordum. Görüştüğüm ilk kişiler arasında Mr.Latrides ve Ebeokgehlu vardı. İkiside Boston üniverstesinde talebe idiler bir veya iki senede akedemik derecelerini alıp Amerikada öğrendikleri ile kendi insanları arasında hizmet vermek aüzere geri döndüler. Kış mevsiminin o meşkul haftaları boyunca not defterim ziyaret edilecek bir çok yer ve kişinin ismi ile doluydu .Hiç bir zaman tanrının tahtına duva ve ufak bağışlarala yaklaşabileceğimizi düşünmedim ama bana verilen kuvvet ve gösterilen dalaletin özelikle dua ile yardım eden “ doslarımın sayesinde dua ile olduğunu hissediyorum. Merzifon’da Kolej ve kızlar Okulu aynı kampusteydi.Bir kaç yıldır Selanik’teki kolej ve Kızlar Okulu da gittikçe yamlaşan bir münasebete girmişlerdi. Bazılarımız bunun kaçınılmaz bir şekilde bir birleşmeye doğru gittiğini görüyorduk. Şahsen ben bundan memnundum. Mekodonya’daki Amarikan tipi eğitimimizin hem oğlanlar hemde kızlar için hazırlık sağlayaçak şekilde olması gerektiğine inanıyordum. Aritmetik olarak eğitimin şu kurala bağlıydı.”Birisi bini kovalar,iki kişi onbini yakalar” Yani belli ilişkilerde iki kişi, bir kişinin ona katı verimli olabilir. Ayrıca Dr. T rancy’nin bize öğrettiği şu kuralı uyguladım.”Büyük bir şey yapmak, ******293******* küçük bir şey yapmaktan kolaydır.” Böylece Kolej için yaptığım tüm tanıtma çalışmalarında, Kızlar Okulu en azından bir köşede yerini aldı.Ümit ve gayem Kızlar okulu için, faal günlerimde yarısı bağış, yarısı malzeme olarak 100.000 dolarlık bir kaynak sağlamaktı. Ama Kolejin önde gelen menfaatleri, Kızlar Okulu için istediğim gayreti göstermemi engelledi. Buna rağmen bazı iyi dostlarımız, bunun için çalıştılar ama bunlar tabii ki belli sınırlarda kaynaklar olarak kaldı. Ocak ayında bir gün, işimin gereği Cihcago’daydım. Bir tane bile erkeğin davet edilmedeiği Cemaat kadınlarının bir öğle yemeğinde bayanların arasında kalabalığın kenarında dolaşıyordum. Bana doğru gelen ve Kızlar okulu hakkında konuşan üç bayan fark ettim. Mrs.Ferry, halazırda yakın bir arkadaşımız ve bağışcımız idi. Miss.Hurlbut okuldan”bebeğimiz” diye bahseden yetenekli bir idareciydi. Miss. Moore ise, uzun süredir yabancı misyon menfaatleri ve desteklemeleri ile ilgili çalışmalarda faal ve diğer ikisi tarafından kaçınılmaz olarak lider kabul edilmiş birisiydi. Üçü de Sllanik’ i ziyaret etmişler ve Kızlar Okulu ile Koleji görmüşlerdi. Bu çekirdek ile, Cihcago’yu merekez alan bir destek grubu şekillendi. Çoğu kadın misyonları Dahili Board’ları kanalıyla kızlar okulunun eski ve ilk destekciyeri idiler. Misyon Board’ u bir kenara cekilmlek zorunda kaldığında k Kızlar Okuluna yardım ve destek sağlamak böylece okulun çalışmalarına devam etmesini saşlamak üzere onlar gönüllü olarak çalıştılar 1933 senesi ile birlikte 14 Ekim deki 72. yaş günün yaklaşıyordu. Normal kural ve düzenlemelere göre, Kolej başkanı olarak faal çalışmam iki sene önçe bitmeleydi ama 1931 deki senelik toplantıda müteveliler görevimim iki sene daha uzalltılmasını sağlamışlardı. Ayrıca daha sonrası için de uzatma ihtimalini düşünmüşlerdi. Bu iki senelik dönemi “ bir uzatma süresi “olarak görüp bu zaman içersinde mesuliyetlerimi daha genç ellere teslim etmeyi düşünüyordum. 1933 Nisanandaki mütevelli toplantısında başkanlıkta halefim olarak muhterem E.W.R.Riggs seçildi.M.R.Riggs on senedir Amerikan Oard ‘un sekreteri ve Anadolu mütevelli heyetinin sekreter ve üyesiydim.Euphrates (Urfa) Kolejinin savaşta kapanana kadar başkanlığını yapmıştı. Babası Dr.Edward Riggs Anadolu Kolejinin kuruçularındandı kendiside Kolejin kurulduğu topraklarda doğmuştu. Anadolu Koleji başkanlığı için bir çok özelliğe sahipti. Benimse kalan altı ayda netiçelendirmem gereken şeyler vardı. *****294***** Kırımla beraber 5 Mayıs’ta yola çıkıp 10n gün sonra 15 Mayıs’ta Selanik’e vardı. Gelişmelerin işaretleri, şehir ve bölgede olduğu kadar kampüste de görülüyordu. Gerçi daha güçlenmiş olan belediye kış boyunca 32.000 kişiye yiyecek dağıtmıştı ama aynı zamanda o seneki zirai ürün de oldukça iyiydi. İki büyük ıslah projesi, tamamlanmaya yaklaşmıştı. Böylece yerleşik insanlara arazi ve ülkenin kaynaklarına ilave sağlanıyordu. Yakın Doğu Yardım Teşkilatı’nın devamı bir organizasyon olan Yakın Doğu Vakfı, çiftçiler arasında etkili çalışmalar yapıyordu. Chicago’daki bayanların tutumu, Kızlar Okulu’nun daha güvenli bir şekilde çalışmaya devam edebileceği konusunda güven sağlamıştı. Kolej’deki yıllık ebeveyn toplantısında, okul ile şehir arasında gelişen iyi ilişkiyi gösteren 300 kişilik bir nüfus mevcuttu. Mezun birlikleri kuvvet ve etki kazanıyorlardı. Kolej arazisi , orada kalan ve misafir olan herkesin fark ettiği şekilde, Mrs.Elsie Hoesley White’ın gayretleri neticesinde ağaçlar, bitkiler, fundalar ile süslenmişti. Haziranda kapanış töreninde, 22 oğlan ve 20 kız talebe diplomalarını aldı. Kapanışta konuşmacı ve şeref misafiri olarak Cenevre’den gelen Athanasios Aghnides’in gelmesini ve aynı zamanda Ph.D.derecesini almasını ümit ediyordum ama kendisi gelemeyecek kadar meşguldü. Ve ben onun bu kadar meşgul olmasından dolayı gururlandım. Bu arada ben Atina-Ellenico’daki Kız Junior (ilk kademe) Koleji’nde kapanış törenine konuşmacı olarak davet edildim. Böylece 50 genç insanın diploma törenlerinde bulunma mutluluğunu tattım. Yukarı kampuste, Minnesota ve Makedonya Hall binalarının inşaatı sürüyordu. Bunlar büyük binalar ve büyük teşebbüslerdi. kampüsün o sonbahar kullanıma hazır olma ümidi yavaş yavaş parlıyordu. Mezunlar Yemekhanesi’nin inşaatına o yaz başlanmıştı. Dolar ve drahmi değişimindeki geçici bir avantajdan yararlanarak, Dekan Compton’un evi için de inşa faaliyetine giriştik. Yeni kampüste ilk biten yerlerden birisi tenis kortu oldu. Sağlığı ifade ediyorlardı. Bir gün hükümet binasında, tanıdığım, Makedonya dışındaki bir toplulukta çalışmalar yapan bir doktorla karşılaştım. Bana kendi ekibine dağıtmak üzere hükümet yetkililerinden aldığı, küçük bir paket kinini 295 Gösterdi. Bölgesinde doktor olarak çalışırken kaç kişiyle tanıştığını sordum.”50.000” dedi.Daha sonra bunlardan ne kadarının sıtma veya onun mikroplarından izler taşıdığını sordum. “%90’dan fazlası” dedi. Rockefeller uzmanları ve hükümet yetkilileri, sıtma ve tropik hastalıklar konusunda, belaya boyun eğdirmek için sebatkar gayretler sarfediyor. Panama’da olduğu gibi etkili bir biçimde, birlikte çalışıyorlardı. Fakat istenen neticeleri almak için zaman gerekliydi. Mrs. Sewny’in kontrolündeki 6 yataklı küçük hastanenin genellikle boş olması bizim için sevindiriciydi. Eğitimdeki faaliyetlerimizin bir kısmı, insanların daha sağlıklı hayat alışkanlıklarına sahip olmalarını sağlamaya ayrılmıştı. Ayrıca bataklıkların ıslahını ve hayat standardının yükselmesini de izliyorduk. 10 Eylül’de, yıllık ticari fuar, dünyanın bu bölgesinde tabii kaynakların, ziraatın, sanayinin ve ticaretin gelişmesi içim gittikçe artan bir hareket, bir itici güç ile açıldı. Milletler arası ticaret faaliyetleri arzulamakla beraber, Milliyetçilik dalgaları da bazı küçük avantajlar getiriyordu. İşlenmiş pamuklu mallardaki gümrük tarifeleri, Selanik ve civarında pamuk fabrikalarının kurulmasına ve pamuk üretiminin ülkede iki katına çıkmasına neden oldu. Yün, Yakın Doğu’da zaten üretiliyor ve işleniyordu. Yün işleyen fabrikalar da hız kazandı. Türkiye’den gelen ipek üreticileri ve işleyicileri, dut ağacı sayısını ve ham ipek istihsalini artırdılar ve bayanlar pazarlarda, gittikçe artan el yapımı ipek işler bulmaya başladılar. Milletlerarası Sergi ile bağlantılı olarak, Balkan cemiyeti toplanması için planlar yapılmıştı. Ama diplomatlar, kendi nedenleri ile toplantıyı Kasım’a ertelediler. Ümit ettiğim gibi bu toplantıda bulunamadım. Balkan cemiyeti savaş sonrası gelişmelerin en şaşırtıcı ve ilginç gelişmesiydi. Bilinen şuydu ki: Türklerin ve Yunanlıların temsilcileri, iki lider, Venizelos ve Mustafa Kemal Paşa idiler. Bu iki millet örneğine rastlanmayacak şekilde, asırlardan beri düşmandılar. Ama, bağımsız komşular olarak yaşamaları gerektiğinin farkına varmışlardı. Düşmanlığı devam ettirmek yerine, komşu olarak yaşamak daha iyi olacaktı. Zira Türkler küçük Asya’daki geniş toprakları ile bol üretime sahiptiler ama gemicilik ve ticareti ilerletememişlerdi. Halbuki Yunanlılar, Argonat’lardan beri denizci, gemici, müşteri ve satıcıydılar. Ticaret, iki milletin de yararınaydı. Şayet büyük oğlanlar onlara fırsat tanırsa, küçük çocuklar birbirleriyle gayet iyi anlaşacaktı. 296 Henüz tüm mesuliyetlerimden kurtulabilmiş değildim. Zira bir sene önce. Mütevellilerin kararlaştırdığı Mr. Aghnides’e verilmek üzere benim elimde bulunan “Hukuk Doktoru” diploması vardı. Kendisi Türkiye’deki 1906 mezunlarımızdandı. Kolej eğitimi hakkında talebe olarak aldığı en büyük dersin kendi sorumluluklarını yerine getirmek olduğunu söylerdi. Kitaplardaki bilgi birçok okulda birçok hoca tarafından verilebilir. Ama hiçbiri her talebenin derslerden, uygulamalardan ve karakterinden kendisinin mesul olacağı düzenlemeler yapmazlar. O Türkiye’nin içlerinden İstanbul’a hukuk eğitimi görmeye gitmişti. Daha sonra: hukuk, edebiyat ve güzel sanatlar için Paris’e gitti. Ondan sonra gittiği Londra’da ise Yunan Elçiliğinde çalıştı ve oradan Cenevre’deki Milletler Cemiyeti Sekreter yası’nda sürekli bir göreve davet edildi. Başlangıcından itibaren Silahsızlanma Bölümü Sekreterliğini yürüttü. Yardımcım olan idarecilerin de tasdikiyle, Mütevelli Heyeti’ne kendisinin Master Of Arts (yüksek lisans) derecesi ile ödüllendirilmesi teklif ettim. Mütevelliler bunu desteklediler ama derecenin “hukuk doktoru” olması gerektiğini söylediler. Onlar kabiliyetli ve farkı anlayan kişilerdi. Derecesinin kullanıldığı Avrupa’da doktor derecesi, üniversiteden sonra genç mezunlara sık sık veriliyordu. Ve bu şeref, Boston’daki otoriterlerce oylanarak tasdik edildi. Selanik’ten Birleşik Devletlere giderken Cenevre’de bir, iki gün kaldı. Mr. Aghnides, bir öğleden sonra çayı için özel arkadaş davet etti. Aralarında cemiyetin silahsızlanma bölümünün İngiliz başkanı Arthur Handerson’da vardı. Bu fırsattan yararlanarak, diplomayı verdim. Mezununuz, halihazırda Yunan hükümetinin tam yetkili elçisi unvan ve mevkiine sahipti. Kasım’da Boston’a vardığımızda, geçmişteki seneler hakkında Mütevellilere rapor verme fırsatını buldum. Mütevelliler beni kolejin Amerika’daki “Alan Temsilcisi” olarak ünvanlandırdılar. İdareciler heyetinden de istifamı kabul ettiler. Halefimim resmi yetki ve sorumluluklarına karışmak istemiyordum. Ama şahsi olarak, kolejin ve Kızlar okulunun hayatı, çalışmaları ve gelişmesi ile ilgileniyordum. Böylece 20 seneye yakın süre Yakın Doğu’ya yardım ve kolej için çalışmalarımı yaptım. Minneapolis’teki büroyla münasebetimi sürdürdüm. “Alan”ımızın Anadolu ilgililerinin tümünün bağlantısını sürdürmek belli bir dereceye kadar mümkün görünüyordu. 297 Bu macera benim şahsi tecrübe ve gözlemlerimin dışına çıkmaz. Ve 14 Ekim 1933’te biter. Ama 1933’te bitmeyen iki hadisede anlatılmaktadır. Dekan Compton ve halefleri için yapılmaya başlanan kampüsteki ikinci inşası, kaynak yetersizliği ve kambiyo işlemlerindeki dalgalanmalar yüzünden durmuştu.1936’da Mrs.White’la birlikte koleji ve Yakın Doğu’daki dostlarımızı ziyaret ederken, 1906’da karısıyla bizi ziyaret etmiş olan büyük dostumuz Dr.W.D.Westervel’den bir mektup aldım. Compton ailesinin evi hakkında bilgisi vardı ve kendisi ve eşi bu konuyla ilgilenmişler ve inşanın tamamlanmasında yardım etmek istiyorlardı. Muhtemel maliyet için tahmin soruyorlardı. Yapabileceğimiz en iyi tahmini rakamı çıkararak, Dr.Westervelt’e rapor ettik ve postayla istenen tüm miktarı bize gönderdi. Bu harika bir tecrübeydi. Dekan için uygun sürekli tamirata gerek duymayacak sağlamlıkta;süssüz,sade ve hocalar,talebeler,dostlar ve ziyaretçilerden müteşekkil grupları ağırlayabilecek büyüklükte, Mr.Compton’u işiyle daima yakın münasabette tutabilecek halde, yararlı bir ev oldu.Cömert dostlarımıza binanın Westervelt evi olarak adlandırıp adlandırılamayacağını sorduğumuzda mümkünse büyük kızlarının ismi olan Caroline Westervelt Evi olarak adlandırılmasını istediler. Babam, RW. George Hills White, Kolej’le tabii olarak ilgilenmiş ve çoğu arkadaşlarını onun emrine verilen birkaç bin dolarlık yardımda bulunmuştu. Bu para da Makedonya binasının inşasında kullanılmıştı. Ortasındaki üçgen çıkıntılı düz çatısıyla güzel bir bina ve görünüşüyle kolej alanında değerli bir özelliği vardı. Çatıdaki üçgen çatılı oda gerekli kaynak sağlanana kadar yarım kalmış ve 1937’de tamamlanıp kullanılabilir hale gelmişti. Binanın düz tepesindeki üçgen çatıyla birlikte 200-300 kişilik bir talebe grubu dinleyici olarak bulunabilir hatta 400 kişi de o kadar kalabalık olmazdı. Bitişik düz teraslar korkulukla çevrilmişti ve her biri üçgen çatılı odadan büyüktü. Her sabah küçük kilise ayinleri müzik, edebiyat, tiyatro ve sosyal faaliyetler ve toplantılar da orada yapılıyordu. Oturulacak yerler seyyar olup yerleri değiştirilebilirdi. Kolej’in ve kızlar okulunun hocaları evlilerin eşlerinden müteşekkil Personel Kulübü binada sık sık toplanır ve çalışma, dinlenme ve grubun ilgilendiği değişik şeylerin içildiği yemekler yenir, her biri dostane, neşeli ve sıcak bir arkadaşlık yaparlardı. 298 1936’da Kolejin altın jübilesi neşeli bir kalabalıkla kutlandı. Fakat bu ayrı bir hikaye. Orada 50 yıl sonra bulunanların koleji 100. yıl dönümünde de buluna bilmelerini ümit ederim. Bu arada hekes başta Errest Wilson Riggs’in gönetimi için için. Dr. Edvard Riggs tarafından seçilmiş koleji Şu sloganının ruhuyla iyi dileklerine katılıyor. “SABAH OLDU” 299 MERZİFON’DAKİ HOCA VE GÖREVLİLER İsimler göreve gelme sırasına göre verilmiştir. Konuları ve ders Verdikleri disiplinler özellikle yazılmamıştır. Çünkü bilhassa ilk zamanlarda hocalar ,değişik dersler vermek, değişik departmanlarda çalışmak ve bir bölümde diğerine transfer olmak zorunda kalmışlardır.Bu husus ,özellikle genç ve yeni hocalar için geçerli olmuştur. Dr.C.C.Tracy Dr. Alden R.Hoover J.F.Smith J.R.Brewster Dr.G.F.Herrick C.L.Constantinides.B.A Dr.E .Rigg P.M.Metropoulos.B.A Prof.G.H.Toumayan A.Der Haroutunina.B.A Dr .A.G.Sivaslian Mm.h.Hampartsomunian.B.A H.T.Kayayan Dr.J.G.Statiropoulos E.Apsotolides L.C.Lake N.L.Nerso Vahan .M.Mirakian.B.A Prof.V.H. Hagopian. M.A Y.N.Astigoan.B.A. G.Anastasiades.B.A Lyman C.Cady A.PhillippideB.A Georges Grosjean Prof.J.JManissadjian Achilles Tochoumoff Maavropoulos C.S.Demetracopoulos. B.A Dr.ernest Pye Waller James H.K. Wingate Louis leeche G.E.White Gregors Chekaloff Prof.D.Theocharies.M.A G.K.K.ojayan, B.A PRO J.P Xenides M.A. Kabricş Papazyan.B.A Ioachimides.B.A Cllishenes Hurmuziades.B.A A.G.Gulbenkian. B.A . Evdokimos Egypthiades.B.A S.K. Eumurian.B.A . C.L.Terzopoulos .B.A Bn. E. Riggs A.K..Jenarizan.B.A E. Iknatosian. B.A. K.M.Ozanian I:Mosides.B.A. Sarkis Gureghian .B.A H. H. Riggs A.J.Papadopoulos Prof.A.T.Daghlian. B.A Vehbi Efendi Kadı Saidzade Prof.Felix Margot H.H.yaglian.B.A Dr.T.S.Carrington Annie Phelps C.K.Tracy t.d.Riggs.L.L.B Prof.K.H.Gulian .B.A. Ch.l.Evstathiades. B.A Dr.K.Getchell Tateos H.Zhamgochian.B.A V.Koundourianes.B.A. Stephonos S.Demetracosiades.B.A Prof.Em.Presset Aristocles G.Anastasiades.B.A Bn.Emmanuel Timotheos M.Hosfort C.T.Riggs Walter B. Wiley Kh.Marpoutjoghlou.B.A. M.Zeki Ketani H. Takvorian.B.A Mihran G.Hovagimian H.E.Boycc George D.Lambrianos A.H.Tashijan.B.A Antranig B.Piraninan L.P.Kyriakides.B.A Anna McCoy Dr.C.W.Ottıey H.A.Arozian Bn.Gechell G.E.Whitc M.S.Donabedian.B.A C.N.Muradoghlu, B.A. s.e.Meimarides,B.A Mehmet Efendi A.P.Prodromou,.B.A De ETTA .D.Pye K.H.Kakoulides Emma Zbinden T.A.Elmer J.K.Mardem 305 (Kağıdı yok) 1905(devamı) Kyriakides Vasiclos N. Matigian Senekerim K. Muradoff Nicalos G. Ponayotides Thcodoros S. Pekmezian Harotunc K. Philadclphevs Gcorgios P. Sivaslian Edward G. Vartian Nishan G. Varvarian Haigazoun S. Yesayan Mihran D. 1906 Chyblakian Haroutunc K. Copnstantinides Costantin Donakian Hyrant P. Garabedian Levon H. Gregoriades Savvas Y. Gulbenkian Sarkis G. Manissadjian Armin E. Metropoulos Pandeli M. Saprichian Garabed H. Veledian Harotunc N. Zhamgochian Spridon M. 1907 Armaghanian Dikran H. Avakian Hovhannes H. Bylogian Haroutunc H. Cazis Sophocles A. Demirjian Garabed H. Haji Savvas Achilevs A. Hamportsoumian Manoug H. Khachigian Yeghizar R. 1908(devamı) Sirinides Loakim S. Tetos Ioannes M. Turkjeyan Hagop B. 1909 Ayvazian Hyrant A. Ballarian Haig A. Bashybuyukian Kevork H. Der Movsesian Raphacl G. Deyirmencian Mihran K. Dzerounian Yervant S. Jdidian Hovhannes Jenazian Boghos N. Kolionjian Senekerim K. Karagolian Vahan H. Kuludjian Avcdis N. Nahabedyan Garabed Kh. Nigoghosian Antranig A. Papadopoulos Michel A. Serrajian Hovhannes H. Sivaslian Garebed K. Toumajian Mihran T. Vareljian Haroutunc G. Anastasades Theophilos J. Antreasian Muggerditch B. Aprahamian Apraham B. Balakian Kevork H. Benlian Garabed H. Chadyrjian Yervart A. Demetracopoulos S. Xxxxx306xxxx 1907 1910 Khantemourian Krikor M. Demetrocopoulos Raphanel S. Koulaksizian Khachadoru Dilsizian Haroutune M. Mestjian Melkon K. Dokouzlian Stepan G. Panayotoghlu Avraam K Kazanjoughlu Iordanis N. . Papadopoulos Prodromos M. Keuleyan Garbis H. Photiades Thcodoros A. Konjoghlou Anastasisos D. Soranides Tatcos Kyprianides Georgios M. 1910 Okkaloghlou Phokon P. Papadopoulos Christos G. 1914 Seramis Gregorios G. Avyerrinos Vasilcos S. Sirinides Neioclos S. Azhderian Simenos S. Sivaslian Arshag B. Boyadjian Samuel G. Vareljian Haroutunc G. Chakujian Krikor H. Vartanian Hagop H. Chobanoghlou Cleanthes V. Yaghjian Hagop S. Evstathiades Charalambos V. Zachariades Spiridon A. Kyprianides Kyprianos M. 1911 Kyriakou Vesileos K. Aghnides A. Mouradoghlou Christos N. Demetriades lordanis G. Pavlides Georgios I. Mimoghlou N. Pehlivanzade Nurettin H. Ninighosian N. Sarrafoghlou Anestis G. Papazian K. Shirinian Edward G. Pavlides Pericles K. Shishmanian Prang H. Simonian Haigazoun S. 1915 Varzhabedian Haroutune N. Anastasades Aristocles G. Yannasoghlou Prodromos P. Azhderian Hyrant B. 1912 Dombalian Puzant K. Egyptiades Evdokimos Ch. Isaakides Jannis I. Moisides Vasileos P. İynedjian Mihran Kh. Kalaijoghlou Anesti Ph. Kiremirjoghlou Theologos N. Nahabedian Kevork N. Xxxxxxx307xxxxxxxx 1912 Panayotoghlou Antonios I. 1915 Thcocharides Xenophon D. Simonian Krikor A. Thoumayan S. 1913 1916-1919 Ekshian Avedis S. Papadopoulos Timotheos M. Jenazian Hovhannes N. Kezezoglou Athanasios J. Kazezoghlou Leonidas M. Kebabjian Hranıt S. Kypianides Hippocrates M. Mouradoghlou Achilles N. Plumbis Pyrrhos A. Sepheroghlou Alexander M. Shukuroghlou Avraam A. Soteriades Elias J. Terzopoulos Christos L.. MAKEDONYA′DAKİ HOCA VE GÖREVLİLER White Dr.George E.Başkan Getehell Dana K. Brewster J.Riggs Henwood H.R. Papastavrou prof.loannes.PH.D. Robbins Mary G. Mihilian Nazaret Racopoulos john G. Theodorides Savvas E. Henwood Aspasia Parmelee Ruht A.M.D. Goldstein Dr.John.Sağlık Öğretim Görevlisi Fisher Edward.Atletizm Koçu Compton Carl C. Hawkes William E. Arnold Elizabeth Arnold Bertha H. Hadjikyriakos Kyriakos C. Arukian Samuel Gh. Bn.Brewster J.Riggs Bigelow Maurice H. Harper Chase Anthony Gertrude Deliyannides Prof.Savvas May Rollo Pararas Lambros de Saliens Roger Willard Mead Hunter Hawkes Jessic Newgeon Eleftheriades Socrates Zanthopoulos Michael A. Mitchell Prof.Paul Donovan Prof.W.N. Abel James W. Chapette Rene Michalopoulos George Seeley Jay S. Loannides loannis Margaritis Prof.Kyriakos Georgiades George Hadjigeorhiou Enoch Lacovides Socrates Sianos Constantine Djedjizian Yervant Myer Lee Moore Roger Latropoulos Cleovoulos White Elsie H. 309 Alodjian Hagop A. Markoghlou George Koutreyan Maritza Kalaijoghlou Michael Chapman J.Forrest Drossos Prof.Loannis Keshishoghlou Panayotis Bugbee Catherine F. Sewny Lillian C. Askitopoulos Joannes Swartz Philip K. Latrides Orestis j. Lamb Curtis Krikis Micheal Medonca Uriel Hurmuziades Callisthenes Ebeoghlou Prodromos White George D. Gates J.Y. Graves Harold Hipe Marion C. Newman Wilbur R. Paraskevaides Stavros Vonder Muhll Emmanucl Pitsounis Nastasios Benlian Badrig Nollen Sara M. Mcginness Verner M. Donaldson Paulette Meydanis Nicolaos Loannides Vasilios Parr Esther W. Liatsos Vasilios Charalambakis K. Hibbard Richard Hadjimattheou Mattheos Seylaz Albert Fowler William Compton Ruth Vourdas George Papademetriou Lambros Tsioustakis Adrianos Krikitos Demetrios.M.D. ANADOLU(JUNIOR)KOLEJİ MAKEDONYA MEZUNLARI 1926-1933 1926 1929 Alexanian Diran E. Peristanoghlou George Arsenian Vahan M. Sianos Constantinos Ashjian Arthur H. Symewonides Archimides Baronian Haigaram M. Yaghjian Hovanes Caspariann Sarkis M. Yeranian Samuel Ebeoghlou Prodromos E. 1930 Eftychiades Menelaos L. Abadjohlou Demetrios Hovseptian Aram R Adamichou Michael Kevorkian Harotunc H. Baronian Harant Mallides Alexander I. Christides Christos Papavram Theodore L. Costantinides Constantinos Spinidonoff Ivan K. Costis George Stephanides Charalambos A. Daniclian Garabed Topalian Yervant S. Dermanjian Angelakis Vetsigian Souren Donikiuan Aram. Eleftheriades Socrates Abadjoghlou John Antreassian Vahe Xxxxxx311xxxxxx 1928 Benlian Badrig Charalambides Prodromos 1930 Dildilian Ara Emmanucliades Michael Gedikian Sarkis Evmerides Vasilios Haradjoghlou Vasilios Faradjian Albert Lacovides Platon Farashopoulos Loannis Janaxzian Souren Galenos Anastasios Saghatelian Parkev Hatcherian Krikor Thomaides Theodoros Hadji Savvas Regas Zianopoulos Athanasios Hurmuziades Hurmuzis 1929 Ioacovides Loannis Adjemian Diran Ioannou Stephanos Aivazian Levon Kanetis Theodore Antreassian Pari Karadimou Vasilios Ashjian Hratchia Khachigian Krikor Benlian Shavrah Kizilian Haroutune Canibourpoulos Vasilios Kokkinides Vasillios Charalambides Charalambos Magarian Demetrios Charalambides Plutarchos Manatakas Demetrios Chrysotis Michael Marashlian Harotune Gavrelelides Anastosis Mardirossian Taft Georgiades Enoch Moscofff John Ioannides Ionnis Moumjis Ioannis Khacherian Khachig Nicolaides Charalambos Kokkinis Emmanuel Niflis Markos Koulingas Vasilios Paraskevaides Evstratios Magarian Krikor Stactopouolos Gregorios Melidonian Eleftherios Papaolpoalos Charilaos Xxxxxxxx312xxxxxx 1931 Boghourian Mardiros 1933 Broun George Antonoghlou Byron Cambouropoulos Stephanos Arzoghlou George Christides Constantinos Baronvartian Arsham Garabedian Krigor Dermargossian Arthur Kalousdian Vahram Dommbalian Armen Karayaclis Panayotis Emmanuel Nicolaos Kyroghlou Loakim Giragossian Diran Kolouzian Mihran Kavoukjian Stepan Lazarides Telemachos Lambrou Constantinos Marganian Mardiros Maniates Louis Mengrellis Tahano Metaxas Peter Michaclides Cosmas Papazian Mugerditch Michalides Gregorios Papademetriou Demetrios Papayannis Nicolaos Saxamanoghlou Phachon Pavlides Alkeos Seferoghlou Simcod Pazionis Zahos Shahrigian Shahnour Saghbazarian Movses Tatoulian Toros Sarafopoulos Christos Topalian Assadour Tehekerides Constantinos Tosjian Parilour Tozalakian Vagharshag Vlacos Nicolaos Tsamisis Nicolaos Xystris Evangelos Zambakjian Onnig 1932 Brousalian Haroutunc Chakalian Ghazaros Djedjizian Yervant Efthivolis Demetrios Eojurian Assadour Etyemezian Hovig Etyemezian Hrair Gaiatntjis George Galenos Anastasios Xxxxxxxxxxx313xxxxxxxx 1932 Gemenetjis George Hadjisavvas Lordanis Ioannides Homer Ioannides Vasilios Kalenderian Mihran Kolonya Thomas Mavrides Socrates Musurlian Hagop Pappastarou Stavros Sarafides Lordanis Spathopoulos Vasilios Syndicas Costas Temirloghlou Evdokimos Triandafillides Vasilios Velisarides Platon Xxxxxx314xxxxxxxx ERMENİ PROBLEMİ Türkler ile Türkiyedeki Ermeniler arasında neden bu kadar amansız bir düşmanlığın olduğu sık sık sorulur. Tabii büyük soruların cevaplarının çok nadiren basit olduğu unutulmamalıdır. Değişik tutum, bakış açıları, gözlemler, zaman zaman değişen görünüm olay ve fikirler iki rakip tarafın göz önüne alınması gereken hak ve iddiaları söz konusudur. Tabii olarak, tarihin önemli olayları belli yöne akışları için sebepler vardır. Genellikle meydana gelen şeyler için doğru ve yanlış arasında da bir denge vardır. Bazı yanlışlar, bu dünyada verilen bir karşılıkla doğru haline getirilemezler. Tarihteki hareketler genellikle uzak geçmişte kaynaklara sahiptirler. Ermeni ve Türkler arasındaki ilk çatışma ve anlaşmazlık tarihi normların başı Fatih William İngiltere’yi işgal ettiği zamana rastlar. Asya’nın genelde doğudan batıya uzanan dağ silsileleri arasındaki vadiler Doğu Asya’dan Doğu Almayaya göç eden genellikle Turan, Türk ve Moğol diye adlandırılan kabilelere koridor görevi yapmıştır. 1604’de dahi, Ermeniler tarihin derinliklerden gelen ve atalarının anavatanlarında yerleşmiş bir halktı. Gelenekler tufan sonrası yeniden doğuşun yeri, tufan sonrası Nuh Peygamber’in gemisinin durduğu yer olarak Ararat Dağı üzerinde birleşirler. Ararat (Ağrı) Dağı hala Türkiye, Rusya ve İran’ın birleştiği bir noktadır. Ermenilerin ve topraklarının köşetaşı veya 315 merkezidir. Nuh'un tufanından sonra dünya bu bölgeden başlayarak yeniden insanlarla doldurulmamış mıydı? Nuh'un torunu Japhet'in oğlu Togarmah değil miydi? Ve Togarmah kelimesi Toka ile,aryan bir kelime olup kabile manasına gelen ve Armenia (Ermenistan)'ı ifade eden Arma kelimesinin birleşimi değil miydi? Kendi ananelerine göre Ermeniler kabilelerinin ceddi olarak Togarmah'ın oğlu Haik'i esas alır ve vatanlarım Haisdan olarak adlandırırlar. Nuh'un gemisi. Ararat hoşunuza giderse Ermeniler için bir bayrak direği veya merkezi olabilir, ama belli bir milli sınır çizmez. .Aras nehri Ararat’ in doğusundan Hazar denizine doğru gri bir şerit halinde akar. Akış yolu boyunca Almanya'da Ren'in Rusya'da Volga'nın yaptığı gibi Ermeni folkloru, duygu ve düşüncelerini toparlar. Ama Aras etrafındaki bölgeleri birbirine bağlamaz. Ermeni bölgeleri kuzeydoğu'da Hazar denizinde veya Karadeniz'de bir kıyıya sahip değillerdir. Böylece dış dünya ile ilişki kuramazlar. Ermenistan Büyük Pcdro'dan önce' Rusya’nın veya şimdi İsviçre’nin olduğu gibi karalarla çevrili, kilitlenmiş bir haldedir. Bu insanların tarihlerinin başlangıcındaki belirsiz kısımlar yavaş yavaş arkeologların sabırlı çalışmalarının neticesinde ortaya çıkıyordu. Vannic (Van) yazmalarının hepsi toprak üstüne çıkarıldığında ve Hititler İle diğerlerinin çivi yazılı tabletleri ile karşılaştırıldığında tarih ve folklorlarının tamamı ortaya çıkacaktır. Hititlerin büyük imparatorluğu Aryan olarak nitelenir ve Ermeni ırkinin karakteri ve kültüründen bazı belirsizlikler taşır. Sınırlan nesilden nesile değişmekle birlikte Ermenistan normalde. Aras nehrinin doğuya. Fırat'ın batı ve güneye aktığı yüksek kısımlarıdır yani güney Kafkasya ile Küçük Asya'nın doğusunun büyük kısmım içine alır. Bu İtalya’nın büyüklüğüne eşit muhteşem bir bölgedir. Bu vatanlarında Ermeniler çiftçilikle uğraşan kişilerdi. Zamanımızda yeniden kullanılmaya başlanan sulama kanalları, bu bereketli vadilerde yerleşmiş bu çiftçilerin yetenek ve güçlerim gösterir. Tohum ve harman zamanlarına bağlanmış Nuh nesili, üzüm bağları kurdular ve üzüm yetiştirdiler. Tapınma-ibadet sahneleri Persler ve bölge komşuları ile zaman zaman savaşmalarına rağmen askeri ideal ve kudretlerinden çok, ziraatle ilgili tasvirler içerir. Ermenilerin Hıristiyanlığı milli bir din olarak tesis eden ilk millet oldukları iddası genel kabul görmüştür. Kudüs ve Filistin'i ziyaret edip, Hıristiyanlığın (Chrislendom) tarihi kurulusunu inceleyenler, bazen Ermeni 316 Yunan ve Roma kiliselerinin antik Doğu kiliselerinin bağlantılı üç ana dalı oldıığunu ve birlikteliklerini görerek şaşkınlığa uğrarlar. Fakat dini ayrımlar, sık sık ciddi mücadele ve acı zulümlere neden olmuştur. Uzak ve çevrelenmiş halleri ile uzun süre Ermeniler varlıkları için. Ateşe-tapan Zoroastrian İranlılarla uzun süre mücadele dinişlerdir. Milli kahramanları Vartan ününü 451 yılında Hıristiyan Ermenistan'ın savunuculuğu mu yaparken şehit düşerek kazanmış ve hayatını böylece savaş meydanlarında kaybetmiştir. Batıdan Romalı ve Yunanlılar da Ermeni yaylalarına Fırat'ın vadileri boyunca girmişler ve daha sonra nesiller boyunca. Ermeniler Bizans Yunan İmparalorluğunun dağlı komşusu olmuştur. Her iki millet de İsa’nın inancına sahip oldukları için ilişkileri genellikle dostane olmuştur. John Chrysostom. Yunanlılardan olduğu kadar Ermenilerden de büyük saygı görmüştür. Bizans halkı ve Bizans Ordularının kuvvetli komutanı John Tsimisces. Bazı diğer Bizans hükümdarları gibi Ermeni kökenlidir. Aynen İngiltere'de İskoçların mevkii ve güç kazanmaları gibi Ermenistan sık sık Bizans İmparatorluğu ile müttefik olmuşlu. Bazen büyük kuvvet küçüğü disiplin allına sokmuş veya sapkınlıkları, nedeniyle yalnız bırakmıştır. Daha sonra Moğol ve Tatar işgalleri gelmiştir, öncü olarak Selçuklu ordularına kumanda eden Arslan lakaplı Alp Arslan 1064'dc Fatih William İngiltere'yi kuşatıp. Zapt etmeden kısa süre önce. Ermenistan'ı kuşatmış ve zapt etmiştir. Ermeni baş şehri Ani yıkılmış ve Ermeni Krallığı yok olmuştur. Bu üzüntülü günlerden itibaren: Ermeniler zaptedilmiş ve gizlenmiş bir millet oldular. Ermeniler bundan sonra, sadece küçük Asya ve Kafkasya'da dağılmakla kalmadılar. Rusya’da Astrakan ve Avrupa'da Polonya'ya kadar dağıldılar. Göç edenlerin bir grubu Akdeniz kıyılarında Kilikya’ya gittiler ve burada bir dağda Ermenistan krallığı kurdular. Bu krallık Haçlılar Avrupa'dan kutsal topraklara giderken onlara yardımcı oldular. Bu küçük krallık 1375'dc yıkılıp. Son kral Levon veya Lco Paris'te sürgünde ölene kadar 300 yıl boyunca yaşadı. Nüfusun geri kalanı Büyük Savaş’a kadar Sis, Adana, Maraş ve Antep'de yaşamaya devam ettiler. Bunlardan geriyc kalanlar. Suriye. Mısır ve diğer yerlere göç eden 250.000 kişinin arasındaydı la r. 317 Daha fazala sayıdaki Ermeni grupları Kafkasya ve Küçük Asya’da Rus ve Türk hükümetlerinin kontrolu altına bırakıldı. Yirminci yüzyılın başında atalarının topraklarının yarısı Rus-Türk sınırının Türk tarafındaydı. Burası bir geciş alanıydı. Merkezi Asya’nın uzak bölgeliri arasında Bizans’ın batı sahilleri ve kıyıları tabii bir ticaret münasebet bölgesiydi. Her yöne giden yollar burada ayrılıyordu. Bu yollar 11.yy.da Alparslan ve Selçuklulara 12yy.da gelip sonra Kuzey Rusya’ya giden Cingiz Han ve Tatarlara 13.yy.da Osmanlı Türklerine 14.yy.da Timurlenk ve Moğollara ve nesiller boyunca peşpeşe gelen dalgalara acıktı.Başlangıç noktaları Çin sınırında Karakurum bitiş noktası Avrupa sınırında İstanbul idi. Yol üzerindeki daha az savaşcı ve az sayıdaki Ermeni bu dalgalardan dolayı acı çekti ve etrafa dağıldılar. Bu tekrar tekrar gelen istila ve fetihler Ermenileri büyük gruplar halinde batıya doğru süpürdü. Pek çoğu kırsal alandaki korunmasız köylerden olanlar ve malları için daha güvenli olan şehir ve kasabalara göç ettiler . Bir araya geldikleri bölgede Ararat halkı zorunluluk netiçesi, şehrin hayat alışkanlıklarına az çok uyum sağladılar. Değirmence ve para tüccarları araba yapımcıları ve hancı ,boyacı,duvarcı,boyacı,terzi,ayakkabı tamircisi ,bereberve otoz iki diş ile bir tanesi bazen aynı fiyata çeken dişciler oldular. Pamuklu kumaşların dokuma ve dikimi bunların elindeydi. Yazar,zor ve korkunç zamanlarda bir çare olarak Türk havluları ve damalı kumaşlarının üretimi ve satışana gözlemçilik yaptığı için bunu iyi bilir. Yüksek kalitedeki oriental halıların üretimi taşınması ve satışı onların elindeydi. Eğitime olan istekleri ile terçuman, yazar ve değişik okul ve sınıflarda hoca olanrak çalıştılar. Bir çoğu hükümet teşkilatında, fazla mustakil yekti verilmeden fazlasıyla yararlı sekreter ve yardımcı olarak çalıştılar. Politik olalrak felç edilen Ermeniler,hicrete karşı istidatlarını kullanarak kendilerine açık yollar buldular. Mesela; Karadeniz’den ,Avrupa gemilerinden İran’a ve Asya’nın içersinde Trabzon,Erzurum,Erivan ve Tebriz’den geçen kervan yolunda genç Ermeniler gözlerini açarak bu kervanlara katıldılar. Haik’in oğulları Haiasdan için kuvvetli biur sıla inşiyakına sahıp olarak beraber göçmen bir ırk olmuşlardı. İhtiyaç duyulduğu için kamu hizmetlerinde istihdam ediyorlardı.Hükümranlığı altında yaşadıkları, hükümetin alt kademelerini dolduruyor. 318 bazıları mütevazi mevkilere çok nadiren de itibarlı mevkilere yükseli- yorlardı. Osmanlı Donanma Tarihinin büyük isimleri arasında Ermeni Amran Haroutune Amira Bezjan vardı ve Napolyon’un Rusya’yı istilasında ona karşı koyan kabiliyetli generallerden olan Bagration. Bagratidale Kra- liyet Hanesinin torunlarından biriydi. Türkiye ile 1877 savaşında ilk kumandan isminin orijinal hali olan Melikan olan Loriş Melvkoff idi. Daha sonra Çar yönetimine liberal politikalar izleten başbakan oldu. Ermeni Nubar Paşa’nın Mısır başbakanlığı yapmasının üstünden çok uzun süre geçmedi. Kadınlıklarının şerefi ve milletlerinin temiz aile hayatı ile peşpeşe gelen şiddet ve katliamlarda yok olan nüfuslarını hızla eski hale getiriyorlardı. Ermenilerin cemiyetlerinde asil ve serf gibi bir sınıf ayrımları yoktu Genelde milli kiliseleri dahi demokratik bir şekilde yönetiliyordu ve Papazları aile hayatı yaşayan evli insanlardı. 1877’de Türkiye ve Rusya arasındaki periyodik savaşlardan biri daha koptu ve 1878 Berlin Antlaşması ile sonuçlandı. Berlin Konferansında küçük balkan halklarına daha fazla hürriyet tanındı. Büyük Konferansın odalarında kendi insanlarını korumak için gelmiş Erneni Catholicos’u Etchmiadzin’den muhteren Muggerditch Khirimian görülüyordu. Kongre dinledi ve Antlaşmanın 61. maddesi: Ermenileri Çerkez ve Kürtlere karşı korumak üzere Ermenilerin yerleştiği bölgelerde Bab-ı Ali’ye birtakım reformlar yapma mecburiyeti getirdi. Ayrıca antlaşmanın uygulamasını gözleyecek avrupa Kuvvetlerine bu gayeyle rapor verecekti. Bu yıllar sonrasına kadar kimsenin fartetmedigi tehlikede bir sözdü. Ermenileri yanlış ümitlere sevketmiş; Türkleri kendi ülkelerinde kendi hakimiyetlerine karışıldığı için kızdırmıştı. Avrupa Kuvvtleri sözlerini tutmadı. Ama 1878’den sonra dünyadaki parıldayan ümit heyecanlarına neden oluyordu ve ihtilal için gizli Ermeni hareket ve gayretleri sözkonusu oluyordu. Milliyetçilik din ve eronomit idealizim ortaya çıkıyor ve belli bir düzenin yıkılmasında genellikle olduğu gibi meşru ve sıcak bakılan faaliyetlerle birlikte tehlikeli ihtilal düşüncesine dayalı planlar yapılıyor, bazı insanlar bu tip planları kışkırtıyordu. Tabii olarak bu tip hareket ve cemiyetler diğer ülke ve zamanlarda da olduğu gibi yavaş ve gizli gelişiyordu. İkiyüzlülük her zaman zayıflığın sığınağı olmuştur. Bu günlerde Theodore Roosvelt bu reform hareketlerini “aşırılık” olarak yorumluyor. 319 Büyük savaş esnasında Ermenilerin ümitleri zirveye çıkmış ama sonucunda büyük bir hayal kırıklığı ile neticelenmişti. Tabii ki Ermeni sebepleri savunulacak. Avrupa Kuvvetleri 1878’de Berlin Antlaşmasındaki sözlerini tutacak şimmdiye kadar yardım çalışmalarında bulunan Amerikalılar barışı sağlamak için adaleti sağlayacakdı. Bir Amerikalı Üniversite profesörü Başkan Wilson’a sunulmak üzere Ermeni Devleti’nin Sınırlarını gösteren çizimler yaptıklarını söylmemişti. Ermeniler sunabilecekleri kıt imkanlara sahiptiler. Kendi toprakları Türkiye ve Rusya arasında paylaşılmıştı ve bunlardan birisinin yapabileceği lütufa diğeri veya diğer büyük hükümetlerce karşı konuyordu. Tebaaları bir halka karşı Türk ve Slavlar ne yapacaklardı? Ermenistan izole edilmiş ve destekçilerinden yoksun kalmıştı. İngilizler dostane davranıyorlardı ama İngiliz Donanması Çanakkale’de vurulmuştu. Başkan Wilson pratik bir politikacıdan çok bir peygamber gibi görülüyordu. Yine de büyük savaş fırtınasının toz dumanı içinde Ermeniler. Kafkasya’da küçük bir alanda kontrolü sağlayıp hükümet kurmuşlardı. General Antraig hevesli askerlerden byük ber ordu toplamış ve gerçek bir milliyetçi ve kabiliyetli bir asker olarak ün yapmıştı. Fakat Ermeniler bir zafer kazanmamış ve kendi hükümetleri ile yönetilememişlerdi. Parti liderleri arasında ciddi ihtilaflar vardı. Antranig Paşa’nın cesur gayretleri bu kadar rakip ve düşman halklar tarafından gelen güçlüklerle başa çıkmaya yeterli değildi. 10 Ağustos 1920’de Serves (Sevr) Antlaşması Damat Ferit Paşa Kabinesince Türk Hükümeti adına imzalandı. Antlaşmada Türkiye’ doğu eyaletlerinde Büyük müstakil ve hür bir devletin kuruluşu kabul ediliyordu. Ama Antlaşma yetkili Türk hükümetince hiç bir zaman imzalanmamdı ve bir netice Vermedi. Sonunda 1920 Aralık’ında Rusya bir kanun çıkarttı. Rus Ermenistan başşehri Ervan olarak: başşehri Tiflis olan Gürcistan ve Hazar Denizi ile sınırlanan: başşehri petrol şehri Bakü olan Azarbeycan ile birlikte Bir eyalet haline getirilordu. Üçü federal başşehir Tiflis olmak üzere bir Trans-Kafkasya Federasyonu olacaktı. Bu dağ sıraları Arart Dağlarına Bakan yaylaları Hazar Denizi ile Karadeniz ve İran Körfezine akan şelaleli Dereleri ile Ermeni vatanının Rus bölümünü içine alıyordu. Ermeniler bunu Genellikle büyük savaşın neticesi olarak yaralanmış milli ümitlerinin Azaltılmış bir neticesi olarak gördüler. 320 Doğu Rus Ermenistanı’nın alanı küçük ama Massachussetts eyaletinden Büyük bilindiği gibi Massachusetts de Amerikan Hükümetinin beşiğidir. Doğru nüfus çok fazla değil ama 500.000’i Türk bölgelerinden gelen 1.000.000’ aşkın insanı ve Rusya’nın uzak olmayan diğer bölgelerinden yaşayan 5000.000 kişi daha var. Doğru küçük ülke bağımsız değil ama öyle olsaydı muhtemelen haritadan silinirdi. Ermeniler şimdi kendi anavatanlarının çekirdeğine sahiptiler. İstatistikler İrmenicenin Moskova’daki hükümetçe resmen tanınan birkaç dilden birisi olduğunu Gösteriyor. Kendi aralanda kendileri için kendileri tarafından seçilmiş resmi yetkilileri var. Refahları kanunlara olduğu kadar yetkilerinin yönetimlerine de bağlı kendi okul ve üniversitelerine kendi tarihi kültürlerine ekonomik gelişme ve farklılıkların çözüm ümidiyle kendi aile hayatlarına ve Moskova’daki yetkili ve Rus vatandaşlarının tam olarak din karşıtı olarak tanımlanamasa da din tarfları olmayan egemen tutumlarına rağmen atalarından kalan kiliselerine sahipler. Doğru: Rus otoriteleri, küçük cummhuriyeti çerelemiş ve içine almış durumda olup tüm esaslarda itaat istiyor. Doğru Slavların bakış açısıyla kollektivizm kontrol altında ama bu kapitalizm veya kapitalistler olmaksızın her işçi için iş ve herkes için yiyecek demek. Ermenilerin düşündükleri “Vaat Edilen Topraklar” Hollanda veya Beçika büyüklüğünde ama bu ülkeler birkaç milyonluk nüfusa sahipler. Leninakhan Vadilerinin toprağı sulandığı taktirde verimli toprakları ile meşhur ve eski sulama projeleri de yeniden kullanıma alınmakta ve genişletilmekte göz çarpar hacimde, elektrik enerjisi kullanılmakta Hububat ve neyveler ve diğer yiyecekler oldukça bol. Pamuk üretimi artmış durumda ve Ermenilerin sanayici olarak kabiliyetleri ile Ermeni tezgahları Ermenistan sınırları dışında Rus ihtiyacını karşılamak için çalışıyor. Sadece kendi bölgelerinde değil Tiflis’te ve ana başşehir Moskova’da dahi, Ermeniler resmi görevlerde bulunuyor. Ülkede gözümüze çarkpan Türk ve Kürt ekalliyet kendi okulları ve folklorları ile eski konşularının arasında memnun gözüküyorlar. Rus Ermenistan’ı denize açılmıyor, ayrı bir limanı yok ama; Batum bütün Trans-Kafkasya için açık ve uygun bir liman Dus sisteminde farklı eyaletler arasında ticaret engelleri yok Edivar Philadelphia ile hemen hemen aynı enlemde. 321 Eski Ermeni azmi kendisini yine gösteriyor. Çanakkale’de gemileri İçin uzun süre söz konusu olan ticari engeller. Türk başşehrinin İstanbul’dan Küçük Asya’nın içlerine Ankara’ya taşınması ile son buldu. Böylece seyahat ticaret ve gemicilik Karadeniz kıyıları ile Akdeniz kıyılarında aynı özelliklere sahip hale geldi Ararat halkı simdi “Bir Ermeni antik bir kültüre ve yüksek tabii kapasiteye sahip insandır.” Sözünü ispatlama imkanına sahipler. Bunun için kendilerinin her yere dağılmış. milliyetçi varlıklarına “Hayırsever Birlik” seçkinleri destek veriyor. Böylece yeniden imar eğitim ve kültürel gayeleriyle oldukça büyük fonlar teşkil edilmiş halde seyahat edenler bize insanların yüzlerinden ve düşüncelerinden korkunun gittiğini söylüyorlar. Eğemen kuvvetler olan Ruslar ve Türkler dostane iyi ve karşılıklı anlayış içersinde davranıyorlar. Plan ve programlar savaş değil barış esas alınarak yapılıyor. Hiçbir ülke kamşularıyla savaşmak istemiyor. Hepsi halahazıdaki durumda memnun tabii ki bu birtakım neticelere uzayan uzun bir yol olabilir. Türk ve Ermeni kültürlerinin birbirinden farklı yayılımı için bazı sebepler vardı. Bu sebeplerin ilki bunların dini ağırlıklı kültürler olmasıydı Fakat bu Tanrı hayat tarzı glenek kamu veya kilise sistemlerinin resmi ilişkileri sosyal ve politik teşkilatlar uhrevi hayat ve mükafatları hakkındaki derin duygu ve inançların esası olarak gösterilemez. Teoride ve pratikte herhangi bir insan için açıkça iki egemen sistem Müslümanlık ve Hristiyanlığa aynı anda beraber bağlanmak veya bağlı kalmak mümkün değildi. Pratikte ikisi de kendilerine münhasır sistemler olup her sistemin temsilcileri diğerinin temsilcilerine belli dercede tölerans ve dostluk gösterirdi. Şahsi olarak yapabildiğim kadar fazla ve sıcaklıkla Müslümanlık öğretisi ve pratiiği üzerine çalıştım ve Kuran’ın ilk süresini kendi ibadetlerimde kullanabilecek bir noktaya geldim. Ama onu benimle beraber kullanacak, veya onunla beraber benim birlikte kullanabileceğim bir Müslümün bulamadım Bu yüzden Çinli Konfiçyüsler beni barış için beraber dua etmeye çağırdıklarında çok memnun oldum. Ammerikalı veya Hristiyan değillerdi ama davetlerini içten bir şekilde kabul edebildim.”Ben Hristiyanım” diyen bir Müslüman, daha öncesinden daha doğru bir Türk olsa bile bir daha kolay kolay Müslüman olmaz. 322 Türkiye deki Hristiyan kiliselerinin bütün teşkilatı, İslam Dünyasındakilerden farklıdır. Hristiyanlar, Müslümanlar Peygamberinin izleyicilerinin inançları önünde ‘inançsız’ ataist veya daha kötü idiler. Tolerans ve sakınma dönemleri eski ‘kuran, haraç veya kılıç’ çığlıklarının getirdiği acı zahmetlere kesinliklere uğramıştı. Karşılıklı uzlaşmanın bir diğer sebebi politikti. Gerçekte bu iki motif sık sık birbirine geçiyordu. Müslümanların erken dönem teorisinde eğer bu terimi kullana bilirsek ‘kilise’ leri denetim önünde gelmekte ve yaşadıkları her ülkedeki devleti içine almaktaydı. Her Müslüman hükümetin yönettiği ‘Doğru İnanaçlılar’ birbirinin aynıydı. Müslüman bir hükümetin alanındaki Hristiyanlar en iyi ihtimalle oduncu veya saki oluyordu. Bu ayrım nesiller boyu katı ve inançlı bir tutumla sürdü. Daha ötesi hristiyanlar servet ve zenginlikleriyle husümetin ve zaman zaman devletin ve egemen ırkın aşırı düşmanlığının hedefiydiler.(*) (*) Geoerge White, peşpeşe iki cümlesinde birbirinden tamamen farklı şeyler söylüyor. Anlaşılan odunculuk ve veya sakilik oldukça servet sağlayan işlerdi. Ayrıca Osmanlı dönemine bakıldığında iktidar sahibi oldukları topraklarda uyguladıkları eyalet sistemi idare tarzında feth edilen toprakların eski idarecilerini kendisine bağlı olarak iktidarda Ayrıca Müslüman bir devlette ve “Osmanlılarda Hiristiyanların toplumsal konumları ve servetleri üzerindeki tasarruf, İslam Hukuku tarafından düzenlenmiştir. Buna göre “Zimmiler” olarak adlandırılan ve “anlaşma gereği İslam ülkesinde devamlı oturma hakkına sahip gayr-ı Müslimler” (zimme kelimesinin manası budur), güvenlik icinde devamlı oturma ve bazı istisnalar dışında(askerlik gibi) vatandaşlık haklarından yaralanma imkanına sahiptirler. Bu statü, aile bağı, evlilik,fetih gibi yollarla ortaya çıkar. Zimmi (teb’a) haline gelenlerin kendilerine cizye ve topraklarına harac vergisi konur. Böylece gayr-ı Müslimler hür devlet teb-ası haline gelirler. Can ve mallar güvenlik içersindedir. Zimmet akdi, bunu bozan bir davranış olmadıkça, devlet tarafında tek taraflı bozulmaz, fakat zimmi istediği zaman bu akdi bozarak ülkeyi terk edebilir. Xxxxxx323xxxxx Sebeplerin burada üzerinde durulmasına gerek yok, genel gerçekler ortadadır. Hiristyan ailelerin üyeleri aksara alınmıyordu. Tüm Müslümünlar savaşı “kutsal” olalrak gördüğü için. Hiristiyanlar göçlerini tiçaret, sanayi ve finansmana verebilirler. Savaşa giden birçok Türk gerilerde parasız ve mahtaç dul ve yetimler bırakarak geri dönmediler. Toprakların ve insanların düzenlerini bozan zaferlerden sonra, askeri psikoloji, barışın üretim psikoloji tutarlı ekonomik yöntemle uyum sağlıyamaz.”Kısmet” düşüncesi ve kaderçilik: üretim dağıtım ve mübadele gibi ekonomik konularla uyuşmuyordu. Bu eski günlerde.Türk banker yoktu. Gerçekte Devletin laikleşmesi, ziratte kara deniz hava taşımacılığında sanayi teşkılatlarında ve genel ekonomik şartlarda büyük gelişimlere neden oldu. Aynı zamanda bu uzaklaşmadaki önemli etkiye sahip faktör, Türklerin zamanla terk ettiği çok evlilik mühesseseydi. Müslümün kanunları, dört kadını aynı anda eş olarak tutmayı: birisini boşayıp, yerine bir diğer kadını almayı, hatta yapabilirse köle ve cariye sahibi olmayı serbest bırakıyordu.Doğru, Türklerin büyük bölümü tek eşliydi. Tabiat kanunu, oğullar ve kızlar arasında adaletsizliği yasaklamıştı ama ihtimal her zaman söz konusuydu ve meydana geldiği biliniyordu. George White’in yaşadığı dönemde karşılaştıklarını Osmanlı’nın veya İslam Devlet’nin hukuku gibi göstermesi yanlıştır.Kendisinin döneminde İslam Hukuku’nun belirlemelerinin karşısında, kapıtülasyonların sağladığı fayadalar ile yaptıkları tiçaret saysinde devlet borç verir hale gelen ekalliyet,”Aydın Demiryolu” gibi uygulamalarda adeta küçük bir devlet teşkil ederek Osmanlı’yı işe karıştırmayan yabancı devletler, Rumların Yunanıstan’dan Anadolu’ya göç etemesine neden olan ve Tazminat Fermanı ile oluşan gayr Müslimler lehine şartlar ( Kaynak: Osmanlı’da Siyası Çözülme Doç.Dr.Sami Şener, İnkilap İstanbul.1990) savaşlardan başını alamayan toprağa bağlı köylü konumunda bir Müslüman halk vardır.Bu dönem görülen tepkilerin genel kaide,nesiller boyu devam eden uygulama olarak nitelendirilmesi yanlıştır.(Mütercim) 234 Burada Yenicerlilerden de bahsetmeliyiz. Bunlar eski Türkiye’nin yeni askerleriydi. 1826’da ortadan kaldırana kadar 500 yıl boyunca iyi savaşcı bir ordu oldular. Adalet, hakimiyet altındaki Hristiyan ırklardan her sene 1000 oğlan çocuğunun alınıp zorla sünnet edilip, sultanın ordularına katılması idi. Savaş tamamen bitip kazanılana kadar Yeniçerliler sıkı disiplin ve kontrol altında tutulur, sonra yağma ve çapula izin verilirdi. Bu dönemde Yeniçerliler Türklerin tarihteki yayılmasına en önemli elamanlarıydılar. Bu 500 yıl böyunca Hristiyan kanının şu şekilde çekilmesini ve Türk akıntısının kabarmasına devam edildi. Aileler gönüllü olarak çocukların Yeniçeri Ocağı’na vermek için gayret sarfediyorlar ve hatta bunu gerçekleştirmek için aracılara dahi başvuruyorlardı. Mürellifin idda ettiği gibi zorla sünnet hiçbir zaman vuku bulmamıştır. Osmanlı ordu teşkilatında Yeniçerlilerin sayısı zaman içinde 12.000 ile 50.000 arasında değişmekte ve bunlar padişahın Hassa ordusu olarak devamlı asker sayılmaktaydı. Böylece kendilerine büyü değer verilen Yeniçerliler idda edildiği gibi hristiyan nüfusu için bir ereziyon teşkil etmektedi. Bilakis aralarında büyük komutanlar, vezirler ve sadrazamlar çıkmıştır. Sınıfsız Osmanlı toplumunda 600 sene yaşayıp ta orduya her sene 1000 kişi vermek ve en yüksek mevkilere mazeret yetiştirmek hristiyanlar için iddanın aksine büyük bir avantaj olmuştur.( Müterçim) (**) Yeniçeri ocağı 14. asrın son yarısında ve Edirne’nin fethini müteakip tesis edilmiştir. Uygulama burada bahsedildiği gibi değildir.Başlangıçta harb eserlerinin beşte biri devlet hazinesine alınarak acemi ocagına teslim edilirken . sonra bunların türk köylüsüne ücret karşılığı verilip . dil ve kültürü öğrendikten sonra acemi ocağına verilmeleri ve burada 6-7 sene hizmetten sonra Yeniçeri Ocağına alınmaları adet oldu.Harb eserlerinin haricinde White’nin sözünü ettiği devrişme usulu ise ihtiyaca göre 3-5 sendede bir bazen daha uzun hasıllarla uygulanmıştır. 15. asra kadar Arnavutluk, Bulgaristan , Sirbistan ,Macaristan ve Bosna –Hersek ‘ten alınan devşirmeler daha sonra Anadolu’dan da alınmaya başlamış ve 18. Asırdan sonra tüm Osmanlı Mülkünden toplanmışlardır.Devşirme ihtiyacı oldugunda Yeniçeri Ağası Divana başvurur ve ocaktan devşirme emini ile devşirme memuru tayin edilirdi.Devşirme memuru tespit edilen mıntıkaları bizzat dolaşır ve evsaf haiz ******325************* Hristiyan ailelerin genç kadınlarıda hiç güvenlik içinde değildiler genel eğilimli cazip kızlar idiler. Efendi hile ve cebir veya başka bir şeyle onu bir türk haremine katabilirdi periyodik savaşlarda erkek ve oğlan çocukları ölünce , kadın ve kızları genellikle haremin birer sakini olurlardı. Tamamen anlatılsa , haremin karasteristik hikayesi kadın hakkından üzücü , beklide insanlık için oldugundan daha köyü bir hikaye olur. Nesiller Boyunca Hristiyan kadın ve kızları hareme düştüler.Bir çoğu şüphesiz dini inançlarını gerçekte hristiyanlıklarını muhafaza ettiler. Bir hristiyan ismine sahip olarak veya olmayarak , birçoğu oğullarını Allah’a ibadet hakkında derin dini inançlarla ve İnsanlara karşı iyi düşüncelerle yetiştiriyorlardı.Türkler Fetih ve göçler yoluyla Küçük Asya’ya gelmiş sayıları kaba bir tabirle 3.000000 olarak hesaplanmaktadır.Şimdi ise 15.000000 kişi Müslüman olarak tanımlanmaktadır. Kesin istatislikler yapılmadığı ve yapılmayacak olmakla beraber 30 yıl boyunca yakın konuşmalarım ve aileleri üzerindeki dikkatli gözlemlerim eski türk sistemlerinin nesilden nesile böyle bir artışa neden olmayacağı konusunda beni ikna etti ---------------------------------------------- çocuklardan kırk evden bir hesabıyla devşirirdi. 14-18 yaş arası tercih olunur ve evliler alınmazdı. Çocuk ile ilgili bilgiler sürücü denen sevk ve memurun defterine yazılırdı kanun mucibince bir oğlu olanın çocugu alınmazdı. Yahudiler devşirilmezdi. Köy kethudası oğlu çoban veya sığırtmaç sanat sahibi İstanbul ‘ a gelip gitmişler , Rus çingene ve acemler ile Trabzon hristiyanlarından devşirme alınmazdı. Bu çocuklarda Türk ailelerinin yanına verilir (türke vermek tabi olunur) daha sonra acemi ocağına alınırlardı. Bunların arasında fikizi yapıları iyi olanlar saray hizmeti için ayrılırdı(Mütercim) * Müellifin haremden kastı eğer saraydaki harem ise bütün güzel ve dul hristiyan kadınların buraya kabulu alken ve fiziken mümkün değildir .İslam hukuku değil Ehl-i kitap ‘ tan herhangi bir kadını rızası olmayan başka hür kadınlarıda hareme katmaya cevaz vermez. Ayrıca İslam topraklarında oturan ve yukarıda bahsedildiği üzere zunni olarak adlandırlıran Gayr-i Müslimler oturma ve bazı istisnalarla vatandaşlık haklarına sahiptir. Burada müellifin art niyeti olduğunu düşünmemek elde değil. Eğer burada köle ticaretinden bahsediliyorsa Osmanlı **************326****** İnsan sayısının beşe katlanmasının en büyük nedeni, Hristiyan ırklarının fert veya cemiyet olarak yutulmasındandır. Arnold Toynbee: tanıdığı Türk yetkililerinin gülerek birisinin Ermeni anneye , diğerinin Rum dedeye , bir diğerinin Slavlarla kan bağına akrabalara sahip olduklarından bahsettiklerini anlatmıştı. Atasözü. “Kan Kendisine çeker” der. Laikleşmiş Müslümanlar bazı büyük Hristiyan faziletlerini de miras olarak aldılar.(*) Böylece bazen Hristiyan inançları beklenmedik şekillerde kendini gösterir. İmparatorluğun’nda köle ticareti 1847 ve 1857 fermanları ile yasaklanmıştır. Yasağa rağmen bir süre daha süren kaçak ticaret imparatorluğunun uç eyaletlerinde söz konusu olmuştur. Dolayısıyla White’in imparatorlukta bulunduğu dönemde bırakınız öz konusu olmayan ehl-i kitaptan hür kadınların satılmasını normal köle ticaretini dahi görmüş olması mümkün değildir.1880’de İngilizler ile yapılan anlaşma ile İngilizlere köle taşıması mühtemel gemileri arama ve el koyma yetkisi verilmişti.1847 fermanından sonra da zaman zaman bu uygulamayı yapan ve Osmanlı hükümetini bu tavizleri verecek kadar sıkıştıran İngilizlerin , Osmanlı karşısında daha güçlü oldukları daha sonraki yıllarda Ermeni köle ticaretini duymamış olmaları ve belgelerinde rastlanmaması söz konusu olamayacağına göre , White burada doğru olmayan bilgiler ile kötü niyetini göstermektedir. (Osmanlı köle Ticareti ,Ehud R.Toledano) (Mütercim) (*) White’in Müslümanlar hakkında bu kadar önyargılı ve bağnaz olabilmesi ilginçtir. Bu açıklama ile İmparatorlukta yaşadığı yıllar boyunca şahit olduğu faziletlere de kendi bakış açısına uygun bir mazeret bulmuş oluyor. Bu cümle ile hatıratının başında bahsettiği; büyükbabalarının Amerika dışındaki putperestlere ve barbarlara Hristiyanlığın ışığını götürmeye karar verdikleri dış dünyadan habersizlik (cehalet)’e benzer bir tavır sergiliyor. Bu kadar zaman İmparatorlukta yaşadıktan sonra halen böyle düşünmesi kayda değer. Acaba o dönemde, sahipsiz sokak hayvanlarına vakıf kuracak kadar fazilete ve medeniyete sahip Müslümanlar mı miras aldıkları varsayılan bu faziletler için hristiyanlığa teşekkür etmeliydi, yoksa hristiyanlar mı kendilerine Rönesans’ın kapılarını açarak Ortaçağın karanlığından kurtaran Müslümanlara mı?( Mütercim) 327 BİZANS’IN VARİSLERİ Başka ne olduğu veya olmadığına bakılmaksızın Büyük Constantine zeki ve kurnaz bir diplomattı. Şimdi Nish diye adlandırılan. Balkanlarda Yugoslavya’nın başşehri Danube nehri üzerindeki Belgrat’tan fazla uzakta olmayan Naissus’ta doğdu. Bölge bu güne kadar Doğu ve batı Avrupa’nın ayrıldığı yerdir. Eski, orijinal Roma İmparatorluğu ile doğuya doğru yayılmıştı.Eski Roma dünyası gün batımına yaklaşırken ,Yunan dünyası gün doğumuna gidiyordu.Batıda dil , alfabe,kültür, kilise yönetim münhasıran olmamakla birlikte ,oldukça baskın bir şekilde Roma ve Latin idi. Aynı şekilde doğuda ,dil,alfabe,kilise,yönetim Yunanlıydı. İmparator Constantine orijinal Roma dünyasının öyle geniş ve öyle hantal durumuyla :uhrevi bir şehir dahi olsa bir tek başşehirden idare edilemeyeceğini görmüştü.Böylece Doğu yunan kilisesi ve İmparatorluğu için bir ikini merkez kurmaya karar verdi. 330 A.D. yılında Constantine’inin hazırlıkları bitmişti ve kurucular tarafından eski ismi lan Byzantium olarak adlandırılan ama kısa zamanda büyük kurucunun ismiyle Constantinople diye anılacak yeni şehir kurulmuş ve Doğu Avrupa’nın başşehri olmuştu. Bu ayrım 1453’de Constantinople Türkler tarafından fethedilene kadar 1000 yıldan fazla sürdü ve Yakın Doğu milletleri üzerindeki etkisi kaybolmadı , şehrin tesiri bizim neslimize kadar geldi. 328 Constantine laik yönetim ile Roma’nın Hrisiyan kilisesini birleştirdi. Taki 1054 Roma ve Yunan arasındaki ayrılığın tamamlanmasına kadar. Bu yüzyıllar boyunca ,yani bin yıla yakın bir zaman Byzantium’un yönettiği bölgede Ortodox kilisesinin rakibi yoktu. Milli Doğu kiliseleri birlikte çalıştıkları iktidar gibi , bizim batı dünyamız tarafından İncil’in özüne erişememekle suçlandılar. Fakat 330 da kurulan ve hayatına devam eden kilisenin uygun bir alternatifini bulmak zordu. Yeni Ahit Constinople’nin yerel dili ile yazıldı. Büyük kilise pederleri , Athanasius ,Basil,Chrysostom ve alfabetik sırayla diğerleri Doğu kilisesinin kurucuları arasındaydılar. Büyük konsüller ,Bizans sınırları içinde toplandı. Hristiyanlığın hala ezbere sayılabilen ve saygı duyulan büyük ırkları bu konsüller ve kilise pederlerince şekillendirildi. Belki mükemmel olmayan ve muhtemelen hatalı olabilecekleri tenkid etmek yerine , başarılarına değer vermek daha iyi ve uygun olacaktı.Batı roma kilisesinden ayrıldıktan sonra , Doğu kilisesi bir papa Hiyerarşisi kurmadı. Papazların ve dini görevlilerin evli aileleriyle birlikte insanlar olabileceğini değil olması gerektiğini söyledi. Doğu ortodox kilisesinin etki ve otoritesi doğuya ve kuzeye doğru yayılmıştı. 10.y.y’da inancını değiştiren krliçe Olga ve 988’de oğlu Vladimir İsapostolos geldi. “Bir Aziz’e denk Vladimir” böylece şanlı bir gösteriş , belli ölçülerde hristiyanlığın şerefli ruhu uçsuz bucaksız kuzey’in putperest barbarlar ağaç ve suları arasına girmeye ,yaymaya başladı. Genelde Slavların her kabilede , millet ve ülkesi Hristiyanlığı , Bizans İmparatoluğu’nun uyguladığı şekilde ama kendi dilleri ile kabul etmişler. Doğunun bu büyük topluluklarının aydınlanması ve onlara liderlik yapması Constantinople’den bekleniyordu. Constantinople’deki Ortodox kilisesinin otoritesi, ona meydan okuyan ve onunla savaşan diğerleri tarafından tanındı. 632’den itibaren , güneydeki topraklardan Araplar sürekli bir tehdit olmaya başladı ve Boğaziçindeki şehre müteaddit defalar akınlar yapıp , tehdit ettiler. Daha sonra Batı Avupa’dan müteaddit dalgalar halinde Kutsal topraklara ve Kudüs’e giden Haçlılar geldi. Yoları üzerinde Hristiyanlığın diğer bölümünün mezhep akadini yaymak üzee müteaddit defalar durdular. 1204’de Constantinople’yi aldılar ve 1261’e kadar bir “Latin İmparatorluğu” olarak tuttular. Ne Latinler ne de Yunanlılar bu mücadeleyi unutmadılar. 329 Kabul edildiği gibi. Bizans İmparatorluğu müteaddit defa gelen haçlı orduları sayesinde öyle zayıfladı ki: Uzak Doğu’dan gelen istilacı Moğol Türkleri için Batı Asya’yı geçtiklerinde kolay bir av oldu. Sonra Constantinople şehri yeniden dağılıncaya kadar İmparatorluk Constantine XI. Tarafından idare edildi. Bizans İmparatorluğu , tamamen olmasada genel olarak Yunanlıydı ve Yunanlılar kilise ve İmparatorluğun önde gelen varisleriydi.Yunan kolonizazyon ve kültürü sadece Levant’ın kıyılarında değil aynı zamanda uçsuz bucaksız Doğu’nun tüm Pazar ve metropolitan merkezlerine ulaştı. Hatta kurucunun Yunanlı olduğunun hatırlanmasını engellemek için Constantinople’ye yeni seçilen ismi olan İstanbul bile Yunanca bir kelimeydi. Türklerin vatanlarının kalbi, İstanbul’u da içine alan ve Bizans imparatorluğu’nun merkezi olan Anadolu’daydı. Tarihte bir millet diğerine üstünlük tasladığında, ilk yerleşik olanlar nadiren yenileri ile yer değiştirir. İdealler ve fikirler , politik teoriler ve dini pratikler böylece bir nesil veya medeniyetten diğerine geçer.Böylece çok dikkate değer bir şekilde Türkiye ve Türkler Byzantion’un ve Bizans İmparatorluğunun mirasçılarıdır. Ayrıca:Ruslar , diğer Slavlar gibi dinleri ve kültürleri ile ideallerinin büyük bölümünü Bizans’tan adapte etmişler, genel karakterlerini de Constantinople ve onun İmparatorluğundan almışlardır. Büyük savaştan önce küçük Asya’da yaşamış veya Constantinople’yi ziyaret etmiş veya Karadeniz’de seyahat etmiş insanlar , Kuzey’de saldırgan ,ilerleyen , içine çeken büyük Rusya’nın soğu gölgesini hissetmişlerdir. Ermeni ve Yunan geçmişine sahip insanlar Rus sistemine daha kolaylıkla uyum sağlardı. Zira milli dini topraklarını aynı kaynaktan almışlardı:Ortodox kiliseleri . Müslüman Türkler de Rus Slavları ile daha sıcak ilişki içindeydiler, belki de, bunun sebebi Rus damarlarında çok miktarda Türk, Tatar, Moğol kanının akmasıydı. Atasözü “Bir Rus’u incele, bir Tatar bulursun” der. Anlayış ve saldırganlığa rağmen , iki komşu birbiriyle oldukça iyi geçiniyorlardı;çünkü her ikisi de diğeri üzerinde kendi dinlerine döndürme faaliyetlerinde bulunmuyordu. Uzun süre önce , Doğu kilisesi tarihinde Dekan Stanley, Doğu kiliselerinin misyoner oranizasyonu karakterind olmadıklarını aynı zamanda zalim de olmadıklarını söylemiştir. 330 Rusya’nın Dinyeper ırmağı üzerinde ve Kievdeki varlıkları bin yıl önceye dayanır. Ruslar 1867’de bininci yılları kutladılar.Dinyeper nehrinden aşağı Karadeniz’e ve Costantinople’ye ticaret ve belkide keşif gayesiyle 663,904, ve 1043’de dört büyük sefer yapıldı. Fakat geriye dönerken beraberlerinde Yunan kilisesinin itikatını, ayinlerini, politikalarını ve bu dünya ve öteki dünya için görüşlerini götürdüler. Roma İmparatorluğunun gerçek halefi olduğu gibi, Rus ve Doğu Kilisesi de bazı yönlerden Greko Bizans İmparatorluğu ‘’ Germen kökenli olduğu gibi ‘’Kutsal Ana Rusya’’ da Slav kökenlidir. Rusya’nın Avrupa kısmındaki büyük nehirler Karadeniz’e akar; ticari, kültürel ve diğer etkiler, suyu izleyerek aşağılara gelir ve eve dönen denizcilerle birlikte geriye gider. Bir çok nesildir, Ruslar karalarla çevrilmiş denizlere liman arayan bir halktı. Tuzlu suya ilk defa yılın büyük bir zamanı buzla kaplı Kuzeyin Beyaz Denizi’nde Archangel’de eriştiler.Büyük Pedro, Baltık’a girdi ama Baltık’da sık sık donuyordu ve kıyıları düşman değillerse rakip milletlerle kaplıydı. Sonra uzak ucunda Vladivortak’a varıldı., fakat bu Avrupa’da etkiye sahip olabilmek için çok uzaktı. Geriye Karadeniz kalıyordu ve 1774’de bizim Amerikalı dedelerimiz istiklal mücadelesi yaparken Küçük Kaynarca Antlaşması ile Rus gücü Karadeniz’e erişti. Bu gelişen milletlerin tarihinde o kadar uzun zaman önce değildir. Bizim Anadolu günlerimize gelinceye kadar, Ruslar bizim beş büyük Göllerimiz ve Superior Gölünün toplamından büyük olan o muhteşem denizin kıyılarının yarısından fazlasını kontrollerine geçirmişlerdi.Çanakkale Boğazı tüm giriş-çıkış kontrol eden kapıydı ve Ruslar İstanbul hakkında; ‘’ O bizimdir, hazır olduğumuz gün onu alacağız; kilisemiz, kültürümüz, alfabemiz ondan gelme’’ derlerdi. Fakat Türkiye ve komşuları şimdi bir barış siyaseti izliyorlar. Ruslar muhteşem denizin Kuzey ve Doğu kıyılarını kontrol ediyorlar ve Türklerle 331 Anlaşma içerisinde dünyanın da anladığı gibi Boğazları istedikleri gibi serbestçe kullanabiliyorlar gemicileri ve şarkılarıyla Volga Hazar denizine dökülür;ama ağzından birkaç mil yukarıda Volga ve Don haritalarda göze çarptığı gibi beraber yürüyen iki okullu kız gibi birbirleriyle dirsek temasına gelirler.İki dirsek arasında uzun zamandır bir kanal projesi hazırlanmıştır.ve belki bir gün gerçekleştirilecektir. Sadece Volga’nın trafiğini değil, Moskova bağlantısını da içine alacak, Hazar denizinin gemi deniz taşımacılığını Karadeniz’in ki ile birleştirecek ve Boğazlar Akdeniz’le ve tüm dünya denizleri ile bunları birleştirecek su yolu olacaktır. Boğazlar bu durumda Rusya’nın güney kapısı olacaktır. Gerçekte bazı Türkler bana ‘’Rusya Türkiye’yi kanadı altına aldı’’ demişlerdi. Neden Bizans’ın varisleri arasında barış iyi niyet ve dostluk ve ilerleme söz konusu olmasın? 332 TÜRKİYE BATI İLE YÜZYILA GELİYOR 1911 den 1923”e 12 yıl boyunca, Türkiye sürekli savaş halindeydi. Önce 1911 de Tripoli ve Kuzey Afrika”da İtanyanlarla; 129 de balkanlarda isyan eden eyaletlerle: 1914 de Büyük Dünya Savaşında ve en son olarak 1912 -1923 arasında İzmir ve Küçük Asya”nın sahipliği için Yunanlılarla savaştılar. Bu uzun 12 yıl boyunca, Türkler resmi olarak bir gün bile barış içerisinde olmadılar. Eski Hristiyan ırklarından 1.500.000 Ermeni ve 2.500.000 Rum”un (Yunanlı Küçük Asya”dan sürgün edilmesi de bu mücadelelere bağlı hallerdendi. Neticede de varılan nokta Türkler için Türkiye idi. Birçokları iskan edildikleri etraftaki eyaletlerden geriye Türklerin anavatanı Küçük Asya”ya göç ettiler. Gerçek Türk hakimiyeti hala geniş ölçülerdeydi. Almanya”dan daha büyük alana sahiptiler ve yıllarca dikkatli çalışmalarla elde ettiğim en iyi bilgilere göre tabii kaynakları Almanya”dan zengindi. Barışla beraber Mustafa Kemal Paşa ve yardımcıları gecikmeden bir dizi şaşırtıcı reformlar yapmaya başladılar. Bundan daha şaşırtıcı olan bir diğer gerçek bu gayretlerini kendi memleketlerine ve insanlarına hasretmelerindeki “Türkiye Türkler İçindir” anlayışı üzerinde varılan fikir birliğinden sonra diğer memleket ve hükümetlerin işlerine karışmaktan kendilerini alıkoymuşlardır. Türkler bu şekilde davranmakla büyük bir ileri görüşlükle akıllılık göstermişlerdi. Küçük Asya”daki Hristiyanlara karşı acımasızdılar ama yerleştikleri yerlerde yabancıların müsamaha gösterdiler. 333 Benim reform diye adlandırdığım bu hareketlerin arasında ilki, kadınların statüsündeki değişiklik idi. Bir çok defa camilerdeki ibadethanelerde bine kadar varan muhtelif sayılarda insanlarla birlikte oldum. Ama hiçbir zaman camide bir kadın göremedim. Eski Türkiye peçe ve haremle temsil ediliyordu. Peçenin manasının “Hiçbir adam bir kadına hiçbir kadında bir adama tam manasıyla güvenmez.” Demek olduğunu söylerdi. Müslüman dini kadınları, bir erkeğe aynı anda dört eşe sahip olma ve boşayıp yenisiyle evlenebilme, bunun yanı sıra köle ve cariye sahibi olma iznini vermiştir. Fakat savaş sonrası Türkler, bu konuda dini düsturlarından çok sosyolojik keşifleri izleyerek , çok eşliliğin ev ve aile hayatı için uygun ve tatmin edici bir düzenleme olmadığı neticesine vardılar. İnsan tartışmaların akislerini duyabiliyordu. Efendiler, çok eşli evliliği terkedelim. Böyle evlerin genellikle mutlu evler olmadığını biliyoruz. Kadınlarımız sıkıntı ve korku içinde. Rakip annelerin çocukları birbirleriyle nadiren iyi geçinebiliyorlar. Avrupalılar bu konuda çalışmışlar bir kadın- bir erkek standardını kabul etmişler. Biz de bunun en iyi yol olduğunu biliyoruz. Kızlarımız, sınırlamalara öfkeleniyorlar, bunun için suçlayamayız. Eğitim imkanı istiyorlar. Sahip olmalılar. Peçeden nefret ediyorlar. Biz de kalplerimizle biliyoruz ki haklılar. O zaman kadınlarımız için yeni bir kanun yapalım. İtirazı olan ? itiraz eden yok! Tabi ki yok ! Türkler yumuşak başlıdır. Yarın sabah meclisten yeni kanunu geçirelim. İttifakla kabul ! Ve dünyaya gösterelim. Gelecek merhale, meclis üyesi olarak kadınların da seçilmesi olacak. Bu tip konferans ve anlaşmalarla medeniyet tarihinin en büyük reformlarından birisi Türkiye”de yapıldı. Medeni hayatın merkezi aile olduğu için, kadınların durumundaki değişiklikler kökleri derine giden ve geniş etkiye sahip değişikliklerdi. Birçokları tarafından ilk sırada ele alınan bir diğer reform, idare şeklindeki büyük reformdu. Çok eski zamanlardan beri, Türk sistemi başta tek iktidar sahibi Sultan”a dayalı bir sistemdi. Tek adama dayalı bir iktidardı. Bir çok nesildir, Sultan Ozmanoğulları”ndandı , ve teoride, savaşta ordularının lideri, barışta ise iktidar sahibiydi. Fakat Sultan Abdülhamid; 334 askerleri İmparatorluk için Asya, Avrupa veya Afrika”da savaşıp ölürken , ordularının başında bulunmayıp payitahtta geniş haremi ile birlikte kaldı. Mustafa Kemal Paşa ve arkadaşları daha kabiliyetli ve kuvvetli yöneticiler aradılar. Batı ülkeleri Cumhuriyet idaresine sahipti. Devletin başında vatandaşların reyleriyle göreve gelen ve giden bir lider vardı. Pekala Tamam ! O halde bir Cumhuriyet kuralım. Sultan 5. Mehmet”i (*) kişiliğe zarar vermeden, yerinden alıp, imtiyazlarına son verelim. İtiraz var mı? Sessizlik ! İttifak Kabul ! Çok yaşa Mustafa Kemal Gazi yeni başkanımız ! Yeni başkanın (Cumhurbaşkanı) nın yeni idaresini tanıtmak için top atışları yapılsın. Böylece Mustafa Kemal Paşa ve Türkler Sultan”ı tahtından indirip, tahtı işe yaramaz döküntülerin arasına attılar. Normal kurallarıyla birlikte Cumhuriyet kuruldu. Bur (Cumhurbaşkanı) bir başkan. Hükümet ve meclis vatandaşların oyu ile seçildi. Başşehri, Avrupalı güçlerin sıkıştırma tehlikesi olan , yabancı savaş gemileri, yabancı fikirler dolaşan İstanbul”dan içerilerde Ankara”ya taşıyıp hükümet merkezi yaptılar. Aynı zamanda devleti laikleştirdiler. Bu Müslüman dünya üzerindeki etkilerini bırakarak Türk liderlerin batıya dönme niyetlerini gösteriyordu. Laik hükümetteki bu değişiklik bir diğeri ile bağlantılıdır. İktidar hakkında Müslüman teori, tamamen teoriktir. Müslüman Arapların ilk nesillerinde devletin başı aynı zamanda kilisenin de (eğer bu kelimeyi İslam için kullanabilirsek) başı olarak tanınırdı. Türk orduları 1517”de Mısır”ı fethettiğinde Mısır halifesi yok edilmiş ve hala güçlü bir etkiye sahip otoritesi, Türklere İstanbul”a aktarılmıştı. İki görev birbirinden ayrılmış ve memleketin dini lideri Şeyhül-İslam olarak adlandırılmıştır. Son nesillerde halife yoktur. Müslüman dünyasının başı az çok Roma Katolik dünyasının . (*) Saltanadın kaldırılması esnasında Padişah olan Mehmet Vahdettin 6. Mehmet olarak adlandırılır. 5. Mehmet, Mehmet Reşat olup, 1918 “de vefat etmiştir. Mehmet Reşat , Abdülmecid”in Gülcemal Sultan”dan, Mehmet Vahdettin ise Gülustu Sultan”dan olan oğullarıdır. (Mütercim) 335 başı Papa”ya karşılık gelir ve yeri Türkiye”dir ve tüm Müslüman dünyasında otoriteden çok yetkiye sahiptir ve Şeyh-ül-İslam olarak bilinir. ( * ) Ama Avrupa”da eğitilmiş subaylar dine imanlarını kaybetmişler manevi sınırlamalara öfkeleniyorlardı. Teoloji alimlerinin hükümetlerini modern ilimle karşılaştırılamaz ve genel ilerleme üzerinde bir engelleyici olarak görüyorlardı. Ve şimdi Şeyh-ül-İslam”lık makamı lağvedilmişti. Gaye dini form ve isimleri yaralı bir sosyal teşkilat ve bağ olarak korurken devleti laikleştirmekti. Böylece idarede önemli ikinci bir değişiklik yapılmıştı Müslüman dünyası itaat edilen tek bir ruhani başkandan mahrum kalmıştı. Bazen, askerler ve normal insanlar bir savaştan sonra, diplomat ve teorisyenlerin böyle büyük değişiklikler kabul etmelerinden önce unutmaya, affetilmeye veyine dost olmaya hazırdırlar. Balkan hadiselerinin temayülü 1930”lara kadar, genelde anlaşılan 6 küçük gücün aralarında bir varlık kurmalarına vesile hazırlamıştı. Yunanlıları Mr. Venizelos. Türkleri”de Mustafa Kemal Paşa”nın temsil ettiği bu teşkilatta. Arnavutlar, Bulgarlar, Yugoslav ve Romenler vardı. İlk iki halk eski tabi düşmanlardı, ama kızgın düşmanlar yerine, bağımsız komşular olarak yaşamanın kendileri için daha iyi olacağını her ikisi de fark etmişti. Diğer dört millet Balkan Cemiyeti ile işbirliği konusunda fikir birliğine vardılar ve . (*) Şeyh-ül-İslam ile Papalık birbiri ile karşılaştırılamaz tarzda birbirinden ayrıdır. Şeyh-ül-İslam dini lider değildir. Osmanlının ilk devirlerindeki en yüksek ilmiye gayesi kazaskerlik iken, Fatih devrindeki kanunname ile müfti diye anılan Şeyh-ül-İslam bütün ulemanın reisi ve en yüksek dereceli müderris olup, Divan-ı Hümayun” da da bulunmazdı. Vazifesi dini hususlar hakkında fetva vererek halkın sorduklarını cevaplandırmak ve şer”i meselelerde rey beyan etmekti. Papa gibi yanılmazlık öğretisine dayanan ve bütün kilise kurumu üzerinde eksiksiz yargı ve yönetim yetkisi veya liderliği yoktu. Şeyh-ül-İslam tabiri 17. asrın sonunda kullanılmaya başlanmıştır. Ancak 19. asrın ortalarından sonra kabine azası olmuşlardır. Eyalet kadısı ve müderris tayini yetkisini dahi Kanuni”nin meşhur Şeyh-ül-İslamı Ebusuud Efendi zamanında elde etmişlerdir. ( Mütercim) 336 1930”da Atina”daki ilk toplantıda iyi niyet ve karşılıklı anlayışa dayalı bir pakt kuruldu. Büyük savaşın neticeleri kabulleniliyordu. İnsanlar artık savaş istemiyorlardı. Bir arada oynayan 6 küçük oğlan , eğer büyük çocuklar onları yalnız bırakırsa genellikle iyi anlaşırlar. 1932 de Cemiyetin ikinci toplantısı İstanbul”da; üçüncüsü 1932 de Romanya”nın başşehri Bükreş”te ve 1933 de bir Balkan başşehri olmamasına rağmen merkezi bir ticaret şehri olan Selanik”te yapıldı. Balkan Cemiyeti genelde serbest, gevşek bir teşkilattı. Belki bu çok hazırlıksız teşebbüslere girilmemesi yüzünden iyiydi. Balkan Cemiyetinin Selanik”te toplantısının bazı bölümlerine girmeyi ümit etmiştim ama toplantı, benim Amerika”ya döndüğüm tarihten sonraya ertelenmişti. Türkiye”de üçüncü bir köklü reform çocuk yuvasından üniversiteye kadar bir devlet okul sistemi kurup, düzenlenerek eğitimde yapıldı. Bu harekete bazı önemli değişiklikler yardımcı oldu. Mesela; neredeyse hiç sesli harf olmayan ve aslen bilmece yazıp okumaya benzeyen zor Arap Alfabesinin yerine, Batı dünyasının genel kullanımındaki Latin alfabesi kullanılmaya başlandı. Yeni idareden önce, Osmanlı vatandaşlarının büyük çoğunluğu okuma-yazma bilmiyordu. Yeni idarenin gelişini izleyen yıllarda büyük çoğunluk okur-yazar oldu. Müzik, metrik, sistem, ibadetle veya ibadetsiz hafta tatilinin Cumadan pazara alınışı , Batı dünyasının adet ve standartlarından alınıp uyduruldu. Köylerdeki ilkokullar, şehir ve kasabalardaki ortaokul, liseler ve İstanbul olarak yeniden isimlendirilen metropolitan Constantinople”deki Üniversite, önemli merkezlerdeki teknik ve normal okullar gibi şaşırtıcı bir hızla geliştiler. Birçok yardımcı görevde hizmet vermek üzere dışarıdan yabancı hocalar getirildi, gelecek vaat eden talebeler, genç erkek ve kızlar dönüp insanlarına hizmet etmek üzere , Avrupa ve Amerikan Üniversitelerine yollandı. Daha sonra yabancı memleketlerden bir çok yetenekli hoca Constantinople (İstanbul) Üniversitesi”nde görev yapmaya davet edildi. Eğitimde gerçekleştirilen büyük ilerlemenin tamamını veya detaylarını burada anlatmak mümkün değil. Amerikalı dostlar Türk eğitimindeki bu ilerlemeden bir çok kişiyle birlikte sevinç duydular. 337 Ekonomik menfaatler alanında da elde edilen ilerleme çarpıcıydı. Türkler uzak Asya”daki Altay (Altun, Altın) Dağlarından İstanbul”da Altın Boynuz”a göç ettiklerinde, Asya”dan Avrupa”ya kadar, karekteristik olarak savaşçı, çoban ve köylü bir klandılar. Şimdi belirli derecede tüccar, sanayici ve gelişmiş metotlarla çiftçi olmuşlardı. Zira makinalar pazara getirilmiş ve kullanımları yabancı uzmanlarca gösteriliyordu. Demiryolu sistemi ülkenin uzak köşelerine kadar, bazen askerler dahil çalıştırılarak genişletilmişti. İlerlemenin öncüsü olmakla övünerek uçaklar, dünyanın diğer taraflarında görülmeye başladığı anda, Türkiye”de de görülmüşler. Yabancı havacı ve mekanikçilerle gelip , Türk kuvvetlerini eğitip dönmüşlerdi. Özelikle Kayseri”de diğer adıyla Cesarca”da sanayi işletmeleri batı metotları ile kurulup, verimli şekilde çalışıyorlardı. Küçük Asya mineral kaynakları bakımından en zengin bölgelerden biriydi. Seyyah ve maceraperestlerin bildiği gibi altın, bakır, gümüş ve diğer değerli madenler ve metaller boldu ve uzmanların sorumluluğunda ticari olarak sistematik bir gelişme vardı. İzmir, sebze değişik cinste bol meyve ve tütünün taşındığı büyük bir liman olmuştu. Ankara tiftiği, halı ve kilimler ve diğer ürünler, Güney”deki bölgelerden Adana, Kuzeyde Samsun üzerinden dünya pazarlarına yollanıyordu. Kadınların durumlarındaki değişiklik, hükümet teşkilatındaki ilerleme, eğitim ve insanların ekonomik refahındaki gelişmeler yapılanların hepsi değil ama burada bahsetmek için kafi. Türkiye yüzünü batıya dönüyor ve gelişiyor. 338 ANADOLU KOLEJİNİN AMERİKA”DAKİ SERÜVENİ Kolejin çalışmaları 1921 Mart”ından 1924 Ocak”ına kadar 3 akademik yıl askıda kalmıştı. Bazı kaçınılmaz mecburiyetler olmakla beraber, harcamaların çoğu da askıya alınmıştı. Harcamalar için hazırlanmış toplam 120.000 $ lık bir bağış Boston”da tutuluyordu. 1923 Ekim”inde 10.000$”lık bir birikim de buna eklendi. Bu 1923 Aralık”ında kararı alınan ve 1924 Ocak”ında uygulanmaya başlayan yeni başlangıç planı için kullanılmaya hazır bir fondu. Mütevelliler kolejin kalıcı yeri için karar verdikten sonra; inşa ve faaliyetler için para sağlama mesuliyetinin ağır kısmını bana verdiler. Tabi onlarda benimle tam işbirliği içinde olacaklardı. Nitekim faaliyetlerin liderliğini de onlar yaptı. Bu çalışmalar için, Kolej çalışmalarının kesildiği 3 yıl boyunca Yakın doğu Yardım teşkilatının faaliyetlerinde çalıştığım ve benim gayretlerimin merkezlendiği alan olan Batı”ya yönelmeleri gayet tabi idi. Minncapolis, çalışmalarım için mesnet teşkil etti. Minesota, Iowa, Nebraska benim alanımda ama alan çitle çevrili olmadığından, Omaha, Kansas City ve özellikle St. Louis”e kadar genişliyordu. Bağışlar, veren insanların küçük miktarlarda verebilmeleri yüzünden az ise de Massachusetts”den Minesota”ya ulaşabildiğim insanlar nazik yardımsever ve cömerttiler. 339 Kolej kurucusu olarak çalışmam için ön hazırlık eğitimi yapmıştım. 50 yıldan fazla bir süredir Iova”da Grinnel, Nebraska”da Hastings ve Yakın Doğu”da Anadolu Kolejleri ile münasebetler içindeydim. 1882”de Grinnel Kolejindeki “Fırtına Sınıf” ımız 15 erkek 14 kızdan müteşekkildi ve mütevazi olup, kabiliyet ve ataklığı sahipti. Bizim mezun olduğumuz kolejimiz iki binaya sahipti, tuğladan yapılmış, Batı Koleji ve taştan Merkezi Kolej Doğu Kolejinin bulunduğu bir yerde temellerde vardı ama bu kolej yanmıştı. Üç bina aynı zamanda bir arada bulunmamıştı. Okulumuzun yeni bir binaya ihtiyacı olduğunu ve bizlerin en azından bir başlangıç yapabileceğimizi düşündük. Sınıf arkadaşları olarak küçük birer miktarla bir bağış kampanyası başlattık. Biz mezun olmadan 9 gün önce Kolej binamız meşhur fırtına nedeniyle harap olduğunda biz nakit, söz ve muhtemel bağışlarla, gerekli olduğu tahmin edilen 10.000$”ın yaklaşık yarısını toplamıştık. Daha sonra mütevelliler devreye girerek, fırtınadan sonra Corinnel Kolejinde yapılan bina ve ertesi sonbahara kadar Kolejin faaliyetinin sürdürdüğü bina olan çirkin Mezunlar Binasının inşası için gerekli miktarı tamamladılar. Ertesi sene, Hasting Kolejinin ilk yılında postanenin üstünde kiralanmış odalarda hazırlık eğitiminden sonra yaz tatilinin birkaç haftası mütevellilerin ayarlanması ile Hastings bölgesinde yeni talebeler aramakla geçirdim. Mütevelliler bunun için masraflarımı karşıladılar. Anadolu Kolejinde başkanlık öncesi yıllarımda hazinedar dekan bazen başkan vekili olarak, faturalar ve genel finansal idarenin yanı sıra belli derecede fon teşkil etmekte de uğraştım. Hiçbir zaman yalvarmak veya ısrarlı bir parazit olmak, dil dökmek veya hileyle isteğime erişmek istemedim ama Anadolu Koleji için sevgili ve yardımsever fonlardan hak iddia etmek için yatırım yaptığımı düşündüm ve erişebildiğim insanlar beni hep nazikçe kabul ettiler. Yolumun üstünde muhtemel bir destekçi gördüğümde kendime “Yoluma devam etmek yerine yardım sağlamak için uğraşmalıydın” derdim ama peşinden şunu da eklerdim. “Geri dönmeden muradıma ermeliyim”. Bize yardımcı kişilere veya ilgili arkadaş gruplarına sahiptik. İlki; mütevellilerimiz, misyoner destekçilerimiz ve cemaat kilisesinin üyeleri; diğerleri Anadolu alanı ve onun genç öğrencileri ile daima ilgilenen Yardım teşkilatı çalışanları; Fakülte üyelerinin liderliğinin 340 etkisinde Corinnel, Carleton ve Oberlin Kolejinin mezunları ve başka Kolejlerin mezunları; daima hatırlanmaları gereken bu ülkeye gelen ve hayatlarının başlangıcını sağlayan müesseseye sadık Anadolu Kolejinin mezun ve eski öğrencileri. “Bizim çocuklar”dan 10 dan fazlası yetişkinliğe Birleşik Devletler ordusunda geçmişlerdi. Ayrıca misyonlara dost katkılarda bulunan, yardımsever karakterli, şayet daha başka ve öncelikli faaliyetlere söz vermeseler de bize yardımcı olan başka destekçilerde vardı. Ah şu öncelikli faaliyetler! 1925 yazında bir Pazar günü Excelsior Mirn”de bir kilisede konuşma yapmak için davet edildim. Davete icabet ettim. Ayinden sonra yaşlıca görünüşlü, mütevazi, kibar bir bey bana “fon teşkil” çalışmalarımı sordu. İsmini sordum Sikes olduğunu söyledi. “Birkaç ay önce bize kitaplar için 50$ gönderen kişisiniz” dedim. Gülümsedi ve “Evet sanırım biraz az gönderdim” dedi sonbaharda daha faal bir çalışma başladığında “bana biraz daha yardımda bulunmaya” söz verdi. Bu sözü 500$ ile tuttu. O sene daha sonra bana “İnsanlara kafi derecede zorlamıyorsunuz Plymouth kilisesine gidin ve onların verecekleri 20.000$ ın onda birini benim vereceğimi söyleyin” dedi. Ama bu rakamları verecek kişileri sık boğaz edemezsiniz. En azından ben edemem. Böylece o yol daha sonra onu gördüm ve Plymouth kilisesi cemaatinin cömert davrandığını ama onun teklif ettiği rakamı toparlayamadıklarını söyledim. Yinede vermeyi planladığı 2000$ ı verip vermeyeceğini sordum. Güldü ve “hayır” dedi ama bir diğer 500$ verdi. Bu sıralarda bana “Size verecek param yok ama siz boyun eğiyorsunuz insanları yeterince zorlamıyorsunuz. Sizi gördüğüm zaman caddenin öteki tarafına geçip yolumu değiştirmek mecburiyeti hissetmiyorum. “ diyen Hakim Cray ile görüştüm. Baharla birlikte ait olduğum Kolej kampüsüne dönüş zamanı geldi. Hemen peşinden gelen bir telgrafla “Sikes size 5000$ miras bırakmış” diyordu. Minncapolis”e döndüğümde, hemen Hakim Cray ile görüştüm. Gülümseyerek, “Belki seni ilgilendirir Mr. Sikes”in vasiyetini ben yazdım. Anadolu Kolejine mirasından pay ayırmak konusunda bana danıştığında, bunun için onu tebrik etmiş olmaktan memnunum” dedi. 341 Bir seferinde çocukluğumu geçirdiğim Jova Chester”da, yaşlı bir çiftçinin dul eşi ile karşılaştım. Bana kendisi için büyük bir cömertlik olan 100$ verdi. Dualarının yardımını izleyeceğimden emin olduğumu söyledim. “George, sen ve işin için her gün dua ediyorum” diye karşılık verdi. Böyle yardımlar mukaddestir. Paul”un sözlerini hatırlatıyorlar. “Evet, aynı zamanda bizim için dua ederek yardım ediyorlar”. Bunu Mr.Patlan sık sık söylerdi. Türkiye”deki iyi ve candan yardımcılarımızdan Dr. W.S.Dodd bu defa New York”ta Yakın Doğu Yardım Teşkilatında çalışıyordu. Bir gün bana savaş sırasında yıkılan eski hastanesinin bulunduğu Konya”daki yine savaşta yıkılan Konya Apostolik Enstitüsü”nün kaynaklarından destek sağlamak üzere çapa gösterip göstermediğimi sordu. Bana Amerika”daki Apostolik Enstitüsü”nün baştemsilcisi RW.George R. Braner”i tanıştırdı. Bu sayede onların kaynaklarından Anadolu Kolejinin yeniden inşası süresince yıllık katkılar sağlandı. Bir gün New York”ta bizim Yunan hocamız J.P.Xenides ile karşılaştım. Kendisiyle karımla birlikte Anadolu kampusündeki ilk günlerimizden beri çok iyi tanışırdık. O zamanlar bir dördüncü sınıf öğrencisi idi ve biz yeni gelenlere hoş geldiniz konuşması yapmak üzere arkadaşlarınca seçilmiştir. Bana “Türkiye”den bir Yunanlı Mr. George P.Nicholas ile tanışmaktan memnun olacağınızı onunda sizinle görüşmekten memnun olacağını zannediyorum” dedi. Üçümüz New York”ta bir Yunan lokantasında küçük bir masanın etrafında buluştuk. Yıllar boyunca iyi hale gelmişti, hayatı ve işi hakkında bir şeyler sordum. Gençliğinde ışığı yakalamış bir vaiz olmayı ümit etmiş ama böyle bir pozisyona gelecek bir yol bulamamış ve yıllardır çiçekçilik yapıyordu. Bana kolej ve görevim hakkında bilgiler sordu ve “ Hemen bir sonraki gayeniz nedir?” dedi. Kiraladığımız gazino olan ve Göçmen Koleji için yer sağlamak üzere istediğimiz Tracy Hall Binasının zalim taksitlerinden ilki olan 6000$ dan bahsettim. “40000$ topladığınızda bana haber verin, 2000$ ben vereceğim” dedi. Bu şaşırtıcı idi ama o sıralar işinden emekli olmak üzereydi, evlenmişti ve çiçekçiliği yeğenine bırakıyordu. Mamafih, Kolejle daima ilgilendi ve zaman zaman yardımcı oldu. Öldüğündü, Anadolu Kolejinin vasiyetinde kalan her şeyinin varisi 342 olduğu ortaya çıktı. Kesin rakamlara sahip olmadan, Koleje bıraktığı mirasın, bizim fonun iki Mütevellisi tarafından tahsil edilen, Emlak Fonundaki Anadolu Koleji payı hariç, tek bir bağışçı tarafından verilen en büyük miktar olduğunu söyleyebilirim. Senenin kış döneminde, Amerika”da Boston”dan Hardford New York . Philadelphia, Clevcland , Detroit, Cihicaga, Missisippi nehri ve ötelerinde kadar dostlarımız ve komitelerle konuşmalar yaparak, mektuplar makaleler yazarak destekler ve kaynak arayarak vazifemi yapıyordum. Borçsuz 50.000$lık bir bütçe sağlamak ilk mecburiyetti. Bu arada Boston bölgesi zor bir bölgeydi ve ben orada bir yapancıydım. Yardımıma koşan iyi yürekli zeki ve ulaşabildiği tüm kaynakları kendi özel mecburiyetleri nedeniyle kontrolü altında tutmaya zorlayan Dr. Eddy oldu. Belli bir sınıra kadar benimle birlikte çalıştı. Beni yalnız bırakmadı. Bir dizinin başlangıcı olan yardımlarından ilkini mükemmel bir tanesini Mrs.Frank Forbesten elde etti ve benim bunun devamını elde etmemi sağladı. Bir sabah Dr. Eddy, Mr.C.Sidney Shepard ve ben New York Yale Klüp”te kahvaltı için buluşmak üzere yataklı vagonlarımızdan indik. Masadan kalkmadan: Mr. Shepard ne yaptığınızı bildiğinizde neden bekleyeceksiniz? Size Anadolu Koleji için 2500$ vereceğim dedi. Bu karşıladığımız ilk ve tek seferdi. Woolworths”dan F.M. Kirby”den gelen telgraf 2000$ lık yardımını getiriyordu ve Philadelphia”dan bizim mütevellimiz Mr. Silloway sayesinde gerçekleşmişti. Minnecapolisten Crospi. St.Paul”dan E.B.Kirk ,St.Loisten Kolej arkadaşım C.M.Mellis. Dee Maihesten Coartner Corles Minncsota” dan R.D. ve Mrs.Musser gibi kişilerden yıllık fahri ücreti almak üzere zamanında oradaydım. Mr.Musser Muscatine”de büyümüştü ve Mrs. Wihitenin ailesini orada iyi tanıyordu. Ben istekli destekleyicilerin son bağışlarını benim sağlığımda yapmalarını hiç gaye edinmedin. Başkan Kolej kampüsünde bulunmaması yokluğundan ötürü bir karar veya hareket gecikmesine neden olmaması konusunda anlaşmış olmak, beraber pek istenen bir şey değildi. 343 İsim verirsek Dekan, Ticari Yönetici Kızlar okulu yöneticisi , inşaat mesulü ve belli bir süre Amerika”daki çalışmalarda katkıda bulunması için Mütevellilerimizin Mr. Shallcroos Shallcross ve ben Yakın Doğu Yardım Teşkilatı çalışmalarında tanışmıştık. Ekonomik ve etkili bir temsilciydi. İyi tanınan bir hayırsever olan Mr.Hyde”i görmek üzere Wichita”ya gittiğinde Mr.Hyde”den neden Wichita”ya gelmiş olduğunu sordu. Oda açıkça sizi görmeye geldim diye cevaplamıştı. Mr. Hyde sorular sormuş ve derin düşüncelerden sonra 5000$ lık yardım için söz vermişti. Tavrı çok dosthane ve teşvik edici olmakla beraber bu yardımı bir daha tekrar etmedi. Mesaj verebilen binlerce kişinin arasında katkıda bulunan .inden fazla yardımseverin yıllar boyunca yaptıkları yardımın detaylı bir tablosunu vermek imkansızdır. Bunlardan bazıları cömert rakamlar şeklinde tekrar tekrar yardımda bulundular. Bir çoğu 100$ veya birkaç dolar verecek. kampuste bir veya birkaç ağacın yetiştirilmesini sağlıyorlardı. kampusü taşlı çorak bir tarladan asil ve güzel bir hale getirmiştik. Birisi kampuste bir ağaç diktiğinde onun ilgisinin kökleşeceğini düşünüyordu. kampusümüz hızla güzelleşiyordu. Değişik milliyetlerden genç insanlar birer birer personelimiz arasında yerlerini aldıkça okulun çalışmaları daha da ileriye gidiyordu. Benim mesuliyetim bütünün çerçevesini belirlemek ve teşkil etmesine yardımcı olmaktı. Sonra herkes kendi payına düşeni en iyi şekilde yapıyordu. Kesinlikle yöneticiler kurulunda, eğitim ve inşaat personeli arasında ve kızlar Okulu arasında kabiliyetli yardımcılarımız vardı. 1923 Ekimindeki 62. yaşgününden 1933 Ekimindeki 72. yaşgünüme kadar 10 yıl benim hayatımın en önemli 10 yılı idi. Bu 10 yıl boyunca 8 defa kolejin kapanış töreninde ve 8 defa yılbaşını akraba ve arkadaşlarımla kutlamak üzere Amerika”da bulundum. Her seyahat bana gelecek dönemin işleri için aşılması gereken bir merhale olarak gözüktü ve her biri Selanik”deki arkadaşlarım tarafından onaylandı ve Boston”daki Mütevellilerin tarafından yetkilendirildi. Anadolu Kolej Mütevellileri sıtmanın yok edilmesi ile Makedonya”da iklimin değişmesini söylediğimde bana gülmelerine rağmen harika bir şekilde işbirliği yapıyor ve yardımcı oluyorlardı. 344 Merzifon”da hala kolejle daima birlikte çalışan bir Kızlar Okulu vardı. Selanik”deki Kızlar Müsyan Okulu, değişen şartlarla birlikte kaybolan bir Türk Paşanın genişçe evi olan bir binaya sahipti. İmkanlar korkunç şekilde kısıtlıydı. Benim için Kolejin çalışmalarında kullanabilme ihtimalim olan herhangi bir parça kuvvetti, başka bir şeye ayırmam çok zor oldu ama Dr. Tracy bize şunu söylemişti; “ Büyük şeyler yapmak, küçük şeyler yapmaktan kolaydır”. Böylece, neticede 4100$ a mal olan 200 ile 400 dinleyici alabilecek bir çalışma salonu ile küçük odalar yapılmasını sağlayan çalışmalar yapıldı. Geçici bir çare idi ama faydası dokundu. Okul yaşmaya devam etti. Hayat varsa ümit de var demekti. Gayem mümkün olursa Kızlar Okulunun kaynaklarının yarısı arıza-bina yarısı bağış olacak şekilde 100.000$ a kadar yükseltmekti. Ama bu benim başkanlığım döneminde başaracak zamanımız olmadı. Bu bitirilmemiş bir görevdi. Hayatımın ilk 10 yılında küçük bir çocukken, bir gece babam aniden hastalandı. Annem beni uyandırıp doktor çağırmaya yolladı. Dağınık bir New England köyünde gece yarısı uzunca bir süre yürümek zorundaydım. Küçük bir çocuk için oldukça korkutucuydu. Ama annem bana bir fener vermişti. Böylece yolumu üç adım önünü görebiliyordum. Fenerle bu üç adımı aştığımda ilerdeki üç adım aydınlanıyordu. Böylece doktoru hasta babama getirdim. Çocukluğumdaki bu tecrübenin yetişkinlik yıllarımı etkilediğini düşündüm. 1913 de başkanlığa seçildiğimde Türkiye savaşıyordu. Ertesi sene “tarihin en büyük savaşı” başladı. Türkiye belki de savaş diğer ülkelerden daha derin şekilde karıştı. Topraklarının ve insanlarının üçte ikisinden dörtte üçüne varan kısmını kaybetti. İlgili herkes için drajeti yılları olan bu dönemin sonunda Doğu Hristiyanlığı tipi eski Binzans İmparatorluğunun ve geleneğinin, Müslüman bir miras ve münasebetlere sahip laik bir Türk Devletine dönüşmesi yer aldı. 4 milyon ermeni ve Rum (Yunanlı) (*) bu hadiseler sırasında anavatanlarından “tavsiye” edildiler. Bizim kolej çalışmaları yasaklandı ve kısa zamanda Yunan Hükümetinin otoritesi altında Makadonya Selanik”te yeniden kuruldu ve başarılı oldu. . (*) Yazar Lozan Antlaşmasının gereği olarak yapılan nüfus mübadelesini nüfus kaybı şeklinde göstermektedir ki, son derece yanlış bir görüştür. (Mütercim) 345 Kolej derslerine katılmış 3500 öğrenci ve okul hayatları ve çalışmalarından 2000 kız talebe tanıyorum. Yakın Doğudaki genel eğitim bu on yıllarda muhteşem ve büyük adımlarla ilerledi. Anadolu Koleji buna bir parça yardımcı oldu. Bundan yararlandı ve bu gelişmelerden sevinç duydu. Ben tabii olarak her öğrencinin elde ettikleri ve hizmetinden sevinç duydum. Ama yanlışları, yapılan hataları, yetersizlikleri de üzüntüyle kabul ediyorum. Dini olarak ittikatım, gençleşti ve daha kuvvetli oldu ve zannederim başlangıçtakinden daha müsamahalı oldum. Tanrımız kullarına başlıca iki şey verdi: Tanrı sevgisi ve hemcinslerine yani insanlara karşı iyi niyet. Bana göre bunlar bir ceketin içi ve dışı gibidirler. Teoride insanlara karşı iyineyit manasına gelir ve nizamlara karşı iyi niyet de Tanrı sevgisi anlamındadır. Anadolu Koleji, her ikisinde doğru rehberlik ve destek sağlıyor. (*) . (*) Müsvetteleri okuyan Sn. İsmail Özdoğan şöyle demişti: “Yaratılmışı hoş gördük Yaratan”dan ötürü” diyen Türkmen kocası Yunus”u kendisinden yüzlerce yıl sonra tasdik eden ve üç aşağı beş yukarı aynı şeyler söyleyen bir Protestan Misyoner”Ne büyüksün Ya Rab!” Bu ilginç tespit beklide bütün kitap boyunca George White”ın Müslümanlık ve Türkler hususunda ileri sürdüğü düşüncelerine veya gözlemlerinin yanlış yorumlarını ve genellemelerini bir anda boşa çıkarıyor. (Mütercim) 346